I'll Love You Forever
by Mikashimotaku
Summary: Of what I hope will be a collection of KashinoxIchigo drabbles. C43 - As they got older, things began to... change. Whether that was a good or bad thing, Kashino Makoto didn't really know.
1. Forever in Love

**Me: I'm starting a drabble series!**

**Kashino: A what?**

**Me: Well pretty much, I like writing one-shots, well I like series too, but... Anyway! A 'drabble' series in a way is like a story, each chapter is a different one-shot!**

**Kashino: And why don't you just make a new story for each one?**

**Me: Because that's too many stories to manage! Why not just put it into one story and each chapter is a new one-shot?**

**Kashino: I guess that kind of makes sense...**

**Me: I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere!**

* * *

><p><span>Forever In Love<span>

Laughing wouldn't be the answer, Ichigo knew that much. The blond in front of her had his hands squeezed tight, his face red. Ichigo wanted to laugh it off, 'You don't really love me,' she'd giggle and playfully slap his arm. But hauntingly she knew he was telling the truth, and she wanted to tell him the truth too.

Her cheeks flushed red, the words got jumbled up, and her words didn't make sense. "I… I mean… You… I need… I mean…" She couldn't help but stutter. The blond looked as if he was horrified; maybe he thought she was trying to turn him down?

"Look if you don't…" Kashino was pulling his fingers through his hair, feeling like an idiot.

"No! It's just I… umm…"

"What? Don't like me back?" Kashino's voice quivered, "That's it, isn't it?"

"No… I… The words are all jumbled in my head, it's like I can't speak…"

"You said that sentence pretty well…" His golden eyes were glistening.

Ichigo didn't know what words to use, what to say… Her mouth felt dry and she could hear her heart thudding.

What was another form of communication? Actions. What could she do? The brunette stepped forward toward him. He flinched ever so slightly, afraid she might reject him.

It was a shock when she leaned forward, and gently, lightly, gracefully her lips brushed against his. Her lips were warm, the sweet smell of strawberries around her. His eyes widened with shock, before the realization hit him. His eyelids closed and he wrapped his arms around her, though not breaking the kiss.

Once she pulled apart she smiled, her angelic smile that had caused him to fall for her in the first place. She rested her head on his shoulder, her arms also wrapped around him.

Her breath tickled against his neck, the sweetness of her lips lingered on his. The moment could be described as beautiful, flawless, and fearless.

No longer were the two,

Classmates,

Team mates

Or even friends,

But boyfriend and girlfriend,

Lovers,

Soul mates.

_Forever_ did they want to stay in each other's arms; _forever_ did they want no one to bother them, _forever_ alone.

_Forever in love_.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: What did you think?<strong>

**Kashino: I think it was quite short, don't you?**

**Me: Grr! Stop answering my questions with questions! But yeah, BUT it is only a one-shot.**

**Kashino: BUT one-shots should still be longer, am I not right?**

**Me: I said stop answering as questions!**

**Kashino: :P No, why should I?**

**Me: Grr! Could you at least tell people to review?**

**Kashino: You people shoudl review, should you not?**

**Me: -.-"**


	2. Butter Mishaps

**Me: Here's the second one-shot!**

**Kashino: Yay...**

**Me: ... You're just mad at the first sentence**

**Kashino: Well duh! It says, Nothing that short should look that evil. OBVIOUSLY you are talking about m...**

**Me: I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere!**

**Kashino: Were you even listening?**

* * *

><p><span>Butter Mishaps<span>

_Nothing that short should look that evil, _Ichigo thought to herself. Kashino stood beside her, an evil look on his face. "So, are you going to take it out?" Kashino asked smugly. Ichigo nodded but didn't move, Kashino had told her not to add so much butter but she didn't listen. She just shook her head and refused to listen. Kashino shoved the oven mitts onto Ichigo's hands. "Are you going to get it out, or should I?"

Ichigo gulped and opened the oven door. She breathed a sigh of relief, the pastry looked fine, and maybe she hadn't put too much butter. The cake was a plain pound cake. She was practicing basics today, deciding to perfect simple sweets then later add her own twists into the recipes. Ichigo flashed a victorious glance at Kashino. His face was blank and unreadable. Perhaps he was disappointed that Ichigo hadn't made a mistake?

"Let's eat it," Kashino suggested. In secret, he actually thought it looked good. He decided to taste test it. Taking out the cake knife, Kashino carefully cut the small pound cake, handing a slice to Ichigo, and one for himself. Ichigo grabbed the forks. "I shall partake!" She cheered. She and Kashino both put a forkful in their mouths. Their eyes widened with shock, Kashino almost spit it out. "AMANO!" He yelled, once he had swallowed, "YOU USED SALTED BUTTER!"

Ichigo had tears in her eyes, due to the extreme salt of the pastry, "I'm sorry."

"How could you be so careless?" He was roaring now, he wasn't exactly mad at her, he was just upset that she had so carelessly used the wrong butter.

"I'm sorry!" She repeated, "I must have misread the container!" She pulled it out of the fridge, "I found it in the fridge, in this plastic container labeled unsalted butter!"

Kashino suddenly went stiff.

*Flashback*

2:30am

"Kashinoooooo," Chocolat said once again, "You have to sleep; we've been working all night!"

Kashino rubbed his tired eyes, "N- *yawn*-o, I'm almost *yawn* done!"

"You've yawned twice in one sentence! You should sleep before you collapse!"

"I am not going to *yawn* collapse, you can go *yawn* back to the room, I'll just *yawn* clean up…"

Chocolat sighed and flew out of the room; Kashino began washing the dishes he had used. Once done, he began to put away ingredients. He was yawning most of the time now, struggling to keep his eyes open. Last thing to do was put away the butter he had used, he vaguely remembered taking out the containers of both salted and unsalted. He had taken the butters out of the containers. Tiredly, he put the butters back in containers and shoved them into the fridge. Yawning again, he walked out of the kitchen classroom.

*End of Flashback*

Kashino could feel the heat rise to his cheeks, he had put the butter back in the wrong containers, this was his entire fault! Ichigo grinned almost evilly, "You mixed them up, didn't you?"

"N-"

"I knew it!" Ichigo giggled, though Kashino hadn't really answered.

"Now hold on a second…" Kashino was feeling flustered.

"You must have been practicing late hm? And then, when you were so tired you didn't even realize you put them in the wrong containers!"

Did she really know Kashino that well? "I... um…" Kashino couldn't find the right words.

Ichigo giggled, "It's okay Kashino, now, as your punishment, make me a new pound cake, make sure to use strawberries!"

"Why will I make you a cake?"

"If you don't, I'll tell Andou and Hanabusa about this." Kashino's face turned more red, "F-fine!"

*Time skip*

"It's finished," Kashino presented the strawberry pound cake. Strawberries were baked into the batter, while there was chocolate icing on top, with a large red strawberry as decoration.

"Kya! It looks delicious!" Ichigo's eyes widened. She began gulping it down hungrily. Kashino sighed, watching. She was so happy, her smile captivated him. _Note to Self, _Kashino thought, _switch the butter more often. _He smiled, "Oh Ichigo," he whispered, though she didn't hear him, "I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Yay! The chapter is finished!<strong>

**Kashino: I say you should just give up.**

**Me: :O why's that?**

**Kashino: 'Cause no one likes the story... You haven't got a review.**

**Me: UGH! Help me prove Kashino WRONG! *shots angry glare at Kashino* PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. The Maiden's Love

**Me: Another new one-shot! I hope you love it!**

**Ichigo: Maiden... Who's the maiden?**

**Me: You'll find out :)**

**Ichigo: Mikashi doesn't own Yumeiro Patissiere!**

* * *

><p><span>The Maiden's Love<span>

"There must be dragons here…" The blond knight told the fair maiden.

"Ah, so shall we turn 'round and take a different route?" Ichigo, the fair maiden asked.

"No," Knight Kashino replied, "I'll protect you; it is my duty to protect the maiden."

"If it wasn't your duty, would you have protected me? Or do thou only do what is required of you?"

"Even if I were not given the task of protecting you," Knight Kashino replied, "I would have protected thou." He growled and took off his silver helmet. "Never forget that maiden Ichigo." He leaned in for a kiss and Ichigo stepped forward. Though she stepped on her long pink dress and fell face forward into the knight.

Ichigo awoke then. She had fallen onto the floor, wrapped up in her blankets. She moved her legs, which had sheets ribboning in and out. She sighed, how had she managed that? After carefully unwrapping herself, the brunette got dressed and headed out for school.

At lunch Ichigo was still thinking of her dream, why had Kashino been the knight? Why had he wanted to kiss her? She remembered in science that the brain was always awake, thinking. That was the source of dreams. So, had her brain been thinking of Kashino?

"Oy, Amano!" She felt a light tap on her forehead. She tilted her head back to be face to face with the blond himself. "What are you doing? You are so spaced out." He gave her his evil smile.

"Ah! Nothing…" Ichigo felt a blush arise on her face; she couldn't tell him she had dreamt about him! That's just… Weird.

"Sure?" He asked.

"Mhm," She quickly gobbled up the rest of the food. "Well, I have to go…"

"Ama…" But she was already gone.

Ichigo managed to escape from Kashino, she went into the kitchen and breathed a sigh of relief, closing the door and leaning against it. She decided to make a cake; she took out all the necessary materials and began her work.

Ichigo's finished cake was a soft sponge cake with butter cream frosting; it was decorated with chocolate shaped as a log. A young marzipan maiden was sitting on the log watching the marzipan knight fight the marzipan dragon. Ichigo sighed, how lovely. She left the room, and her cake to get more sugar, she had used it all and had to refill the sugar sack.

Kashino walked in then, with Chocolat. "I can't believe you skipped tempering practise this morning Kashino," Chocolat was scolding, "You need to maintain a schedule…" She stopped when she noticed Kashino wasn't listening. He was staring at the cake sitting on the kitchen counter.

"Who do you think made this?" Kashino asked, sitting down.

He put his arms on the table, resting his head on his arms. "The marzipan is pretty decent," he remarked. "It's weird though, the knight and maiden look sort of like…"

"K-Kashino?" The soft voice said behind him.

He turned around, "A-Amano?" She looked at her, then the cake, "Did **you** make that?"

She laughed nervously, "Are you really that surprised?"

He returned his gaze back to the cake, "The maiden looks a lot like you." He noticed her cheeks flushed.

"W-well I wasn't trying to or anything…"

"I like the marzipan knight," Kashino kept on talking, "It look familiar though…" Chocolat smacked her forehead.

"It's um… Supposed to be you…" Ichigo whispered.

"Hm?" Kashino replied, not looking at her.

"Never mind." Ichigo looked away, "I'm just going to, umm, put this sugar in the cabinet…"

"Okay, hey, do you mind if we eat the cake?" Kashino stared blankly at the cake.

"Um, sure I'll go get the cake knife…"

She put away the sugar and came back with the cake knife. Kashino took it from her, and cut the cake. He gave a piece to her, and one for himself.

He put in his mouth; the cake was soft, spongy and somehow melancholy. It seemed confused, as if Ichigo had mixed feelings about something. "So, what are you worried about?" He asked.

"N-nothing…" Ichigo stammered, "why do you ask?"

"I can taste it in the cake, you're worried about something."

"Ah, it's nothing, don't worry about it…" She trailed off, leaving the two in awkward silence.

"Well, I've got to get to tempering." Kashino finally spoke, finishing the cake.

"Sure, I'm just going to go back to my room." Ichigo was putting the rest of the cake in the fridge.

"Okay, bye." Kashino waved.

"Yes, bye." Ichigo walked out of the kitchen and began staring at the setting sun, "One day," She said to herself, "One day, I'll tell him."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry it's short! I've got to start making longer chapters Dx<strong>

**Ichigo: Don't worry about it, I liked it.**

**Me: If people really liked it they would review.**

**Ichigo: You've got two reviews!**

**Me: I'm hoping I can get more, please review!**


	4. Casts of Chocolate

**Me: Here's chapter 4! I'm really glad with how these one-shots are going.**

**Ichigo: Can there really be a cast made of chocolate?**

**Me: Oh dear, just read it and you'll get the title.**

**Ichigo: Mikashi doesn't own Yumeiro Patissiere!**

* * *

><p><span>Casts of Chocolate<span>

The twinkle was still there, even in the situation. "Come on Kashino…" Her eyes twinkling, "It's not that bad…"

"N-not that bad, huh?" Kashino replied back, running his fingers through his hair.

Ichigo sighed and handed him the crutches. "Sure you broke your leg, but it'll heal…"

"6 weeks, Amano, 6 WEEKS." Kashino shook his head, "I'm not allowed to bake either."

"You know how hard it would be to bake with a cast, and you still want to?"

"I'll start falling behind," Kashino replied nervously, "And then what, my parents will pull me out of school."

Ichigo sighed, "It's not that bad! I mean… What else can you do? It's **your **fault you broke your leg."

"It is not my fault!" He snapped, "Stupid Rose Boy turned off the light and…"

"Don't go blaming Hanabusa-kun," Ichigo waved a finger jokily.

Kashino shook his head, "I'm not blaming him, I'm just devastated."

"I don't know what I can do…" The brunette's chocolate brown eyes were shining.

Kashino caved, "Don't cry Amano, it's not even your problem…"

"But…" He put a finger to her lip.

"Just, Be, Quiet." She stopped trying to talk.

*Time skip*

Kashino walked out the sliding doors, Ichigo following closely behind. He sighed happily, "I'm so happy to be out of that dreary hospital."

"Isn't it your family's hospital?" Ichigo asked.

"Your point?"

He adjusted the crutches and kept going. They stopped at the bus stop, Kashino already breathing heavily, "Stupid cast it so heavy…"

Ichigo sighed, "Have a more positive attitude Kashino! Just 6 more weeks until it comes off!"

"6 weeks feels like a year," he grumbled.

The bus rolled in, and Kashino found it hard to step up. He couldn't get up the two steps into the bus. He glanced at Ichigo, who was waiting for him to get in the bus.

"Are you going?" She asked, cocking her head to one side.

"Baka, you think if I could, I'd still be standing here?"

"H-how am I supposed to get you up there?"

"T-try going first," Kashino replied, "And pull me up?"

Ichigo shook her head, "Worth a shot." She climbed up the steps and tried pulling Kashino up. She tugged on his arm to give him to momentum he needed to get up. He stepped up and she was still pulling, causing her to bring his face right to hers. She felt the heat rise to her cheeks.

"B-Baka," Kashino sputtered, looking away. He walked down the aisle to sit in one of the seats at the back.

Ichigo shook her head and sat down beside him.

*Time skip*

"Amno…" Ichigo twitched, "Amano… AMANO!"

Ichigo opened her eyes; the school was coming into view. She turned her head to find Kashino poking at her shoulder, "GET. OFF. OF. ME." She realized she was leaning on his shoulder.

She felt herself blush, "Ah! I'm sorry…" She quickly got off.

The bus stopped at the front entrance to the school, "Okay," Kashino said, "how am I going to get **off **the bus?"

"Uh…" Ichigo hadn't even thought of it.

Kashino sighed, "We'll see when we get there." After great struggle, he and Ichigo had finally been able to get Kashino down those cursed bus steps. Kashino wobbled toward the school, Ichigo tagging along.

She took her cell phone out of her pocket, "Andou and Hanabusa said they've gone out, so it's just us for practice."

Kashino's face showed his annoyance, "Don't they know I **can't **practice?"

Ichigo giggled nervously, "G-guess not." She closed her phone. "**I **still have to practice though, do you want to come?"

"Better than nothing," Kashino grumbled.

*Time skip*

Kashino drummed the tabletop with his fingertips, he glanced over at Ichigo who was at work baking, not allowing him to see anything. Vanilla and Chocolat were hovering over her shoulders, Chocolat nodded. Ichigo poured something and seemed to burn her finger, "Ow!" She exclaimed, running her finger under the cold water.

She wiped her hands on a dish towel, "It's ready!" She smiled happily.

Kashino grabbed the crutches and hobbled over, his eyes widened in shock, "This is…"

He was staring at a replica of his chocolate sculpture, the one he had made on Ichigo's first day. Ichigo smiled, "Do you like it?"

"How did you…"

"Chocolat let me borrow the sketch; it was more complex than I thought." She rubbed her burned finger, "Oh well! Do you want to eat it?" She paused, "Don't worry, Chocolat helped me with the tempering."

"Fine," Kashino sat down, "aren't you going to give me some?"

Ichigo remembered Kashino couldn't do it himself, she let Vanilla send the sweets card and she gave Kashino some of the chocolate. "I-I hope it's good enough for you." She smiled, going for the sink.

Kashino took a bite; the dark chocolate was bitter but not too strong. Unlike his, which used milk chocolate, the chocolate was a bit less smooth and lacked the strong, precise tempering. He smiled though knowing Ichigo had done far worse before. "Do you like it?" Ichigo asked, turning off the faucet.

Kashino nodded, "You've improved."

Ichigo smiled, "Well I did have lessons from a chocolate master." She gestured toward him.

He sighed, "I wish I could make you something in return." He shifted in his seat.

"Don't worry about it," Ichigo waved her hand in the air, "I made this for you to cheer up, you look so gloomy with that cast on your leg."

Kashino smirked and got up, wobbling as he went to stand beside her, "I can't make you a sweet, but I could always do this instead." He leaned forward and kissed her lips. She willingly let him, and she could feel herself melting into it.

"K-Kashino…" She was interrupted by him.

"I'll go now Ichigo," he smiled, "just remember, 6 weeks until it comes off!"

He exited the kitchen; Ichigo blushed at his use of her first name.

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo: Oh, so that's what you meant...<strong>

**Me: Yup, I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter!**

**Kashino: How exactly did I break my leg?**

**Me: Long story, I'd rather not get into it. ^.^"**

**Kashino: -.-**

**Ichigo: Please review!**


	5. Like Chocolate and Strawberries

**Me: Another chapter! Thanks so much to everyone who's reading!**

**Ichigo: And she totally proved Kashino wrong! He said no one like the story, because there were no reviews. Well now there's 12, ha!**

**Me: Hehe!**

**Kashino: -.-"**

**Me: I do no own Yumeiro Patissiere!**

* * *

><p><span>Like Chocolate and Strawberries<span>

"Lime and coconut?" Kashino Makoto asked the brunette.

Amano Ichigo nodded her head, "Yup! Do you think it's a good combination?"

"It's… Different…" Andou Sennosuke replied.

"Interesting…" Said Hanabusa Satsuki.

Ichigo's face fell, "Do you really not like it?"

"It's not that at all Ichigo-chan!" Hanabusa exclaimed, "It's just… Different."

"Why not try it anyway?" Kashino cut in sharply. "Let's try making it."

The four worked hard and stepped back to admire the cake they had made. They made a sponge cake, adding lime juice, it was tinted a soft pastel green. The icing was butter cream, using coconut milk. Kashino added shreds of white chocolate, though it still didn't make it any better.

"It looks kind of… Odd." Ichigo said, breaking the silence.

A look of annoyance crossed Kashino's face, "**You **were the one who wanted to make it," he looked at his team mates, "So are we going to eat it or what?"

Hanabusa's face seemed alarmed, "I-I just realized! I have to water the roses by the pond! They might die, sorry Ichigo-chan." Before Ichigo could answer he ran out of the room.

Andou shook his head, "I'd stay too, but I've got some homework to finish for tomorrow, sorry Amano-san." He walked out of the kitchen.

The kitchen door shut, Kashino looked beyond annoyed, "Ditchers," he mumbled under his breath.

Ichigo sat dejectedly on the stool, "It was a bad idea, wasn't it?"

He shook his head, "No, it was an **Ichigo **idea."

She pouted her lip, "That doesn't make me feel better." Kashino sighed and cut the odd looking cake. She gave him a confused glance.

"We are going to have to eat it, aren't we?" Kashino asked her.

"I guess so…" She stared at the piece in front of her, meekly she picked up her fork, "I shall partake…"

Kashino and Ichigo put the cake in their mouths, closing their eyes, bracing for the worst. Though instead, their eyes popped open in surprise. The citrus flavour of the lime cake seemed to perfectly contrast the sweet coconut milk, sort of like drinking a glass of sweet milk after eating sour candy. Ichigo chewed further, "It's actually not that…"

"Bad," Kashino replied finishing the sentence, he took another bite.

Ichigo gobbled up some more, "It's actually very good."

Kashino cut another piece, "Mhm…"

Andou and Hanabusa later came back to the kitchen, all the dishes were still scattered around, but the cake, was gone. Kashino and Ichigo were fast asleep, their heads gently touching the others. "Looks like they ate themselves to sleep." Hanabusa remarked, stifling his laughter.

Andou agreed, "I suppose so…" They gently nudged at the sleeping couple, as they began to wake up; they ran out of the kitchen. Ichigo was the first to open her eyes. She came face to face with Kashino. He was breathing deeply, seemingly not disturbed. The air still smelled like coconut milk and white chocolate. "W-what?" Ichigo got up quickly, "K-Kashino!" His eyes seemed to squeeze shut, almost as if he was going to wake up, but they relaxed again. Kashino continued on sleeping. Ichigo took their plates left on the table and began washing them in the sink.

The running water was enough to wake up Kashino; He put his head up, "Huh? A-Amano, what's going on? What time is it?"

Ichigo turned off the water, "I'm thinking we fell asleep," she smiled sweetly and stared at her watch, "it's about 5:30."

"In the morning?" Kashino asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Afternoon…" Ichigo trailed off, yawning.

Kashino stood up, "I'll finish washing the dishes, and then I'll make some chocolat chaud."

She smiled, "Great! I love you chocolat chaud." He blushed at her light-hearted comment. After cleaning up, Kashino placed a mug of steaming chocolat chaud in front of Ichigo; he took a sip of his own.

She sipped down some of the piping hot liquid, it seemed to melt her heart and warm her body up. She sighed contently, "So, what should we do now?"

"I'm not sure," Kashino replied, stirring his drink.

"We could make more of that lime and coconut cake…" She trailed off, "that cake was **so good**!"

He smiled at her, "It was…" He shook his head, "Neh, Amano…"

"What is it?" She asked.

"I've been thinking about what I said, I was wrong."

"What about?" She asked obliviously.

"The cake, your idea I mean. Who would have thought lime and coconut would be such a good combination."

She tipped her head back, "I wonder if they thought the same thing about strawberries and chocolate." He walked behind her and they made eye contact with each other. Before either could pull away both leaned into each other, kissing the other gently on the lips, when the broke apart, both were blushing.

Kashino smiled, "Like chocolate and strawberries."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: *sigh* I'm really loving these one-shots, so fluffy! *.* What does the YP gang have to say?<strong>

**Ichigo: I love them, super cute and they don't go OOC :)**

**Kashino: They're alright. I still hate that sentence, 'nothing that short should look that evil...'**

**Andou: I think they're sweet. Kashino is such a romantic in these ;) **

**Kashino: Shut up!**

**Hanabusa: Hahahahahaha Kashino broke his leg in chapter 4. :P**

**Kashino: It was your fault!**

**Me: All it said was, 'Stupid Rose Boy turned off the light and...'**

**Kashino: WHATEVER.**

**Me: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Thankful For Love

**Me: I am so sorry for my inactivity, I'm making up for it today by updating almost all of my stories, so far I've added chapter 15 to Yumeiro Chara Doki-Doki (Part 1 of Plan MKAAFILWSE! Amuto!), and chapter 3 to The Blue Mists... (Admitting Love).**

**Ichigo: Not to mention this story!**

**Me: Yup! This is my longest chapter yet! I'd like to thank everyone for their story alerts, favourite stories, and favourite authors :)**

**Ichigo: Mikashi doesn't own Yumeiro Patissiere!**

* * *

><p><span>Thankful For Love<span>

His eyes hurt; it was… already 3am. Kashino had been slept at all. His eyes were bloodshot; they almost seemed to be throbbing, sending the message, C_lose your eyes! GO TO SLEEP! _Kashino rubbed at his eyes, which provided some relief. "KASHINO!" Chocolat was yelling at him from behind him.

"Mm?" He replied, not wasting his energy on words.

"I think you should sleep," Chocolat advised, "your eyes are red…"

He grinded his teeth, "I'm fine… I just have to," he yawned, "Finish the tempering…"

He picked up the tempering tools, and began tempering again, "KASHINO!" Chocolat yelled again, "You have to go to sleep!"

"No…" He blinked multiple times, trying to give his eyes some rest, but to no avail. He continued working stubbornly on his chocolate, finally pouring it into a cup. He sipped the chocolate and sighed, he could have done better.

"W-will you sleep now?" Chocolat asked.

Kashino stared at the mug, "T-this isn't good at all…"

"It's because you're tired," Chocolat shook her head.

"I shouldn't be," he frowned.

"Why are you so stubborn?" Chocolat sighed, "It's three in the morning!"

"Fine, I'll go to sleep," he paused, "after one more try." Chocolat groaned, "You can go back to the room if you want."

"But Kashino…"

"GO," he replied.

"Remember what happened to Ichigo? She almost passed out, remember? Don't let it happen to you." Chocolat then left the room.

Kashino grumbled to himself, "Sheesh, like I would actually make the same mistake Amano…" His vision went blurry for a second causing him to drop the tempering tool. "Sheesh," he went to retrieve it, squatting down on the floor his eyelids got heavier. He turned the heat off the tempering and sat on the floor. He put his head against the cabinets; he'd rest for a minute. His eyes agreed, closing almost immediately.

*Time Skip*

"So yeah! He was totally a jerk, he was like…" A group of girls had decided to practice early that morning, around 6:00am. The girl stopped short when she spotted a blond boy sleeping against the workstation. "Who is that?"

"Kya!" The girl beside her exclaimed,"It's Kashino-senpai!"

"L-like Kashino-senpai from 2nd year middle school?"

"Is there any other! How lucky we are, 1st year middle school girls seeing the one and only Kashino-senpai!"

"Should we wake him up?" The now excited girl asked.

"No way!" Her friend replied, "If we do, he'll tell us to leave him alone." She walked toward him, "He is so cute!" She whispered sharply, twirling his blond hair around her finger.

"Don't touch him!" The other girl hissed, "what if he wakes up!"

"Please, he looks too tired; I don't think I'd really wake him up like this." Her friend replied to her, "Come on, I know you want to touch his hair too."

The 1st year blushed, "W-well…"

"Come on," Her friend continued coaxing.

"I-if you're sure he won't wake up…" She walked over and began rubbing his hair between her fingers.

"And?" Her friend asked, leaning back.

"I-it's soft…" She whispered. She tipped her head to one side, her brown hair almost touching his arm, "His face looks so peaceful."

"Unlike his usual stone cold face," Her friend agreed.

The young brunette was about to brush her fingers against his cheek when someone spoke from the door, "What do you think you're doing?" Another brown haired girl stood there, a somewhat angry expression on her face.

"A-Amano-senpai!" The girls exclaimed.

"What exactly are you doing to Kashino?"

"We were…" The younger brunette blushed,"I mean we were…"

Her friend gave Ichigo a cold look, "It's none of your business, let's go." She grabbed her friend's hand and pulled her out of the kitchen classroom. Ichigo watched them leave, her upset look disintegrating.

"I-Ichigo…" The little blonde spirit was poking her partner's cheek with her small finger.

"What do you think they were doing to him?" Ichigo asked.

"I-I don't know," was Vanilla's reply.

Ichigo sighed and tied her hair up into two little buns, like she always did for kitchen practice. She looked over at the A group's workspace to see all of Kashino's materials still out. She smiled; he had been up late again. The blond boy made no signs of waking up so Ichigo gathered up the materials he had used and turned on the faucet. She was scrubbing at a pot when Kashino finally stirred and opened his eyes. Rubbing them he yawned, he reached up and pulled himself up using the counter.

"Good morning," Ichigo said, not looking up.

"Good…" He seemed to realize who was talking to him, he whipped around to face her, "A-Amano!"

She looked up then and smiled, "What is it Kashino?"

"W-why are you here?"

"I was going to get some practice done," she replied nonchalantly, "and then I found you here." She turned off the faucet and began drying her hands with a dish cloth, "gee, when I saw you there were these two annoying first years."

"First years?" Kashino asked, "What were they doing?"

Ichigo turned away,"T-they were playing with your hair."

"My…" He trailed off, "WHAT THE HECK!"

"I scared them off of course," Ichigo replied, releasing her hair from the buns, letting it cascade down her shoulders.

"Who do those girls think they are!" Kashino fumed, "touching me without my permission."

Ichigo remained silent; Kashino stopped talking to gaze at her. She stood in front of the window that was pouring in early morning sunlight. The rays seemed to spotlight on her, making her look like an angel, her hair glowed an almond brown. "What were you doing sleeping there anyway?" She asked finally, she drew a hand through her hair.

"I was…" He shook his head, "I don't know." He sat down on a stool, "I was being really stubborn last night."

Ichigo swung around so she faced the window, her silhouette looked magnificent, "How exactly?"

"I refused to sleep, I was so tired I wasn't even tempering properly, but I refused to stop. I wanted to perfect it." He put his elbow on the table and rested his forehead on his palm, "My eyes were hurting, throbbing even, and I wouldn't go to sleep until finally my body forced me to."

"Forced you to, hm?" Ichigo replied. She still wasn't facing him, she leaned against the counter, "Tell me Kashino, why do you want so badly to perfect what is already better than average?"

"Better than average isn't enough," Kashino slammed the table with his other hand, which was curled into a fist.

"… Why not?"

"Because… It's… It's not good enough to present."

"Present to whom?" Ichigo whispered.

Kashino swallowed, "T-this girl… I really like her, I was planning on making her something for Valentine's Day, but I can't give her what I make right now, it's not good enough."

Ichigo stiffened, "This girl… Wouldn't she taste your affection to her through the sweet?"

Kashino was surprised at Ichigo's depth, "D-do you think she would?"

"Isn't that what sweets are supposed to do?" Ichigo asked. She brought her hand to her face, as though she was wiping something off.

"I… I guess so, but…"

"But what?" Ichigo's voice wavered.

"What if she doesn't accept me?"

"At least she would know…" Ichigo's voice cracked, she cleared her throat, "at least tell her, you never know."

"Amano…" Ichigo was still talking.

"What if you go your whole life without telling her?" Ichigo whispered, "what if she loves you but you never knew because you were too scared to ask? What if one day you could never see her again?" She inhaled deeply, "Kashino, you don't need to perfect skills to show a girl you like her, your feelings alone will be presented in the pastry." She brought her hand to her face again.

"A-Amano… What are you say…"

She turned around to face him, trails of tears on her cheeks, tear glossed eyes, "That girl you like, tell her. Go, right now."

He opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out.

"Go, I don't care if she's not awake yet, or if she isn't in this school. Go now."

"But…"

"Go!" She whispered, turning back around.

Kashino got up and walked to her, she shook her head, "Didn't I say…"

He wrapped his arms around her, "It's you."

"It's…" Ichigo didn't finish her sentence.

"You're the reason I've pushed myself so hard. I only want to impress you, I want my sweets to make you smile, I want to be with you forever."

Ichigo returned his hug, her face against his shoulder; she began choking back sobs, "K-Kashino!" She wailed.

Kashino closed his eyes in pain, _why are you crying? How have I hurt you? Have I done something wrong? _

Ichigo sobbed on, Kashino stroked her back whispering comforting words. She finally stopped; her chocolate brown eyes met his caramel ones, "I'm so glad."

"Glad…" Kashino whispered, _are you crying because you are happy? Have a brought a smile to your face?_

"Kashino," Ichigo finally smiled, "thank you." She kissed him gently and finally rested her head on his shoulder, "Thank you for loving me."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I really hope you love this chapter!<strong>

**Ichigo: I love it!**

**Me: I love it to! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**P.S for more info on my stories and such, go to my wordpress blog at .com :)**


	7. The Letter

**Me: Hey guys! I'm finally back with another story!**

**Kashino: Took you long enough.**

**Me: And I'm really sorry about my inactivity, I had a serious case of writer's block, I wasn't able to write a thing!**

**Ichigo: And for those of you wondering, 'The Blue Mists' has been put on hiatus.**

**Me: Too many stories for me to write! I have YCDD, Marrying Into The Kashino Family, and this. I hope as soon as I finish up these, I can continue on with 'The Blue Mists'.**

**Ichigo: Mikashi doesn't own Yumeiro Patissiere!**

* * *

><p><span>The Letter<span>

The paper was worth more than his life… He folded it in half and stuffed it in a small manila envelope. Kashino finally had the courage to confess to his secret crush, Amano Ichigo. Well, sort of. He had written all his feelings in a letter; he licked the envelope tip closed. He gingerly addressed it to Ichigo, and taking a deep breath he wrote who it was from. He glanced at the clock and noticed it was near time for school. Stuffing the envelope in his bag he ran out to the school.

After a day of classes Kashino walked out of the school and looked up at the sky. Suddenly Ichigo tapped his shoulder, he flinched.

"Kashino?" She asked.

He exhaled, "What is it, Amano?"

She smiled, "I just have that recipe I borrowed from you, let me give it to you…" She opened her small brown book bag. She took out a small folder and began looking through it for the recipe; Kashino took it as a chance to slip the envelope into her bag.

"Ah! I must have left it in my room," she giggled nervously.

"N-no problem…" Kashino's cheeks coloured pink.

"So I'll see you at practice tonight," Ichigo smiled, "Andou and Hanabusa said they had things to do, so it'll just be you and me."

"Ah, okay…" Kashino tapped his knuckles on her forehead, "see you then."

Ichigo ran back to her room, she threw her bag onto her bed and began looking through her drawers for an outfit to wear. After changing, Ichigo began taking everything out of her book bag. Placing her books on the table she began reading a manga she had picked up from the library the other day.

"Ichigo," Vanilla was pointing at her book bag, "you've forgot something." Vanilla took out a manila envelope.

"What is that?" Ichigo asked.

Vanilla read the envelope, "It seems it's from Kashino-kun."

"Is that so?" Ichigo replied, "I'll read it later."

*Time skip* Ichigo ran towards the kitchen classroom, her umbrella whipped backward from the wind. Forcing it back in place she scurried into the kitchen. Kashino was already inside; he seemed to stiffen when she came in. "Ah! Kashino, I'm so sorry I'm late."

"It took you long enough," he muttered.

"Why are you so mad?" She retorted.

"Because you're always late," Kashino snapped, "why can't you be responsible for once?"

"I am responsible! Who's team leader?"

"You're only team leader because your name is a food!"

"THAT IS NOT TRUE!"

"Of course that's why! An idiot like you would never be good enough to be a leader!"

"Who are you calling an idiot?"

"YOU!"

"How dare you!" Ichigo screamed, "YOU EVIL DEVIL!"

"GLUTTON!

Ichigo recoiled; tears filled her eyes, "KASHINO I HATE YOU!" She ran out of the kitchen, not bothering with her umbrella.

The rain poured down, soaking the poor girl, tears blurred her vision she ran back to her room, _Kashino, that IDIOT! I hate him! _

Kashino stood shocked, the door slam ringing in his ears. He slammed his fist against the table, "What have I done?"

"K-Kashino-kun?" It was Vanilla and Chocolat, floating at his eye level.

"What is it?"

Vanilla cleared her throat, "What was that letter to Ichigo?"

Kashino slammed his head on the table, "Oh Kami-sama! The letter!"

"What was in the letter Kashino?" Chocolat asked.

"It's nothing…" He gripped his hair, looking as though he could pull it out at any second.

"Are you sure?" Chocolat asked.

"Yes I'm sure!" Kashino snapped, "Look," he pointed to Vanilla, "whatever you do DO NOT let Ichigo read that letter."

"Um, okay…" Vanilla looked confused, but she let it go.

Ichigo slammed the door shut in her room. She shivered, the air conditioning was on, she could hear the quiet hum. She changed her clothes and flopped onto bed. She had the sound of crinkling paper. She looked up and saw the letter from Kashino.

_To Amano Ichigo_

_From Kashino Makoto_

She was questioning whether or not she should open the letter, when Vanilla scrambled in through the window, "ICHIGO!" She yelled.

Ichigo dropped the envelope in surprise, "What?"

"DON'T READ THAT!" Vanilla pointed at the envelope furiously.

"Why not?" Ichigo asked.

"Just don't!"

"But…"

The 'argument' went on with more 'do not's and why's'.

Later that night, when Vanilla was already fast asleep, Ichigo got out of bed. She grabbed the envelope and her jacket and slipped outside into the cold night. She sat on a bench overlooking the lake. The full moon gave her enough light to see the envelope's words. She was wondering why she would want to read Kashino's letter if she was mad at him. She dismissed the thought and opened the letter. She stared shocked at the huge bunch of papers she was holding. It must have taken hours to write.

Ichigo took a deep breath and began the letter:

_Dear Ichigo (Amano),_

_I… I well I've wanted to tell you something for the longest time. But first, I want to apologize for this. In this letter, I'm not the person you think I am. At one point in this letter, you'll want to put it down, rip it up, and discard it. Please don't, I really need you to keep going. Please. So now I will start._

_Amano Ichigo, the fourth member of the second year middle school's A group. The leader of Team Ichigo. The girl with the best smile, the girl with the sweetest laugh. The girl… The girl I fell in love with._

Ichigo gasped, _He's in love with me? _She read on.

_I don't know when, where, why or how. When I first laid eyes on you, to me, you were a bubbly brunette. To be honest, I thought you were beautiful. Of course, I couldn't tell you that. Since I was a child, I have had girls fawning over me, harassing me, stalking me. I closed myself into a shell, and I wasn't ready to come out. I, the stubborn Kashino Makoto, rudely told you to move out of the way. Then, I realized, you were joining my group. I couldn't stand it. The most beautiful girl I had ever seen… I had to see her every day; I had to TALK to her. I tried, I really tried. All I could do was yell, criticize and refuse to tell you what I really wanted to say. So I apologize now, I was an idiot. I was the one who made you hate me, it was all my fault. I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. Then… Slowly, I began to think of you more as just a beautiful girl, more than just a team mate, class mate, and friend. I fell in love with you. I began tripping on my words, stuttering. But… I don't think you ever noticed. I was blushing around you more, wanting to hold you. That one time in Paris, when you exploded our oven. I just wanted to cuddle you forever, when I stared in your eyes, and you stared back at me. I wanted to tell you everything. Could you see it in my eyes? Was I clear enough? _

Ichigo gasped, she remembered the look on his face, _Oh my gosh Kashino… All this time…_

_I know I'm not good at expressing feelings; I'm probably not even making any sense. But… I wanted to make sure this came across to you, I love you, I love you, I love you. _

_Her lips are sweet, her words make them even more beautiful then they already are. Her eyes are glittering with joy, clear with honesty. Her kindness makes her face shine; her laugh lightens up the darkest of times. She's saved me from insanity, she saved me. Her love is all I'll ever ask for, it's all I will ever need. I want to call her mine, I want her to call me hers, I want to follow her through life, I want to be her shoulder to cry on, and the first one she tells everything to. I want her to love me, and I want to love her too._

_Now, you might be crying now… I'm sorry; all I ever do is make you cry. But keep reading. I… Well, I… I just want you to know, if I ever ever yell at you, don't hate me. I'm sorry I can't express my feelings to you. I'm even so cowardly not to tell you this to your face. I love you Ichigo._

_Kashino Makoto,_

Kashino was right, she was crying. "You read it huh?" The letter slipped out of her fingers. The blond boy picked it up.

"K-Kashino…"

He sat down beside her, "Couldn't sleep either?"

She nodded, "Kashino, I'm sorry for fighting with you."

He sighed, "It's no big deal, I'm sorry too. Did you read it?"

"Yes…" She paused, "Do you really love me?"

"Yes, I-Ichigo," to prove it he slipped his arm around her waist.

They looked at the other's eyes, Ichigo's lips curled upward, "I'm happy."

"Happy huh?" He smiled, "Is that what love feels like?"

"I think love is like that," Ichigo replied, placing her head on his shoulder, "love is a fuzzy feeling on the inside. It makes you feel warm inside, it makes you smile through the darkest times." She placed her head on his shoulder.

"I think…" Kashino blushed, "I think love is a complicated emotion. It affects how people act and how they respond."

"Respond to what?"

Kashino cupped her face in his hands, her eyes sparkled, "This." He whispered. He pressed his lips softly against hers, she happily kissed him back.

"I've responded," She whispered back.

Kashino smiled, "I think I like your response."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I hope you guys are happy with this chapter! :D It's about 1600 words long! I hope that makes up for how long it took me to get this up...<strong>

**Kashino: It doesn't, but whatever.**

**Me: KASHINO! You're such a meanie D:**

**Kashino: I am not! I'm only telling you the truth.**

**Me: T.T **

**Ichigo: Please review!**


	8. Family Matters

**Me: Okay! So you know what? Um I've been having really bad writer's block since the end of July, I haven't been updating for so long, I feel really bad. I still have my case of writer's block, but I wanted to update so, I dug up an old story I wrote a long time ago, I hope it's alright. It's not even really 'KashinoxIchigo' it's more of just about their lives as parents.**

**Kashino: Parents? -.-**

**Me: Please bear with me! **

**Ichigo: Mikashi doesn't own Yumeiro Patissiere!**

* * *

><p>The light filttered into the room, and Kashino's eyelids fluttered open. <em>The sun?<em> He wondered, _I'm usually up before sunrise._ Rubbing his eyes, he sat up and looked around the room. _What time is it? Darn Ichigo forgetting to put a clock in our room._ (In this story Kashino and Ichigo are married, go figure right? Age: 25) He dragged himself out of bed, his head feeling as heavy as lead. He coughed suddenly, as he changed his clothes. He groaned,_ I'm sick aren't I? _He walked into the kitchen, his wife, Ichigo was reading a book, while drinking chocolat chaud (in case you're wondering chocolat chaud is hot chocolate). "Good morning darling." She said looking up from her book.

"Yeah, morning." Kashino said, walking right past her, looking through the cupboard.

"What're you looking for?"

"Thermometer." He replied shortly.

"Does Ringo have a fever?" Ichigo asked alarmed. (Ringo is Kashino and Ichigo's 3-year-old daughter, Ringo meaning apple in Japanese)

"No…" Kashino said, taking the thermometer out, and putting it in his mouth. "I think I do."

"My poor husband…" Ichigo said getting up.

Kashino stopped her, "It's alright, I can handle it."

"I know…" Ichigo said, "You were raised by a family of doctors."

"Precisely."

"Okay, I trust you. But weren't you supposed to take Ringo to pre-school?"

"Yeah," He coughed, "y-you don't mind, do you?"

"No," Ichigo said, giving him a tired smile. "I'll take her today, you get rested."

"Okay," Kashino grabbed a box of Advil and left the kitchen. Before going to his own room, he went to check his daughter, Ringo.

He opened the door; it was painted a light pink with an apple border around the room in the middle of the wall. His daughter was sleeping peacefully in her twin sized bed. A hello kitty clock read 8:45. _How can Ichigo remember to put a clock in Ringo's room, but not ours?_

"Wake up and Good Morning! Break from your slumber, and open your eyes to the sun…" Ringo's alarm sang softly. Ringo rubbed her eyes.

"Mommy?" She asked.

"No sweetie. It's Daddy." Kashino told her.

"You're taking me to pre-school today right Daddy?" Ringo asked her dad with pleading eyes.

Kashino coughed into his sleeve, "Daddy can't today."

"Oh." Ringo looked away, "Are you too busy with your chococo today?"

"No." Kashino said, "Daddy isn't…"

"Kashino?" Ichigo asked from the doorway. He turned around to see her leaning against the doorframe.

"Ichigo…" She walked in and scooped up Ringo into her arms.

"I told you to get some rest." She said, worry clouded her face.

"I… I just wanted to see my daughter."

"There's nothing wrong with it… Just, go get some rest now." Ichigo replied, she seemed almost, exasperated. Kashino walked out of the room. He closed the door behind him and leaned against the door.

"Come Ringo-chan!" Ichigo said happily to her daughter, "time to get ready for pre-school!" Kashino smiled, that was his Ichigo. He walked into the bedroom and changed into a new pair of pajamas. With that he took an Advil pill and settled into bed. Before he knew it, his eyelids closed and he fell asleep again.

Kashino awoke to something pressing down on him, "Mmmm." Kashino opened his eyes, Ringo staring intently at him. "Ringo?"

His daughter giggled and disappeared by squirming under the covers. Kashino shot a look at his wife who was standing by the bed frame. She smiled and pointed at their daughter who re-emerged from under the covers. "Daddy's silly!" She said, "Daaadddyyy, you sleep at night! Not day!" She giggled and hid under the covers once again. Kashino sighed and turned to face Ichigo, "When did you guys come home?"

"A few minutes ago, Ringo had lots of things to tell you."

"Can't wait to hear it, what time is it?"

Ichigo checked her watch. "It's 2:30." She looked around the room, "we don't have a clock in this room?"

Kashino laughed, "Nope. You forgot to put one."

"You could have told me!" Ichigo pouted. Kashino grabbed at his wiggling daughter and pulled her to him.

"So sweetie," he said tickling her, "what did you do today?"

Ringo giggled and snuggled into her daddy's arms. "I painted a picture today."

"What was it a picture of?" Kashino asked her.

"I wanna show you!" Ringo exclaimed, "Mommy… Show Daddy." Ichigo opened her purse and took out a rolled up painting. Ringo grabbed it and opened it up. It was a simple picture, 3 stick figures. Two were tall and 1 short. "That one is Mommy." Ringo said pointing at a tall stick figure with long brown hair, "that's you Daddy." She pointed at the other tall figure with short blonde hair. "And that's me." She again pointed to a small stick figure, with dirty blonde hair in messy pig tails.

"What a wonderful artist you are sweetie." Kashino told Ringo, hugging her.

Ringo smiled happily, "Thanks you Daddy." She snuggled closely, "I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Again! I'm really sorry for my inactivity, and I'm really sorry about this chapter. It's very 'family-like' but not very romantic at all. I promise to give you guys a fluffy KashinoxIchigo one-shot soon!<strong>

**Ichigo: Please review!**


	9. Stuttering

**Me: Okay, so finally my writer's block has gone away! I'm so happy! So to celebrate I have updated the newest chapter for Yumeiro Chara Doki Doki and This!**

**Ichigo: And this story is around 1000 words!**

**Me: I'd like to thank everyone for sticking with me while I had my writer's block! Your patience is gratly appreciated. Now I would like to present a fluffy Kashigo one-shot!**

**Ichigo: Mikashi doesn't own Yumeiro Patissiere!**

* * *

><p><span>Stuttering<span>

Katou Rumi stared at the dress her friend, Amano Ichigo was holding up. "A yellow dress Ichigo-chan?" She asked, laughing nervously.

"What?" Ichigo asked, "It's pretty!"

"It is!" Rumi agreed. The yellow dress was simple enough; it was the kind of the dress that complemented Ichigo's body type but the only thing off was the colour. "But... Yellow isn't really your colour Ichigo-chan."

She pouted her lip, "But the dress is so pretty!"

"I think Kashino would rather see you in something pink," Rumi smirked.

Ichigo blushed pink, "This is my first date with Kashino," She said putting the dress up, hoping to cover her hot cheeks, "I want to look perfect."

"Exactly why you shouldn't go for the yellow dress," Rumi nodded.

Ichigo pouted, "But I want it!"

Rumi sighed; she looked around the boutique, "Oh! What about that?"

XxXxX

Later, Ichigo and Rumi sat in their room. "Ow! Rumi-chan!" Ichigo was whimpering.

"Hush Ichigo-chan!" Rumi wailed exasperated, "I'm almost done!" Rumi was attempting to curl Ichigo's hair into loose curls; Ichigo continued complaining that Rumi was pulling her hair. "OW!" Ichigo yelled.

"I'm done!" Rumi frantically pulled the curler out of her Ichigo's hair. She gave Ichigo the hand mirror, "So what do you think?"

"Oh my gosh! Rumi-chan! It's so pretty!"

Rumi smiled, "See! I told you it would look good."

"Thank you Rumi-chan!" Ichigo stood up and twirled in front of Rumi.

The orange haired girl laughed, "Kashino's going to be blown away."

XxXxX

Kashino checked his watch again, Ichigo would be there soon. He stood up from the bench outside the girls' dorm and paced back and forth. He rubbed at his hands that wouldn't stop sweating, he took deep breathes. He was **really **nervous.

"Kashino?" Kashino felt like he jumped three feet in the air.

He turned around, "A-Amano?" His eyes widened in shock.

Ichigo was wearing a short light pink dress. It went down to her knees. It had a wide skirt, making her legs seem smaller. The dress was held up by spaghetti straps, a cute pink bow was around her waist line, right under her chest. Her hair hung loosely in beautiful princess-like curls. She absentmindedly played with one of the curls. "So... How do I look?"

"You look... Wow..." Kashino stammered, feeling his cheeks flame, "I mean your dress... Wow." He swallowed.

She smiled as dense as ever, "Is 'wow' the only adjective you know?"

His blush deepened, Kashino looked away quickly so she wouldn't see. "So, I was going to take you out for dinner at the restaurant down the street, is that okay with you?"

"Oh! You mean the one at the plaza beside the school?"

"Y-yeah..." He stuttered.

"Are you alright Kashino?" She asked, "You seem... Flustered."

He looked up, hoping the blush was gone, "I'm fine." He cautiously slipped his hand into hers, "Shall we go?" He breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't try to get out of him holding her hand.

"Alright," She smiled sweetly, "Let's go!"

The two walked hand in hand down the street, gaining the eyes of many people. "Oh! Look at that cute couple holding hands!"

"They're adorable!" Kashino bit his lip; so many people were watching them.

When they reached the door, Kashino opened the door and let Ichigo walk in. They sat at a table and began flipping through the menu. "What would you like to eat Amano?" He asked his muscles tense.

"Relax Kashino," Thinking he was nervous because she would eat too much for him to pay for, "I won't order a lot."

He felt like smacking his forehead for her denseness, "... Thanks, so, is there anything you really want?"

Ichigo looked down at the menu, "I want to try those snow crab legs."

"Snow crab..." He looked at the menu, "Hmm, sure, I think I might have the same thing."

Kashino flagged down a waiter, "May I take your order?" She asked, smiling politely.

"We'll both have the snow crab legs," Kashino replied.

"Drinks?" The waiter asked.

"I'll have water," Kashino nodded, "how about you Amano?"

"Water's fine with me," She smiled. He blinked, she was being awfully cooperative.

"Alright," The waiter bowed, "I'll be back with your orders."

She arrived later with their food. Ichigo, being Ichigo began eating right away. Kashino took a tentative sip of his water, "How is it Amano?"

She stopped eating to answer his question, "It's good!" She smiled, "Please, for tonight call me Ichigo, we **are **on a date."

Kashino could feel himself blushing again, "I-Ichigo."

She smiled, "I can call you by your first name right?"

Dazed for a moment Kashino nodded, "Y-yes."

Her eyes widened in delight, "Alright, Makoto."

Just hearing her say his name made his heart race. Kashino took the first bite of his food, "This is good!" He exclaimed.

"I told you." Ichigo laughed happily.

XxXxX

The two came out of the restaurant, "That was fun!" Ichigo smiled. Kashino quietly slipped his hand back into Ichigo's.

"It was, wasn't it?"

She stared at the sky that was a dark blue, stars began coming through. "Isn't the sky beautiful Makoto?" She asked.

At first Kashino didn't realize Ichigo was talking to him, "Oh! Um... Yes, I-Ichigo."

She frowned, "Why do you always stutter when you say my name?"

He bit his lip, "Well I..."

Ichigo's face fell, "You don't like me that way... Do you? That's why it doesn't feel right to say my first name."

Kashino's eyes widened, his tongue felt like it was tied into knots. Ichigo looked down, her hair covering her eyes. "Is that it, Makoto?"

He thought he saw a tear fall to the ground. He inhaled deeply and used his finger to tilt her chin up. "Listen to me."

Ichigo looked straight into his caramel coloured eyes, "Makoto..."

He looked at her and shook his head, "You're right, I don't like you."

Ichigo thought she could die right there, her heart felt stabbed. _He doesn't... He doesn't..._

Kashino leaned in so close his lips almost touched hers, "I don't like you, because I love you."

"Love..." Ichigo eyes welled up in happy tears.

Kashino kissed her lovingly. She happily kissed him back. His lips felt just right against hers, warm, gentle and soft. She closed her eyes and felt the whole world melt away; it was just her, and Kashino. He finally broke apart and whispered tenderly into her ear, "I love you Ichigo."

And for once, he didn't stutter.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Kashino: Finally Mikashi, you've gotten over your laziness and updated a decent chapter.**

**Me: -.-" I am not lazy! AND if you say so... KASHINO ADMITS THIS IS A DECENT CHAPTER! VICTORY!**

**Kashino: ... It's not that big of a deal.**

**Me: Please Review!**


	10. My Loss Is Your Gain

**Me: I told you my writer's block was gone!**

**Ichigo: So here's another chapter for I'll Love You Forever!**

**Me: Enjoy!**

**Ichigo: Mikashi doesn't own Yumeiro Patissiere!**

* * *

><p><span>My Loss is Your Gain<span>

Kashino sighed, "So... Why are we here again?"

Ichigo turned around and smiled, "It's going to be lots of fun Kashino!"

Kashino stared at all the brightly coloured booths and the gigantic toys, "Carnivals are always fun!" He replied sarcastically.

"Oh come on Kashino!" Ichigo pouted, "Carnival games are a lot of fun!"

"More like a lot of money," he grumbled, staring at the prices of a simple ring toss game.

"PLEASE can we stay?" Ichigo made her cute puppy-dog eyes Kashino could never seem to refuse.

He sighed, cursing himself for this, "We'll stay for a while."

Ichigo's eyes curled upward in delight, "Yes!" She grabbed Kashino by the wrist and dragged him along.

XxXxX

"OH MY GOSH!" Ichigo exclaimed, "KASHINO!"

He looked at her, "What?"

"I want that!" She squealed, pointing to a game booth.

Kashino stared at what Ichigo was pointing at, "You want a... You want a strawberry stuffed toy?" He moaned. Of course Ichigo would pick a food related prize.

Ichigo blinked sweetly, "Please?"

Feeling like smacking himself, Kashino went up to the guy at the booth. Blushing he asked the guy, "Uh... How do I get that... Strawberry stuffed toy?"

The guy smiled, "You only need to win once! Only five dollar," He looked over at Ichigo and quietly whispered in his ear, "Your girlfriend wants it huh?"

Kashino flushed red, handing him a dollar, "She's not my..."

Ichigo gripped Kashino into a tight hug just then, "Thanks a lot Kashino!"

The guy at the booth raised his eyebrows. Kashino was so red even the tips of his ears were a flaming red. He got Ichigo off of him, "Okay, so all I need to do is what?"

The guys handed Kashino a ping pong ball. "See all the grooves in the table?" He asked him.

"Yeah," Kashino nodded, "but there's only one with an orange dot in the middle."

The guy winked, "All you've got to do is throw the ping pong ball so it lands in the groove with the orange dot."

Kashino eyed the guy, a look of annoyance on his face, "You realize it's the farthest away from me, right?"

The guy smirked, "Yup! Now go!"

Ichigo smiled happily, unable to notice Kashino's annoyance, "Come on Kashino! You can do it!"

Kashino sighed and lightly tossed the ping pong ball, it bounced a bit before settling on a groove in front of the orange groove. "Oh! Too bad!" The guy exclaimed, "better luck next time!"

Ichigo frowned, "Aw!"

Kashino rolled his eyes at the guy, "Yeah yeah whatever..." He grabbed Ichigo's hand, "COME ON. Let's go."

She wiggled out of his grasp, "C-could you try one more time, PLEASE?"

He stared at Ichigo with her big brown eyes then stared back at the guy at the booth showing Kashino an amused smirk, "Don't want to disappoint your girlfriend huh?" He mouthed.

Kashino sighed and looked back at Ichigo, "Only once more alright?"

She flung her arms in the air, "YAY!"

XxXxX

"OH! Too bad!" The guy exclaimed again. Kashino stared frustrated at the table, _why did Ichigo have to pick a prize from this game? _He thought.

Ichigo looked back and forth between the table and her blond-headed friend, "Kashino?" She smiled innocently.

"No." He answered shortly, "I am not going again!"

"PLEASE?" She whined, "last time I swear!"

"I told you, this was the last time, I'm already out 10 dollars!"

Her eyes filled with fake tears, though obviously Kashino didn't know, "P-please?" She pouted.

Kashino froze when he saw the tears, "FINE! Only one more time, I mean it this time okay?"

Ichigo smiled satisfied, "Come on! GO!" She cheered.

Sighing, Kashino bitterly paid the guy once again.

XxXxX

The guy looked at Kashino, a huge smirk on his face, "Oh. Too. Bad!" He exclaimed, annunciating every word. Kashino's caramel eyes turned to slits.

"COME ON AMANO," he hissed, "Let's go!" _Don't look at her face, don't look at her face... _

Ichigo tilted his chin down anyway. "One more time, then I promise, no more."

Kashino felt like smacking his forehead, without even saying anything he pretty much shoved the five dollar bill in the money-maker's hand.

XxXxX

Kashino gently fingered the ping pong ball; with the flick of his wrist he sent the ping pong ball across the table, even though he felt there was no point. The guy at the booth didn't say anything, which caused Kashino to actually look up. The employee had a frown on his face, "Congratulations." He said, barely any emotion in his voice, "You win. What prize do you want?"

It was now Kashino's turn to smirk. He looked the guy right in the eyes, "I want that strawberry stuffed toy."

Bitterly, the owner of the booth took it down from the wall and handed it to Kashino, "HERE. Good bye!"

Walking away, Kashino and Ichigo took seats on a bench. He handed Ichigo the stuffed toy, "There, are you happy now?"

Ichigo hugged the strawberry to her chest. She then held it up and stared at its anime-like face. "I love it!" She smiled.

"You'd better," Kashino warned.

She laughed nervously, "Don't worry I love it." Her stomach growled, "I'm hungry." She said, her eyebrows furrowing.

"What can I do?" Kashino asked, "You already got me to spend 20 dollars."

Ichigo slunk down in her seat, "Don't you have any more money Kashino?"

"No." He replied, "Why don't you have any?"

"I don't have money," She pouted stubbornly. Kashino's stomach growled as well. Ichigo smiled, "are you sure you don't have any money left?"

"I hate you." Kashino sighed.

XxXxX

Ichigo happily ate her ice cream, "Thanks again Kashino!"

He sighed, licking his own ice cream, "Oh shut up."

Her expression saddened, "Don't be mad at me!"

Running his free hand through his hair he looked at her, "I'm not, it's just... I've pretty much spent all my money on you."

She giggled, "Your loss is my gain today isn't it?"

He glared at her, "It's not funny."

Ichigo threw the ice cream wrapper in the trash can and hugged the strawberry toy, "I'm sorry..." She blinked and hugged him, "Does that fix everything?"

He shook his head, "No."

She frowned, "What will?"

He tilted her chin up and brushed his finger gently down her cheek. Shivering in excitement she smiled softly. "This will," he whispered, pressing his lips onto hers.

They pulled apart, Ichigo's eyes were wide. "Kashino..."

"Amano," he smirked, "It's alright, at least I gained something today."

She blushed, raising her strawberry toy to her face to hide her blush, "It was my gain too."

Ruffling her hair playfully. Kashino smiled, "I love you."

Her eyes widened, curling in delight, "I love you too."

He took the strawberry toy and held it beside her face, "My two cute Ichigo's."

"My Makoto." She smiled sweetly.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I hope you liked it!<strong>

**Kashino: ... I'm such a weakling!**

**Me: O.O how so?**

**Kashino: I DO NOT give in to Ichigo's wishes all the time. **

**Me: Sure... :P PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Through Your Eyes

**Me: Here's another one-shot!**

**Ichigo: Mikashi hopes you like it!**

**Me: I don't own Yumeiro Patissiere!**

* * *

><p><span>Through Your Eyes<span>

"It's all in the eye of the beholder," Kashino read out loud, "I've told you that before, haven't I?"

"Does this story get interesting Kashino?" Ichigo whined. Kashino sighed, he and Ichigo were in his room, Kashino was trying to read Ichigo the book she need to read for their book report. He rolled his eyes, _Oh why did I have to be paired up with her? _Ichigo was stretched on Kashino's bed while Kashino sat in his desk chair, reading the book aloud.

"Baka, you're supposed to be taking notes on the book while I'm reading, what good is reading the book without having anything to use to write the book report after?"

She pouted, "You didn't even give me a pencil."

Kashino put the book down and handed her a pencil, "Geez, you couldn't have asked me 10 pages ago?"

"No! I couldn't have," she replied, "You weren't paying any attention to me, just that book."

Shaking his head, Kashino picked up the book again, "You see, depending on the beholder of a situation, it can either be good or bad. A situation can be pronounced 'good' or 'bad' depending on the eye of the beholder."

Ichigo groaned in frustration, "That doesn't make any sense! This book is stupid!"

Kashino rolled his eyes, "It makes perfect sense, come on, are you so much an idiot you can't understand a simple book for a high school book report?"

"I am not an idiot!" Ichigo snapped, "Why did the teacher assign us a book like this anyway?"

Kashino sighed, "If you had been listening in to our language arts class you would know, this is part of the topic we're learning!"

"How are eyes related to language arts?" Ichigo whined.

Kashino closed his eyes to keep him from yelling at her, "It's a metaphor Amano, 'eye of the beholder' means seeing or feeling what a person experiencing a situation, it's like reading a book in first person."

"... What does 'first person' mean?" Kashino put the book down, exasperated.

"First person, you know, like in books when the author is writing as the character, like 'I am going to the park'?"

"Okay," She nodded, but slowly her eyebrows furrowed, "You're going to the park?"

"No!" He snapped, the volume of his voice rising slightly, "It was an example!"

Ichigo whimpered softly, "Don't get mad at me!"

"I'm not mad!" He quipped.

"Then why are you yelling at me?" She cried.

He lowered his voice, "I'm not trying to, it's just..." He sighed, "Just... Never mind."

Ichigo took one of his pillows into her arms. "I'm not trying to get on your nerves, my mom just always taught me to ask questions about things I don't understand."

"Then why not ask the teacher then?" Kashino asked. Subconsciously putting his bookmark in the book and closing it.

Ichigo buried her face in the pillow and murmured softly. He smirked at her sudden shyness, "What was that Amano? I didn't understand you."

She lifted her face out of the pillow, "The teacher's explanations don't make any more sense, and I just get more confused." She blushed and looked away, "Your explanations are always simpler."

It was Kashino's turn to blush, "You think so huh?" He stared at the closed book in his hands, "It gets annoying, but I'm glad you think that."

Ichigo looked back up at him, a confused look on her face, "Why is that? If it's annoying, why are you glad?"

"I..." Kashino began playing nervously with the book's pages. "I get to spend more time with you."

"Eh?" Ichigo asked, clearly not understanding.

"I mean, look around," Kashino's blush deepened into a darker shade of red, "We're alone in my bedroom at night."

Ichigo's face went red, all the way down her neck and to the tips of her ears. "I-I'll go b-back to my room if this is too weird..." She whispered. With shaking hands she began gathering up her stuff.

Kashino stood up, his blonde bangs covering his eyes. He sat on the bed and grabbed her hands to stop her, "No, stay here."

She pulled her hands away, "But you just said that..." Suddenly Kashino cut her off by kissing her on the lips. She was taken by shock and pretty much fell over. Kashino had his arms wrapped around her, so the both landed flat on his bed.

Ichigo couldn't take it, "Gah!" She broke off the kiss and scrambled into an upright position, "Kashino!" She wailed, clearly embarrassed for having fallen on his bed in such a position.

Kashino smirked, "Let's use this as an example, say that I look at your point of view of this situation. Through the eyes of the beholder, or you, how does the situation feel?"

She tried to say something, but it came out as a small squeak. "Or say I was the beholder. Through my eyes, what do you think I feel? Do I think this situation is good or bad?"

Ichigo could feel herself blushing again, though she considered Kashino's question. "I think... If you were the one who kissed me, you'd think this was a good situation."

Kashino nodded, he raised his eyebrows, "Do you understand now?"

Ichigo quietly nodded, "I think so."

Kashino smiled, "Good." He kissed her again, he then finished it off by hugging her, loving the way her body just seemed to fit so well in his arms. After staying in that position for a while, Ichigo wiggled out of the hug, she grabbed her stuff and got up from the bed, "I'll finish writing my portion of the work tonight." She laid a hand on the doorknob, "Oh and Kashino?"

"What is it Ichigo?"

"I thought the situation was good too." She whispered quietly.

He smiled, "That's good."

She turned to face him, "And," She said, a hint of playfulness in her voice, "this is **so **not going on our book report.

He laughed, "I didn't think so." She opened the door, "Good night... Ichigo."

She nodded, "Good night," then she left. Going back to her own dorm, the first thing she did was grab her pillow and scream into it, "OH HY GOSH! KASHINO KISSED ME!"

Back in the boys' dorm Kashino smiled, "That was one study night."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Please review!<strong>

**Ichigo: She wants to get to 30 reviews, so please review! :)**

**Kashino: Geez, Mikashi...**

**Me: See Kashino? I told you people would love my drabble series, and you were being all mean about how I didn't have reviews, now I have 29. **

**Ichigo: PERSONAL RECORD! :D**

**Kashino: Who's side are you on anyway Ichigo? -.-"**

**Me: Please review!**


	12. A Night Under The Stars

**Me: Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Don'tn think I forgot about all my adoring fans!**

**Kashino: They are not your adoring fans -.-"**

**Me: D: Fine, my loyal readers. I'd like to thank all of you again! I was recently reading my fanfic notifications and I just realized how popular this story is with people xD**

**Kashino: Don't let it go to your head!**

**Me: It won't! Now, here's a 2k word one-shot! :D**

**Ichigo: Mikashi doesn't own Yumeiro Patissiere!**

* * *

><p><span>A Night Under The Stars<span>

Ichigo and Rumi stared excitedly at the poster posted on the high school bulletin board. They squealed and jumped around happily. "Can you believe it Ichigo-chan?" Rumi asked, "Our first high school dance!"

Ichigo nodded, "I know!" She stared at the poster again, "Oh! It's a girl's choice dance, what does that mean?"

Rumi laughed, Ichigo was still as dense as ever, "It means the girls are the ones to ask the guys to the dance."

Ichigo's eyes widened and she nodded, "Oh! That's what it means! Who are you going to ask Rumi-chan?"

Smiling, Rumi patted her friend's shoulder, "My boyfriend from back home of course! I'm sure he'll come over for the night. More importantly, who are you asking Ichigo-chan?"

Ichigo blushed, "I don't know... Should I ask Kashino?"

"Of course you should! I'm sure Kashino will..."

"Why are you talking about me?" The blond boy tapped both girls on the head.

"K-Kashino!" Ichigo almost screamed. Her cheeks turned a deep red, "N-n-nothing!"

Kashino rolled his eyes, "Whatever," he looked at the dance poster. "A dance?" He blew into his bangs to push them out of his face, "Dances are stupid. I don't want to spend a night wasting time. I don't want a gushy night under the stars."

He failed to notice Ichigo's face fall, "You don't want to go to the dance?"

"No," He replied shortly.

Rumi and Ichigo exchanged looks. "We're going to go back to our room!" Rumi announced, "See you Kashino!"

He blinked, watching them run away, "Uh, bye?"

XxXxX

"What am I going to do Rumi-chan?" Ichigo wailed, "Kashino doesn't want to go to the dance!"

Rumi was sitting on her bed, watching Ichigo pace back and forth, "Who am I going to ask now?"

"You could always ask Hanabusa or Andou-kun," Rumi mused.

"No, it wouldn't be the same..."

Ichigo bit her lip, "If Kashino doesn't want to go to the dance I'm going to end up going alone!"

"Why not just ask him Ichigo-chan?" Rumi asked, "He might go to the dance for you."

Ichigo stopped pacing, "I guess so... It's worth a shot to ask him right?"

"Exactly, he didn't say exactly that he didn't want to go with you, he just said he didn't like dances."

"Alright! I'll ask him."

XxXxX

Kashino still stood in the same place as before, unable to move because he got stuck in the middle of a large crowd cramming to look at the bulletin board. "Can I get through?" He snapped at people.

He finally made it out of the intense crowd, only to be stopped by a bunch of his fan girls.

"KASHINO-SAMA!" They screamed.

His eye twitched and his expression hardened, "Excuse me, I'm trying to..."

But they weren't listening to him, "Kashino-sama!" One girl yelled out, she was in his French class. "Kashino-sama, will you go to the school dance with me?"

Other girls protested, "No! I want Kashino-sama to go with me!"

"What are you talking about? Kashino-sama is going to go with me!"

Kashino watched exasperated, finally, once his anger reached its climatic point he just yelled. "I AM NOT GOING TO THE DANCE!" He wailed, "So just leave me alone!"

The girls were quiet for a moment. They looked at each other than back at him, "EH? Why not Kashino-sama?" One girl with long black hair asked.

"Yeah!" Another girl replied, "Why aren't you going to go to the dance Kashino-sama?"

Soon, all the girl were asking the same question. Kashino felt like screaming. Suddenly he noticed Ichigo walking down the sidewalk on his left. She had just come out of the girls' dorm. "AMANO!" He yelled over all the girls.

Ichigo heard him and quickly came over, "What is it Kashino?"

Kashino quickly interlocked hands with her, he held their hands up, "You know what?" He said to the girls, "I'm going to the dance, but I'm not going to go to the dance with any of you, because I'm going with Amano."

Ichigo's cheeks flushed crimson, "WHAT?"

The girls shrieked, "EH? Why would you go with Amano-san?"

Kashino still had on his stone cold expression, "What's it to you? Now go away!"

Dejectedly, the girls wandered off. Disappointed looks on their faces. Once they were gone, Kashino let go of Ichigo's hand. "Thanks for that Amano."

"HUH?" She wailed.

"Thanks for pretending you were going to the dance with me." He repeated.

"Oh, so that was to get those girls to go?" Ichigo asked her facial expression saddening.

"Yeah," Kashino blinked, "Why?"

Ichigo laughed nervously, "I was kind of wondering... Kashino, did you want to go to the dance... W-with me? The blush on her face was highly noticeable.

Kashino sighed, "Amano, I can't stress this enough. I don't want to go to the dance."

"Not even with me?" She asked pleadingly, "PLEASE? If you don't come with me, I'll have to go alone!"

Hanabusa and Andou came up, instantly joining the conversation. "If Kashino won't go with you, I will Ichigo-chan!" Hanabusa smiled, linking arms with her.

Kashino's eyes sparked with jealousy. "I could always go with you Amano-san." Andou nodded, linking onto her other arm.

Kashino's eye began twitching again. "We would be my pleasure to go with you Ichigo-chan!" Hanabusa said his voice smooth.

"Or I could go with you Amano-san." Andou replied.

Kashino's cheeks went red, "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT?" His jealousy was taking over. He grabbed Ichigo and put his arms around her shoulders protectively, "Amano is already going with me."

Ichigo turned her head to look at him, "So that means you'll come?" She asked, her eyes perking up.

Kashino blinked, and then stared at the two other guys; they had huge smirks plastered on their faces. His face turned even redder.

Ichigo smiled, "Yay! This is going to be lots of fun!" She giggled, "Okay guys! The dance is this weekend at 7:00. Kashino, pick me up 6:30 okay?"

She skipped off leaving the 3 boys. Kashino pointed an accusing finger at his so called 'friends'. "YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!" He accused.

Hanabusa pretended to be shocked, though he was failing miserably, "Us? Why would we do that?"

Kashino's eyes turned to slits, "I know you did it on purpose!"

Andou placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Even if we did; now you have a date with Amano-san."

"But I didn't want to go to the dance!" Kashino wailed, almost sounding like a whining child, "I don't want to spend the night in a room full of people, all these lovey dovey couples and terrible decorations."

"Please Kashino," Hanabusa scoffed, "Can you just put your selfishness aside and let Ichigo-chan have what she wants? Just for one evening?"

Kashino felt like slapping him, "FINE!" He turned away and began walking away, "I'm only doing this for Amano!" He yelled at them without turning around.

XxXxX

"Oh my gosh! Ichigo-chan!" Rumi squealed, "You look stunning!"

Ichigo continued to twirl in front of the full length mirror, "Are you sure? I don't need to fix my hair or anything?"

"No! Everything looks perfect; Kashino won't know what hit him."

Ichigo blushed, "Really?"

"Positively," At 6:30, Rumi got Ichigo outside, "I'll be at the dance later," She noticed Kashino talking to Andou and Hanabusa a few meters away, "Oh! Looks like Kashino is here see you later!"

XxXxX

"Do I HAVE to?" Kashino moaned. He stared at the rose in his hands, "Roses are SO not my thing."

Hanabusa sighed, "So what else can you give to Ichigo-chan?" Kashino shrugged, "She's your date!" Hanabusa stressed, "She deserves something from you."

"But a rose? Come on, I am NOT you, I don't give roses to girls."

Hanabusa threw his hands up in the air, "FINE! Do whatever you want, if Ichigo-chan is disappointed, not my problem."

"Whatever," Kashino hissed, he began walking away.

XxXxX

"Kashino!" Ichigo called him, waving her hand in the air. He walked up to her, "Whoa," his eyes widened.

Ichigo was wearing a pink strapless dress that went to her knees. The top was magenta with hints of glitter. The skirt was a powder like pink looking puffy and wispy like tissue paper. Her hair was clipped up, with strands of her chestnut hair framing her face. She had on pink strap platform high heels, "So?" She asked, her face blushing a girlish pink, "H-how do I look?"

"You look..." Kashino swallowed, "Err... Breathtaking?" He tried.

Ichigo laughed, "Fair enough, you look nice yourself." She winked then stared at the rose in his hand, "What's that?"

Kashino sighed, "It doesn't really matter, some stupid thing Hanabusa wanted me to give you." He threw it into a bush, and reached into his jacket pocket, "I got you this instead." He handed her a small box with a bow on top.

Ichigo took the box and opened, she squealed when she saw a bunch of assorted bon bon chocolates. "Oh my gosh Kashino!" Her eyes sparkled in delight, "These look beautiful!" She popped one into her mouth and began chewing; she smiled knowingly, "You're a great chocolate maker."

Kashino was surprised she could figure it out, "H-how did you know I made them?"

"Easy." Ichigo nodded, "Your chocolate always tastes different from store bought chocolate."

Kashino laughed, "Is that so?"

She smiled and put the chocolates away in her purse, "Come on! Let's go to the dance or we'll be late."

XxXxX

Kashino stared at the decorations, "How ironic, I say I don't want a gushy night under the stars and what do they give me?"

Ichigo, unaware of Kashino annoyance smiled, "Aw, I night under the stars? Isn't that a cute theme Kashino?"

He looked at her, "Yeah, sure." He said dryly.

Ichigo laughed, "Oh come on Kashino!" She gave him a playful hit on the shoulder, "Let's have fun!"

XxXxX

Kashino sat at one of the tables, sipping a bit of fruit punch. Ichigo was at the foods table, grabbing herself a few snacks before sitting beside him, chewing on some sort of sweet she looked at him happily. "Isn't this fun Kashino?"

He nodded, "If you consider sitting here, drinking juice to be fun."

A slow song began playing from the speakers placed around the gym. Ichigo raised her eyebrows, "Kashino..."

He rolled his eyes, "Alright, alright." He got up and extended his hand to her, "Amano, do you want to dance?"

She took his hand and smiled, "I would love to."

Kashino led her onto the dance floor and slipped his arms around her waist. She had her arms around his neck, her head resting on his shoulder. "Neh Kashino," she murmured.

"What is it Amano?"

"Can you say that again?" She asked.

"Huh?" He asked.

She leaned very closely into his ear, "Ask again using my first name."

A faint pink blush grazed his cheeks, "S-sure." He twirled her and settled her back into his arms, "What is it Ichigo?"

The very sound of him saying her name caused her heart beat to accelerate. She didn't reply right away, "Are you having a good time?"

He paused to think about her question, "I... I guess so."

"Would it have been better if you didn't come?" She asked.

Kashino twirled her again, "No," He pulled her in close, looking straight into her chocolat brown eyes, "I'd take an evening with you over anything."

She blushed, staring into his eyes. She reached up and slowly pressed her lips on his. He returned the gesture. When they broke apart, Ichigo laughed, "Was this the kind of 'gushy night under the stars' you were talking about?"

Kashino laughed as well, the comment was the last thing on his mind, "No," He kissed her on the forehead, "It wasn't."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Kashino: *SIGH* Mikashi never fails to find a new gushy story.**

**Me: Oh shut it xD I'm bursting with wonderful ideas ;)**

**Kashino: As if.**

**Me: -.-" Please review!**


	13. Nightmares

**Me: Hey guys! I'm back with another one-shot! Hope you like it.**

**Kashino: She forced me to proof read. I absolutely have a bad feeling about this.**

**Me: Oh shut up! Just let me have my story draft back!**

**Kashino: Fine.**

**Me: This takes place during Team Ichigo's two years in Paris. That's why they are in the same house, they still live in that apartment place where they blew up it's oven xD**

**Ichigo: Mikashi doesn't own Yumeiro Patissiere!**

* * *

><p><span>Nightmares<span>

Ichigo woke up with a jolt, her body feeling stiff. She turned around cautiously, staring at the clock. It was only 3 in the morning. She lay back on her back, not knowing what the nightmare was anymore. It still scared her either way. She couldn't feel like she could even close her eyes. Shadows were transforming into scary things, the slight creak the walls made set her into overdriven fear. She sat up and got up. Slipping her feet into her fuzzy pink slippers, she grabbed her matching robe off a hook and set down the hallway.

It was scary just walking down a simple hallway. Not knowing where else to go, she quietly entered the room of the blond boy she had come to know so well. He lay an unconscious lump in bed, his breathing even and deep. His clock read 3:15. She slowly shuffled across the room toward him and shook him gently. He groaned, turning to his side so he no longer faced her. She shook him again, he rolled over and opened his eyes tiredly, "Amano?" He whispered sleepily, his caramel eyes were squinting to look at her, "What are you doing?"

She was about to open her mouth to reply, when he looked at the clock in annoyance, "It's 3 in the morning! What could you possibly want?" He whispered, now more sharply.

"I..." The words caught in her throat. She coughed, "I had a nightmare."

"What am I supposed to do about it?" Kashino grumbled.

"C-could I stay with you?" She asked, a blush creeping across her cheeks. In the darkness of the room, it was unnoticeable.

Kashino sighed, "Fine." He rolled over again, while Ichigo sat on his bed, shivering in the coldness of the early morning. Sighing again, he said to her, "You can go under the blanket, baka." Ichigo stared at him, but he didn't turn around to face her. She quietly took off her slippers and slid under the blanket, its warmth comfortable and pleasing. She sighed contently and turned to her side, so she wouldn't face Kashino either. Soon, sleep slowly claimed her again.

XxXxX

Ichigo opened her eyes to see a dark room. It was scarily quiet and a single spotlight was shining above her head, it's hot rays stinging her scalp. "H-hello?" She called out. A cold wind seemed to come out of nowhere, blowing straight into her face in response. "I-is someone here?" She called out again. She sensed something move behind her. The brunette whipped around, "Who's there?" Suddenly, someone's hand reached out and clamped itself over her mouth, She screamed into his mouth.

She flailed her arms around, scratching and clawing at this mysterious person who wouldn't seem to release his grip on her. Soon, his other hand reached upward and he lightly place his hand on her neck. Suffocation was the first thing to cross Ichigo's mind. She tried to wriggle out of his iron grip but to no avail. His hand began closing around her neck, air flow began becoming less and less. She tried to scream, but there wasn't enough oxygen left in her. Her vision began blurring, and her lungs were flaming. She no longer resisted the person, just felt painfully as she began to die.

XxXxX

Ichigo woke up with a start. The first thing she did was scream. Before she could get very loud, a hand blocked her mouth. Thinking back to her dream, she immediately smacked the person away, afraid she might actually get suffocated. Then, the blond boy turned quickly to face her and gave her a glare, "What are you doing?" He hissed, "You'll wake up Andou and Hanabusa!"

"S-sorry," Ichigo felt tears begin to fill her eyes, "I'm just... It was... Kashino!" She wailed. She wrapped her arms around him, crying into his shoulder. "It was so scary!" She cried her voice muffled by his body, "I thought I was going to die!"

Kashino froze, surprised by Ichigo's actions. Though, he came to, and tentatively wrapped his arms around her waist. "It's alright Amano," he whispered into her ear, "I... I've got you now."

She wailed into him in response. He brought her closer to him, "Shh," he soothed, "It's alright, I'm here."

She looked up at him, her eyes puffy and red. Hiccupping, she whimpered, "I-it was so scary Kashino, I was in a dark room, and then, someone was trying to suffocate me! They were succeeding too, I was sure I was going to die, I've never been so scared in my whole life!" He pulled her closer, her face buried into his chest, she continued hiccupping.

"I've got you," He murmured, dragging his hand across her back. She returned his hug again. She began shivering, as sobs began to cumulate again.

He got her to face him, pushing her bangs out of her face, Kashino stared at Ichigo's innocent chocolate brown eyes, "Don't cry Amano," He whispered gently, "it was just a dream, you're with me now, there's nothing to be scared of anymore."

She nodded meekly. "A-alright, I-I won't c-cry a-anymore."

He kissed her forehead gently, "Good."

"Hug me again," She whimpered, "I-it feels safer in your arms."

He complied and tightened his grip around her so that she was safely cradled in his arms. "T-thank you for letting me stay with you Kashino." She whispered, so softly it was barely audible.

Kashino heard it none the less, "It's fine." He took a deep breath and tilted her head so she looked up at him. Slowly and softly he placed his lips against hers, she closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of his lips. Breaking apart Kashino tucked his chin over her head, pushing her head gently into his shoulder. "I love you A-Ichigo."

"I love you too Makoto." She mumbled back into his shoulder.

XxXxX

"What do you think they're doing in a position like that?" Hanabusa asked Andou. The two had come into Kashino's a few minutes ago. It had been their turns to make breakfast that morning. When they had finished, they had gone to find Ichigo in her room. But she wasn't there, deciding she had gone out earlier in the morning, they had gone to Kashino's room to wake him up. Upon arriving, they saw Kashino and Ichigo, snuggled together in Kashino's bed.

"Well they still have cloth..." Andou began.

"I don't want to hear it!" Hanabusa wailed, covering his ears with his hands.

Andou laughed, "I wasn't trying to say that..."

"NO!" Hanabusa snapped, "Just shut your mouth Andou!"

"Fine," he shrugged, "So what should we do with them? Should we wake them up?"

Hanabusa smirked, "Leave them alone, let them wake up on their own."

The two left and had breakfast. While washing the dishes, they heard two familiar voices. "OH MY GOSH! KASHINO?"

"AMANO?" The other voice wailed.

The two other boys laughed, those two could be so dramatic.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Hope you liked this chapter!<strong>

**Ichigo: Mikashi is making a goal towards 45 reviews! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Me: YES! Please review!**


	14. Decoration

**Me: Hey guys! I'm back with another one-shot!**

**Ichigo: That's right!**

**Me: Sorry I haven't updated in a while... I've been busyt with school.**

**Ichigo: :P**

**Me: Now, enough talking. On with the chapter!**

**Ichigo: Mikashi doesn't own Yumeiro Patissiere!**

* * *

><p><span>Decoration <span>

"Happy now?" Kashino asked, a look of impatience on his face.

Ichigo stared at the walls, "No." She replied, "It looks too pale."

Kashino threw up his hands, "But I've painted the wall twice!"

Ichigo whimpered at his outburst, "Don't get mad! I just think it's still too pale..."

Kashino sighed, rubbing his hands on his paint splattered overalls and grabbing the paint brush, "Alright, one more coat of paint, but you are helping this time."

"What?" Ichigo exclaimed, "Why?"

"Because you can't do anything but say something bad about it, I know you won't say something bad about your own work." Kashino smirked.

Ichigo's cheeks turned pink, she hated how he knew her so well. "W-well..." She countered, "I can't paint a room wearing this!" She gestured to her pink skirt and power pink spaghetti strap shirt.

"I thought you might say something like that!" Kashino replied, grabbing his paper bag, he pulled out a light pink T-shirt and blue jean overalls, "These are my sister's old clothes, they should fit you."

Ichigo pouted, "Fine!" She grabbed the clothes and went off to the bathroom.

XxXxX

Ichigo came back, a frown on her face, "I hate this outfit."

Kashino laughed, "Oh come on! You look cute."

Ichigo had on the pink shirt and overalls, the overall's legs were a little bit baggy on her, exposing only the tips of her sneakers, her hair was put up in a pink newsboy hat. "The hat is a nice touch," Kashino added.

Scoffing Ichigo replied, "Yeah well, I couldn't find my clips so I had to use the hat instead."

A smile spread across Kashino's face, he handed her the paintbrush, "Ready?"

XxXxX

Ichigo whined constantly, "KASHINO!" She wailed, "My arm hurts, we've been doing this for too long."

He sighed, "We haven't even gotten that far."

"This is boring," She whimpered.

"Yeah, well painting your room isn't my favourite pastime either."

She bit her lip, "It still looks to pale anyway."

Kashino looked at the corner of the room, "What is that last paint can?"

"Oh, it's a chocolate sort of colour; it's left over paint from my parent's last room colour."

Kashino smirked, "Ooh, I've got an idea."

Ichigo smiled and a giggle escaped her lips, "I've got a bad feeling about this." She teased.

"Oh shut up," Kashino laughed, "Trust me, you'll love this."

XxXxX

"So that's what I want you to do alright?" Kashino asked her.

"Um, alright?" Ichigo said, half answering, half in question.

Kashino opened the can of chocolate coloured paint, "Okay! Here we go."

He poured some paint into the tin and dipped in the roller; he started at the middle and rolled it down in a straight line. Ichigo got out the wallpaper border and began making pencil marks on the wall as to where she was going to place the border later on.

Kashino wiped the sweat off his brow and continued on. By the end, Ichigo's room was finished. Her room was a pale pink and had thick brown striped going vertically down from the middle of the wall. Kashino and Ichigo stuck the wallpaper border to the middle where the brown lines started. It was white with pink and white strawberries.

Ichigo's eyes widened in delight as she took a step back to stare at the finished room, "Wow Kashino! This is amazing!"

"Didn't I tell you it was going to be?" He smiled.

"Well yeah... But I wasn't expecting something like this!" Her eyes sparkled delightfully, "Now we can put everything back in my room."

Kashino nodded, "Alright."

XxXxX

By the time they had Ichigo's furniture the sun was setting. "Want a snack in the kitchen Kashino?" Ichigo asked politely.

"Gladly," Kashino accepted, "I could use one."

The two sat at the kitchen table, still in their paint splatter clothes. Ichigo got out tea biscuits and tea. She smiled, "Tea is always a great way to relax after working hard."

Kashino nodded, accepting the tea and taking a sip, "Do you like your room Amano?"

Ichigo nodded, "It's perfect."

"And it's even better because you did it," Kashino told her, "with a little help from me of course."

"Who could forget you?" She laughed, "No one, because you always remind them."

"Exactly," He winked. His eyes widened and he got up and got his plastic bag, "I almost forgot I got you these."

He took out a sheet of wall stickers. Ichigo gasped in shock, "Those are limited edition strawberry and chocolate wall stickers! I saw the commercial!"

He grinned, "I knew you'd like them!" He handed them to her, "Want to hang them in your room now? The paint should be dry enough."

"Yes yes!" Ichigo cheered, "Let's do that now!"

XxXxX

The sheet of wall stickers was now half gone, Ichigo had plastered the wall stickers all around the room. The pink strawberries and bon bon chocolates scattered across the light pink wall. Ichigo had even put some on the closet door. Now, she was jumping up trying to paste a large pink strawberry near the top corner of the window. She jumped and just happened to slip on the sticker sheet she had set on the ground. Kashino swooped down and picked her up.

"Amano..." He said, "Don't be so clumsy."

"I-I'm sorry," She blushed.

"Here," Kashino replied, blush hinting at his cheeks, "I'll do it." He reached up and placed the sticker in Ichigo's desired location.

"Thanks Kashino," She whispered.

"It's no problem," He nodded, "I mean... There's nothing we can do about your clumsiness."

Her blush turned red, "W-well..."

He took a step closer to her but, slipped on the same cursed sheet, in an attempt to keep himself from falling he grabbed onto Ichigo's wrist, but did nothing but pull her down. She landed on top of him, her face buried into his chest. She screamed, muffled by Kashino, and shot up, "K-K-Kashino!" She wailed.

He blushed, "S-sorry! I didn't mean to..."

She smirked at him, clearly recovered, "Who did you say was clumsy again?"

He growled, "You did not just go there."

"What if I did?" She asked her eyebrows rose.

"That's it, you're getting the one and only punishment for only Amano Ichigo."

Her eyes crinkled in confusion, "What's the Amano Ichigo punish..." She was cut off by a kiss from the blond boy. Her brown eyes widened in shock, "Mph!" She gasped.

Kashino pulled apart from her and stared into her eyes, He felt the words slip past his lips, "Ichigo..."

She stared up at him, an innocent look on her face, "Makoto..." She whispered. She got up on her tip toes and pecked him quickly on the lips and then hugged him tightly.

A small smile appeared on his face. He cradled her in his arms, "I love you Ichigo."

"I love you too."

They sat down on her bed, staying in each other's arms before Kashino finally asked, "When did you start loving me?"

She closed her eyes, "Ever... Ever since I met you."

He kissed her again, an emotion burning inside of him, "I love you so much Ichigo. Ever since I laid my eyes on you, I knew it, you were the only girl I could ever want."

She smiled, her cheeks flushed a cute pink, "Aw, thanks Kashino."

He cuddled with her for what seemed like forever until the sun began to finally disappear under the ground. Ichigo lay on her bed, staring up at ceiling, replaying what had happened. She heard the door open and her mom poked her head into her room, "Wow Ichigo!" Her mother exclaimed, "your room looks amazing, your boyfriend really knows his ways with paint!"

Ichigo sat up and smiled, "I guess he does, doesn't he?"

"I like your outfit too," Her mother laughed.

"He gave me that too."

Her mother smiled, "I'll be in my room if you need me."

Her mother went to her own room and stared at her wedding picture, "She didn't even deny that he wasn't her boyfriend," She said aloud to herself, "What exactly happed will I was gone?"

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Thanks for reading, I surpassed my goal of 45 reviews! Thanks so much guys! My new goal is 55 :D but of course, being the nice person I am, I'm only asking for 3 more reviews for another chapter!<strong>

**Kashino: Yes, that's being nice...**

**Me: -.- Oh Kashino. Please review!**


	15. No More Pretending

**Me: Hey guys! Sorry for this late update, but I really really want to thank you all for you lovely reviews! I surpassed my goal AGAIN! You guys are so supportive and positive, it makes me so happy and proud. **

**Ichigo: As a reward, Mikashi is going to start a 'Review Reply'.**

**Me: I'm going to all reply to your reviews, right here on the story! :D At the bottom, I will reply to all of you guys :D**

**Ichigo: Starting next chapter, look forward to it!**

**Me: I don't own Yumiero Patissiere!**

* * *

><p><span>No More Pretending <span>

It rattled violently, Kashino kept his gaze locked on the metal mixing bowl Ichigo dropped on the floor. It rolled a bit before finally clanking against the table and stopping. Ichigo's face was a deep red, which didn't help Kashino either. "You want me to what?" Ichigo asked, covering her cheeks to try and hide the clearly defined redness.

"I need you to pretend to be my girl-friend," Kashino muttered, looking away, blushing as well.

"W-why?" Ichigo murmured, "What suddenly brought on the need for a girl-friend?"

"My parents wanted to take me out of school again!" Kashino exclaimed, "I panicked alright? They asked me why I had to stay and I said I had a girl-friend at school."

Ichigo knew perfectly well that it was the perfect excuse, Kashino's parents needed an heir, Kashino having a girl-friend was their only weakness.

"I d-don't know, what if your parent's don't like me?" Ichigo bit her lip, "It would just make it worse!"

"But they said they have to meet 'her' I can't see them tonight without a girl!" Kashino had desperation in his eyes.

"... Fine," Ichigo whispered, "I'll go with you."

Kashino's eyes widened, in pure feeling of the moment he hugged her tightly, "Oh thank you Amano!"

She blushed, "Your w-welcome."

XxXxX

Ichigo stood in front of the mirror, "How fancy is a dinner with Kashino's family?" She wondered aloud.

She opened her drawers and stared at her clothes, she lifted up a pink off the shoulder shirt. "Maybe this?" She cocked her head to one side. She grabbed a pair of dark wash jeans and put them on quickly. She stared at the clock, "Hey! I'm actually ready early!" She smiled proudly to herself. She put her pink flats by the door and sat down to read her textbook.

Kashino arrived earlier than he said he would, but Ichigo opened the door none-the-less, "Hi Kashino!" She smiled. Kashino said nothing, just continued running his eyes up and down her. "What?" Ichigo asked.

"You're wearing... That?"

Her eyebrows furrowed, "What's wrong with it?" She wondered.

"That's too casual!" Kashino scolded.

"Is it?" Ichigo wondered, "I just thought it was dinner..."

"It's a FORMAL dinner, like banquet dinner! They have a lot of people coming from the hospital for a presentation!"

"WHAT?" Ichigo wailed, "You didn't tell me it was that kind of dinner! I thought it was a family dinner..."

"It doesn't matter now, but you have to change." He opened her closet door.

"Hey!" Ichigo wailed, sliding the closet closed, barely missing Kashino's hand, "You can't just look in my closet!"

He frowned, "Stop being immature, there's nothing different from your closet and my sister's, she'd have me help her choose outfits lots of times when we were little."

"But that's different!" Ichigo protested.

He rolled his eyes, "Come on Amano."

She puffed up her cheeks in frustration, "No!"

"But then you'd have to show me every single outfit you think might be good enough." He said calmly, "We'd be late that way."

Ichigo blushed, "I don't want to be late either!" She exclaimed, "I don't need that kind on first impression."

He smirked, "Then let me look in your closet."

Ichigo's mouth formed an O, she was trapped. "FINE!" She wailed.

XxXxX

Ichigo murmured something under her breath, "What was that?" Kashino asked, pulling her down the sidewalk.

"I don't like this outfit at all," She said, a straight face hardening her features.

"Oh come on, you'll live."

"You wouldn't even let me modify it," She moaned, "Like seriously? Do I really need to wear earrings?"

"Yes," He said shortly, "You do."

She sighed, knowing Kashino wouldn't change his mind. He had found a dress Ichigo had long forgotten in the back of her closet. The top piece was light pink with sleeves that went to the elbows. It had a satin ribbon around her waist line, tied together with a bow. The bottom was a tight black skirt that went right above the knee; it hugged her legs in a business, serious sort of look. Kashino had wedged on black platform high heels on her feet. Some of her hair was braided and clipped across the top of her head like a headband.

"You look fine," Kashino told her, a blank face made his emotion un-readable.

"I feel like a serious person," She pouted, "why couldn't I have worn the other dress?"

The other dress had been a light pink dress, so light it looked like it had been white, but washed with a red sock. It was short-sleeved and simple. Sort of like a dress you would wear around the house.

"The other dress was too simple, plain and un-formal." Kashino deadpanned.

Ichigo glared at him. He sighed, "At least I didn't make you clip up your hair."

She sighed, that was the only thing he had let her get away with.

Kashino led Ichigo to his house; the tall iron gate still gave Ichigo chills. "Just like you remember huh?" Kashino asked.

She nodded, the last time she had come to Kashino's house, his sister had help him captive. Kashino opened up the gate using the key-pad and they made their way down the long driveway. Biting his lip, Kashino slid his hand into Ichigo's. She looked up at him, curiosity written across her face, "K-Kashino?"

Pink began to show through on his cheeks, "We're going to have to convince my parents that we really are going out." He said slowly, looking away, hoping she wouldn't see him blushing.

Ichigo looked at him quietly, "I-I guess so." She whispered softly, her face turning a cute shade of scarlet.

Kashino escorted Ichigo up the short flight of stairs and loudly knocked on the oak doors. "You ready?" Kashino asked.

Ichigo gulped, "As ready as I'll ever be."

XxXxX

Ichigo sat tensely at her seat in the Kashino' ballroom, people in fancy dresses and ties sat all around her. She was suddenly greatful that Kashino had told her to change. Kashino sat beside her, a bored look on his face as they watched Kashino's dad give a boring presentation. Ichigo poked Kashino's shoulder, "Does this get interesting?" She whispered sharply into his ear.

Kashino glanced over at his mother, who was watching them. She looked displeased that Ichigo was talking during the presentation. He rolled his eyes and leaned in fairly close to Ichigo's face, "Hush sweet-heart, I'll tell you after, okay?" Then he kissed her forehead and leaned back against his chair to watch his dad again.

Ichigo blushed, and Mrs. Kashino looked away, her face looked both displeased and non-convinced.

XxXxX

After dinner, Ichigo slunk down in her seat, "Can we go home?" She moaned.

Kashino grabbed her hand and pulled her up and out of her seat, "Nope." He replied, "You still have to meet my parents."

Ichigo's eyes went wild, "M-my hair is okay right?" She brought her hands to her head. Kashino grabbed them in his hand and pulled them down.

She stumbled forward, almost into his face, "You look fine," Kashino said slowly, then he let her go, wishing he didn't blush so much.

XxXxX

"Ah, so you're Amano Ichigo!" Kashino's mom said, laughing. Ichigo thought she sounded like one of those phony rich people. "I remember you coming into the hospital after falling down a flight of stairs yes?"

Ichigo blushed at the memory, "I-I s-suppose so." She smiled, but her bottom lip was quivering.

Kashino scowled on the inside, Ichigo was being way too tense for his liking. "I-Ichigo sweet-heart," Kashino said, using the same nickname as before, even shocking himself by adding her first name, "why don't you tell them about our studies?" He tried changing the subject.

"No no!" Kashino's mom exclaimed, "I want to hear about you two, how did you fall for each other and all that, I want to know the details." She looked at Kashino's father who nodded in agreement.

"Yes son, do share."

Kashino's lips parted as if he was going to say something, but Ichigo blurted out words at random.

"Well we were in the kitchen classroom..." Kashino started.

"At the lake..." Ichigo said at the same time. They looked at each other with panic in their eyes. Mr. Kashino raised his eyebrows. "I-I mean," Ichigo said, saving their story, "The kitchen classroom near the lake!" She smiled.

Mrs. Kashino nodded, though didn't look too convinced, "And?"

"W-well, it was a normal night," Kashino said awkwardly, "I was tempering chocolate, like I usually do to warm up."

"T-then I came in... and saw Kashino..." Ichigo continued, trailing off.

"S-she asked to try the chocolate!" Kashino exclaimed, sounding frightened, or something along those lines.

"Oh yes I did!" Ichigo joined in. Kashino's parents gave them odd looks.

"S-so, I made chocolat chaud for the both of us," Kashino nodded, "So there we were, sipping chocolat chaud at night, the stars twinkling, the moon's rays spilling onto the kitchen floor..."

Ichigo blinked at Kashino's description, "A-and I said, 'K-Kashino, I've been thinking..."

"I looked up at her and said, 'what is it Amano?'"

"I looked at him and said, 'I feel happy when you and I are alone like this.'"

"She was blushing," Kashino said, putting his arm around her shoulder for effect, "I said to her, 'Is that so?'"

"And I said to him, 'I've been thinking about us Kashino. You and I...' and then I stopped and thought to myself, what am I doing? This sounds just like a confession."

"But, I took her by the hand and said, 'I've thought of us too, about how much I...' I choked up then."

The two were so into each other's stories, they had long since forgotten to check Mr. And Mrs. Kashino's faces. "He cleared his throat and said to me, 'about how much I... I care about you."

Mrs. Kashino cleared her throat, and Kashino and Ichigo looked at her. "I-I see," She said, "so then, confessions no?"

Ichigo nodded, "Then confessions were made."

"You two can leave now," Mr. Kashino said, "It was nice meeting you Amano-san."

"Bye!" She said, smiling. She grabbed Kashino's hand, "Let's go..." She paused, frantically thinking of a nickname, "Sweetie!"

Mrs. Kashino smiled; Ichigo couldn't tell if it was real or not, "They both have nicknames with 'sweet'!" She said to her husband, "Isn't that adorable?"

Mr. Kashino coughed, "I suppose so."

"Bye mother, father." Kashino said, and then he dragged Ichigo out of the house. They walked down the drive way. Ichigo stopped Kashino, "Neh Kashino..." She started, but stopped.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Kashino and Mr. Kashino were watching the two, convinced that they weren't really a couple. So, they were spying on them while they were talking outside the house.

"What is it Amano?" Kashino asked, retreating back to her last name.

Ichigo bit her lip, a faint blush on her cheeks, "W-well, I just wanted to tell you, e-even after this evening, you can call me... I-Ichigo still." She looked away, clearly embarrassed.

Kashino blinked, and then smiled, "Is that so? Alright then, Ichigo."

Her heart rate accelerated at the sound of her name coming from his lips. "M-Makoto," She mumbled.

He had a blank look on his face. He stepped forward and gently dragged his pointer finger down her cheek. An electric shock ran down Ichigo's spine. She stared into his caramel eyes, "Ichigo," Kashino whispered hushed.

He leaned down and slowly pressed his lips against hers, she melted into it, kissing him back, they broke apart, and Kashino smiled at her and hugged her, tight into his arms. He looked at her, "You know that story we told my parents?" He asked, mischief sparking his eyes.

"What about it?" Ichigo asked.

"You want to make it a reality?" He looked up at the moonlit night.

Ichigo's face broke out into a wide smile, "You bet."

Kashino grabbed her hand, and the two ran off, leaving Mr. And Mrs. Kashino jaw-dropped at the window. Mrs. Kashino smoothed out her skirt, "W-well I'm just going to go talk to a few people..." She murmured before leaving her husband at the window.

Mr. Kashino on the other hand, stepped closer to the window and watched the two silhouettes of the teenagers, hands intertwined, running off together back to their school. Mr. Kashino placed his fingertips against the cool glass, "Looks like you finally did it Kashino," He whispered quietly, "You finally found the one."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: So? Did you love it? Hate it? Please review.<strong>

**Kashino: Here, I'll give you an answer, 'Hate it'.**

**Me: :P Your opinion doesn't count.**

**Kashino: What? But I'm the character in the story! **

**Me: Exactly why you can't have an opinion. Anyway, quick question for all of you, I just really want to know, by the way I write, how old do you think I am?**

**Kashino: Horrible, inexperienced, I'd say you're seven?**

**Me: ... No, I'm older... K, guys! Let's see if anyone can guess correctly. PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	16. Being a Girl

**Me: Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! **

**Ichigo: And this one has a review reply! :D**

**Me: Yup! After the story tune in to see what I say to you guys ;)**

**Ichigo: Mikashi doesn't own Yumeiro Patissiere!**

* * *

><p><span>Being a Girl<span>

"Tell me..." Kashino prodded, poking the brunette in the shoulder. "Why are you so upset?"

She gave him an angry look, "I just am, okay?" She snapped irritably.

He raised his hands in surrender, "Well, could you just give me a reason? I mean, did I do something wrong?"

She groaned in frustration, "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" She wailed, stomping off, no doubt to visit Salon de Marie for a snack, for the 4th time that day.

"Whoa," Kashino said aloud, "what's up with her?"

Rumi was walking down the path, "Oy! Rumi!" He called to her, flagging her down with his hand.

She stopped a look on her face, "What's up Kashino?"

"Do you know what's wrong with Amano?" He asked her, "she's all angry today, and she keeps snacking on random sweets."

Rumi's eyebrows furrowed, she took her cell phone out of her pocket. She looked at something and began giggling. "What?" Kashino asked indignantly, "Did she send you a text message or something?"

Rumi giggled but shook her head, "I'm sure if Ichigo-chan wants to tell you why she's upset she'll tell you."

"What?" Kashino looked perplexed, "why can't you tell me?"

"Because, I'm sure she doesn't want me to tell you." Rumi deadpanned.

Kashino gritted his teeth, "Seriously?"

"Yup, why don't you go and ask her?" Rumi prompted, "I have to go meet up with my group members, see you later Kashino!"

Kashino rolled his eyes, if Rumi wouldn't tell her, he would do what she said, figure out for himself.

XxXxX

Kashino found Ichigo at Salon de Marie, snacking on what looked like an orange flavoured pastry. He sat down beside her, "Hey."

She glared at him, "What?" She sighed, and didn't let him answer, "I hate this pastry," she muttered under her breath, "I don't even like orange flavoured sweets."

"Then why'd you get one?" Kashino asked, when she gave him a glare, he knew he'd said something wrong.

"WHY DID I GET ONE?" She asked heatedly, "Because I wanted one!"

"But you just said that you didn't like..."

"BUT I WANT ORANGES!" Ichigo wailed, "even if I don't like them, I want them right now!" She shovelled more pastry into her mouth. Her voice softened, almost like she was on the verge of tears, "B-but I don't want to finish it anymore..."

Kashino sighed, "D-do you want me to finish it for you?"

Ichigo's eyes brightened, "Yes please!"

He rolled his eyes and took the sweet from her. He began eating it, when Ichigo started kicking the table, "I want something to eat..." She said, sounding more like she was talking to herself, rather than Kashino.

Kashino was chewing so he didn't say anything about it. "I want... Something with oranges!" She exclaimed, slamming her hand down on the table with excitement.

Kashino almost chocked, "But you just said that..."

She looked at him, "Can I have it back?" She asked, blinking her eyes sweetly.

"What?" Kashino wailed, "B-but..."

"Give me it!" Ichigo said, half joking, half serious.

"Wait!" Kashino wailed, moving the plate out of her grasp.

"KASHINO!" Ichigo pouted, "Give. It. To. Me."

He sighed and handed it over, "THANKS KASHINO!" Ichigo pretty much screamed in delight. While Ichigo snacked, he stared at her, who looked seemingly content. She looked at him, "What is it Kashino?"

He decided to ask her while she was happy, "Why are you being so mood-swingy today?"

Ichigo stopped chewing, "Eh? What do you mean?"

"Well, just a few minutes ago you were yelling at me to give you back your pastry, and then before that, you looked like you were going to cry when you had it in front of you."

Ichigo's mouth formed an O; pink tinted her cheeks, "W-well..." She mumbled quietly, pushing her pastry around the plate.

"What was that?" Kashino asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I-I'm..." Ichigo stammered, blushing harder.

Kashino quieted down, staring intently at her.

"PMSing." She said so softly it was only heard by him.

Kashino stifled laughs, coughing to covering it up. "DON'T LAUGH AT ME!" Ichigo wailed, so clearly embarrassed.

"That's it?" Kashino asked, wiping a stray tear from his eye.

Ichigo pouted her lips, "What do you mean 'that's it'?"

"Amano, I have a sister you know."

"I-I know that, b-but still!" She looked away; Kashino noticed her whole neck was red.

"There's no need to hide it anymore, I know what it's like for you," He paused thoughtfully, "My sister was even worse than you."

She looked at him, redness still covering his face, "R-really?"

"She'd yell at me for no particular reason, then try and hug me to death the next minute."

Ichigo almost giggled, but suppressed it. Kashino, although, had caught it. "Not to mention a lot of other things. She'd eat all my chocolate and sweets; I always had to buy more ingredients."

Ichigo couldn't help but giggle at this, for Kashino hated going shopping for ingredients. He smirked, "And she was always complaining, 'I have a stomach ache Kashino!', 'I'm sleepy Kashino!'" He shook his head, "It was horrible."

The brunette girl blinked, "She was really that bad?"

He nodded, "And I'm not over exaggerating."

She laughed, a soft little laugh that soon grew louder. She smiled at Kashino, "That makes me feel better, Rumi tells me that I really become like a devil."

Kashino laughed too, "Could be so," He made a grab for the pastry which Ichigo quickly pulled out of his reach, "Yes, definitely."

She smiled, somewhat evilly, "My pastry."

He rolled his eyes, "Fine. I'll get my own." He said while waving his hand to get the attention of one of the workers.

XxXxX

Kashino and Ichigo continued chatting at their table for what seemed like hours. Things Ichigo had thought she could never talk about with Kashino before. She went back to her dorm, Rumi waiting, stretched out on her bed, "So?" She asked, "How was your day?"

"Fine," Ichigo said, "Why?"

"Did Kashino ask you something?" She wondered, swinging her legs over the side of her bed and sitting up.

"Yeah..." Ichigo murmured, turning pink, "why did he come to ask me?"

"He asked me why you were acting the way you were, so I told him to figure out for himself," Rumi said, snapping her fingers.

"Oh..." Ichigo trailed off.

"What's up?" Rumi asked, looking at Ichigo's dazed look.

"After that... Kashino he..."

"He what?" Rumi raised her eyebrows.

Ichigo smiled, "Kashino asked me out on a date."

Rumi squealed, "Seriously?"

"Mhm," Ichigo looked ecstatic. She lay down on her bed, ignoring the pains in her stomach, maybe being a girl wasn't as bad as she thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: *SIGH* Poor Ichigo, I hate girl stuff like that. T.T <strong>

**Ichigo: You and Me both. **

**Me: BTW, I'm still accepting guesses for how old I am, (I kinda need it for school too, so yeah ^.^) ****Anyway! 6 reviews for this chapter, yay! :3**

* * *

><p><strong>xtheBLEACHEDalchemistx - Thanks for reading! I love the way it ended to, who knew Kashino's dad would actually approve of Ichigo? :)<strong>

**Aoi Kobayashi - That sounds like an AWESOME idea :3 Hehehehehe. I'll try and do it after I get through a few of my other ideas. Be on the lookout for it!**

**Baka-bAkA Hui - I hope this is more incredible :S Sorry if I have failed ^.^". You think I'm around 14? That makes me feel very happy :D (I'm still accepting answers, so I can't tell you quite yet.)**

**cakedecorator - Next chapter? O.O I didn't realize there was going to be a continuation on this xD! But now that you mention it, I might write a story about what happens after! The stammers and such were obvious, I agree. My whole effect was to make it seem unrehearsed, I guess I over did it -_-, Thanks for giving me so many of your awesome pointers ^.^**

**14AmyChan - Amychan! :3 Thanks for reviewing (again). You seem to review on every story I read too! A pat on the back for you, I could never review as much as you do :P (BTW, did you happen to finish the crossover series? I mean the idea was so awesome! I'm so happy with the story, you are an amazing writer/helper :D)**

**Masked Manipulator - Thanks for reviewing, I thought Kashino's parents were going to be uptight and tense too, I guess I wasn't able to protray them that well xD. I'm glad you liked it. BTW, continue your story Rejecting and Rebelling, I want more :D:D:D**

* * *

><p><strong>Me: That's it for this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! :D<strong>


	17. Manga Love

**Me: Hey guys, I'm still here! :D**

**Ichigo: Where have you been?**

**Me: Places, I'm really sorry for not updating quickly, but you know... T.T busy lives.**

**Kashino: Seriously? What can you possibly do with your life?**

**Ichigo: Someone's being mean!**

**Kashino: -.-"**

**Me: ANYWAY, I had a request a long time ago to do an actual scene from the Yumeiro Patissiere Manga. The one where Kashino and Ichigo kiss in the kitchens before leaving for Paris. I must say, there was a LOT of research to do for this. I had to find a forum showing all these spoilers and locate the scene. After a bit of reading, I've come up with the scene and a piece of my own writing inserted into the end (I'll let you know when it's my ideas). **

**I DO NOT OWN YUMEIRO PATISSIERE. THE RIGHTFUL OWNER OF THIS SCENE IS YUMEIRO PATISSIERE'S MANGA ARTIST (who's name has blanked from my mind)**

* * *

><p><span>Manga Love<span>

Ichigo walked across the grass to where the kitchen building was. She opened the door, to be surprised, none other than Kashino Makoto was in the classroom, tempering his chocolate late into the night like usual. "Kashino?" She whispered, the night making her voice sound louder.

He turned from his work, "What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" She asked back.

"I thought..." He swallowed, "I was thinking I might come back here one more time, since we're leaving tomorrow."

Ichigo's eyes brightened and her lips curled up into a smile, "Really? Same here! Same here!"

"I came here just to look," Kashino continued, his tempering being ignored, "But then I realized, I just had to do some last time tempering." He gestured back to his baking, "Some finality to it, am I right?"

Grabbing an apron from the hooks, Ichigo tied it around her waist, "Since we're both here, why don't we make a cake?" She smiled, "Doesn't that sound like finality to you?"

Kashino laughed, "That sounds good."

XxXxX

Ichigo and Kashino split up and decided to make two separate cakes to show the other, Ichigo looked over her shoulder at Kashino who was absorbed in his work, _it feels nice to work on cakes alone with Kashino. _

"Amano, are you finished with your preparations for tomorrow?" Kashino asked her suddenly, breaking her thoughts.

Ichigo blushed, "I-I'm ready," her tone was slightly nervous; "I got my passport and everything." She picked up an egg and broke it.

While separating the egg yolks Kashino looked over her shoulder, "Remember when you first came to school? You couldn't even crack an egg," He continued with his tempering, "But now, you can make delicious cakes that make you go 'Ah!', and you always try your hardest, you never give up."

"You don't have to say that, especially since I have to show my gratitude to you. You're a person who works harder than anyone and you've taught me so many important things. You're hot-tempered, but really kind. When I had a hard time at Salon de Marie, I remember that you made chocolates for me. It made me very happy. That time, I realize that I… about you…" Ichigo shut her mouth and blushed, _w-what am I saying? This is just like a confession..._

She looked at Kashino who was tempering, his hair covering his eyes, "My cake is finished, how about yours Amano?"

Flustered, Ichigo turned around, back to her work, "A-almost, just give me a few more minutes!"

Kashino nodded, "You know, it's not like I'm strong." Ichigo blushed again.

After a few minutes she showed Kashino her cake, "It's a gateau chocolate with strawberry chocolates, it carries my feelings of love." Her cheeks tinted pink as she watched him run his eyes over the heart-shaped cake.

Kashino seemed to nod approvingly, sending a warm feeling down her spine. He pushed his cake to be beside hers. He cleared his throat, "This is mine, it's a strawberry cream cake," he pointed to his chocolate Eiffel tower, "The theme is 'path to Paris'."

Ichigo's heart hammered in her chest, _this mood is so warm_, Ichigo thought to herself, _Kashino and I..._

She blushed at her thoughts and moved her cake hastily, "W-why don't we stack them on top of each other?" She stammered.

He blinked his caramel eyes at her before nodding, "Sure." They took Ichigo's take and put it in the centre of Kashino's cake. The Eiffel tower chocolate was in the middle of Ichigo's cake, and both had strawberry chocolates scattered around them.

"Ah! It's beautiful!" Ichigo's brown eyes looked delighted, "It sort of looks like a..."

They both looked at each other, _w-wedding cake..._ Ichigo trailed off in her head, Kashino must have thought the same thing.

Ichigo blushed and looked away anxiously, "I-I mean, o-one day I'm going to make a wedding cake," Her eyes widened, "N-not my own of course, b-but as a Patissiere." She looked away and blushed deep red, _what am I going to do? He probably thinks I'm a..._

Kashino blushed, tipping his head to cover his face. Taking a deep breath, he slowly took her hand into his, "Then, I'll make your wedding cake."

Ichigo looked at him, with a sense of surprise on her face. Pink hinted her cheeks as he squeezed his hand tighter around hers. "I will make your birthday cake, your wedding cake..." He paused before slowly continuing, "I'll even make the jerk you like's cake."

Her eyes sparkled, _Kashino..._

She took hold of his other hand, "Me too."

He slowly leaned in towards her, she closed her eyes, and then she felt Kashino's lips on hers. He had his arms around her, she just seemed to fit so well. Ichigo felt so warm and safe with Kashino.

(A/N Sorry for the intteruption, this is where my ideas start)

He broke apart and slowly tucked her head under his chin, "I-Ichigo," He whispered, saying her name for the first time, "I love you."

She hugged him tightly. "I..."

"We leave for Paris tomorrow," Kashino said slowly, "Don't fall for someone else..." He trailed off.

Ichigo's chest seemed to tighten, "I won't." She looked into his eyes, "I will never ever leave you."

"I love you more than you could ever realize Ichigo," Kashino replied, kissing her lips again.

"I love you more than **you **could ever realize M-Makoto," Ichigo whispered back, "I love you."

Kashino hugged her tightly. "Forever and Always."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Thanks for reading, I hope I was able to protray the scene well. I did a lot of research and stuff...<strong>

**7 reviews for this chapter! YAY! :3**

**Deathly Jester - Thanks for guessing ^.^ it helped a lot. Just to ease everyone's curiousity I'll say how old I am after the review reply :D**

**Masked Manipulator - You like the stories so much to sneak them? Awww. That's very sweet :3. Good luck with your writer's block! (A tip is to just let your ideas flow, just wing the whole chapter and fix things you don't like after.)**

**14AmyChan - First things first: Every girl feels the same way eventually! (Including me T.T). Next: No problem, I just think you need to be appreciated more ^.^". Then: Thanks for guessing, I'll tell everyone my age at the bottom, after the review reply. :)**

**Baka-bAkA Hui - I'm glad you liked it. I was thinking it wasn't as good as it should be, but you made my day as I read your reply :D. I'm sorry I don't update as much as I should, ever since school's started I'm getting more busy, my teachers seem to love homework. :P**

**xtheBLEACHEDalchemistx - I'll hurry up with the next one! I'm trying to get a story done evey week-end, but sometimes I just don't have the time. Thanks for sticking with me anyway :D**

**Aoi Kobayashi - Thanks you ^.^. I read your story BTW (if you haven't already seen the review :D). You are an AMAZING writer, we're on the same level I suppose (though you could be even higher than me :P). Keep writing, I want to read the next chapter!**

**Tii-chan - Thanks for reviewing! It seems everyone looks forward to new chapters. HEHE. I hope you liked this chapter, and the next one as well! :)**

**Ichigo: WOW! That's a lot of reviews ^.^"**

**Me: I know :P and it makes me so HAPPY! :D**

**Anyway, for those of you who guessed (or those who were wondering). For school I had to see how my writing was to people, like if my writing was mature for my age or blah blah blah... I'm really interested to say, no one guessed right xD**

**My age? Well, I'm 12 years old. 13 in December but seriously, I'm only 12 ^.^" Thanks everyone, I know I did awesome with that school work! :D**

**Ichigo: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. Inside Jokes

**Me: Hey guys! Miss me?**

**Ichigo: I did!**

**Me: Meh, I bet they didn't miss me, but they missed the chapter I've been making!**

**Ichigo: ^.^"**

**Me: Thanks for all your wonderful reviews! You guys make me smile, I think this story may have the highest reviews in Yumeiro Patissiere history! But enough talking, enjoy the chapter!**

**Ichigo: Mikashi doesn't own Yumeiro Patissiere!**

* * *

><p><span>Inside Jokes<span>

Kashino hated it. He had been sick for the past week, and now, he felt out of it. He watched as his fellow group mates laughed while making their cream puffs, he didn't understand why they were laughing.

"Flour, press it 'till it's sugar!" Ichigo giggled.

Hanabusa and Andou laughed. Kashino scowled. "I don't get it." He muttered.

"You had to be here..." Hanabusa trailed off, "it's an inside joke."

"Oh yeah?" Kashino raised his eyebrows sarcastically, "Haha, funny."

Ichigo's smile fell, "Kashino? Is something wrong?"

He shook his head and sighed, "Nothing."

"Okay," Ichigo smiled softly, "Mind helping me with my homework tonight in the library?"

"Yeah, yeah," He murmured.

Ichigo looked slightly worried, but he didn't say anything more to her. _What is wrong with me? _Kashino wondered, _it's just a joke, it doesn't really matter. _He grabbed an egg from the carton and held it over the bowl. He tapped it against the bowl, hesitating, _I mean, I shouldn't care if the guys have time without me, Amano isn't just 'mine'... _

"Kashino?"

"What?" He flinched taken by surprise, slamming the egg into the table. "Ow..." He hissed under his breath.

Andou blinked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah..."

"What's wrong?" He whispered in his ear.

"Nothing," He shook his head.

XxXxX

"Kashino!" Ichigo smiled, waving at him as he walked in.

_Geez, _Kashino face palmed, _she's too cheerful..._

Ichigo skipped to his side and sat down beside him, opening her textbook.

Kashino felt himself relax, "What's it tonight? Math? French?"

"Language," Ichigo sighed, "Another book report." She placed the small curriculum book on the table.

Kashino nodded, "Right, I'll read it, you take notes. We'll work on the draft tonight and finalize tomorrow."

"Okay!" Ichigo smiled, causing Kashino to go pink.

"Once upon... Oh that's cliché." Kashino began, "My name is Richard. Richard LeBlanche. And I have a problem. I'm in love with my best friend." His eyes widened. "This isn't the book I read..."

"This is the book for the girls." Ichigo laughed nervously.

Kashino nodded, his tie suddenly feeling too tight. He pulled on it, even when it was loose his throat felt like he was being choked. "My best friend is Rose. Rose is beautiful. She has gorgeous auburn hair and innocent brown eyes. She might be clumsy, but her smile lights up the room. No one feels sad when she's around. She has a way of melting people's hearts and charming people."

Kashino noticed his hands had started shaking. Swallowing, he continued, "She's oblivious. She doesn't know how much I really love her. I want to show her, but my words won't come out right. I get nervous and I chicken out. I don't know what to do really, it's hard. Every time I see her, I just want to pull her close and never let go. She can do anything to make me distracted. She bakes cookies to share with me every Tuesday, she needs help with her French homework on Wednesdays."

"I love a girl name Rose. I'm her best friend. It's wrong. I know it's wrong. But she's stuck in my heart. Forever." He dropped the book on the table hastily, rubbing his sweaty palms on his pants, his heart thudding in his ears, _H-how can that book relate to me so well?_

Ichigo stopped writing, "That was an adorable story." She grinned, "That Richard is really sweet..."

"That was cheesy." Kashino said distractedly, still thinking.

"I don't know Kashino..." Ichigo pursed her lips together, "Maybe it's because you don't know a girl like Rose. Maybe you don't love your best friend. You won't really know until it..."

Kashino cut her off, "But I do know, because I like a girl like Rose. She's my best friend. She's beautiful like Rose, she's clumsy like Rose, her smile lights up rooms. She melted my heart and charmed me."

"Kashino..." Ichigo murmured.

"She bakes and shares her creations with me. I help her with her homework. But. She's oblivious to it all."

Ichigo stared, unable to process what he was saying. _What if he's...?_

Kashino put a finger to her lip and leaned in very close, "I like a girl, and her name is Ichigo." He removed his finger and Ichigo parted her lips in surprise, her eyes widening. Kashino pulled her in, elbowing the book onto the floor and kissed her. He didn't ask her if he could, he just did it. Ichigo felt his lips on hers, confused with what was happening. Before she knew it, she was kissing back, his lips warm and inviting. _Kashino, Kashino, Kashino..._

"I love you Ichigo." Kashino whispered into her ear, "I've always loved you."

"Ka-Makoto." She replied shakily, "I..."

"I love you too." She held to his arms and closed her eyes, just feeling how wonderful it felt, the security being in his arms gave her, _Kashino... I..._

_Love you._

XxXxX

The two stayed like that for who knows how long. When they finally went back to work, most people were out of the library. Ichigo started her book report, Kashino took it, blushing as his hand brushed against her. "Okay, let me read it."

A Short Story

By Amano Ichigo

_The short story assigned to me, was a story about Richard LeBlanche. Richard LeBlanche seems like a normal person, going on with their everyday lives, but Richard has a problem. He's in love with his best friend, Rose. Rose is a sweet, sadly oblivious auburn haired girl. She, in my opinion is a typical shojou manga protagonist. She's usually that girl who hangs out with two guys, and there's always a love triangle integrated in. But, there's always the one guy, who she least expected out of the two, that she would fall in love with. There was no reason, but she did. I think it's the same thing with Richard and Rose. Maybe, though the book doesn't specify, there's another guy involved, but maybe, just maybe, Rose will figure it out, the only guy that's really for her, is Richard. Connecting my own life to the book, there is someone I met, just like Richard. He's one of my best friends, and I enjoy being with him. He likes to tutor me, and share sweets we make. I never really realized he liked me, or that I liked him, until he made a move._

_I think that's what Richard should do. Make the move, risk either getting the girl, or having an awkward friendship. I think it's worth the shot, because, you never know, if you never give it a chance. _

_On literacy notes, the author clearly displayed..._

Kashino stopped reading and put it down. Ichigo was staring at him, with curiosity in her eyes. The blond boy was sure he was blushing. Ichigo spoke softly, "Was it...?"

Kashino cleared his throat, "You shouldn't put a comma between 'know' and 'if' in the second paragraph, second sentence."

Ichigo's eyes flickered, "R-right..." She grabbed her pencil and reached forward to take the paper from Kashino. He smiled gently, and caught her gaze, "I'm glad I took the chance." He murmured before he kissed her, for the second time that night.

XxXxX

Kashino walked into the kitchen classroom. He was met by Ichigo who was tying an apron to her waist. "Hi Kashino," She said, smiling at him.

"Hey," His smile small, but genuine.

He came from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Resting his head on her shoulder, he nuzzled at her neck, "I love you." He purred, almost like a cat.

Ichigo laughed, "I love you too, neko-kun."

Kashino let go, "Neko-kun?"

"You sound like a cat whenever you say I love you." Ichigo giggled.

"Neko-chan," Kashino teased playfully, pulling her in for a kiss.

He pressed his lips on hers and played with her hair. She had her hands around his back, savouring moments like this. "I love you," She said softly.

"Right back at you," He murmured.

Andou and Hanabusa walked in as soon as the two pulled away. "Hey guys," Andou said, waving.

"Hi!" Ichigo greeted.

"What are we making today?" Hanabusa asked.

"I'm going to make bon bon chocolates. Want to make some with me?"

"Of course Ichigo-chan," Hanabusa agreed.

"I'll go get some more sugar from the back," Andou nodded.

Hanabusa, Ichigo and Kashino began working on the chocolate, "Kashino? Could you pass that bowl on your left?" Ichigo asked him.

He handed it to her, "Anything, Rose." Kashino smirked, watching Ichigo's cheeks turn pink.

"Rose?" Hanabusa asked, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

Ichigo opened her mouth, but Andou came in, "What are we talking about?"

Hanabusa spoke up, "Kashino said something about 'Rose'"

Andou blinked, not understanding, he turned to Kashino, "Who's Rose?"

Kashino began laughing, Ichigo followed. The two other boys stared at them, "Why are you laughing?" Hanabusa demanded.

Kashino smirked at him, "Inside Joke."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: O.M.G 8 reviews for one chapter? I'm touched :') You guys are awesome! :D<strong>

**Aoi Kobayashi - LOL. It is like the description from crunchyroll, I kinda pasted some of the dialouge, but that's it I assure you. The rest was just a bunch of not 'descriptive' details from crunchyroll that I took and made them sound pretty and all that magical writing stuff. (Took me forever to find that link too! :P)**

**14AmyChan - Awww, Thanks. Lots of people think I'm nice ^.^". I guess I kinda portray it. Thanks for the compliment. Before some people ponted it out, I thought all 12-year-old's wrote like me. xD**

**Deathly Jester - Hehe. Thanks. My birthday is so soon, it's killing me! xD Thanks for your feedback btw. I'm waiting for the next chapter of your story too! ;)**

**xtheBLEACHEDalchemistx - Thank you. *nods humbly* For both taking the time to read and review my story. :)**

**Baka-bAkA Hui - No one expected it, which surprised me too. :P Thanks, btw. Teachers love homework, don't they? xD**

**Masked Manipulator - I'll be waiting for it, if you send me a rough draft, I'd be happy to edit and revise for you, if you know, you wanted me to. :P**

**toesy woesy - I know, it's cheesy. I tried my best, I guess I added some 'cheesyness' and it's just a bit naturally 'cheesy'. I'm glad I could feed the ants! (LOL.)**

**Thanks guys for reviewing. Amazing. I actually think, that I might one day be able to get to 100 reviews! 'Till next time, BYE!**

**Kashino: I haven't said anything this whole time... T.T**

**Me: :P Say 'Please Review' nice and clear for them then.**

**Kashino: *Mumbles* Pleashe Refiew.**

**Me: ... Please Review!**


	19. Beautiful

**Me: Hey guys! Sorry for the LONG wait, I've been so busy and have been stuck on how to continue this story, I had started it but didn't know how to end it, until now.**

**Ichigo: Mikashi doesn't own Yumeiro Patissiere!**

**Me: :D Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><span>Beautiful<span>

Ichigo stared, a frown on her face. "Ichigo-chan, is something wrong?" Rumi asked her roommate, "You've been staring at the full-length mirror for quite a while now."

"Oh what?" Ichigo asked, tearing her gaze away from the mirror.

"You've been staring at the mirror for at least 10 minutes now," Rumi repeated.

"Oh really..." Ichigo murmured, walking slowly back to her bed, glancing back at the mirror. She caught the eye of her reflection, a brunette girl in pink pyjamas, her hair free to sit on her shoulders, her eyes looking at herself with an emotion she couldn't tell.

"Are you okay Ichigo-chan?" Rumi wondered.

"I'm okay, thanks Rumi-chan," Ichigo smiled at her, "Good night."

"Right," Rumi said, reaching for her phone which began buzzing from her bedside table, "Aw, look, Takuya sent me a text message!" She walked over and showed Ichigo her phone.

_Dearest Rumi,_

_Good night! I love you! Stay beautiful._

_Takuya._

Ichigo smiled, though she didn't seem too happy, "That is very sweet." She slid under her covers and turned out her lamp, "Good night Rumi-chan."

Rumi looked at Ichigo with concern, she wasn't acting like herself, "Good night, Ichigo-chan."

XxXxX

Rumi had already left and Ichigo knew class was starting soon, but she was glued to the mirror. She stared at herself, her hair tight into the curly pigtails they were used to, her brown St. Marie Uniform, she looked like she did any other day, and she was disturbed.

All she could see were flaws of so many kinds. _One of the pigtails is curlier than the other, _She thought miserably, _my outfit doesn't look right, my eyes are too big; my socks make my legs look really short. _She gazed at herself with a longing in her heart; she was just plain, boring, some-what ugly Ichigo. All she really wanted was to be pretty.

XxXxX

Kashino adjusted his tie that had begun to tighten around his neck again, "Won't the stupid thing stay in the position I put it in?" He muttered heatedly to no one. He kicked a rock off the sidewalk, "I'm going to be late for class at this rate." He checked his watch then looked up to see Ichigo, staring at a glass window in one of the kitchen classrooms. She didn't look to be watching something, she had a blank stare that looked some-what disgusted by whatever she was looking at. "Oi, Amano," Kashino called out to her, "What are you doing?"

She turned around and blushed, bringing her hands up to her hair, as if she was hiding something she didn't want him to see on her head. "K-K-Kashino," She stammered, "W-why are you here?"

"I'm going to class," He said, rolling his eyes, "And take your hands off your head, it looks..."

She brought her hands down to her sides and quickly glanced at the window again, quickly smoothing back her hair. "Come on," Kashino told her, grabbing her by the wrist, "If you keep dilly-dallying we'll both be late." But Kashino noticed, until it was out of sight, Ichigo didn't tear her eyes away from the window.

XxXxX

After a long day at school, Kashino's bag was heavy with the weight of his homework, his textbooks... He made his way for the lake he had come to know so well, settling down under a tree to begin his homework, like he did every Thursday. He was half-way into his French homework, when he noticed someone else there, Ichigo, walking down the dock, and staring at herself in the water. Kashino's eyebrows furrowed, _why does she all of a sudden want to keep looking at herself? _He wondered.

"Hey, Amano," He called from his seat under the tree, "What are you doing?"

She looked up, "Oh, Kashino." She said shortly, before staring at the water again.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" He snapped, suddenly fed up with her attitude.

She walked towards him and sat down next to him, staring straight into his eyes, "What. Is. It. Kashino?" She asked, almost hissing.

"What's with you and staring at yourself all of a sudden? I'm tired of your attitude, I'm trying to talk to you and all you care about is looking at yourself!"

Ichigo looked down, feeling her cheeks warm, "Don't think I'm conceited, if that's what you think."

"But then why are you looking at yourself all the time?" Kashino demanded.

"Do you really care?" Ichigo asked, her eyes suddenly ablaze, "Or are you acting out of sympathy?"

"What are you talking about?" Kashino threw his book to the side, "Tell me what happened! I'm actually asking because I want to know!"

"It seems as if no one does these days," Ichigo yelled, getting up, "I should've known not to come talk to you."

She began walking away, but Kashino grabbed her arm, his nails digging into her skin, "Listen to me! Tell me what's wrong, because I know something is wrong. You look sad, and whatever it is really starting to bother me!"

She whipped around, glaring at him with such hatred, his next words caught in his throat and he couldn't say anything, "ALRIGHT! ENOUGH!" She screamed, he noticed her eyes were no longer angry, they were just scared, and looking very, very sad. "You really care so much? Here's what happened."

"See, I wasn't here last week-end, because I went home for a family reunion, I haven't seen some of my family in so long, so I was happy to see them. I saw my aunt for the first time in a long time, she was never the nicest person, but I figured she couldn't be absolutely horrible either. So when she asked me to follow her, I did. She took me up to my bedroom and told me to stand in front of the full length mirror, attached to my closet door." Ichigo looked like she could cry, "And you know what she told me? Ichigo, you're hair is uneven, Ichigo, you're clothes don't match, Ichigo, you're eyes are so dark, Ichigo your skin is so pale, Ichigo, your shirt is too loose, Ichigo, this, Ichigo that." Ichigo continued rambling, tears beginning to cascade down her face, "Ichigo, why can't you look more pretty?"

Kashino watched her, pour her heart out, and there he was, unable to think of something to say, freaking out because she had started to cry. "A-Amano..."

"So I've been looking at myself, and you know what I noticed?" Ichigo asked him.

"What?" He replied, almost too afraid to ask.

"She's right," Ichigo murmured, "I'm just plain, boring Ichigo." She wiped her tears away with the back of her hand, "And you know what else? I noticed in my whole life, no one has ever told me that I'm pretty."

Kashino stared at her, thinking of all the things she'd said, "Pretty?" She nodded, hiccupping now.

He came closer and took her hand, "Amano, you aren't pretty."

She hiccupped again, "Are you trying to rub this into my face?"

"I'm not done," He continued, "You're more than pretty, the way your face lights up when you succeed, the way your eyes curl when you laugh, the way your eyes glitter when you smile, in those moments, you are absolutely, undoubtedly, beautiful."

She looked up at him, tears glazing her eyes, "B-beautiful?" She whispered weakly.

"Yes, you are the most beautiful, pretty, outstanding, amazing person I've ever met, I hate to see you when you're upset, it not only breaks your heart, but mine." Kashino said, the words just feeling natural. Things he'd been keeping to himself for so long just kept coming out of his mouth, "I hate to see you bashing yourself about things that aren't even true. You're beauty is different from all the magazine covers and models, yours is real, something that doesn't need to be changed."

Ichigo dropped to the ground, sobbing, "K-Kashino..." She murmured, "Kashino..." Staring at him, she stood up again, shaking and trembling. Smiling, she stood up on her tip-toes, "thank you, Makoto." She leaned forward, and brushed her lips against his, "Thank you."

"I-Ichigo..." Kashino whispered.

She smiled, "Thank you for making me feel beautiful."

He reached out and brushed the tears from her face and gently kissed her on the lips, "Your welcome."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Keep on the look everyone, I'm planning on publishing another one-shot this week-end, my little 'Merry Christmas' treat. :D<strong>

**OMG! 9 reviews for last chapter! Thanks so much :)**

**Deathly Jester - I felt it was rushed too. I tried to fill in the spaces a bit, but it still felt like it :P I hope this was better :)**

**14AmyChan - Thank you, the idea kind of popped into my head before I went to sleep one night xDD**

**StrawberryDream15 - Aww, thank you. Ever since I was little I wanted to be a writer of stories people really loved. I'm glad I'm a step closer. :D**

**Masked Manipulator - I was thinking about my friends and how they had inside jokes that I didn't get, and then I got to thinking, "what if Kashino was like me and he didn't understand an inside joke...?" and then the rest is history.**

**Baka-bAkA Hui - That's really sweet, thank you :D. Finally Christmas Break starts where I am tomorrow, so I should be able to publish a bit more for the next 2 weeks :).**

**Aoi Kobayashi - I like that 'as always' it makes my day that people love my stories. Thanks a million! :)**

**FufuuDesu - Hi! Welome to my 'party' xDDD, I can't believe you read all of it, it's just so LONG now. But I'm glad you enjoyed it :)**

**xtheBLEACHEDalchemistx - I'm glad :), personally I think I like chapter 6 the best, but that's just me. Chapter 11 was a favourite too. Thanks for reviewing!**

**kouhaixsempai - I'm glad so many people like these one-shots, and to think, at first, I got about 1 or 2 reviews for some of my stories. Sorry for my lack of updates, I have these ideas in my head, but when they actually get typed out is the question. :S**

**Ichigo: Thanks everyone for reading! :D**

**Me: You guys are so AMAZING! See ya soon! :)**

**Ichigo: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	20. Santa Hats and Biscotti's

**Me: Hi everyone! Merry Christmas!**

**Ichigo: Merry Chrismas! ^-^**

**Kashino: ... Merry Christmas.**

**Hanabusa: Merry Christmas :D**

**Andou: Merry Christmas :)**

**Me: Please enjoy my christmas special!~**

**Ichigo: Mikashi doesn't own Yumeiro Patissiere! x3**

* * *

><p><span>Santa Hats and Biscotti<span>

Kashino was awoken to the worse kind of alarm, someone banging their fists on his door, "KASHINO, KASHINO, KASHINO!"

He looked over to his left side, where usually, his room-mate Hanabusa would be, still asleep. Today he surprised the blond by not being there. Kashino sighed, running his fingers through his hair, just by the voice; he could tell who was at his door.

Kashino opened the door, to literally be knocked down to the floor, "MERRY CHIRSTMAS!" And there she was, his immature team leader, Amano Ichigo. She was fully decked out for Christmas as well, wearing dark wash jeans, red converse and a green shirt with gingerbread men cookie designs. Red stocking earrings dangled from her ears, sparkling in the early morning sunlight that had begun to filter its way through the curtain.

Muttering incoherent words, Kashino got up while Ichigo walked over to sit in his desk chair. "Amano, do you really have to wake me up this early?" He stared at the clock, "We're on Christmas break, you NEVER wake up early like this."

"I know..." Ichigo said, "But when I woke up for a glass of water, I felt so lonely. Rumi-chan's gone home for Christmas break, and my family went to a piano competition and... I just thought I might come over here."

"Why?"

"Because I know you're here," She smiled, "Hanabusa-kun and Andou-kun went home too."

"I wouldn't go home, not in a million years," Kashino said flatly, "No way would I go back for something like... Christmas."

Ichigo looked a little concerned, but she brushed it off, "So, I was thinking Kashino, do you want to spend Christmas with me?"

Kashino paused, "Christmas, with you?"

"Why not? None of our other friends are around, we can celebrate together!" She took out a piece of paper from her pocket, "I've got a recipe for chocolate biscotti's!"

The word chocolate made Kashino's eye twitch, "Chocolate?"

"Yeah," Ichigo replied, staring at the sheet, "I saw a picture in an ad and thought I just have to make biscotti's."

Kashino took the sheet out of her hands, "Looks easy enough, we could probably pull it off."

Ichigo's eyes curled up in delight, "So you'll help me?"

"Sure." He replied, slowly smiling.

XxXxX

"Alright, let's do this!" Ichigo cheered, tying her apron around her waist.

"Mhm," Kashino agreed, he reached for his baker's hat but Ichigo grabbed it. He stared at her, "What are you doing?"

Ichigo smiled, "Kashino, it's Christmas!" She said matter-of-factly, "You don't wear baker's hats, you wear these."

She held up a Santa hat, and Kashino stared blankly at her, "... You're joking, right?"

Ichigo pouted her lip, "Why would I? I'm being serious here!"

Kashino laughed, "Ha, that's funny."

The brunette turned red, "Stop laughing Kashino!"

"Fine," He cleared his throat, but he still had an amused smile on his face.

"This is serious; I'm going to wear this Christmas hat." She put it on, and shoved one into his hands, "And you are two."

"What?" Kashino asked, a tone of 'Really?' in his voice.

"Yes really!" Ichigo cheered, she led Kashino's hands up to his head, "See you lift it up... And then you put it on your head..."

Kashino realized just how close she was to him, and panicked, feeling his face turn red. "I get how to do it Amano!" He said stiffly, stepping back, trying to catch his breath.

She furrowed her eyebrows, "Are you okay Kashino?"

He nodded, but he didn't understand, Ichigo shouldn't make him feel like that, she was one of his best friends, and she was his team leader for goodness sake.

Shaking his head, to clear his thoughts, he took the piece of paper from her, "Let's see, we'll do chocolate first," He instructed, using the paper to cover his sure to be pink face.

Ichigo smiled, skipping towards the supply closet, "Okay!"

Kashino watched her, looking totally happy and oblivious, humming 'Jingle Bells' with her little Santa hat tip bobbing about.

XxXxX

"ARE YOU DONE YET?" Ichigo asked impatiently.

"I just started Amano, be patient."

"B-but, the biscotti's are ready... I'm HUNGRY."

"Hold on a sec, it'll be a lot better with chocolat chaud, just wait the 5 minutes." He said, stirring the said liquid.

"Fine," Ichigo pouted, "I'll just go check on the biscotti's..."

"Amano, I know there are 15, you'd better not eat one."

Ichigo narrowed her eyes, "Geez, fine."

She walked to the cooling rack, putting on an oven mitt; Ichigo brought the biscotti's to the table she and Kashino were going to sit at.

Kashino was intently working, while Ichigo tapped her fingers on the marble counter top, counting the seconds that Kashino was taking, and eventually how many minutes.

Finally, Kashino set the mug of steaming chocolat chaud in front of her, "There, NOW you can eat the biscotti's."

He took two plates and divided them by two; they each got 7 and a half. Kashino stared at his plate, "How on earth, does one person eat 7 biscotti's in one sitting?" He looked to Ichigo, who un-surprisingly was already on her 4th one.

He sighed, "Hey Amano?"

She stopped eating to look at him, "Yes Kashino?"

Silently laughing to himself, he place two pastries on her plate, "There's no way I can eat 7 whole biscotti's."

Ichigo giggled before nibbling on one of them, "Okay, if you INSIST."

XxXxX

Ichigo brushed off the crumbs from her jeans and adjusted her hat; she stared at Kashino who was by the window, staring at the sky. He looked distracted, but he didn't seem like he was going to tell her. "Neh, Kashino?"

"Yeah?" Kashino asked, not looking away from the window.

"Want to go for a walk? You know, before it gets cold?"

"... Sure."

They walked outside, "Don't you just love Christmas?" She asked him, smiling.

"I guess," Kashino paused to think, "Something just feels different this year."

"What did you do last year?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh, I went home." Kashino said slowly, "I was at my house," he checked his watch, "at about this time; I think I was in the living room with my sister, sharing a Christmas cake that I made."

"What were your parents doing?" Ichigo wondered.

Kashino sighed, "They were in the other room, doing nothing. Just refusing to go anywhere near my cake."

Ichigo was quiet, "Is that why you didn't want to go home for Christmas this year?" She asked.

Kashino stopped walking, "I think..." He looked up, "Oh look Amano, it's snowing."

She looked up, momentarily distracted, "Kashino..."

"You know what my parents gave me for Christmas last year?" He asked.

"What?"

"They gave me the chance to go to medical school, they had arranged it and everything, we spent the whole winter break fighting over whether or not I was going, I can't go back to that again."

The snow had begun to fall harder, the little flakes clinging to Ichigo's hair and eye lashes, "That's a horrible way to spend Christmas."

Kashino looked at her and smiled softly, "That's why I'd rather spend Christmas here," He whispered, "with you."

She blushed, "I'm sure you'd have a better Christmas with anyone but me."

"No," He shook his head, "Your pure cheerfulness for the holidays, the way you dress for the occasion, the way you are so impatient to eat Christmas sweets, it makes my holidays to see how happy you are."

Ichigo cocked her head to one side, "But... Christmas is for you to be happy, not watch other people feel happy..."

"But don't you get what I'm saying?" Kashino asked, staring at her, "It's you... I'm happy, when I see you being happy."

"Kashino..." Ichigo whispered.

He reached out and took her hand, "Remember last week, when you went around asking people what they wanted for Christmas?"

"Yeah, everyone told me, but you."

"I couldn't because I was afraid," Kashino whispered to her, "I didn't know what you would say."

She stared at his eyes, those big caramel eyes she loved to see every day, "Kashino..."

"All I really wanted for Christmas... Is you."

Ichigo blinked, "Me?"

"You," He looked up and stared at the tree on top of them, "Look, it's a pine tree."

Ichigo looked up and furrowed her eyebrows, confused, "So?"

"From now on, in my world, pine trees are the same as mistletoe." And without another word, he leaned in and kissed her on her lips.

"Mm," Ichigo whispered.

Kashino broke apart from her and looked into her eyes, "Merry Christmas Ichigo."

She felt her cheeks warm, "Merry Christmas, Makoto."

He pulled her in for another kiss, "I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I hope you all liked it ^-^<strong>

**Ichigo: 6 reviews for the previous chapter!**

**Me: Wow. I get so many now-a-days, thanks guys :D**

**StrawberryDream15 - Thank you :), I don't plan on ending this series ANYTIME soon. It's a lot of fun to write, and since they're all one-shots, there really won't be an 'ending' until I want there to be one. I'm working on Romeo & Juliet, just be patient a little bit longer! It's finally Christmas Break so I can hopefully go through a few chapters ^-^.**

**14AmyChan - In the end, Kashino really is softer than he seems xP (Sorry Kashino!), thanks for reading! :D**

**kouhaixsempai - I like this concept too, I think at one point all girls need that one person to call them beautiful, to make them feel special. It just so happened, Kashino is the special one for Ichigo 8D.**

**Baka-bAkA Hui - I hoped you like this chapter, I published my last on on Thursday? 3 days later I published again, I'd say that's pretty good 8).**

**Aoi Kobayashi - Merry Christmas to you too! I hope you liked the christmas special, it was kind of cliched, but I hope it was okay *.*.**

**xtheBLEACHEDalchemistx - Aw, thanks :), I really like the genre of like 'cute romantic' so this story is the perfect one for me xP.**

**Ichigo: Thanks again for reviewing! *pinches Kashino's arm***

**Kashino: And... We hope you have a Merry Christmas.**

**Me: Please review!**


	21. The Book of Faces

**Me: OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! You guys are AMAZING!**

**Kashino: Oi, what are you screaming about?**

**Me: I-I-I**

**Kashino: SPIT IT OUT! **

**Me: I have 100 reviews! OMG I'M SO HAPPY!**

**Kashino: ...**

**Me: Thank you guys Much! You guys are amazing! I'm so happy, this is the most successful story I have written, I think it might even have the most reviews in the whole Yumeiro Patissiere section! You guys amaze me, so here is another chapter, I plan on updating more during Christmas Break. :D**

**Kashino: ... Mikashi doesn't own Yumeiro Patissiere.**

* * *

><p><span>The Book of Faces<span>

At first glance, it looked like Kashino was reading a book, but if you continued to look; you would notice he kept looking off the top of his book to stare at his best friend and team leader, Amano Ichigo. He wasn't staring at her in a way to be creepy, but more curiously at what she was doing.

Ichigo held her cell phone in her hand and kept reading, she would then slide her finger up the screen to view more. Kashino stared perplexed, wondering what she was looking at that could amuse her for so long.

Sometimes she would smile, other times she would giggle quietly to herself. Finally, plucking up the courage to ask, Kashino cleared his throat and put his book down, "Amano, what are you looking at?"

Ichigo looked up, looking mildly surprised, "Oh Kashino!" She laughed a little, "I didn't even realize you were here!" She scooted her chair over beside his and showed him her phone, "I'm seeing what everyone is up to."

"How?" Kashino asked.

Ichigo smiled, "Facebook."

"... Facebook?" He asked, "So like, a book of faces?"

Ichigo resisted the urge to laugh at her dense friend, "No, that's the website name, see, on Facebook you can add your friends and they can view a profile of you that you set up, you can post pictures and statuses and..."

Kashino stopped her, "Alright, no need to go into a full paragraph, I can see it."

He took her phone and began looking through the website, Ichigo guiding him. "See, this is my profile."

Amano Ichigo was written in bold letters at the top; to the left was a picture Kashino couldn't quite see, for the screen was small. "What's your profile picture Amano?"

"Oh! Here, just click on it and it'll pop up bigger..."

The picture, to Kashino's surprise, was not just her. It was in fact, all of team Ichigo. They were still in their grand prix final outfits, in the studio taking the victory pictures. Curiously Kashino tapped on each one of them, Hanabusa, Andou and Ichigo were tagged; only he wasn't. "Wait, so if Hanabusa and Andou are tagged too, does that mean they have Facebook too?"

"Oh yeah!" Ichigo exclaimed, she clicked a little image in the corner, and a list of her friends popped up. "Let's look at Andou-kun first!"

Andou's profile, was much like Ichigo's, Andou Sennosuke written in bold letters and to Kashino's amusement a picture of Andou at Kashino's birthday party, eating his first cake. Kashino remembered it like it was yesterday, his friend was so happy to eat such a new, exciting thing.

Next came Hanabusa's, which was virtually the same, though, his profile picture was a picture of him, with a rose handing it to a blushing 1st year girl, whom Kashino had never seen before.

The caption nearly made him laugh, _Hanabusa giving roses to a fair maiden of new._

Andou's comment actually made laughter slip past his lips,_ Andou Sennosuke: You're always flirting with new girls, aren't you? How did you even GET that picture?_

Ichigo looked at him, "What's so funny?"

He shook his head, "Nothing, nothing."

Ichigo smiled and pointed towards the library, "Hey Kashino, do you want to make a Facebook account?"

"Ha?" Kashino asked, "I mean, it's nice to look at, but I don't think I really..."

Ichigo grabbed his wrist and pulled him up, "Oh come on! Make one!"

XxXxX

Kashino and Ichigo sat side by side, "So, enter your e-mail there, and then click this and..." Ichigo continued to instruct Kashino as he tapped away on the keyboard, "And... That's it!" Ichigo smiled, her eyes curling upwards.

Ichigo took the mouse and clicked on the 'Profile' button, Kashino Makoto was displayed on the top, beside it, a blank box where he could upload a profile picture. "Come on Kashino!" Ichigo squealed, "Take one!"

"But I..."

Ichigo clicked on the little box and selected, 'Take Photo'. She and Kashino appeared on the little preview camera on the screen, smiling Ichigo leaned in near Kashino's face, making his breath catch in his throat, "Can I be in the picture Kashino?" She asked.

"Ye..." He cleared his throat, "Yeah, sure."

Ichigo's eyes sparkled and she leaned herself sideways so her shoulders touched Kashino's. It seemed almost natural, Kashino slipped his arm around her waist so she would be able to move closer. They both stared at the screen and Ichigo waved the cursor over the camera button, "Smile!"

Kashino looked at her and then at the screen and smiled, the screen flashed and a cute picture of Kashino and Ichigo appeared, Ichigo clicked on the 'Use photo' button. With a little pop, the blank box by Kashino's name was replaced with the picture.

"Now," Ichigo giggled, "We add all of your friends!" She clicked on the search bar and typed in 'Amano Ichigo'. Clicking on her profile she selected the 'Add as friend' button, "Me first!"

XxXxX

Later that day, Kashino sat down at his desk and opening his laptop he glanced around, checking if anyone was looking over his shoulder. He opened up the internet browser and reluctantly typed in, 'Facebook. com" He logged in and found he had about 10 notifications.

_Amano Ichigo has accepted your friend request._

_Andou Sennosuke has accepted your friend request._

_Hanabusa Satsuki has accepted your friend request._

_Katou Rumi has accepted your friend request._

Kashino stared, _wow. _Another notification popped up on the screen, _Amano Ichigo likes your picture. _Kashino clicked on it and it opened up the picture. He stared at the picture and smiled.

_Caption: In the library, taking the first profile picture! –With Amano Ichigo._

He closed the window of the picture to be notified again, _Katou Rumi commented on your picture. _Kashino hesitantly clicked on it.

_Katou Rumi: Aw! Kashino, Ichigo! Such a cute picture! :)_

Ichigo commented back.

_Amano Ichigo: Thank you Rumi! We both look okay right? xP_

_Hanabusa Satsuki: Beautiful Ichigo-chan! X3 I can't say the same for Kashino..._

Kashino frowned, but rolled his eyes. _Kashino Makoto: That's nice Rose Boy, say something mean to the person who the picture BELONGS to._

_Hanabusa Satsuki: Calm down Kashino, it's just a joke. You look FINE._

Kashino sighed, of course Hanabusa would ruin a good picture.

_Amano Ichigo: Oh shut up Hanabusa-kun! ^-^ you look fine Kashino, cute even!_

_Kashino Makoto: ... Cute?_

_Amano Ichigo: Sure! :D_

_Katou Rumi: Aw, the 2 love birds are talking! (:_

_Amano Ichigo: O.O_

_Kashino Makoto: O_O_

_Katou Rumi: ;)_

Kashino shook his head, this was the exact reason he didn't really like social networking websites.

Suddenly, his computer made a little ping sound. A little chat box appeared in the corner, reading 'Amano Ichigo.'

Curiously, Kashino clicked on it.

_Amano Ichigo: Hi! :D_

_Kashino Makoto: Hi?_

_Amano Ichigo: Say Kashino... I didn't really get to ask you, but uhhh..._

_Kashino Makoto: What is it Amano? Just spit it out... -_-_

_Amano Ichigo: Would you mind going out with me on Saturday? I mean, not like a DATE going out but like... I want... I mean..._

_Kashino Makoto: What? O.o_

_Amano Ichigo: I need... to... buy chocolate! That's it! Can you help me buy chocolate on Saturday?_

_Kashino Makoto: Okay..._

_Amano Ichigo: Great! K, bye!_

_*Amano Ichigo has logged off*_

Kashino stared at the screen, "Okay," he said aloud, "Amano wants to meet me on Saturday..."

XxXxX

Ichigo met Kashino at the school gate on Saturday, dressed up a little bit, but not too much to be noticeable. "Hi Kashino!" She smiled, greeting him, and putting away her phone.

"Hey," He said shortly, "So, what kind of chocolate do you need?"

She pressed her lips together, "Um... That's why I asked you to come, I need help."

"What are you using the chocolate for?" He asked.

"T-to make a tart," She said finally.

"Tart..." Kashino trailed off, "right, I know a good place to buy chocolate for that, come on."

XxXxX

Ichigo clutched her shopping bag filled with chocolate, many different kinds, in fact all the chocolate Kashino had shown her, she just couldn't say no to any of them.

Kashino led her to the food court of the place they were at, "Are you hungry Amano?"

Her eyes brightened and she smiled, "Yeah!"

Kashino laughed, "But, you don't have any money, do you?"

She pouted her lips, "Yeah..."

"Because you couldn't say no to any of the chocolates I showed you."

Ichigo felt her face burn, "Yeah."

Kashino smiled at her, "Then, I'll buy some for you."

She stared at him, an emotion surging through her that she never felt before, "T-thank you."

XxXxX

Kashino continued looking to his side, watched Ichigo eat happily, she always looked best that way, eating her food and exclaiming how delicious it was.

"Neh Kashino," She asked, momentarily laying down her fork, "Are you going to eat anything?"

"No," He said, casually flicking a crumb off the table, "I'm not that hungry."

"Oh," She said a little awkwardly, picking up her fork again, she picked at her food. After a while she began eating happily again, "Do you want to try some?" She asked him eventually, holding out her fork.

He sighed and nodded, taking some and putting it in his mouth. "It's really good," Kashino said, chewing.

He gave her back the fork and continued watching her, "Why do you always look at me while I'm eating?" Ichigo asked finally.

Kashino shook his head, "Sorry, I just like to watch you, when you eat you just look so happy."

She blushed and looked down, "Most people just tell me I have no table manners..."

"Well you don't really," Kashino replied, "But you seem so happy, it doesn't matter to me."

Ichigo looked at him and cocked her head to one side, "Really?" She smiled, "I'm glad I can make someone happy."

"You make a lot of people happy," He whispered, "have you noticed?"

Ichigo bit the inside of her cheek, "Well, I guess, but no one's really ever told me before."

"Well you make me happy," Kashino smiled, taking a deep breath he reached forward and kissed her on the cheek.

Ichigo felt her face burn; she picked up the napkin on the side of her tray and began wiping at her mouth, hoping she was covering up her blush.

"Look," Kashino said, feeling suddenly very uncomfortable, "if you don't..."

She shook her head, but couldn't find words. Finally she looked at him and smiled, "You make me happy too Kashino." She whispered.

His smile spread, lighting up his face, "I like you I-Ichigo." He mumbled.

She leaned forward and gently kissed his lips, "I like you too, M-Makoto."

He wrapped his arms around her, "Scratch that, I don't like you."

Ichigo smiled, "What's that?" She asked, her tone humorous.

"I don't like you, I love you." He reached down and kissed her again.

Ichigo felt light as air, "I love you too."

Kashino released his grip on her, "Can I ask you one more thing?" He asked.

"What is it Kashino?" She asked, smiling blissfully.

"On Facebook," He whispered in her ear, "How do you change your relationship status again?"

Ichigo blushed, she reached for her phone and whispered back, "Let me show you."

XxXxX

_Kashino Makoto and Amano Ichigo are in a relationship._

* * *

><p><strong>7 reviews for chapter 20! Thanks a lot guys :D<strong>

**Aoi Kobayashi - I was thinking about mistletoe the whole time I was writing the story, but I was thinking, isn't that a bit TOO cliche for a Kashigo story? So I changed it up a bit and pine trees were the first thing to pop in my head. So yeah xP. And I'm taking up your suggestion, I shall release it in the following days. :D**

**14AmyChan - Thank you :D, I find yur stories adorable too. And yeah, pine trees = mistletoes x3 it's so cool right? (and non-cliched thankfully. :D)**

**StrawberryDream15 - I'm glad you could picture them, that just tells me I added enough details! :D, I wis I could have a kiss under the mistletoe, and so I thought, why not let Ichigo? And then I thought that mistletoe was a BIT too cliched for Kashigo, so I switched it up a bit. **

**Baka-bAkA Hui - Ah, I was thinking that too, I was like "LOL. Kashino's quoting song lyrics. xP" Thank you :)**

**xtheBLEACHEDalchemistx - I try to make my stories as fluffy as possible, hehehe. I hope you like this chapter, and hopefully I can post another tomorrow! :D**

**lell - I know your review was from chapter 1, but yeah, thanks for reading! I hpe you continue to like the stories, they get netter as the series progresses, it makes me feel proud that over time, my writing has improved! :)**

**kouhaixsempai - I think it's sad too, Christmas should be spent with your family, but what can you do really? Thank you for reviewing, special congrats to you for being my 100th reviewer!**

**Me: PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Ichigo: And we hope you all had happy holidays!**


	22. Sugar Crash

**Me: OMG. I'm so sorry! I've been having writer's block and it's killing me! I haven't been able to think of an ending for my 'New Years Special' which is LONG overdue. I hope I can finish it before 2013! D:, here's a little one-shot I was writing while I was stuck (and still am).**

**Ichigo: Mikashi... Calm down, it's alright...**

**Me: No it's not! I feel so bad I haven't updated. So sososos sorry! D:**

**Kashino: ... At least she's sorry.**

**Ichigo: Mikashi doesn't own Yumeiro Patissiere.**

* * *

><p><span>Sugar Crash<span>

Kashino stared at the fluorescent shelves, burning his eyes with their brightness. How he had gotten dragged in here, he had no idea. Presently, Amano Ichigo was pulling on his arm, "Come on, Come on, COME ON."

Sighing he nodded, "Right, go get whatever you wanted to..."

Ichigo unlatched herself from his arm and began running around the candy store with new found energy she didn't seem to possess a few minutes ago.

She came back to him, plastic bags full of candy hanging from the bend in her elbow, a lollipop already in her mouth. Ichigo smiled, "I pretty much blew off my whole allowance, but that's okay!" She cheered, "I mean, look at all this candy!" She jiggled the plastic bag, which made a loud crinkling noise, with multiple candy wrappers rubbing against each other and the plastic bag.

"Right," Kashino said, yawning a bit from boredom, "Right."

"Come ON Kashino, aren't you going to buy ANYTHING?"

He stared at her, "... Why should I?"

"BECAUSE, you haven't bought anything?" said Ichigo, rolling her eyes as if it were the most obvious thing in the whole world.

Sighing, Kashino grabbed a little bag of peppermints and bought them.

XxXxX

Ichigo expertly un-wrapped another toffee candy while Kashino sat on the other side of the countertop, his head lying on his arms that were resting softly on the counter.

"Aren't you going to eat anything Kashino?" She wondered.

"A patissier should keep in perfect condition, which means no extra indulgence." He said quietly.

"Oh come on," Ichigo insisted, opening his palm and placing the unwrapped toffee in his hand, "A little indulgence never hurt anyone, I mean, it's a onetime thing, it won't hurt, right?"

He stared at the little piece of candy, ever since acceptance into St. Marie had he eaten an extra bit of sugar than he needed. "I..." He muttered slowly, feeling his resistance begin to break. He popped the toffee in his mouth, "I guess a little indulgence never hurt anyone."

Ichigo smiled and opened another toffee for herself, "Nope!"

XxXxX

Okay. So, maybe it wasn't a very good idea to give Kashino candy, Ichigo realized this, a little too late. There she was, sitting in her seat at the counter, the amount of candy wrappers amounting into a large pile on the counter top.

Kashino tossed another candy wrapper on the pile, he was visibly hyper, shaking a little, and he couldn't stay still. He finally stood up and began pacing up and down the kitchen room tiles, "A-A-Amano," He stuttered, "W-w-what..."

He shook his head and seemed to forget what he was going to say. His eyes brightened up, "OH! I'VE GOT AN IDEA!"

Ichigo didn't move, she just stared, "What?"

"If y-you took the candy wrappers and squished them together, w-would they stick to each other because the candy inside them was sticky?"

Ichigo thought it was more of a question than an idea but she nodded, "I guess so... Kashino, are you okay?"

He nodded feverishly, "Y-yes." He reached into the near empty plastic bag of sweets and popped a peppermint in his mouth, "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know," Ichigo replied, "Just... wondering."

Kashino turned to face her, his cheeks flushed and a sparkle in his eyes. He sat down and put his head down on the table, "K-Kashino?" Ichigo asked, a little nervous.

He began shaking violently, and Ichigo squeaked, but he looked up, tears in his eyes, "Ha! HAHAHAHA!" He was laughing, "T-that's funny!"

"What?" She asked confused, "What are you talking about...?"

"DON'T YOU SEE? You're sparkling!"

Ichigo's eyebrows furrowed, "W-what?"

"And it changes colour!" Kashino continued, pointing ridiculously around Ichigo, "Purple, blue, pink, green..." He trailed off.

Visibly shaking more than before he reached over the counter top and grabbed her hands, leaning in fairly close so that Ichigo could smell the peppermint in his mouth, he stared at her eyes, "Y-your eyes k-kinda remind me of chocolate!" He exclaimed proudly.

Ichigo could feel herself blush, "R-right."

XxXxX

Ichigo was getting nervous now; Kashino had this wild look in his eye, "I-Ichigo..." He mumbled, and then he smiled, "HA! I like that better, Ichigo remind me of STRAWBERRIES, Amano's just a name!"

In his hazy sugar rush Kashino didn't realize that he had just called Ichigo by her first name, at the moment he thought it was a really delicious sweet.

Ichigo nodded nervously, using her own knowledge on sugar. Kashino had said that he never overindulged with sugar ever. So if Kashino had a lot of sugar and his body wasn't used to it... Kashino was on a sugar high, and a really bad one.

Kashino continued to babble on about strawberries and stuff. He looked up and stared at Ichigo with a perplexed look on his face, "Hey... you know what?"

Ichigo swallowed and smiled a little anxiously, "What?"

"You're very pretty..." Kashino murmured, "See? Look at yourself, you are very, very cute."

Ichigo blushed a very bright red, "Y-yeah?"

Kashino walked over, smiling obliviously, "Very pretty, I really like that about you."

"What...?" Ichigo began.

Kashino leaned forward, "Sweet like candy." With so much as a breath in, Kashino kissed Ichigo, she could taste the different sweets on his lips.

"Mph! Kashino!" She mumbled.

He pulled apart from her and cradled Ichigo in his arms. "You are so cute," He whispered in her ear.

"I..." Ichigo murmured.

Kashino's eyes went dreamy and cross-eyed. His eyes seemed to draw back, getting smaller. "Oh gosh..."

Ichigo knew this part of a sugar high, she had been through enough herself, this was the part where you crashed. Exhausted.

XxXxX

Kashino took a step forward, suddenly very dizzy and tired. Feeling like the floor was tipping over on a sharp angle towards the left.

Feeling himself falling forward, he felt the soft hands of someone taking him by the arms. They brought him over to sit in a chair and he almost fell face first on the table. Deliriously he looked up at the brunette, "A-Amano?"

"Hi," She smiled, "Are you okay?"

He shook his head, "It's like being hung over..." His eyes widened, "N-not that I would know!"

Ichigo snorted, "I know."

Kashino laid his head against the tabletop. It's coolness pressing his cheek soothingly. "I'm tired." He slurred, his eyelids sliding down over his eyes.

"I understand," Ichigo said gently.

"This is why you shouldn't indulge in sugar," Kashino mumbled, running his fingers through his messy blond hair.

"I didn't think you would eat so much to be honest," Ichigo said cutely, scratching the back of her neck.

"I'm just beginning to remember everything I said," He replied, "I'm sorry you had to stick around for everything." He turned red, "And... F-for..."

Ichigo went pink, "Kissing me?"

Kashino looked away, "I'm sorry, I..."

She shook her head and leaned forward, "Don't be." Coaxing his head up, she smiled and kissed him.

Kashino looked shocked, "I-Ichigo," He mumbled, "I..."

His head dipped slightly, pushing away the blond hairs sticking to his forehead and letting him lay his head on the table she kissed his cheek sweetly, "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: It's so RUSHED. OMG I'm sorry! Dx<strong>

**Ichigo: Mikashi, Mikashi! It's okay!**

**Me: No! It isn't. I'm really sorry guys, I'm in a bit of a rut right now. I'll get out of it eventually.**

**10 REVIEWS for the previous chapter! I'm very thankful! ^-^**

**StrawberryDream15 - Thank you :) I do feel kinda proud. Hahaha, I was thinking, 'Hey, there isn't a facebook story on Yumeiro Patissiere yet... Why not make one?' Thanks for reading! **

**14AmyChan - Awww, I'm glad I can make you smile! I like making people happy! :D**

**Ai-chan - IKR? The last line is the best! I was giggling over it for so long. xP**

**xtheBLEACHEDalchemistx - I was like 'Facebook' fancy sounding name, 'The Book of Faces'. OH. LOL. So I used it. Pretty clever hm? xD**

**Deathly Jester - Facebook does! I have a cousin in England and we stay in touch with FB, it's so cool and awesome!**

**kouhaixsempai - LOL. I was checking my fanfiction and I saw the words '100' and I was screaming my head off. "YES YES YES YES YES!" Anyway, Happy New Year! :)**

**Baka-bAkA Hui - Aww, thanks. I find my most creative ideas come right before I go to sleep. So I have to wait a whole day until I can write them out. Thanks for reading!**

**Moon-Raven15 - Thanks :3, I plan on writing tons more one-shots for this story. And I just think Kashino and Ichigo are the cutest couple ever! x3**

**Princess Bananabelle belle - Wow! You read all the chapters? That's amazing! 'Cause there's like 21 chapters. I'm so happy my stories are so good people read the whole thing through. At ONCE. Thanks for reading!**

**Me: I'm sorry for such a rushed chapter... I'm working on the New Year's special. So bear with me!**

**Love you guys from Pluto and back! Catcha later! :D**


	23. Fresh Start

**Me: My LONG overdue New Years Special is here! Enjoy! :D**

**Ichigo: Mikashi doesn't own Yumeiro Patissiere!**

* * *

><p><span>Fresh Start<span>

Kashino sat, sulking on the couch. He looked very angry, but in reality, he was just really tired. He worked so long on New Year cakes for the shop. He hadn't slept a wink and Ichigo of all people had dragged him into a new year's party with Hanabusa and Andou.

Ichigo plopped down beside him, a new year's headband on her head, a noise maker in the corner of her mouth, "Are you having fun Kashino?" She asked.

He shook his head miserably and rubbed his eyes, yawning he said, "I'm really tired Amano."

She glanced at her watch, "Well, there's half an hour until mid-night, and then we can leave if you want."

"Why can't I go now?" He asked, sinking further into the couch.

"I..." She murmured and trailed off, "Never mind." She smiled and took his hands into hers, "Please stay Kashino, I know you're tired and need to rest after working, stay a little bit longer, please?"

Kashino stared into her eyes, angry at himself with how soft he was, "Y-yeah sure."

Ichigo sighed contently and lay back beside him, "I love the New Year, it just shows me how much there is to be thankful for."

"Such as?" Kashino asked curiously.

"That I ever met Henri-sensei, that I was able to go to St. Marie, that our sweets shop, is successful, that I..." Ichigo blushed and looked down, "Ever met you."

Kashino felt his cheeks warm, "I..."

Rumi interrupted them, "Kashino! Ichigo-chan! We're going to play some New Year games, did you want to play?"

Ichigo blinked and stared, "Oh yeah... Sure."

She began to get up but Rumi stopped her, "No it's okay, you can play sitting from there."

Kashino's eye brows furrowed, he was seriously starting to get suspicious, "What exactly are we playing Rumi?"

She giggled and sat down, everyone eventually formed around, making a circle.

Hanabusa came from the kitchen with a glass bottle. Rumi smiled, "Why, spin the bottle of course!"

XxXxX

Ichigo continued watching people spin the bottle and kiss each other. Kashino began nodding off, occasionally falling side-ways to rest his head on her shoulder. "Kashino!" Andou exclaimed from the other end of the circle.

He nearly fell face first on the floor, "What?" He asked groggily.

Hanabusa smiled smugly, "It's your turn to spin the bottle."

"Ha?" Kashino asked in semi-conscious, "sure," He mumbled, reaching forward and spinning the bottle. He sighed and sunk back in the chair.

The bottle made a scrape noise as it spun in a circle on the floor. Finally the bottle stopped, pointing the bottle top at startled, red-faced Ichigo.

Her fingers shook as she debated whether or not she should wake up Kashino; everyone had their eyes glued on her, "K-Kashino..." She whispered, shaking him gently awake again.

He rubbed his eyes, "What?"

She pointed to the bottle on the floor, he raised his eyebrows, taking the time to think, his eyes widened, "No... That's not..."

Ichigo nodded, "I-it is."

Kashino felt everyone's eyes on him; he gulped, feeling suddenly nervous and no longer tired. He reached out and took her face in his hand, leaning in closer every one held their breath.

He reached forward, and gently and barely, he let his lips brush against Ichigo's cheek. She was so red she put any cherry to shame. "Hey! That's cheating!" Rumi said, pouting her lips.

"Yeah!" Lemon agreed.

Kashino shrugged, "Well, you never said I had to kiss her on the lips."

Everyone opened their mouths to protest, but Kashino was too smart for them, "Oh look! 5 minutes to New Year!"

Turning to the clock, Rumi gasped, "OH! It is! We almost missed it!"

Kana clicked on the T.V and everyone began to watch excitedly. The whole room was in a series of giggles and whispers. Kashino ran his fingers through his hair tiredly and sank back in the couch. Ichigo was still beside him, stiff, "K-Kashino," She whispered finally, "W-would you really kiss me? If you had to I mean."

Kashino opened his eyes and felt like sighing, he wasn't in the mood for talk like this, "Why do you have to ask Amano?"

She clenched her skirt in her fists, "I-I was just wondering."

He bit his lip, trying to think of something to say, "If I HAD to? Sure."

"B-but you had to back then, and you didn't, why's that?"

"Look Amano, I really can't process thoughts that well right now, don't hold that against me."

"Answer me," She said quietly.

"I..." Kashino replied slowly, "I was nervous." He said finally, "It would be my first kiss and I really don't want to mess it up."

Ichigo looked up at him, "Really? You'd be nervous to k-kiss me?"

Kashino blushed, "Well... I mean, you're you."

She suddenly looked away, "Is that supposed to be a compliment?" She asked sarcastically.

"Of course it is!" Kashino exclaimed. He tried to say more, but fatigue took its toll and he couldn't think of anything.

Ichigo put her head against the couch back, "Look, I don't want to fight with you Kashino."

Kashino stared at her, "I don't want to fight with you! I was only trying to..."

"Oh just shut up," Ichigo murmured, "I'd rather you didn't make me sad on the last few minutes of this year."

"Amano..." Kashino tried to get her attention.

Ichigo sighed, "You know, if you really want to go home, go now. I don't really care if you stay at this point."

"Amano..." Kashino tried again. Her words made his heart hurt and he wondered why. He never felt like this before.

"1 MINUTE!" Rumi screamed above all the other voices.

Moving slowly, he turned her head to face his. "Hey listen," He whispered, "I only said 'Your you' because I think your amazing. I've never met someone like you before."

"Kashino..."

"For the first time, when you approach me, I don't feel the chills I feel when other girls come towards me. I don't freeze when you touch me, when you smile... It makes my heart race."

Ichigo was turning red, "I... I do that to you?"

Kashino nodded, "That's why I don't want to kiss you. I don't want to mess it up; I don't want to mess up kissing you Amano."

"But..." Ichigo whispered, "I don't care Kashino. I don't care if you're a good kisser or if you're not. I just want you to kiss me."

"Amano," He whispered softly.

"10 SECONDS!" Everyone else yelled.

"Kashino... First kisses were meant to be awkward, if they weren't, it wouldn't really be a first kiss would it?"

"Well..." Kashino bit his lip.

"8, 7, 6!"

She smiled, "I'm not forcing you to do anything."

"5, 4, 3!"

He shook his head, "You're not." He leaned forward and she closed her eyes.

"2!" Kashino caressed the side of her face with his hand, running his finger down her other cheek. "Ichigo..."

"M-Makoto," She whispered.

Kashino reached down, and lightly brushed his lips against hers. "1!"

He was going to pull away, but Ichigo pulled him back, kissing him, and she didn't want to let go.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Ichigo finally let him go, blushing. "Ichigo..." Kashino whispered.

"I don't like fighting Kashino," She smiled, "Let's start over, please?"

"A fresh start, a clean slate."

"Right," Ichigo whispered. She leaned forward, "But one last thing." She said into his ear.

"What?" He asked.

She grinned, "Happy New Year!" She sprung up from the couch and blew the little horn she clasped in her hand.

He smiled and watched her glide away into the sea of happy people. Kashino touched his lips softly, wondering how exactly the new year would be to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: So, did you like it? :)<strong>

**9 review for the previous chapter! You guys are awesome!**

**K, so at this time I WOULD reply to all of you guys. But, my computer totally glitched and deleted EVERY thing I was going to say to you guys. -.- Darn. I really want to get this chapter out. So I'm going to have to skip it today! Dx**

**Thanks for Reviewing!**

**1. StrawberryDream15**

**2. Rei Star**

**3. 14AmyChan**

**4. Deathly Jester**

**5. Baka-bAkA Hui**

**6. Aoi Kobayashi**

**7. Moon-Raven15**

**8. Princess Bananabelle**

**9. kashinoxamano**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	24. Suffix

**Me: Hello! I'm actually still here! Yes! :)**

**Kashino: Where have you been?**

**Me: ... I'm sorry. My teacher decided to give us a math exam! And I'm only in grade 8! I was studying SOO hard and...**

**Kashino: Oh, we all know you were just lazy.**

**Me: What? NO! I seriously was really busy...**

**Kashino: Yeah? Sure. Whatever. Mikashi doesn't own Yumeiro Patissiere.**

* * *

><p>"Time's up!" Sensei called, and Amano Ichigo sighed and slid down in her chair. Thank sweets, it was over. Her last exam was over.<p>

As the teacher began collecting the booklets, she glanced over at her friends. Andou smiled at her and Hanabusa gave her a thumbs up. She glanced at Kashino who looked both ways, checking if anyone was looking at him, and quickly pressed his index finger on his lips and blew her a quick kiss.

It had been going on for quite some time. Not that anyone knew besides her and Kashino. But still, the gesture was enough to make her blush and have to look down.

No one could know. Absolutely no one. If word got out to Kashino's parents, they would both be screwed. Both of them knew how easily rumours spread and Kashino's family seemed to know all of them. Of course they would be furious about Kashino dating Ichigo. She was another one of those 'Patissiere' kids that their son should not be meddling with.

"Ichigo-chan?" This caused Ichigo to finally look up, feeling the heat in her cheeks reside.

"Yes Rumi-chan?"

"How do you think you did on the exam?"

She paused to think, tapping her pointer finger on her chin every so often, "I think I did alright, Kashino, Andou-kun, Hanabusa-kun and I all studied together. They really helped me learn a lot of stuff."

Rumi looked intrigued, "Ichigo-chan, say the 3 sweet princes names again."

Scrunching up her eyebrows, she asked, "What? Why?"

"I dunno, it's just interesting when you say their names."

"Okay... Kashino, Hanabusa-kun and Andou-kun."

"AHA! You did it again!" Rumi exclaimed.

"Ha? What did I do again?" Ichigo asked densely.

"See, when you say the sweet princes' names, you only say '-kun' after Hanabusa-kun and Andou-kun's names. Not Kashino-kun's."

"Really?" Ichigo asked, trying to sound innocent.

Rumi stared at her Ichigo, "Your blushing Ichigo-chan!" She squealed.

"I am NOT!" She squeaked, just a little too quickly.

"Wait a minute! Ichigo-chan, could you possibly... With Kashino-kun...?"

"NO!" Ichigo wailed, almost desperately, "There's nothing going on between..."

"What are you two talking about?"

Ichigo froze and turned stiffly, "K-Kashino!"

"The one and only," He smiled bemused, "What's up?"

"I..." Ichigo mumbled. Kashino's eyebrows folded in suspicion, _Why is she acting so jittery? _

The bell rung and Ichigo almost breathed a sigh of relief, saved by the bell again.

Rumi stood up, brushing off her skirt, she smiled, "Talk to you later Ichigo-chan!"

Ichigo nodded, "Mhm," She said a little stiffly.

Once Rumi had left, Kashino's smile finally folded down into a frown, "Okay Amano, what was that all about?"

"W-what do you mean?" Ichigo mumbled, staring at the floor, gathering up her books.

"You know what I'm talking about," He said, "Why were you acting so jittery and nervous?"

"Was not," She countered.

"Was to."

Soon the whole classroom was empty, except for them. "What's wrong Ichigo? Just tell me."

Ichigo felt her heart leap when Kashino referred to her by her first name, "Rumi got suspicious about us."

"What? Why?" Kashino asked, crossing his arms.

"It's because I always just call you 'Kashino', but then I call Hanabusa-kun and Andou-kun their names with a '-kun' suffix."

"Oh," Kashino said. He cleared his throat, "Well, you're just going to have to call me 'Kashino-kun' then."

"What?" Ichigo asked indignantly, "That doesn't sound right to me." She pouted her lips.

"It's either that or you start calling Hanabusa and Andou only by their names."

"Okay," Ichigo murmured, "Kashino-kun."

"That's better Ichigo," Kashino smiled, leaning down to kiss her.

She stopped him, an amused grin on her face, "Nuh-uh, if I have to call you Kashino-kun, you SO have to call me Amano-chan."

Kashino stopped abruptly, "Amano-chan?" He asked, moving his lips around as if his mouth couldn't form the words.

"Of course," Ichigo said matter-of-factly.

His eyes lowered to slits, "Fine."

XxXxX

In afternoon baking practise, Ichigo moved around in her usualness, nothing was out of the ordinary, she was about to cut up strawberries, "Hey Kashino, can you pass me the knife?"

He cleared his throat, "Hey Kashino-kun," She repeated blandly, "Can you pass me the knife?" Andou and Hanabusa stared at her, "What?"

They shook their heads in sync, "Nothing."

After a while, Kashino was beginning on his chocolate icing, he needed to cut up a bit of covertures, "Amano, knife." He held out his hand to her.

She stared at him and saw his eye twitch, "Amano-chan, knife." She smiled and handed it to him.

Hanabusa snorted, "**Amano-chan?**"

Kashino scowled, "What is it now Rose Boy?"

Hanabusa doubled over laughing, "Ha! That's rich. **Amano-chan**."

Crossing his arms, Kashino glared at him, "What do you mean?"

"Since when did you call Ichigo-chan, Amano-chan?"

"What's wrong with it?" Kashino asked indignantly.

"What's wrong with 'Amano'? You know, what you used to say?"

Andou looked up from his work, "He has a point."

"I don't know," Kashino replied, obviously fast, "-chan?"

"Well no," Andou said, "It's just really random."

"And combined with Ichigo-chan starting to call you 'Kashino-kun' you would think it's planned."

"W-what?" Ichigo cried, though she felt her cheeks begin to warm up again, "Of course it isn't planned!"

Hanabusa lowered his eyebrows, "Why are you two so defensive?"

"WE'RE NOT!" Kashino and Ichigo yelled together.

Hanabusa smirked, raising his arms in a shrug, "Exhibit A."

Ichigo felt her cheeks flame, she was sure she was bright red, all the way from her neck to the tips of her ears.

"Oh shut up would you?" Kashino asked crossly.

Hanabusa smirked, "I'm just wondering what's up with you two. You've been acting strange ever since February."

Ichigo looked down, of course February. It was then that Kashino had... She shook her head. It wasn't the time for her to think about it.

"It's all in your head," Kashino said harshly.

"Maybe," Hanabusa shrugged, "Possibly..." He put his elbows on the counter, placing his head on the palms of his hands, "Nope."

Kashino's eye twitched, "I'm leaving," He began to gather up his supplies, "Are you going to come, Amano... –chan?"

"I g-guess so," Ichigo stammered and silently followed him out of the kitchen.

XxXxX

Kashino stopped at the lake, leaning against a tree, "Well, that didn't work."

"No, not at all," Ichigo agreed.

"It was way too obvious I guess."

"I think we should go back to just calling each other without suffix's again." Ichigo murmured quietly.

Kashino sighed, "I guess."

"Kashino," Ichigo said, smiling.

"Amano," He replied to her. He turned to look at her, and she pulled on her sleeve as she always did when she knew he was watching her.

He reached forward and gently pressed his knuckles onto her forehead affectionately, "Ichigo," He whispered gently, staring deep into her eyes.

"M-Makoto," She brought her hands up to her chest, and intertwined her fingers with his.

He leaned forward, "I love you," He whispered gently, caressing her face with his hand. She closed her eyes and tilted her head.

"I... Love you too."

He slowly pressed his lips against hers, and eventually deepened their kiss. When the broke apart Ichigo hugged him close to her, "Oh what did I do to deserve you?" She murmured, taking in the way his arms just seemed to fit around her so perfectly.

"It's more like I don't deserve you," He whispered huskily into her ear, "Ichigo."

He was about to pull apart, but Ichigo held tightly to his sleeve, "Please don't leave me, not yet."

Kashino looked around and then back at Ichigo, right now, anyone seeing was the least of his worries. All he knew was he had to keep Ichigo with him, protect her and keep her safe, forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Meh. Corny ending. I know.<strong>

**WOW! I have 11 reviews for the previous chapter! You guys are amazing! :)**

**StrawberryDream15 - Why is it that you always seem to review first? Jks Jks. You're amazing. Your reviews are so long and helpful, it's awesome. I really tried to make it realistic. I don't think something is right until I can really picture it in my head when I read. I'm glad you liked it!**

**Deathly Jester - I liked your suggestion. It's really good. This chapter is a sort of 'prequel', I was going to do your idea at first. but I got side-tracked. I'll do it real soon, I promise! :)**

**14AmyChan - Aw, thanks :) You're so inspiring! :D**

**kashinoxamano - LOL. Moe mode? What does that even mean? Hehe. Thanks for reviewing!**

**kouhaixsempai - I know! Kashino had one heck of a start this year! I hope this year'll be full of fluffy awesome one-shots. :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Aoi Kobayashi - I was like, "We need a spin the bottle game!" So I made one, and it turned out awesome. Kashino is such a sneak. xP**

**xtheBLEACHEDalchemistx - Aw, I hope you had fun! And... No internet does suck. Even when I'm on vacation I end up on the internet sometimes.**

**Moon-Raven15 - Aw, thanks! I try not to disappoint. I really hate how not fast I update. But I hope to change that this year, but so far... I'm not doing a good job.**

**Baka-bAkA Hui - LOL. I'm proud to say I've never had a cavity. Even a cyber one. Thumbs up for reviewing!**

**Ai-chan - You're too nice! I'm happy that my writing has improved over the months. I mean, have you seen the old chapters. Say 'inexperienced!' Well, I'm getting better!**

**iLucyGray - I can't believe you finished all of them in one day! I mean, that's a lot! Thanks! That means a lot that people spend time reading my stories. :)**

**You guys are amazing! I love you guys! :D**

**Cya later!**

**Kashino: ... PLEASE! *mumbles* reshew.**

**Me: ... Brilliant.**


	25. Vacation Commence!

**Me: Hello everyone! I'm still around. And I'm bringing to you, a 3k one-shot! The longest I've written :) and thanks to Moon-Raven15 for the basic idea! :)**

**Ichigo: Awesome!**

**Me: I'd just like to warn everyone that Kashino is actually a lot OOC in this, he's a sweet, loving boyfriend, which I think is adorable. He's a cute softy :3**

**Kashino: You did NOT make me a softy. -.-**

**Me: But I did. ;) Enjoy!**

**Ichigo: Mikashi doesn't own Yumeiro Patissiere!**

* * *

><p><span>Vacation Commence!<span>

Ichigo stood at the entrance gate to St. Marie with her little luggage beside her. It was the beginning of the winter break and it was freezing. Everyone else had gone to wait under the shelter of the bus stop glass building but Ichigo wouldn't. She was waiting anxiously for her boyfriend, Kashino Makoto, who had still failed to show up. She knew he was leaving for the break and she wanted to be able to say good-bye before they parted separate ways.

Pulling her jacket closer to her, she shivered. The wind bit at her nose and she sneezed. "Kashino..." She murmured.

Finally she saw, from a distance the blonde, his backpack flung hastily over his shoulder and his jacket half-buttoned on, running crazily down the path. "Kashino?" She called out.

He ran over to her in a rush, grabbing her tightly in a hug, "Oh thank goodness! I thought I missed you."

She sniffed, "I've been waiting for you."

"Ichigo," He muttered worriedly, "Are you getting sick?"

"What makes you say that?" She asked, a little defensively.

"You're sniffling again; I know you do when you're sick."

"I'm just cold," Ichigo shivered, "Can you warm me up please?" She asked sweetly, blinking her chocolate brown eyes innocently at him.

He nodded and lovingly wrapped her up in his arms. His jacket seemed warm, compared to hers that always seemed to be cold. "Achoo!" She sneezed, turning in the other direction.

"Ichigo..." Kashino murmured, worry etched in his face, "Are you sure you can go home on your own?"

"Yeah I'll be fine... My parents will take good care of me, they always have." Ichigo looked away a little guiltily. Okay, so she hadn't told him the full truth. When she would get home, her parents would still be away at a piano competition with Natsume. They told her they would be back in a few days, but Ichigo knew she could manage a few little days on her own. Although she wouldn't tell Kashino, she knew he'd worry himself sick if he knew she was home alone.

"I can always go with you, my parents wouldn't mind, they honestly wouldn't care if I showed up a few days late."

"No, I'll be okay on my own," She shook her head, "You need to go home and see your parents, it's been too long."

He frowned, "It's not like I really want to see them."

"Please?" Ichigo pouted, "For me?"

"Ichigo..." He mumbled, "You know when you make that face I can't refuse you."

She smiled mischievously, "Please? For me?"

Sighing, he nodded, "Oh alright." He let go of her and dug through his bag and pulled out a little thermos, "But I want you to take this."

She took the thermos into her gloved hands, "What is it?"

"It's a warm cup of chocolat chaud; drink it on the way to stay warm, okay?"

"Okay," She grinned at him and opened the thermos that sent steam rising into the air.

Taking a sip, she said, "It's good."

"It always will be," Kashino told her sweetly, nuzzling his nose with hers.

The bus pulled in to the bus stop. He glanced around at the people filing into the bus, "I love you, you know." He told her.

Taking another sip from the thermos, Ichigo smiled, "I know." And she reached up and softly pecked her lips against his.

XxXxX

Throughout the bus ride, Kashino continued to snuggle Ichigo, to keep her warm and happy, and to savour the moments with her until he would finally have to get off at his stop. "Achoo!" Ichigo sneezed again, and Kashino handed her a tissue.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Kashino asked her, moving her bangs away from her eyes.

"I'll be fine," Ichigo assured him, though her teeth were chattering. He took of his jacket to give to her, but she refused, "You need a jacket Kashino."

"I know, but you look like you need it more," He said, biting his lip, looking at her pale face.

"I don't want you to get sick," She smiled softly.

"But you're going to get sick with how cold you are..." He tried to argue.

She shook her head, "Just trust me okay?"

Kashino looked out the window at the snow that had begun to fall, "Okay."

XxXxX

Finally, the bus pulled into Kashino's stop and he was forced to release Ichigo. Before he got up, she held on to his sleeve, "I love you."

"I love you too," He whispered, "I love you a lot baby." He reached forward and kissed her again sweetly; able to taste the hot chocolate she had been drinking.

"I'll call you okay?" She asked, her eyes shining in a way that made his heart hurt.

"Every single day, I promise." He whispered in her ear.

"Okay," She smiled, holding up her cell phone, "You know my number."

He laughed before kissing her quickly on the cheek, "You know I do. I love you baby, don't forget."

"I won't," She said softly.

And then, Kashino got off the bus and began to walk away. Ichigo stared and watched him through the window, until she couldn't see him anymore.

XxXxX

Ichigo continued drinking her hot chocolate and staring out the window. She couldn't take it; Kashino was too far away from her. They weren't just across the campus from each other, they were probably miles apart.

Taking out her cell phone, she clicked speed-dial 'K' but as the phone began to ring she hung up. She didn't want to talk to him now, not yet. She's wait until she was home, with a bowl of chicken noodle soup, bundled up under a blanket to talk to him. It was too painful right now, on the cold bus sitting in a seat that was meant for two.

After a few stops over, a couple around Ichigo's age went on. They looked happy and the girl kissed her boyfriend softly on the cheek, they were looking around for a spot. Half-heartedly, Ichigo stood up and moved her stuff so the couple could sit together.

XxXxX

Kashino walked into the huge house that was empty. No one was at the door to greet him, so he walked along into his room. Opening his backpack, he took out the single thing that was not an article of clothing, a framed picture of him and Ichigo, sitting by the lake, Ichigo's head resting on his lap as he played with her hair. She was smiling, and her hand was drawing patterns on his thigh. He felt like he could still feel her fingers, "I Love You."

There was a knock on the door and Kashino carefully put the picture frame on the bedside table, "Come in."

His older sister walked in and sat on his bed, "Hello Makoto, when did you get back?"

"Hey, I just got back a while ago."

She smirked, "Who's the girl in the picture?"

"How did you..."

"Please, your room hasn't changed for years; I notice things like new pictures."

Kashino sighed, "My girlfriend, Amano Ichigo."

"Do mom and dad know?"

He paused, "Uh, kinda."

His sister frowned, "What do you mean 'kinda'?"

"Well, they know Ichigo, but they don't necessarily know that I'm..."

"Dating her?" She interrupted.

Kashino felt his cheeks burn, "Y-yeah, they don't."

His sister sighed and gently placed a hand on his shoulder, "It's going to come out eventually."

He stiffened, but continued blushing. His sister watched amusingly as his ears turned pink. "I-I know, I just... I haven't had the right time to tell them."

"The longer you lay it off, the harder it will get." His sister reminded him.

"I know," Kashino replied, looking at the ground in shame, "I just... I just can't tell them."

"I know how you feel little brother," She said, patting his back, "Remember when I told them about Muraoka?"

Kashino nodded, "They totally flipped."

"But I got though it right? So can you."

He lay flat on his bed, "But I'm so much younger, what if they tell me I can't date her? I can't break up with her, I love her."

His sister was silent, "Are you sure? I know I sound like a downer when I say this, but aren't you a little young to be in love? Are you sure it isn't you just like her?"

"No," Kashino said quickly, "I love her, she's my whole world. I can't imagine breaking up with her Aneki, taking her away is like taking away a part of me."

She was quiet, "I see Makoto," smiling, she looked happy. Ruffling his hair she said, "Why don't you call her? I'm sure if you love her so much, you'll enjoy talking to you. I'm sure she's waiting."

"O-okay," Kashino replied, digging his phone out of his front pocket, as his sister left, he dialled Ichigo's number and it began to ring.

XxXxX

Ichigo arrived home to an empty house, it was so cold, un-used for the past few days. "Achoo!" Ichigo sneezed. Shivering, she ran over to the thermostat and turned the heat up.

She went upstairs and tossed her luggage on the bed. Looking through the drawers in her room, she picked out one of her old fluffy pyjamas, a white shirt with red sleeves and a strawberry on the center and soft red pants with the same strawberry design. Matching the outfit with her fuzzy red socks, she went downstairs to make herself a well deserved bowl of soup.

After settling herself under the comfort of a blanket, she was sipping soup in a mug, flicking through the channels on the T.V. "A-achoo!" She sneezed, her teeth chattering. Her throat felt sore and she knew she must be getting sick. No matter, she knew she could take care of herself, no need to call her parents to tell them. They'd worry their whole trip away, thinking about her. She wanted to call Kashino, but she couldn't. She didn't want him to worry either.

Although, while she was thinking those very thoughts her cell phone began to ring. Ichigo moaned, her phone was in her purse that she had left in front of the door. Getting up and leaving behind the warm spot on the couch, she bundled the blanket around her and walked slowly to the door. She felt weak and maybe even a little light-headed. Rummaging through her purse, she found her phone, "_Call from Kashino Makoto._" Ichigo hesitated; she wondered if her voice would give her predicament away. The phone had rung at least 5 times now, still un-sure, Ichigo clicked the answer button.

"Hello?" Kashino asked, he already sounded worried.

"Hey Kashino," Ichigo replied, covering the phone to clear her throat.

"Are you okay? You took a while to answer."

"I'm okay, I couldn't find my phone right away," Ichigo fibbed. She convinced herself it was some-what true, so it was okay.

Kashino didn't seem convinced, "How are your parents?" He asked, finally changing the subject.

"They're great, they welcomed me happily. I have a cup of soup and a warm blanket." She lied again. Well, it was still only a half-truth.

"Good, can I talk to them? I was thinking I might come over next week, the break is for 2 weeks..."

"You can't!" Ichigo panicked.

"... Why?"

"They... Uh," Ichigo's mind blanked, "Went shopping for chickens."

Kashino snorted, "Chickens? Are you sure?"

"I-I mean, they went to buy chicken for dinner tonight."

"Yeah? Natsume there? I want to talk to her, it's been a while."

"Natsume went over to her friend's house," Ichigo said quickly.

"... Ichigo, are you being honest with me?"

"Of course! Why would I lie?"

"... Just checking, do you promise to answer my next question completely honest? Cross your heart and hope to die."

"I-I promise."

"Baby," He said slowly, "Are you there alone?"

"I..." Ichigo tried to think of a convincible lie, the dog was around? No, Kashino knew she didn't have a dog. Her grandmother was there? No, he knew she was dead.

"Ichigo?"

"Yes," She admitted finally, the words rushed out of her mouth before she could stop them, "My parents and Natsume are at a piano competition, they won't be back for a few days." She laughed nervously and said, "F-funny story huh?"

Kashino was silent for a moment. His voice was steady, "So, your home alone? By yourself?" His voice was wavering, "For days?"

"Uh, yes." Ichigo mumbled, wishing she had told him before.

"ICHIGO! I can't let you do that, I'm coming to pick you up! You can stay at my house until your parents come back! I can't let you stay home by yourself!"

"I can do it!" Ichigo exclaimed, but the burning in her throat made her voice crack.

It was like she could feel Kashino's eyelids lower; she muttered curses under her breath. He would know for sure, her voice only ever cracked when she was getting sick.

"Baby, answer me truthfully, are you getting sick?"

"I..." Ichigo said slowly, "No."

"..."

"Maybe..."

"..."

"Okay yes! Happy?" She moaned.

"Ichigo..." He sounded tense, "Please let me pick you up, I don't want you to get any sicker, and you just can't take care of yourself! You're already sick; please let me take care of you!"

"I can so take care of myself," She retorted, "and I don't think your parents would be happy anyway if I came to stay, after all you haven't told them we're dating yet."

Her words stung, she knew it. "Ichigo," He said, short and clipped, "Just... Never mind, I'll talk to you later."

"Wait Kashino..." She tried apologizing.

"Forget it, I'll call you later," He said, she knew he was hurt.

"Kashino, please..."

"My sister is calling me, I have to go," He whispered, though Ichigo knew in her heart that wasn't the truth.

"I love you," She whispered back anxiously.

"I... I love you too," He said slowly, and then hung up.

Ichigo felt dizzy, she had said the wrong thing, and she knew Kashino wanted to tell his parents, he just couldn't. He told her countless times how he wished their relationship wasn't a secret. What she said hurt him, and she didn't know what to do.

XxXxX

Ichigo lay on the couch, she had a headache that made it feel like her brain was pushing against her skull, "Kashino..." She moaned sadly, wishing so badly she could talk to him. She wanted to see him, she wanted him to cuddle her and tell her it would be okay, she wanted to hear him whisper "I love you," in her ear.

She coughed, and took out her phone. She dialled his number, but her finger rested on the call button, she was unsure of what to do.

XxXxX

"Makoto," His sister knocked on the door, "Are you in there?"

He didn't answer. "Makoto, come on, you've been in your room for a long time now, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," He answered finally.

"I know you're lying, what happened?"

"Nothing, I just called Ichigo like you said I should."

His sister paused, "Do you want to talk about it?" She heard shuffling around the room and finally her little brother opened the door. He looked depressed and unhappy, "Oh boy, what happened?"

"She's sick," He murmured, "I'm worried about her, she's all alone at her house and she won't let me come get her." Kashino looked down.

His sister knew that he wasn't telling her everything, "What else Makoto?"

"She told me that our parents wouldn't be happy if she came to stay because I haven't told them about her and I yet. That... It kind of hurts you know? I want to, but I just can't."

"Tell her so, she'll understand," She tried.

"The thing is, she already knows. I've told her about it, but she still said it, why do you think she did?"

His sister sat on the bed and motioned for him to sit beside her, "Makoto... How exactly did you tell her to stay here?"

"I told her she couldn't take care of herself, she's sick, I want to take care of her and make her feel better." Kashino replied, frowning, "But she refused."

She sighed, "I see." His sister looked at her younger brother, he was growing up before her very eyes, he was becoming a boyfriend that any girl would be proud of. "Makoto, you're being too overprotective, the reason she's refusing is because she thinks she can handle it on her own, she probably can. You're being pushy; I think she finds it insulting that you think she can't take care of herself."

"But I'm so worried about her, that's why I'm insisting," Kashino said slowly, "what can I do?"

"Call her again, work this out," She replied, putting her arm around him and giving him a little hug, "It's going to be okay."

Kashino looked up at her, wondering how on earth this was the same sister that had kidnapped him a few years ago, "Okay," He smiled, "Thanks."

XxXxX

The phone was ringing and Ichigo really didn't want to answer. Her head hurt, she felt dizzy, and a little nauseous. But she picked up as soon as she saw who was calling, "Kashino?" She asked, sniffing a little.

"Hey baby," He whispered, "You doing okay?"

She smiled, so maybe he wasn't mad at her, "To be honest, no. I feel awful, I'm dizzy and tired and nauseous, but don't worry about me Kashino, I've got it all under control."

Kashino looked at his older sister, who was nodding at him to continue, "So, my sister and I were talking, if you want, you can come over to stay with us, I-I'm not forcing you to, but I mean," He bit his lip, "If you want to..."

His sister placed a hand on his shoulder, "I-if you want to, I'll accept you with open arms." He finished, swallowing.

"Thanks," She smiled, "Actually, could you pick me up? I think I could use the company."

Kashino smiled, "Any time baby," He looked to his sister with pleading eyes, "Can you drive me?"

His sister smiled at him, "Any time baby brother."

"I'm coming Ichigo," Kashino said gently, "I'm coming for you."

XxXxX

Ichigo was dressed again, even if she would much rather be in her pyjamas. She wore her black sweat pants and one of Kashino's old T-shirts he had given her, her pink hoodie and fuzzy pink socks.

She was drinking hot chocolate she had made out of Kashino's thermos, it wasn't as good, but it was something. Finally she heard the door bell ring, and she pretty much ran to open it. The blond boy stood nervously at the front door, looking kind of scared. When he saw her he breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness, I thought we might have the wrong house."

Ichigo felt tears in her eyes, it had only been hours and she already missed him so much. She quickly gripped him in a hug, and he hugged her back, she closed her eyes and just wanted to melt into his arms.

He pulled apart and looked in her eyes, "I love you."

"I love you too," She whispered. He leaned in to kiss her and she leaned forward. Their lips were so close, when Ichigo turned away, "A-achoo!"

Kashino laughed, "That's my girl," He said, kissing her on the forehead, "I love you."

She smiled, but sneezed again. "Now, it's time to get you out of the cold." He hustled her inside to get her jacket.

"You see, it's really cold and I don't want you too..."

She laughed, "I know, I've got it."

"I'm just saying," Kashino said, rambling on, "Now where's your scarf? And your hat and..."

Ichigo stood on her tip-toes and quickly pecked him on the lips, "Come on, don't worry so much."

He grinned, "You drive me crazy," and he pulled her in for another kiss.

XxXxX

"ANEKI!" Kashino screamed from his room.

Ichigo blew her nose into a tissue, "Come on Kashino, no need for that, she's already got her hands full."

"But I'm cold," He frowned, shivering. He lay back down and slid farther under the blanket. Ichigo was sitting beside him, opening the second tissue box.

His older sister walked in, "Oh stop complaining," She rolled her eyes and Ichigo giggled.

Kashino coughed, "This is all your fault," He said to Ichigo.

Ichigo opened her mouth to reply, but his sister beat her to it, "You should know better than to kiss a sick girl." Kashino rolled his eyes and his sister smiled, "Now who's up for chicken soup?"

"Me!" Ichigo cheered.

Kashino laughed. No matter what, she would always be his Ichigo.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I hope you liked it!<strong>

**Kashino: That was...**

**Ichigo: Adorable? 8D**

**Kashino: Corny.**

**Me: ...**

**13 reviews for the previous chapter! YAY! New personal best! :')**

**StrawberryDream15 - Aw, I'm touched that you love my stories so much. I really love the names 'Amano Ichigo' and 'Kashino Makoto' they just sound so cute, esp. together! I do plan on making a Valentine's special, so look out for it! Oh, and I think I did really well on my exam! :)**

**Deathly Jester - I do plan on doing your idea, I just haven't started yet. I'll get to it after the Valentine's special, so... Yeah. Keep watch! :)**

**Ai-chan - Aw, thanks :). I take pride in my writing, you're really sweet. :3**

**kouhaixsempai - IKR? We're all used to Ichigo calling Kashino, 'Kashino' and Kashino calling her 'Amano'. It just isn't right any other way, except 'Ichigo' and 'Makoto'.**

**xtheBLEACHEDalchemistx - Aw, hopefully the internet cafe people will NOT think you're a insane. I'm touched my stories are able to make you laugh!**

**Baka-bAkA Hui - Please don't die! I didn't realize something as soft and cute as fluff could kill! Just joking. Thanks!**

**Moon-Raven15 - I took your idea! Sorta. I kinda changed it a bit, was it okay? :) I hope so.**

**Princess Bananabelle - LOL. That's confusing, but interesting. It might intrigue me to write something...**

**Elizabeth of the Middle Ages - Wow, I didn't realize that! You learn something new every day! Thanks :)**

**Aoi Kobayashi - I know! So many reviews! Thanks! :)**

**kashinoxamano - Ooh! New anime to watch, thanks. I shall research! :D I didn't actually WANT Rumi, Hanabusa and Andou to figure out. I just needed a reason for them to call each other with the suffix.**

**14AmyChan - Aw, thanks! They are totally adorable and in sync indeed!**

**AnimeMangaVicki - Aw, thank you. :)**

**Me: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	26. Pepper Chocolates

**Me: *puts a hand over Kashino's mouth* Okay, before you say anything, I'm SO SO SO sorry for the delay. I've been busy for the past few days, every time I tried to write, something interrupted me! *Takes hand off Kashino's mouth***

**Kashino: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? *gasp gasp***

**Me: I already explained... If you were listening.**

**Kashino: Well excuse me, I was trying to breathe!**

**Me: Oh. T.T**

**Kashino: ...**

**Me: Well, anyway, here is my LONG LONG LONG overdue Valentine's Special. I don't own Yumeiro Patissiere!**

* * *

><p><span>Pepper Chocolates<span>

It followed him all the way back to his dorm, that feeling that he was forgetting something. Kashino shut the door, with a perplexed look on his face. His room-mate and friend, Hanabusa, was busy clearing a space on his study desk. "What's up Kashino?" He asked, looking up from moving aside textbooks and papers.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something," Kashino said, a frown on his face.

Hanabusa cocked his head to one side, thinking, "Like what?"

"Something about tomorrow, I don't know..." His gaze fell to Hanabusa's desk, "Why are you clearing off your desk?"

Hanabusa flipped his hair, with a cocky smile he said, "Why, to make room for all the Valentines of course."

Kashino's eye twitched before widening, "That's it! That's what I was forgetting! Tomorrow is Valentine's day!" He got up and flopped onto his bed, "Just great."

"What's wrong with Valentine's Day?" Hanabusa asked him.

"A bunch of girls following you around, trying to give you amateur chocolate? No thanks, I'll pass."

"Oh come on Kashino, it can't be all bad. Think about it, you get to make chocolate on White Day in return!"

Kashino looked up to stare at him, "You're kidding right? No way am I making chocolates for a girl, it just gets too complicated."

Hanabusa snorted, "Yeah, what if Ichigo-chan gave you chocolates for Valentine's Day, what would you do?"

"As if," Kashino replied, rolling his eyes, "Amano doesn't give chocolates to guys, just her dad. Remember last year?"

"I very well remember last year," Hanabusa said tightly, "She stepped on my foot while we were dancing."

Kashino laughed, "We were just dancing, it was kind of weird."

"Why?" Hanabusa asked, crossing his arms, "I wish Ichigo-chan had danced with me as long as she did with you."

"I don't know," Kashino said, laying back down, "I had this weird unsettling feeling in my stomach. Like I was going to throw up, but I wasn't. I had this fluttery feeling and stuff..."

Hanabusa was grinning, trying hard not to laugh. "Yeah?" He replied, "Beats me Kashino, I guess Ichigo-chan just makes you jumpy?"

"Well, no," Kashino bit his lip, "It's kind of like, I just like being around her, but I get nervous when she IS around."

"Right," Hanabusa said, dropping a bunch of papers in the waste basket, "I'm going out to the rose garden, I'll be back in a while, okay?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Kashino replied.

XxXxX

Ichigo couldn't think of anything, she was standing there, in the kitchen with a perfect set of bon-bon chocolates for her dad. They were wrapped in a cute box and yet she was poised above her cookbook staring at the recipe, for once she wanted to make chocolates for someone who wasn't a family member.

She looked around the kitchen, Vanilla was busy scrubbing pots that Ichigo had used while cooking, "Neh, Vanilla?"

"What is it Ichigo?"

"Do you think we can make... More chocolates?"

Vanilla scrunched her eyebrows, "I think we made enough chocolates for your dad."

"No, I kind of want to give them to someone else."

Vanilla's eyes lit up with curiosity, "Who Ichigo-chan?"

Ichigo looked down, suddenly embarrassed, "Uh... My neighbour," she whispered.

"Eh? Why?" Vanilla asked, turning off the running water and flying right up to her partner's face.

"I think he might like some is all..." Ichigo murmured.

"Hm," Vanilla replied suspiciously, "Alright, what kind should we make?"

Ichigo opened her mouth to say something, but her mind blanked._ What kind of chocolates did he like again? _She wondered.

Then she remembered, "Oh! Let's make the pepper chocolates I made last year!"

Vanilla thought about it, "You want to send that kind of chocolate to your neighbour?"

"Er, yes, I suppose so," Ichigo said, rocking on her feet.

Vanilla smiled, "Okay!"

XxXxX

"Kashino! Wake up!" Hanabusa was shaking the blond, and when he groaned in response, he opened the curtains, letting all the light blind him in the face.

Kashino turned over, but Hanabusa had opened the curtains on that side of the room too. "Urgh," He said, turning over again, only to fall right off his bed. "Ow!"

Hanabusa smiled, "Good morning! Happy Valentine's Day!"

"Yeah, whatever," Kashino said, rubbing his eyes.

"Are you awaiting chocolates from Ichigo-chan today?" Hanabusa teased.

"I told you already, Amano doesn't make chocolates for guys, just for her family."

"You never know! I bet Amano will decide to give some guy chocolates this year," He winked, "Hint."

"What? You think she might give YOU some?" Kashino asked, getting up.

"Maybe, after all, I've been perfectly nice to her all the time I've known her, why shouldn't she give me chocolates?"

"I don't know," Kashino replied, rolling his eyes, "Maybe she doesn't like you?"

"Well, if I'm not getting chocolates from Ichigo-chan, I doubt you are."

Kashino scoffed, "And I don't care."

He walked towards the bathroom, before he shut the door, he heard Hanabusa say, "Are you sure?"

XxXxX

Kashino pondered that thought;_ do I care if Amano gives me chocolates?_

Before he knew it, it was already the end of the day. He watched as girls so obsessively followed around guys. Feeling kind of empty, the girls knew better already to stop following him around, but why did he feel so weird? It wasn't like he missed those girls.

He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts, turning around to go back to his dorm, as if on cue, there was Amano Ichigo. He had turned so quickly, she was right in his face.

"A-Amano!" Kashino yelped, taking a step back.

"K-Kashino," She replied, looking down, feeling her face heat up.

Kashino ran his fingers through his blond locks, "W-what is it then?"

"W-what is what?" She asked.

"What do you want?" He whispered, looking away embarrassed.

"I..." She glanced at her bag, "n-nothing."

Kashino felt like there were butterflies in his stomach. He swallowed, "Fine then." He took another step back, cursing life at how awkward this was.

"Wait Kashino," Ichigo whispered, and then she bit her lip like she regretted it.

Her hands shook and she reached into her bag and Kashino saw a glance of a small box with a bow. His mind reeled; Amano was going to give him chocolate! His heart accelerated and his lips felt dry. He wasn't ready for something like this. Actually, he felt like he would never be ready.

He backed away slowly, "I'm sorry Amano," He exclaimed, "I've... I've got to go!" He whipped around and ran, leaving a blank-faced Ichigo behind.

XxXxX

Ichigo's heart was pounding, she was finally summoning up the courage to give Kashino the chocolate when he ran away. She winced as he left and closed her fingers around the small box of pepper chocolates. She was mortified, he probably hated her now. Oh how awkward she had probably made it for him!

Silently she began walking in the other direction, not looking back.

XxXxX

Kashino ran into the dorm and slammed the door behind him. Leaning against it, he felt his knees give out and he slid down to the ground. He was breathing heavily, trying to forget what had just happened. Amano was about to give him Valentine's chocolate, no way would he take it! She was Amano for crying out loud, the glutton that barely knew how to bake anything!

He reached up and clicked the lock into place; he didn't want anyone in there right now. He felt like he could be sick, the stupid butterflies in the pit of his stomach wouldn't stop fluttering around. _Oh no, what do I do... What do I do? _He took a deep breath, all he had to do was stay as far away from Ichigo as possible, if she didn't see him she just COULDN'T give him chocolates.

He heard that click of the lock; Hanabusa was trying to get in. Kashino stared at the mirror at the other side of the room; he was red in the face and he looked very stupid in that moment. "Shoot!" He hissed, standing up and dashing into the bathroom. He heard Hanabusa come in and the thud of a box on the desk.

"You got a lot of chocolate this year," He heard Hanabusa say to himself, "Mighty impressive if you ask me."

Kashino coughed, trying to cover up laughter, his room-mate was indeed an idiot.

XxXxX

Eventually, Kashino had to come out of the bathroom. Thankfully, his face was no longer red, and his breaths had evened out, but still. Hanabusa was unloading many packages of chocolates, "Hey Kashino," He said, with a casual wave.

"Hi," Kashino replied quickly.

Hanabusa scrunched up his eye brows, "What's up with you?"

"Whatdoyoumean?" Kashino mumbled, "Nothing'swrong."

"You're talking awfully fast," The green-haired boy replied, "What's wrong with you?"

"N-nothing," Kashino looked away guiltily.

Hanabusa smirked, "Ah, I see..."

"W-what?" Kashino demanded.

"Ichigo-chan tried to give you chocolate didn't she?" He exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger.

"Why would she do that?" Kashino sputtered, "There's nothing special about me!"

"Calm down, I was only guessing," Hanabusa rolled his eyes, "although, when you get defensive like that, you would assume that..."

"Shut up!" Kashino yelled, "I'm going to get some air." He stormed towards the door and when he left, slammed it shut.

XxXxX

Ichigo sat on the dock at the lake, replaying her encounter with Kashino. She wondered about if he knew she was going to give him chocolate. If he did, he probably didn't want it, he ran away after all.

She felt hurt, she wasn't that bad after all. Or at least, she was sure she wasn't. She lay back, staring at the white puffy clouds above her, _Does Kashino really hate me that much?_

While she was thinking these thoughts she didn't realize, the one and only blond was just walking in. Storming past the rose bushes, changing the calm atmosphere with his scowl. He was about to scream when he stopped abruptly, there, lying on her back on the dock was Amano Ichigo.

Her hair was pulled out of her normal pigtails; it fanned out under her, beautiful as a Chinese fan. She had her hands behind her head, staring into the sky. There was a little box beside her, no doubt Kashino knew, with valentine's chocolate. He wanted to call out to her, there was this feeling inside of him that wanted to, but that box of chocolate scared the voice right out of him.

He crouched down behind bushes, peaking over to watch her. With a gasp he noticed someone else walking towards her from the other side, he ducked so they wouldn't see him.

Andou swore he saw some blond hair in the bushes, but never mind, there was a distressed girl who looked like she could use someone to talk to.

"Amano-san?" He called.

She sat up, "Andou-kun?" Ichigo called, blinking.

"Hey," He sat beside her, "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing," Ichigo whispered, looking away.

Andou picked up the chocolate box, "Um," Ichigo bit her lip, almost refusing him to touch them. A chilly feeling ran down Kashino's spine, that was HIS chocolate!

Tugging on the ribbon, Andou asked, "Who are these for?"

"Uh..." Ichigo mumbled, "it doesn't matter... Would you like them?"

Kashino felt blush creep onto his cheeks, _No! _He wanted to scream, _Amano made those for ME!_

Andou shook his head, "If you made these for someone else, I don't want to intrude on that."

Ichigo smiled sadly, "It's okay, he didn't want them anyway."

Right now, Kashino was actually re-thinking his decision. "Amano-san..." Andou said slowly.

"No, it's okay," Ichigo pulled her knees to her chin, "This is why I don't like to give away Valentine's chocolate, I did once before and I was rejected. I thought maybe this year... But, no it's okay."

She swiped at her eyes, wiping away tears and Kashino felt guilty. "Well, if you really want me to have them..." He tugged on the ribbon and in untied, the box unfolding to reveal the pepper chocolates. Andou stared at them, "It was Ma-kun, wasn't it?"

Ichigo looked down, "H-how did you...?"

"You made these for him last year, didn't you?" Andou asked.

"Well, they weren't just for him..." Ichigo whispered.

"But you made them with him in mind right?" Andou continued.

"I..." She paused, "Yeah."

"Amano-san, if I may, I think Ma-kun really likes you," Andou told her, gently re-wrapping the chocolates, "although I've got to say, I feel bad that out of all the people you could like, it was him."

Kashino's eyelids lowered and he scowled at his best friend. "Ma-kun's shy," Andou told her, "When he left, how did he do it?"

"He... I guess he saw me reach into my bag to get the chocolates and then he just ran away."

Andou snorted, "See? Ma-kun's scared Amano-san, that's it. He's probably at war with himself, he hates girls, he always has, but now there's you. He can't understand why he likes you because before you were just another girl to despise. If you give him some time he'll come around."

"Thank you Andou-kun," Ichigo whispered softly, "Do you really think he'll come?"

"I guarantee it," He replied, smirking.

Ichigo scrunched up her eyebrows, "Why?"

"Because," Andou said casually, "He's right there." He pointed towards the bushes and Kashino popped up, red-faced flustered.

"EH?" He yelled, "How did you know I was there?" He put his arms to his side, his hands balled into fists.

Andou rolled his eyes, "Please, I could see you as soon as I got here, I'm just surprised Amano-san never noticed."

"URGH!" Kashino groaned, irritated, "Just... GO AWAY!"

"Gladly," The taller boy said, handing the chocolate box back to Ichigo he walked off, leaving a startled Ichigo on the dock and red-faced Kashino in the bushes.

XxXxX

Embarrassedly, Kashino picked leaves off his clothes, "Amano," He mumbled. He sat beside her, his legs crossed and his hands out behind him to support himself.

"Hi Kashino," Ichigo said carefully, "I'm sorry about earlier today, I didn't think about how much it would confuse you if I..."

"No," Kashino shook his head, "it's my fault, I should've known that me run off would hurt your feelings, I'm sorry."

Slowly, Ichigo reached her hand back and it brushed against Kashino's. It sent an electric-like shock down her spine. She was about to pull her hand away, when Kashino grasped it into his. "Amano, I know I really messed up, but could I...?"

Ichigo blushed, "Yeah." She took the box in her free hand and handed it to him. Pulling on the ribbon with his other hand, the box opened to show Kashino the pepper chocolates.

Taking one and rolling it between his fingers, Kashino put it in his mouth. It was like an explosion of emotion, the sweetness of the chocolate against the contrast of the strong pepper. Like gentle sweetness against stubbornness.

"Like love," Kashino realized.

"What was that?" Ichigo asked, still staring at their intertwined hands.

"Love, it's like, sweetness, that feeling that makes you feel all warm inside," Kashino said, "But at the same time, love is stubborn, it fights with one another."

Ichigo nodded, "People always say love is selfish and blind, but at the same time, love is so wonderful."

Kashino looked at her, the way her lips were half-parted as she formed her next words, before she could however, Kashino leaned forward and gently kissed her lips. "Mph!" Ichigo exclaimed, parting her lips in surprise, Kashino took the chance to deepen their kiss. Before she knew it, Ichigo was kissing back. She pulled her hand away from Kashino's to wrap her arms around his neck.

Sweetly Kashino broke their kiss, "I was blind, Amano Ichigo, I was too stubborn to believe it, but I know it now, I..."

Ichigo stared at him, waiting for him to continue. He swallowed and leaned forward to whisper in her ear, his breath tickled her skin, "I love you."

"I love you too," Ichigo murmured, closing her eyes.

"Ichigo," Kashino whispered, pulling back as she opened her eyes. They locked gazes.

"Makoto," She replied softly.

He pulled her into another kiss and when he pulled away he smiled and pressing his forehead against hers gently he said, "Thank you for giving me the best Valentine's Day ever."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I hope everyone liked it... :) Sorry for the lateness...<strong>

**Kashino: Geez, eventually people will stop reading because you take so long.**

**Me: I'm sorry... ANYWAY, oh my! 13 reviews! You guys are amazing! :')**

**StrawberryDream15 - You're very... Inspiring! You make me feel good about myself. ^-^ And yes, feel free to call me 'Mikashi-chan'. I love OOC Kashino too, sometimes him being in character just gets a LITTLE boring. It's nice to mix things up a bit. ;) Oh, and I loved that chapter, it was one of the most fun to write!**

**Deathly Jester - I loved the ending, Kashino complaining about being sick when it was his fault because he kissed a sick girl... Oh, I hope you feel better! :)**

**kashinoxamano - I enjoy writing an occasional OOC Kashino, so I try to warn people, because once I start he goes over the top different. LOL. And sorry for the slow updates, I'm so bad at quick updates. *sigh***

**14AmyChan - Kashino IS sweet, esp. with Ichigo! Or at least, that's how I think it should be. Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**Rei Star - SAME. I love in character Kashino, but OOC Kashino isn't bad either ;). Too bad he's taken by Ichigo. I would adore him! xD**

**xtheBLEACHEDalchemistx - Aw, thanks. I'm glad my writing improves as I keep going, thanks for that compliment! :)**

**Solar Powered Pandas - I'm guessing you're saying 'so cute' right? Correct me if I'm wrong. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Baka-bAkA Hui - I just HAD to get OOC Kashino to call Ichigo 'Baby' I was in a really fluffy mood when I wrote it, I couldn't help it! x3**

**Aoi Kobayashi - I thought I might give Kashino's sister some more character, you don't get to know how she really is, so I thought I should change that. **

**Moon-Raven 15 - I'm glad your happy with my take on your idea, I loved it so much I just HAD to use it! Thanks! If I ever get writer's block I know who to turn to! :)**

**Masked Manipulator - LOL. I loved writing that, I was thinking of it like, "Are you done the chapter yet?" **

**"Well pretty much..." **

**"..." **

**"Sorta..." **

**"..." **

**"OKAY IT'S NOT DONE! OKAY?"**

**kouhaixsempai - Happy (Very) Belated Valentines Day! Yup, that got sick together. Tough luck, but so adorable! :')**

**Ai-chan - I plan to keep writing fluffy fanfic (because it's my favourite kind) but yeah, thank you! :)**

**Me: PLEASE REVIEW! :)**

**Ichigo: And thanks for reading! :D**

**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY (A very late greeting... LOL.)**


	27. Sacrifice

**Me: Hello everyone! Happy Early White Day! :)**

**After doing my research (aka Wikipedia) I've learned that exactly one month after Valentine's Day (February 14th) is White Day! Where boys repay girls for giving them Valentine's gifts! And thinking of that, who had given Kashino Valentine's Chocolate? None other than Ichigo! So that's what inspired this chapter I guess.**

**Kashino: I have a bad feeling about this...**

**Me: Oh whatever, it'll be fine!**

**Kashino: Ha. Sure...**

**Me: I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere! :D**

* * *

><p><span>Sacrifice <span>

Slowly, but steadily winter was leaving the country. Maybe it was that feel in the breeze, or recently how blue the sky had gotten, or maybe just the freshness that was felt, oh the month that was March. Kashino sat on the dock, staring at its glassy surface, the snow around him was slowly turning to slush, and the sun beat down on his neck.

It was kind of cold, but not really. Kashino reached forward and touched the lake. Kashino could feel the coolness of it and the tadpoles swimming around his finger. Why he was there, he didn't really know, whenever he was thinking, he would just end up there for no reason at all. What was on the young chocolatier's mind? White Day. February had dragged on and on, but it dawned on him that in only a few days time, 1 day to be exact, it would be March 14. Normally, the blond wouldn't care to think about it, he never accepted chocolates from the girls who followed him around nor did he have anyone to give something to out of sheer generosity. The only thing was, this year was different. On the fated day, February 14, one of his best friends, now girl friend, Amano Ichigo had given him chocolate.

He was confused about the whole thing, the feelings he had for her... But that was a different story. Now, he was wondering, _WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO? _Kashino had no idea what to do for White Day, he had heard so many stories about girls being upset with what they got from their boy-friends (or at least, that's what he heard while they talked extremely loudly in the hallways), so he was terrified of getting something Ichigo wouldn't like.

His first thought was to have made chocolates, but he didn't want to. The fact that chocolate to him and Ichigo wasn't really special anymore annoyed him. It was something they liked to share together almost every day, no, he couldn't give her chocolate, he needed something... More special.

XxXxX

Ichigo and Rumi were at Salon de Marie when Rumi asked her, "Ano... Ichigo-chan?"

"Yes Rumi-chan?"

"Now that you and Kashino are... You know... What's he going to do for White Day? Are you two going a special date or something?"

Ichigo blushed, "Eh? What do you mean?"

"I don't know... Boyfriends usually give their girlfriends something special on White Day right? What do you suppose Kashino will get you?"

"Kashino?" Ichigo asked, "I haven't actually thought about it..."

"Oh come on, you must have thought of it a little bit!"

"Well..." Ichigo replied slowly, "I guess I just assumed that Kashino would give me chocolate, he is a chocolatier after all."

"That's true..." Rumi said, "But Kashino's so sweet to you! Don't you think he'd do something totally amazing and special?"

Ichigo smiled, "Kashino's chocolates are always amazing and special."

Rumi sweatdropped at her dense friend, "No... Not like that... Don't you ever wish Kashino would... Take you out to a candle light dinner or something?"

"No, candle light makes me dizzy..." Ichigo replied, scrunching up her eyebrows.

Rumi sighed, exasperated, "Anyway, Takuya told me that he was going to take me on a date tomorrow!" She smiled, "Will you help me get ready Ichigo-chan? I'll need someone to help me with my hair and..."

"Consider it done," Ichigo grinned, "I'm so happy for you Rumi-chan!"

Rumi blushed, "I'm just so excited, I hardly ever get to see Takuya!"

"It must be super exciting!" Ichigo cheered, "Have you picked an outfit?"

"Not yet," Rumi admitted, "Do you want to help me with that now?"

"Of course!" Ichigo chirped.

XxXxX

Kashino continued to think, "What has Ichigo always wanted?" He wondered.

His eyes widened, as he remembered.

"_Kashino?" Ichigo asked. They were sitting on a picnic blanket, staring up at the stars._

"_Yeah Ichigo?" He replied, putting away the last of their picnic._

"_You know what I wish?" She continued._

"_What?" Kashino asked._

_Ichigo's eyes glittered, reflecting the stars, "I wish I could taste the stars."_

_Kashino snorted, "W-what?"_

_Ichigo rolled her eyes, "See how the stars sparkle and twinkle?" She pointed to a small star, "I want to eat something like that, something that tastes exciting and sparkly."_

"_How can something taste sparkly?" Kashino wondered._

"_I don't know, something that's not exactly sweet but not bitter either. They make explosions in your mouth that make you go, 'Ah!'"_

"_So what have you figured out so far?" Kashino asked._

"_Nothing," Ichigo sighed, "I can't do it."_

"_Why not?"_

"_I've tried, but nothing tastes good," Ichigo stared at the stars sadly, "I guess you can't imitate stars in taste."_

That's what he would do! Kashino would create the taste of the stars! He got up from the dock, _what to use, what to use... _Preoccupied with his thoughts, he didn't realize the single slick of ice on the dock. "WHA!" Kashino screamed, slipping and tumbling head first into the lake.

"URGH!" He chocked, bobbing up to the surface. Coughing and cursing, Kashino popped up out of the water. Climbing up on the dock, he shook his head to get the most of the water out of his hair, "Ugh..." He murmured, peeling off his wet jacket, "Why me?"

As soon as he took of the jacket, he felt the force of the harsh early March wind on his bare arms and soaked clothes. Shivering and rubbing his arms Kashino bit his lip in frustration and ran off to his dorm room to dry off.

XxXxX

Kashino was in the kitchen now, a fresh pair of clothes on and was tying an apron around his waist, he didn't know why, but he felt exhausted and he hadn't even started yet. Shaking his head, he stared at the counter-top trying to focus his thoughts, _this is for Ichigo, do it for Ichigo. Shake of the damn exhaustion!_

Reaching forward to grab a bowl, he felt his vision blur for a second. Gripping the corner of the table until he no longer felt dizzy, he rubbed his head, _what is WRONG with me? Focus. Focus. FOCUS._

XxXxX

Ichigo smiled at Rumi, "Oh Rumi-chan! This one, this outfit is the perfect one!"

Rumi twirled, "Are you okay with me borrowing this dress?" Her eyebrows were furrowed.

"Of course! You look stunning, Takuya will love you!"

Rumi blushed, "Aw, thanks Ichigo-chan!"

"No problem," Ichigo grinned.

"So, enough about me," Rumi winked, "What're you going to do about Kashino?"

"I-I told you already! Kashino doesn't have to do anything special, I doubt he will, I don't mind," Ichigo replied slowly.

"It sounds like you do mind," Rumi countered gently.

"Okay, maybe I wish Kashino were a little more romantic, but it doesn't mean I don't love him anymore," The brunette whispered sheepishly.

"Oh, I bet Kashino will do something amazing! It's Kashino after all, he's full of surprises," Rumi assured her.

Ichigo smiled at her, "Let's hope so."

"Why don't you go and find him? Maybe hint him to do something." Rumi said, gently nudging her.

Ichigo nodded ecstatically, "Yeah!" She opened the door, "Catcha later Rumi-chan!"

XxXxX

Kashino coughed into his elbow, "Urgh..." He rubbed his eyes and lightly hit his cheeks to perk him up. "What is wrong with me?" He wondered. He reached out and grabbed a whisk with a shaky hand. It was almost like he was trembling. Mixing slowly and carefully, he felt as though someone had just punched him in the stomach.

Only semi-aware that someone had opened the door, Kashino did not bother to look up. The cold draft bit the back of his neck, shivering he finally turned around to snap at the person to close the door. "COULD YOU JUST..." He stopped short, Ichigo was poking her head through the door, "Ichigo?"

"K-Kashino?" She asked softly, frightened by his sudden outburst, "Are you okay?"

"Why? What do you mean?" He countered defensively.

"You look kind of worn out... Why don't you take a break? I'll help you out," She grinned, "What's it you're making?"

Kashino panicked, Ichigo couldn't see her present yet! "I-it's nothing!" Kashino gulped nervously, waving his arms frantically, his fast sudden movement caused him to feel dizzy, but he ignored it.

Ichigo furrowed her eyebrows, "What is it? Are you making chocolate?"

"N-no!" Kashino snapped, his vision blurred for a second, causing him to reach for the counter top to balance himself.

"Kashino?" Ichigo asked, walking forward, "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing," He mumbled, closing his eyes, trying to steady himself.

Ichigo's eyebrows scrunched up with worry, came over and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend, "Makoto," She whispered gently.

Her saying his first name sent chills down his spine, "I'm sorry..." He said slowly, "This... this is something I need to do alone."

He felt Ichigo let go off him, he winced, she was hurt. "Alone?" She asked, "So I'm suddenly not welcome around you anymore?" She looked sad.

"No, I..." Kashino began, but he didn't know what to say. His head was hurting, he couldn't tell Ichigo it was her present, it would ruin everything.

Ichigo crossed her arms, "No what?" She demanded, sounding upset.

"Ichigo, please don't get mad at me," He groaned, "Can't I do some things alone? We don't have to be together all the time."

"That's what you want?" Ichigo pouted her lips, "I'm sorry, fine. I guess we don't get enough time for ourselves. How about we take a break then, if that sounds like what you want?" She had tears in her eyes and Kashino hated seeing her like that.

"It doesn't have to be like that," Kashino replied slowly, "I just want this one evening to myself..."

"Fine," Ichigo huffed, frustrated, "If this evening is so important to you, I'll just leave you alone." She rolled her eyes and walked away.

She rested a hand on the door knob, hesitating, waiting for Kashino to call her back. Ichigo didn't want to leave, she was upset, but she couldn't just walk away like that.

But Kashino remained silent and she felt pain in her heart, he really didn't want her to stay. She bit her lip to keep her tears from falling, Kashino ALWAYS wanted her with him. Whenever she would storm out, he would always call her back. Always tell her he could stay, but what about now?

She turned around. He wasn't even looking at her. Turning back, she huffed again for good measure, but then...

"Ichigo."

His single call, barely even a whisper, rang through her ears, "Nani?" She asked, turning around.

He was gripping the countertop and she noticed then, how bad he actually looked. He was shaking and pale, so... Sickly. Slowly, he gestured for her to come to him and she gazed at him with worry, she didn't get it, Kashino was never sick, so why was he now? She walked towards him, every step echoing in the large room. Finally, he wrapped his arms around her, his embrace was warm, maybe a little too warm. "M-Makoto..." Ichigo whispered, rubbing his back gently, "Are you okay?"

He shook his head, "Ichigo... I'm sorry."

She closed her eyes, "No, I'm sorry, I was being selfish, you aren't feeling well, you need some time alone, I get it."

Kashino sighed, "Not just that, I can't do it..."

Ichigo looked at him, at those gorgeous caramel eyes, "Do what?"

"Do you know what tomorrow is?" He asked her simply.

"March 14th," Ichigo replied, with slight hesitation she added, "White Day."

Kashino let go of her, and pulled out two stools from under the counter and motioned for her to sit, "I was at the lake today," He started, "I was thinking about what I was supposed to get you for White Day."

Ichigo rested a hand on his shoulder, "You know you don't have to get me anything, right? Being with you is more than enough for me."

He shook his head, "No, you're too special to me Ichigo, I wanted to do something that would make you happy, that would make you feel special. I was terrified that you wouldn't like something I gave you."

"Anything you would have given me would have made me feel special, because it's you who's giving it to me." Ichigo replied firmly.

"I know," Kashino looked out the window, "But I just wanted to do something extra, something thoughtful." He paused, "Remember that one time we had a picnic outside?"

"Yeah," Ichigo answered shortly.

"I remembered what you told me, how you wanted to taste the stars, something sparkly and unique that's not sweet and not bitter at the same time," He hesitated, "I wanted to make that for you, I wanted to give you what you wanted, something that you thought wasn't possible. I wanted you to believe that anything was possible if you put your heart into it, just like you've shown me so many times."

"Kashino..." Ichigo whispered.

"But see, I'm an idiot, I was so excited that I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing. I slipped on some ice on the dock and fell into the lake. Go figure, right? I got out and it was so cold, I think I caught a cold." Kashino looked depressed, "So, I was in here, trying my hardest to do this for you, trying so hard to ignore that dizzy feeling in my head, trying to put my heart into what I was doing, but I couldn't do it." He closed his eyes, "I'm sorry, I'm a failure as your boyfriend."

Ichigo had tears in her eyes, shaking her head gently she reached forward and took Kashino's hand into hers, "Makoto, don't ever think that about yourself, you're the best boyfriend any girl could have, I'm so lucky to have you," A single tear slid down her face, "I've never met anyone who would try so hard just for me, who would push themselves farther than they could go for me, you haven't failed at all. Remember this, it'd the thought that counts, not what it actually is. It's okay that you couldn't do it, I don't blame you for it, but know this, the fact that you tried touches my heart, it's more than enough."

Kashino looked up at her, wondering what he did to deserve her, there she was, holding his hand, gently massaging his palm, her chestnut coloured hair cascading down her shoulders, tumbling in waves that glowed in the sunlight, her smile, the way her eyes shone when she was with him, he felt blessed to have her. "You mean it?" He wondered.

She nodded sweetly, "Of course I mean it, when someone loves another, they don't lie to them."

His eyes widened, "You love me?"

"What surprises you about it? I've said it before."

"I don't know," He bit the inside of his cheek, "Maybe, I've always wondered if it really means something to you."

Ichigo paused, "It has and always will mean something to me, just like you will."

Kashino smiled and looked into her eyes, wanting so badly to kiss her. Ichigo smirked, "So what? Are you going to kiss me or not?"

He shook his head, "I can't, you'll get sick."

She grinned, "What's life without a little risk?"

Kashino laughed, pulling her close to him he whispered in her ear, "I love you."

"I love you too," Her eyes glittered and she leaned forward, gently Kashino pressed his lips against hers, so sweetly and kindly, not rough or unrefined at all. Closing her eyes and kissing him back, she smiled to herself. The way Kashino kissed her, made her feel like she could taste the stars.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I hope you all liked it! :)<strong>

**Kashino: ... So in the end, there was no gift?**

**Me: Uh... Kinda? I guess you kissing your girlfriend could be considered a gift.**

**Kashino: That's corny. -_-**

**Me: ... Whatever you say Hun. :P**

**Kashino: Hun? T.T**

**Me: ;)**

**10 reviews for the previous chapter! :D Thanks guys~!**

**14AmyChan - LOL. I really loved writing that part, the fact that Andou said it so casually too. It's my writing and I have my own fan-girl moments with it. :P**

**Deathly Jester - Aw, if it makes you feel any better, I didn't get anything for Valentine's Day. Hehe... ^_^" Thanks for reading! :)**

**kashinoxamano - Kashino is adorable. That's why he's my favourite anime character ever! LOL. Btw, which other story do you mean? I have SO many. ^-^"**

**StrawberryDream15 - I was wondering! I was thinking, "Hm, usually she would review by now..." I hope your meeting was fine (because meetings can be BORING) and yeah, changing Kashino's personality a little (in this case making him super shy) just makes him all the more interesting. Like, you'd get bored of the same straightforward Kashino after a while, you have to add something to him that makes him more interesting. ;)**

**Baka-bAkA Hui - Kashino I guess can be mean, but he doesn't necessarily mean it I guess. The ending was pretty cheesy I think, no duh, if you kiss the girl of your dreams it would be the best Valentine's ever. And I hope you enjoy this chapter too! **

**Aoi Kobayashi - LOL. Took your idea! :) Well, I expanded it a little, but I still used your idea! I hope it's to your standards. ^-^**

**Moon-Raven15 - Aw, thank you! I dunno, for that story, all of the characters just ended up getting there. Usually, I only add Kashino and Ichigo with the ocassional Rumi. But writing with all of Team Ichigo is fun too!**

**xtheBLEACHEDalchemistx - Who knew Kashino was an expert on love huh? :P And thanks! I try my best to write stories people will like. ^-^**

**cakedecorator - Question, when you say that, do you mean I should make my titles less obvious? Please get back to me on that! :)**

**Rei Star - LOL. I know what that's like, but I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter anyway! :)**

**You guys are so NICE. You make me feel good about myself and make me keep writing! As always, PLEASE REVIEW! :D **


	28. Princess Charming

**Me: Hi guys! I finally was able to finish a chapter of I'll Love You Forever! Wahoo! I'm so happy!~**

**Kashino: Well it took you long enough, and what else did you have to tell them?**

**Me: ... You just killed my happiness. BEFORE I get any reviews about this. YES, this is a song fic. I know they're not allowed but would you guys mind...? I hope not, because you know... I love this song and it was just so easy for me to write a story with it.**

**Ichigo: I don't mind, but you know...**

**Me: So please bear with me! Plus, this is my first song fic ever, so it might not even be good...**

**The song is 'Princess Charming' by Megan and Liz (they're youtube singers who I love!). It might be a good idea to take a listen before reading. Now without further ado, here's a long delayed one-shot!**

**Ichigo: Mikashi doesn't own Yumeiro Patissiere or the song 'Princess Charming'!**

* * *

><p><span>Princess Charming<span>

_You woke up, headaches  
>Car won't start and you're already late...<em>

Makoto Kashino woke up with a pounding in his head, "I really shouldn't have stayed up so late..." He murmured, rubbing his eyes he stared at the clock, "AH!" School started in 5 minutes. Stumbling out of bed he cursed, "Why can't Hanabusa wake me up if I oversleep? DAMN IT!"

Getting ready as quickly as he could, Kashino ran across the school yard and into the building. Slamming the school doors open, he planned to bolt into class, he was already 15 minutes late for class, maybe if he was lucky the teacher would be running late too...

"MAKOTO KASHINO!" He stopped short, cringing.

He turned around, "Y-yes Sensei?"

"What are you doing running in the hallways?" The teacher crossed his arms and scowled, "You know better than this, an honor roll student who I assumed knew school rules."

Kashino blushed, "I-I'm sorry, I was trying to get to class and..."

"And a bit late for class aren't you?" The teacher continued, cleanly cutting him off, he looked at his watch, "It's already 20 minutes into 1st period."

"I know..." Kashino stammered, "But I..."

"No buts Kashino-san," The teacher scolded, "Detention today after school. For running in the hallways and tardiness."

"But..."

"That's enough out of you," The teacher handed him a detention slip, "I will see you after school."

Kashino stormed to class, _Seriously? What else could go wrong?_

"Kashino Makoto," His English teacher said icily as he entered the classroom, "Finally decided to show up today?"

"I-I'm sorry," Kashino replied, "But I..."

"No excuses," The teacher sighed, "In your seat, I'm about to start the pop quiz."

"Quiz?" Kashino's head spun, he hadn't even studied yet!

_Teacher pulled a pop quiz, that's right  
>Probably should a told ya wish you studied last night...<br>_

Ichigo looked on, Kashino had a panicked look on his face. She suddenly felt guilty, he had been up until early morning helping her with her homework, and he hadn't even gotten to study for himself.

She winced as he took his seat, _Please let Kashino do well. I don't want him to leave the school because of one bad mark._

She watched him as the quiz begun, usually the smart boy would be writing continually, knowing everything, but today he stared at that paper with a sense of confusion, he didn't understand, he chewed on the back of his pencil, Ichigo felt guilt squeeze her heart, "Oh Kashino..." She whispered softly.

"Time's up! Pencil's down!" The teacher called from the front of the room as she began to collect papers. Kashino chewed on his lip nervously, this was bad. Really bad.

As Kashino handed in the test, he had a sudden wave of nervousness that he almost wanted to throw up. "Kashino..." He heard Ichigo whisper under her breath.

He looked at her, sitting a few seats down, "I'm sorry," She mouthed.

He shook his head, it wasn't her fault. It was his. The bell rung and he got up. "Kashino..." Ichigo came up to him and tried to put a hand on his shoulder, "This is my fault..." She said.

Kashino shrugged her off, without a word he left the classroom without saying anything.

Ichigo bit her lip, she thought she should follow him, but it looked like he wanted to be left alone.

XxXxX

At lunch Kashino hurried into the cafeteria, starving. He hadn't even gotten to eat anything for breakfast.

_So you head out, lunch time  
>Never mind your cards, declined...<em>

"That's 5 dollars Kashino-san," The lunch worker replied. Kashino reached into his wallet and gave her his debit card. She scanned it and the machine made a loud beep. Her brow furrowing, the lunch worker scanned the card again but it again made the same noise. "Your card is being declined." She said flatly, returning the card to Kashino.

"W-what?" Kashino stammered, "No... It can't!"

"But it is," The lunch worker shook her head, "Next!"

Kashino walked out of the cafeteria embarrassedly, "WHAT ELSE COULD GO WRONG?" He kicked a garbage can and it knocked over, the trash spilling out. Kashino closed his eyes, his anger building up, "URGH!"

Ichigo watched from around the corner, she shook her head, Kashino seemed to be having a really bad day, and maybe she could help him out a little. But why was he so intent on taking on everything by himself?

_When life gets this rough...  
>Don't need to be so tough...<em>

She needed to do something; no one deserved a day as bad as the one Kashino was having. She watched him kneel down and scoop the garbage up and back into the garbage can. Just what was she supposed to do?

_This time, this time  
>Everything, everything'll be alright<br>When the clocks strikes midnight  
>I'm gonna be your hero<em>

Oh oh oh  
>Putting on my best dress<br>Oh oh oh  
>So baby don't stress<br>Oh oh oh oh oh  
>I'll be you princess... Charming.<p>

XxXxX

_You had a bad day, today  
>Lost homecoming game you're the one to blame...<em>

"Kashino?" Ichigo asked, after school.

"What?" He snapped, turning around to face her.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to the homecoming game with me?" She asked, flinching at his angry face.

"No," Kashino answered flatly, "I've got detention for being late this morning."

"Oh," Ichigo looked down, "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault!" Kashino yelled, "Stop pitying me okay? I can handle everything on my own." He spun around before knocking into the school's star athlete. "Woah!" Kashino yelled falling backward, falling into Ichigo who caught him. The athlete however, fell to the ground. His wrist made a sickening crack.

"OW! OW!" He wailed, grabbing his wrist, squirming on the ground in pain.

"What's happening?" A teacher pushed through the crowd of people that had started to assemble.

"M-my wrist," moaned the player.

People started grumbling, "What happened?" "Did you see?" "I thought..."

The teacher took the boy's hand into his own, "OW OW!" The 16 year old yelled, "OW!"

Grim faced, the teacher shook his head, "I don't think you'll be playing in the homecoming game today."

"WHAT?" He exclaimed, using his good hand he pointed accusingly at Kashino who had stood back with Ichigo watching the whole scene go down, "THIS IS ALL HIS FAULT!"

The whole crowd shifted to look at Kashino. "I-it was an accident!" He tried, "I didn't mean to..."

"JERK!" One girl yelled, pushing through the crowd, "You just want to be a spotlight hog Kashino-san!"

"Huh?" Kashino's jaw dropped, "NO! It wasn't like that! I turned around and..."

"Oh stop trying to make yourself look innocent!" Another guy said, "You looked really angry and then pushed him down! Did you WANT us to lose the game today?"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" The teacher shouted above everyone. Everyone turned to look at him; their star player was walking off with another student to the nurse's office. "Now, we can't accuse Kashino-san if we have no real proof, so please stop this nonsense at once!"

Kashino could have hugged the teacher right now. "But..." The boy continued.

"END OF DISCUSSION," The teacher responded firmly, "Now Kashino-san, I'm sure you remember you have detention right about now?"

Kashino's heart felt like it had just fallen into his stomach. Swallowing, he nodded, "I-I know."

"Then march, mister!" The teacher clipped, "Into the office now!"

Hanging his head in shame, Kashino trudged to the office. Ichigo looked down at her shoes. She should have said something. Kashino was mad at her, not their star player. He was on a rampage because of her, not because he thought the star player was stealing the attention that should be on him.

"Kashino-san has detention?" One student finally wondered aloud what everyone had been thinking.

"What did he do?"

"I heard that he beat up some first year!"

"I heard that he tried to spike the juice in the cafeteria!"

"Guys stop it!" Ichigo exclaimed.

They turned to her, "What now? Kashino-san's girlfriend is defending him?"

"I'm not his girlfriend!" Ichigo blushed, "I-it's just that Kashino's been having a really bad day, he doesn't really need rumors right now... He was just late for..."

"Amano-san, correct me if I'm wrong, but one of the rumors is that one of the teachers found you two this morning in the supply closet in a... suggestive position. Is that true?"

"WHAT?" Ichigo was bright red, "N-NO! What does that even mean?"

"... Amano's as dense as ever," One kid sighed.

"Meanie!" Ichigo snapped, "Just leave me and Kashino alone!"

XxXxX

Kashino sat in the detention room. The teacher on detention duty snored quietly from the front of the room. Carefully, Kashino took out his cell phone to quickly call Andou, he needed someone to talk to. This had to be the worst day of his life.

_Called your best friend, but he bailed  
>Straight to voicemail...<em>

The phone rang and rang, but he didn't pick up. _Hi it's Andou! Leave a message at the tone, and if you're Kashino, I heard what happened. Why man? *Beep*!_

Kashino stared incredulously at the phone, what kind of rumors were passing through the school exactly? He closed his eyes, trying to calm down. Slipping his phone back into his pocket he rested his head on the desk. _Why is this happening to me? _

He opened his backpack to stare at its content. Loads upon loads of homework that needed to be done, plus the studying he had fallen behind on. Picking up his science textbook he opened the page only to receive a nasty paper cut on the side of his finger. "Ouch!" He exclaimed, quickly putting his finger to his lip and gently licking the cut.

_When life gets this rough...  
>Don't need to be so tough...<em>

Kashino began reading his textbook. _"The purpose of machines is simple, it's to make work easier. For example, a machine allows you to put in less force, yet still get more force outputted." _Kashino's mind wandered, _Andou's ditched me. Hanabusa's probably the one spreading the stupid rumors. Who else do I have to go to? There's Amano... NO. ANYONE BUT HER. I'll just get through this myself._

XxXxX

Ichigo tried to concentrate on her homework, but she wasn't having any luck. She kept thinking about Kashino, stuck in a detention room, having the worst day of his life.

_This time, this time  
>Everything, everything'll be alright<br>When the clocks strikes midnight  
>I'm gonna be your hero... <em>

She sighed and got up, walking across the room, she opened her closet to stare at all the clothes she had. Sifting through the multiple shirts and sweaters, she found her baby pink silk dress.

_oh oh oh  
>putting on my best dress...<em>

An idea popped into Ichigo's head, she ran her fingers along the beautiful dress. Made of fine silk with lace embroidery, she pulled it out. "This is crazy..." She murmured to herself.

"Whatcha doing Ichigo-chan?" Rumi asked her.

"Just... Looking," Ichigo whispered airily, "Do you like this dress?" She held it up for her friend to see.

"Oh! It's so cute Ichigo-chan!" Rumi trilled, "It would look so pretty on you!"

_oh oh oh  
>so baby don't stress...<em>

"You think so?" Ichigo wondered aloud.

_oh oh oh oh oh..._

"Positive," Rumi smiled, she tapped her chin, "I'm picturing you in it Ichigo-chan." She grinned ear to ear, "You would look just like a princess."

_I'll be you princess... _

Ichigo's lips curled up into a smile, "Hm."

XxXxX

Kashino looked at the clock, it had been 2 hours. He had spent 2 hours in detention with a snoring teacher and sketchy delinquents lurking in the back corners of the room. He slammed open the door into his dorm room. As usual, Hanabusa was not there. He was probably out with a bunch of girls at Salon de Marie. Typical.

Throwing his backpack onto his bed, it bounced right off, throwing its content onto the floor. Kashino stared, he was starting to get used to having such bad luck.

XxXxX

Ichigo ran across the campus, she hoped he would be there. She almost tripped and squeaked nervously. She caught her balance and sighed, hiking up her dress she ran to the detention room, the question was, would he still be there?

_I know it's not the way  
>The story usually goes...<em>

She peered into the detention room window. There was a group of scary looking seniors, but no Kashino. Ichigo narrowed her eyes, Kashino was fast. Knowing him, he'd either be in the kitchens or in his room. She scanned the campus, his room was closer at the moment, so she decided to check their first. Smoothing out her dress before hiking it up again, she checked to make sure her heels were still strapped tightly and scurried off to the dorms.

_I'm gonna sweep you off your feet  
>Make your heart skip a beat...<em>

Ichigo made it to the dorms and looked at Kashino's window, the light was on. She grinned, now, to get his attention...

_If you've read the fairytales  
>Where the boy saves this girl...<br>Just stop.  
>'Cause it's not the way it has to be.<em>

Looking around, Ichigo found a few small pebbles by the flower bushes that lined the dorm building. She tossed the first on which thudded against the brick wall of the building, missing it's mark miserably. Ichigo sighed, her shoulders sagging before throwing the next one. _Tap. _It hit the window, sounding almost like a pin being dropped on the ground.

Kashino looked up from his math homework and scrunched up his eyebrows, _What was that?_

_This time, this time  
>Everything, everything'll be alright<br>When the clocks strikes midnight  
>I'm gonna be your hero!<em>

Ichigo waited, but Kashino didn't seem to really notice the rock hitting the window. She shook her head and threw another one. _Tap. _Another one, _Tap. _Once more, _Tap._

Kashino got up, his chair screeching as it dragged across the floor. He crossed the room the window, who was making so much noise?

_This time, this time  
>Everything, everything'll be alright<br>When the clocks strikes midnight  
>I'm gonna be your hero...<em>

He opened the window, an annoyed expression on his face. Ichigo cringed, okay, that wasn't the facial expression she had wanted. Kashino looked down and his eyes widened. Ichigo was standing there on the ground, pebbles in her hand. Although, Kashino didn't really notice. He was looking at what she was wearing.

_oh oh oh  
>putting on my best dress<br>oh oh oh  
>so baby don't stress<br>oh oh oh oh oh  
>I'll be you princess...<em>

"Amano..." He whispered softly. Ichigo wore her pink dress which fell to the floor, just above her ankle. Her hair was braided on her head like a crown and she wore glittery silver high heels.

"Hi Kashino," She smiled.

"What are you doing?" He asked stupidly.

"Cheering you up!" Ichigo giggled, beckoning him down. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Come on!"

_oh oh oh oh oh  
>I'll be your princess...<em>

Kashino shook his head, Amano was such a crazy girl. He turned and ran to the stairs and down. He went outside and there she was, standing there in a pretty dress for absolutely no reason.

"So what's up?" He asked her.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She smirked, "I'm cheering you up!"

"How?" He muttered, "I've had the worst day of my life and you think you showing up throwing rocks at my window will make it better?"

"No," Ichigo crossed her arms, "This isn't all, come on!" She grabbed his hand.

"A-Amano..." He stuttered.

_This time, this time  
>Everything, everything'll be alright<br>When the clocks strikes midnight  
>I'm gonna be your hero...<em>

The lake during the day was beautiful, but even more so at night. The moon reflected over its glassy surface, a cool breeze blowing, tickling Kashino's skin. "So...?" He asked.

Ichigo brushed off a spot under a tree, "Sit here with me."

"But you're wearing a really pretty, EXPENSIVE looking dress," Kashino reminded her.

"So?" She laughed, her voice sounding as wonderful as a chorus of singing angels,"Thank you for calling my dress pretty by the way."

Kashino sat beside her and he looked at his hands, "So Amano..."

"Don't ask why I did this Kashino," Ichigo said, speaking his thoughts, "I thought you needed a bit of cheering up, and that's right down my alley!"

"But the dress and everything... It isn't really necessary..."

She smiled, "Of course it was."

_oh oh oh  
>putting on my best dress...<em>

Kashino sighed and leaned back against the tree trunk, "I guess there's no arguing with you."

Ichigo nestled her head into his shoulder, "No." The wind breezed past, "I just thought you might need to relax a little, considering the day you've been having."

He closed his eyes, "I guess so."

"I know so."

_oh oh oh  
>so baby don't stress...<em>

She looked up at him, "Kashino... You know what I've been thinking for a long time?"

"What?" He asked, looking into her eyes. Their eyes locked and slowly, they moved closer together.

"I have this feeling inside me," Ichigo continued, "and it hasn't been going away."

"What feeling is that?" He asked, watching her lips move as she spoke.

"I have this fluttery feeling inside me every time I'm with you," Ichigo whispered, "And it's getting hard to ignore."

"Oh yeah?" Kashino answered in a hushed voice, "I have been too."

_oh oh oh oh oh..._

"Really?" Ichigo asked, her eyes shining. "K-Kashino..."

"For a really long time," He said sweetly, "Longer than you know."

"M-Makoto..." Ichigo parted her lips slightly and Kashino noticed how much the space between them had declined.

"I-Ichigo..." He whispered, leaning forward. "I love you."

She closed her eyes, right before her lips met his, she whispered, "I love you too."

_I'll be you princess... _

_Charming._

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Thanks for reading! And please give me some nice light criticism if there are things I need to change. :)<strong>

**13 reviews for the previous chapter! THANKS SO MUCH! I'm only 12 reviews away from the big 200!**

**StrawberryDream15 - I'm so glad I can cheer you up! (Your practise kinda sounded sucky). And IKR? I can't wait to find a guy more like Kashino and less like the jerks in my school. Good luck to you with finding your lucky guy! :D**

**Aoi Kobayashi - Thanks! Hm, that's a good idea! I'll get around to it sometime. I promise. **

**14AmyChan - IKR? I was squealing to myself, "WAHOOO, I'M DYING IN FLUFF~" **

**AnimeMangaVicki - LOL. Everyone's been saying how much they want to scream! It must either be extremely terrifying or extremely cute. I hope the latter. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Deathly Jester - Don't feel sorry, I honestly don't care if I get anything for Valentine's Day. But maybe Ichigo's Valentine's day was my fantasy for... *cough* never mind. I hope you liked this chapter! :D**

**Rei Star - LOL. I like stars too. Oh, and I think fanfic need to come up with a like button, that's what the 'Favourite Story' is for!~ ;)**

**Ai-chan - Thanks a million! I try to keep them in character, but sometimes it gets so boring I need to tweak their personalities so I can go for a different angle. I didn't get any white day chocolate, but that's okay. Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**kashinoxamano - Oh man, Romeo and Juliet is stuck. I can't seem to think of a way to start the 7th chapter. Any ideas? Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**kouhaixsempai - Thank you! I try to write cute and fluffy, because I know how much everyone loves it. Thanks a ton for your heart lifting reviews! **

**Baka-bAkA Hui - I liked the 'Are you going to kiss me or what?' part. I admit the 'it's the thought that counts' was cliche and cheesy but you know, you do what only what you can. :P**

**xtheBLEACHEDalchemistx - Man, I want to get a kiss that makes me taste the stars. Actually, I want to have my first kiss sometime. LOL. Yup, I haven't had a first kiss. Thanks for calling me a good writer, I still have so much to work on, but at least my work is presentable. :)**

**Moon-Raven15 - OH YEAH. In my mind, Ichigo and Kashino are the cutest, most lovey dovey couple EVER. They can only be with each other. No one else. I refuse to believe that. LOL. Obssesion much!~ **

**bookworm1519 - Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**I love you all very very much my faithful readers! PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	29. Bedtime Story

**Me: OMG.**

**Kashino: Oh no... Here we go again...**

**Me: OMG OMG OMG OMG.**

**Kashino: *Puts in earplugs***

**Ichigo: What's up?**

**Me: I... I...**

**Kashino: JUST SPIT IT OUT!**

**Me: I'm at 200 REVIEWS!**

**Kashino: -_- Wahoo.**

**Ichigo: Wow Mikashi-chan!**

**Me: I can't thank everyone enough, this is so amazing! Special congratulations to Princess Bananabelle for being my 200th review!**

**So, here's another cute little one-shot, just for you! *dedication~***

**Thank you to all my amazing readers!**

* * *

><p><span>Bedtime Story<span>

It was cuter than anything else. Ichigo smirked; Kashino's sleepy attitude was the best. "Ichigo..." He whispered.

"Yeah?" She answered. The two were sitting on the couch at her home, there for Christmas break. They were in their pajamas, sipping hot chocolate.

Kashino laid his cup on the coffee table and rubbed his eyes, "I'm tired."

Ichigo snickered in her head; Kashino just seemed to get exhausted so easily. "Really honey?" She teased lightly.

He nodded meekly, "Why is it that you never get tired?" He mumbled, curling into a ball on the couch.

"I don't know," Ichigo replied honestly, "Why do you get tired so easily?"

"Unlike you, I use my brain," Kashino smirked, yawning, his voice turned gravely with sleep, "Can I go now? I'm tired."

"It's only 12 o'clock," Ichigo sighed, "Stay up a little more."

"But..." Kashino stopped, "I guess I could stay up until you go to sleep."

XxXxX

"Kashino?" Ichigo trilled, coming into the room with a plate of cookies.

"Mm!" He grunted; a pillow over his head.

"Now now, that's no way to act," Ichigo giggled and set the cookies down on the table. She lifted the pillow off the blonde's head and he whined miserably.

Ichigo sat down on the couch and Kashino turned over so his head was in her lap, the lit up Christmas tree cast a warm cheery glow on the young couple and the fire crackled from in front of them, making Kashino's eyelids heavy.

"Ichigo..." Kashino trailed off.

"Yes Honey?" Ichigo asked, stroking his soft hair gently.

Kashino yawned, "What time is it?"

"1 o'clock," Ichigo replied gently. She wanted Kashino to talk more, he was just so darned adorable when he was sleepy, too bad for her, he usually fell asleep before he said much. "You want to play truth or truth?"

Truth or Truth was a game Ichigo had come up with. When she got tired of Kashino always picking dares and she could no longer think of any, she forced the options to only allow him to pick truth.

"I guess..." Kashino murmured, closing his eyes.

"Kashino honey," Ichigo shook him, "You'll fall asleep if you close your eyes."

He lifted his heavy eyelids, "Happy sweet heart?"

"Yeah," She grinned, "Truth or truth?"

"Truth," Kashino replied, sticking out his tongue, "What else could I say?"

"Dunno~" Ichigo cheered, "Okay, who was your first kiss?"

"... I swear you've asked me that question 1 million times already," Kashino smiled, "Why do you always ask?"

"I like you hear your answer," Ichigo's cheeks were pink, "So tell me."

He groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes he whispered, "You."

Ichigo giggled sweetly, leaning forward, she continued, "And why's that?"

"Because girls scared me before," He muttered, tousling his hair. Kashino's cheeks turned red, "It's embarrassing when I say it now."

"Well, it's understandable," Ichigo trilled.

Kashino stared at her with his eyebrows raised, "Are you hyper or something?"

"What makes you say that?" Ichigo pouted.

"Nothing," Kashino yawned, "You just seem a little... Different."

"I might have spiked the hot chocolate..." Ichigo grinned deviously.

"You what?" Kashino's eyes were wide, "Ichigo, sweet heart, we're only 16..."

"I'm just joking silly!" Ichigo ruffled his hair, "DUH!"

"Did you have extra sugar?" Kashino asked again, "You do seem a little... High."

"Maybe..." Ichigo trailed off.

"What did you eat for dinner?" He wondered, "I only got here after that."

"Chocolate cereal puffs," Ichigo murmured.

Kashino cleared his throat, "And?"

"Well, it was chocolate cereal puffs, with sprinkles," She looked at her boyfriend who crossed his arms, "And glazed sugar."

He shook his head, "How do you eat that?"

"I'm sorry, I have random sweets cravings and I didn't have enough time or ingredients to bake a cake."

"Well, I'm done, if you're hyper and won't sleep; I'm going to bed."

"NO!" Ichigo exclaimed, "Uh..."

Kashino stared at her, "Yes sweet heart?"

"I-I want to be with you," She stammered, she held on to his sleeve, "Please stay here?"

He yawned, "Oh Ichigo, you have the worst timing," Kashino smirked but pulled her into his arms, "Just promise you won't let the sugar go to your head and I'll stay."

Ichigo grinned, "I love you," She whispered.

"I love you too," He replied, kissing her softly, "Now what do you want to do?"

"Tell me a story," Ichigo murmured, melting into his arms and closing her eyes.

"Which story?" Kashino asked.

Ichigo's lips turned up in a smile, "THE story."

XxXxX

(This'll be in Kashino's POV, as if he's telling the story)

"_A-Amano?" I said quietly, never the less, she turned around, she always heard my words._

"_Yes Kashino?" She asked innocently, her big brown eyes staring up at me in a way that makes me feel flustered._

"_W-would you l-like to go out with me on Saturday?" I murmured quickly. I looked down, feeling my cheeks turn red. I probably sounded like an idiot, I chastised myself, she's going to say no..._

"_Go out with you?" Ichigo repeated, "Well, where?"_

"_Huh?" I replied. Then I realized, she thought when I said 'go out' I meant casually, as friends. "I kind of meant..."_

"_We could go to the chocolate shop at the plaza!" Ichigo cheered, her eyes sparkling in delight, "Saturday sounds like a perfect day for that! What do you say?"_

"_I... I guess so," I answered, slightly disappointed._

"_Awesome!" Ichigo smiled delighted, "You're the bestest friend ever!"_

_I smirked, "Bestest isn't a word."_

"_Oh you know what I mean," Ichigo stuck out her tongue, "See you Saturday!"_

"I can't believe I said that," Ichigo interrupted, "I was so dense!"

"Still dense," Kashino reminded her, "But that makes you who you are."

_I walked back to the dorms, my shoulders hunched forward, "Why doesn't Amano just get it that I want to have a date with her?" I asked myself, "Then again, Saturday could be considered a date... It just isn't one to her."_

_That Saturday, I waited promptly for Ichigo outside her dorm, when she came out, I was disappointed to see that she didn't look any more dressed up than usual. She really did think that it was a friendly, casual outing. This was going to be harder than I thought._

"_Kashino~" Ichigo cooed, much like she usually did. Before, I had tried to ignore it, but now I was used to it._

"_What is it?" I asked. We began walking to the plaza, I kept trying to reach my hand out to hold hers, but I chickened out every time._

"_Do you have money?" She asked innocently, blinking. Her thick eyelashes batted delightfully, making me blush._

"_W-well, I do..." I mumbled sheepishly._

"_Could I borrow some?" Ichigo grinned at me, her eyes bore into mine and I knew I was in trouble, I could never say no to her._

"_You're such a freeloader," I grumbled, trying to brush it off. Looking at a fixed direction in front of us._

"_Come on Kashino, please?" She insisted, "We're going to a chocolate shop, I'm going to want something!"_

"_Freeloader," I said again, although, I knew it was less forceful and so did Ichigo. She knew I was going to break. _

_She took my hand into hers, "Please?" And that sent me into overdrive. My heart thudded loudly in my chest and the world suddenly seemed to be tilting at a 45 degree angle. My legs felt wobbly, but I managed to stay upright._

"_Well I..." I felt my resistance break, "Alright."_

"_YES!" She cheered. I knew she was going to take her hand away now, so I held it tight. A flicker of confusion past her eyes and I knew she found it weird._

_I needed a cover story and fast. "See that guy across the street?" I whispered sharply in her ear, "He's been eyeing you, hold my hand so he thinks we're together. That way, he won't bother you."_

_Ichigo's eyes widened in alarm, "O-okay!" She gripped my hand like her life depended on it. Okay, it was a lie, but it was working._

"You..." Ichigo gaped, "You're such a player!"

"Not really," Kashino replied smoothly, "You're just naive."

_We walked into the chocolate shop together and I saw Ichigo's eyes widen in delight. Shelves upon shelves on chocolate sat before her, and I knew she couldn't wait to look and try all of it. I let go of her hand and so, "Go crazy." And she did. She zoomed down shelves and picked up dozens of chocolates and tried multiple samples._

_The guy up at the counter smiled at me, "That your girlfriend?"_

"_I wish," I replied back, "I asked her out but she thought I meant casually, so here we are."_

"_Tough luck," He sympathised, "Keep trying."_

"_I will."_

"How did I not hear that?" Ichigo asked, "The store was so small!"

Kashino sighed, tired and just wanting to finish the story, "You were too enamoured by chocolate heaven."

She blushed, "Oh shut up!"

_Ichigo returned with her arms loaded with chocolates, "Kashino? Aren't you going to buy anything?"_

"_No," I replied stonily, and then I looked at the guy at the counter, giving me signs that I needed to loosen up, "I have everything I need," I continued, trying to make my voice sound more casual._

"_Oh okay," She dumped all the chocolate on the checkout counter, "You will pay this for me, right?"_

_The guy at the counter laughed to himself while I gave him my signature Kashino glare, "Yeah."_

_Scanning the items, the employee decided to act smart, mouthing 'wrapped around her finger' at me. I sighed, I couldn't believe it was so obvious to everyone but Ichigo._

_After Ichigo collected her bags of sweets and hung them from the crook of her elbow, we walked out of the shop. I took her hand again and she stared at me. I gestured my head across the street and her eyes went alert with alarm. She gripped my hand tighter. I led her to the park a few blocks down from the plaza. Little kids played on the jungle gym and on the swing set. Ichigo set her bags down by a tree and I put my sweater on top of them so they wouldn't be stolen. _

_I guided her down to the pond, the little ducks swimming by. Children were tossing them bread crumbs and Ichigo let go of me to go talk to the children. I watched her, chatting happily with a 4-year-old girl. The little girl gave Ichigo a handful of her breadcrumbs and I laughed. Ichigo really was a special girl._

_She came back to me and told me to hold out my hands. I complied and she poured some of the breadcrumbs into my hands. "Here, let's feed the ducks together," She smiled softly._

_She scattered the breadcrumbs on the water and the ducks swam towards us hungrily, Ichigo scattered some more. I was frozen, in awe of her magic. She had me charmed and I felt dumb-struck. Ichigo giggled and took my hand, guiding my fingers into scattering the breadcrumbs along the water. When I pulled back my hand, I looked into her eyes and she was looking right into mine._

_And then I saw it, that recognition in her eyes, she finally understood. My feelings, the reason I asked her to come with me. She smiled at me and leaned closer to me. I could feel myself panic slightly, I had never kissed a girl before. But I leaned in anyway, it felt so right, I didn't want to stop. _

_So I did it, I kissed her. It might have been the best thing I had ever done in my whole life. Her lips were soft and sweet, it was just so perfect._

_She pulled away from me first, with shaking hands; she placed them on my shoulders, "K-Kashino..."_

"_Ichigo..." I whispered huskily._

_Ichigo put a finger to my lips, "There's no need to say it anymore, I understand now."_

Ichigo sighed dreamily, "That's so romantic!"

"You make it sound like you weren't there," Kashino stuck his tongue out at her.

She sighed, noticing his half-lidded eyes, "I've put you through enough, let's go to bed."

Kashino smiled at her, pulling her into his arms he whispered in her ear, "I'll stay here with you."

But Ichigo already knew he was falling asleep, and quickly. "I love you Kashino." She murmured.

"I love you Ichigo," He answered, his eyelids sliding over his eyes.

"Good Night."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Thanks for reading! And please review! My new goal is 300! Let's see if I can get there. :)<strong>

**Thanks for reviewing! **

**14 REVIEWS FOR THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER!**

**StrawberryDream15 - Seriously, you're too kind! Your reviews mean a lot to me, they're always so positive and just make my day! Thanks a lot! And, don't ever delete your stories, I love them too much. :)**

**Rei Star - LOL. Thanks! Be sure to listen to it some time, it's a really cute song. **

**kashinoxamano - Ooh, I've got an idea for that. I'll write the next chapter when I get the chance. Thanks for the inspiration!**

**Aoi Koboyashi - Thank you! Creative idea huh? Who'd have thought it would be Ichigo to be throwing the rocks at Kashino's window. Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**xtheBLEACHEDalchemistx - LOL. I heard the song and pretty much saw Kashino and Ichigo in my head. They do fit the song, in their own quirky Kashigo way.**

**bookworm1519 - Aw, thank you! :)**

** - Aw, thank you... You're too kind really. There are a lot of writers in this fandom better than me! **

**SugarADdIccT - Why thank you, I try to make my stories as adorable as possible! :D**

**Lilili - I hope that's a good thing? LOL. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Tsukiyomi Aori Hotori - I agree, LONG LIVE KASHIGO! LET IT NEVER DIE OUT! Thanks for reading. :')**

**Moon-Raven15 - I agree. One day, I will find my own Kashino. And I hope you will too! (And I agree, guys in my class are such idiot jerk faces).**

**Princess Bananabelle - Thank you for being my 200th reviewer. I hope you loved this one-shot! And, I'm glad it was good, it was a lot harder than I thought.**

**Theia Pallas - Aw, thank you! :)**

**Kimmiko T - You're too kind! Thanks! Right now, it's taking me at least 3 weeks to get a new chapter up, I really should change that...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	30. Heat Wave

**Me: Hey! I'm back!**

**Kashino: 'Bout time. How long has it been now? 2 months?**

**Me: J-just a little bit over 1...**

**Kashino: So... **

**Me: ...?**

**Kashino: Slow.**

**Me: ...**

**I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere.**

* * *

><p><span>Heat Wave<span>

"KASHINO," Ichigo whined, "hand me the fan!"

The young chocolatier moved farther from her, "No." He continued waving his flimsy folded paper fan in front of his face, smirking at her, though the usual energy behind it wasn't there.

"PLEASE?" She groaned.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"JUST GIVE HER THE STUPID FAN!" A hot-headed Hanabusa yelled finally. His face was flushed and he was obviously ticked off with the two.

"Hey, no fighting," Andou interjected.

"Says you!" Hanabusa retorted.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked, frowning.

"What do I mean? You ALWAYS start the arguments!"

"No I don't," Andou replied slowly, but his facial expression looked annoyed.

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"NO, I don't."

"SHUT UP!" Kashino yelled loudly, slamming his two friends on the head with the paper fan.

"GUYS! Stop this right now!" Ichigo wailed, hating seeing the guys fight with one another, "I know it's hot and we're all irritable, but can we please just get along?"

Ichigo was indeed right. The school had been hit with the worst heat wave in history since opening. Temperatures were burning, the air conditioners broke down from exhaustion and everyone was irritable and hot-headed. Ichigo had her hair tied up in a very high ponytail so her hair didn't even reach her neck, a sleeveless pink shirt and jean shorts. Even so, she was sweating profusely. The boys were all wearing their summer clothes that had long since been buried by their school uniforms. Their hair was in no condition to put up, though they wished their hair didn't go down their necks so much.

"I don't want to talk to him!" Hanabusa stated firmly, crossing his arms.

"Well I don't want to talk to you," Andou answered. Both huffed and turned away.

Ichigo groaned, "Why can't we all just have fun?"

"It's too hot to have fun," Kashino replied blankly, his face showing how much he wanted to hit his two friends on the head again.

"Is it now?" Ichigo smiled, "We all need a break from here, let's go swimming or something!"

"Where can we go swimming?" Kashino asked, "No one's allowed to swim in the lake."

Ichigo smirked, "Just gather your stuff and come with me!"

"But where are we going?" Kashino asked again.

"Just trust me!"

XxXxX

Ichigo ran back to her dorm room with new found glee, opening her drawer she dug through it until she found her swim suit she had long since used. In fact, she had never used it; the tag was still on it. Her mother had bought it for her but she had never found a use for it. Grabbing a pair of scissors from her desk, she snipped the tag off and threw it into her swimming bag. The sunscreen followed, next was her sunglasses, towel, hair brush, elastics, extra clothes... Smiling broadly, she slipped on her pink flip flops and slammed the door behind her.

The guys were waiting for her outside the dorm, each ready for swimming, yet confused as to where they could go. "Look!" Ichigo took out her wallet from her swimming bag and pulled out a glossy membership card.

_Tanoshikatta__ Summers _

_Member: Amano Ichigo_

"Tanoshikatta Summers?" Kashino asked.

"Yeah!" Ichigo gushed enthusiastically, "My parents just set up a family membership! I'm allowed to bring 3 guests with me, we can go swimming, PLUS they have air conditioning!"

"You should have said that sooner!" They all yelled at her.

She laughed sheepishly, "I forgot about it..."

"Well," Hanabusa replied, "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

XxXxX

"I want to do that," Hanabusa pointed to a sign on the wall of the membership building.

"What is it?" Andou asked.

The poster read: _Calling all members and visitors! Are you interested in winning? In being the best? More importantly, having fun? Today only, __Tanoshikatta__ Summers, is having a pool volleyball tournament! Think you've got what it takes to be a volley ball champion? Meet up at the recreation pool to find out!_

"That does sound fun!" Ichigo smiled, she stretched, "But not for me, I'm not a sports person."

"Count me out," Kashino agreed.

Hanabusa frowned, "You guys suck," he stuck out his tongue, "What about you Andou? Want to sign up with me?"

Andou nodded, "I want to, I want to win."

Hanabusa chuckled nervously, "It isn't all about winning..."

"But we will," Andou smiled sadistically, grabbing him by the wrist, "Let's go!"

As the guys ran off, Kashino laughed, "Well, that won't end well."

"Why do you say that?" Ichigo asked, confused.

"Andou... He's very obsessive when it comes to winning," Kashino continued, "He gets a little... out of control."

Ichigo laughed nervously, "Y-yeah? Uh oh, I feel bad for Hanabusa-kun."

"Don't be," Kashino said stiffly.

"Hm?" Ichigo asked.

"N-nothing," Kashino answered.

The two stood in awkward silence before Ichigo asked, "You want to go swimming Kashino?"

"Sure," He replied absently, "Sure."

XxXxX

Kashino waited by the pool-side for Ichigo, they had gone into their respective change room, and now he was waiting for her.

"Um, excuse me?" Kashino turned around, there was a girl in a pink bikini, she was slim and had very long blonde hair tied into a high ponytail.

"Uh... Yes?" Kashino asked, furrowing his eyebrows, he felt like blurting out, "Do I know you?" But he thought that would be rude.

The blonde blinked her eyes flirtatiously, her thick eyelashes batting, "I'm new around here, do you mind showing me around?"

Kashino's face remained blank; he didn't pick up on the girl's flirting, "I'm just here with a friend... I'm new around here too."

She smiled a sugary smile, "Well, why don't we look around together handsome?" She looped her arm with Kashino's and he shivered.

"Kashino?" Ichigo called from behind.

Kashino wretched his arm away from the girl's, "Ama... Woah."

Ichigo had her hair tied back in a ponytail once again; she wore a one piece bathing suit that was light pink with spaghetti straps, little pink flowers made of waterproof material sown into them. Golden flower embroidery covered the delicate pink. Ichigo looked angry, her face was red and her arms were crossed, scowling she asked, "What are you doing?"

The blonde girl rolled her eyes, "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to be nice."

Ichigo narrowed her eyes, jealousy flowing through her blood, "Well, he's with me, so mind leaving us alone?"

The girl scoffed, "Whatever," she turned to Kashino, "You could do so much better than her you know." With a huff, she stalked away without as much as a look back.

Ichigo coughed, "Who was she?"

"I don't know," Kashino replied blandly, "It's just a girl."

"Why were you with her?"

"I wasn't," Kashino gritted his teeth, "She just tried to get me to go with her."

"Why was she so close to you?" Ichigo snapped.

"Geez Amano! Stop with the questions," Kashino snapped back, "You're not even my girl friend!"

Ichigo looked like she had been slapped, "I know that, I was just asking!"

Kashino shook his head, "Whatever, you look nice by the way."

She turned away, "T-thanks."

XxXxX

"I thought the point of coming here was to go swimming?" Kashino asked from the swimming pool. He put his arms up on the floor of the pool deck where Ichigo was sitting on a towel.

"I never said I was going swimming," She replied, "I thought you guys wanted to, so why not?"

"But you should, aren't you hot?"

"Yeah sure," Ichigo fixed her sunglasses and held up her glass of iced tea, "But I've got this, so I'm good."

She took a sip and set it down on the table beside her, Kashino smiled sadistically, "Come on Amano," He coaxed, "Come swim."

"No," She tightened her ponytail, "It'll mess up my hair."

"So? I don't care," He said blandly.

"I do," Ichigo pouted, "I like looking good."

"Just because you think you don't look good, doesn't mean you don't."

Ichigo blushed, has sadistic Kashino just complimented her? "Well... Whatever," She didn't know what else to say.

He smiled at her in that evil Kashino sort of way, "So, swim."

She recoiled, "Stop giving me that look, it's scary."

Kashino lifted himself out of the pool, "Don't make me do this Amano."

Ichigo got up and took a step back, "K-Kashino? You're scaring me..." He simply smirked and quickly grabbed her by the wrist, "What are you... Ah!" Ichigo tripped forward, half a centimeter from Kashino's lips.

He half pushed her away to help her stand straight and keep him at a comfortable distance away, "Oh Amano, it's come to this..."

"W-what do you mean?" She squeaked, shrinking back. Kashino picked her up, "Hey! LET ME GO!"

He grinned in his mischievous Kashino way, "Take a deep breath!" He laughed and threw her into the pool and jumped in after her.

They both resurfaced, "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" Ichigo yelled, hitting the blond on the head.

"OW!" He moaned, "Geez, relax a little. The heat's getting to you."

Ichigo opened her mouth to reply, but she realized he was right. It was too hot to fight, they could be having so much fun. "I'm sorry," She mumbled quietly. Relaxing a little, she went on her back and floated in the cool water, "It's so refreshing..." She said at last.

Kashino floated beside her, "I know." He looked at the brunette; her eyes closed and wanted so much to lace his fingers with hers. But that would be weird. "Neh, Amano..."

"Yeah?"

"... Nothing."

XxXxX

After an hour or so of relaxing at the pool, Ichigo and Kashino got out to go watch Andou and Hanabusa in the pool volleyball tournament.

"Hey Kashino?" Ichigo said, shyly kicking at the floor. Her flip flops squeaked on the tiles and it made her feel awkward.

"Yeah Amano?" He answered, toweling his hair. He looked so cute, one eyes closed shut his wet blond hair tousled. Noticing this, she began to blush. _Kashino's my friend, you don't think your friends look cute! _She reminded herself.

"I..." She tried to think of a conversation starter, but she couldn't.

He sighed, "You don't really want to watch the volleyball tournament, do you?"

"No no!" Ichigo exclaimed, "Well..." She didn't really. But if Kashino wanted to, she would go.

"We don't have to," Kashino murmured, a fair blush settling on his cheeks. He looked around for a distraction. "Look, they have a shop over there."

Her eyes brightened at the possibilities of shopping, "Really?" She saw the store and Kashino could see how much she wanted to go in there.

"Aren't you going to go?" He asked her.

She giggled nervously, fiddling her fingers, "I'm sure you don't want to, so it's okay. Just... Forget about it. Let's go see the volleyball tournament."

"No, if you want to, let's go," He cautiously took her hand, careful not to look at her as he could feel himself blush.

Ichigo felt her knees go weak; Kashino's hand seemed to fit perfectly with hers. She shook her head, this wasn't right. She wasn't supposed to think these things about her friends, especially Kashino. The two opened the door and the air conditioning chilled their wet skin. "Oh!" Ichigo exclaimed, rubbing her shoulders.

Without a word, Kashino took the towel that sat on his shoulders and draped it around her. She stared up at him, but he wouldn't look.

"Hello," The employee at the counter said, "Can I help you?" He looked to be their age, if not a few years older. He had sandy brown hair and cerulean eyes. Ichigo looked at him, an interested look on her face and Kashino saw it.

"We're just looking," Kashino said stiffly. Even in the store, Kashino held onto Ichigo's hand, that guy needed to know that being with Ichigo was NOT an option for him.

"Kashino look," Ichigo whispered, her eyes were on a sundress. It was light pink with white lace hemming. The spaghetti straps had little white rose buds and a flower design on the skirt. The matching sunhat was a floppy pink thing with huge delicate white cloth roses sown on it.

"You like it?" Kashino asked.

"Good choice," The employee smiled, "$30 with the hat." He smiled, "Although, I might be able to make an exception for a beautiful girl like you..."

Kashino cleared his throat loudly and Ichigo stared at him. "Come on Amano, let's go," He snapped.

"What?" She asked, still looking at the dress. She sighed; it wasn't like she had enough money even with a discount. "Okay."

As Kashino dragged her out, she thought to herself, _why is Kashino so angry?_

XxXxX

Ichigo sat on a lounge chair between Kashino and Andou. Hanabusa and Andou had made it to the quarter finals before losing to an extremely well practised partnership. Ichigo sipped on a glass of ice tea and they watched the rest of the teams battle it out on the pool court.

"I can't believe we didn't make it," Andou said glumly, stretching.

"It's okay, I had fun," Hanabusa replied lazily. Kashino said nothing, he was looking at Ichigo. She was being awfully quiet and he felt like he knew why. She wanted that dress, she couldn't afford it, but she wanted it.

Kashino sighed deeply and thought about the guy that had been clearly trying to flirt with her. Maybe dragging her out of the shop wasn't the best idea.

"Hey Andou, I'm going to go check something out," He decided finally.

"What?" Andou asked, "Can I come?"

"Well..." Kashino's cheeks slowly turned pink and Andou smirked.

"Go ahead," He leaned in and whispered in his friend's ear, "It's for Amano-san isn't it?"

Kashino's eyes widened at how obvious he was, his mouth hung open. Rolling his eyes, he walked off, a confused, disappointed Ichigo staring as he did.

XxXxX

"Where's Kashino going?" Ichigo asked.

"Bathroom," Andou answer casually, focusing on the volleyball game.

"Oh." Ichigo answered, "Shouldn't someone have gone with him?"

"Uh, no?" Hanabusa answered, not in on the plan, "Why would we... Ow!" Andou elbowed him in the ribs and he stopped talking.

"Just wondering," Ichigo replied absently.

XxXxX

Kashino walked into the shop and to his relief a different employee was at the desk. He looked much nicer than the other guy and a lot less intimidating. "Hey," He waved.

"Hi," Kashino said.

The employee saw him eyeing the dress, "Were you going to buy that?"

Kashino looked at the guy and nodded slowly. "Uh, yeah."

"For your girlfriend?" The guy asked smugly.

Kashino's cheeks coloured bright red, "She's not my girlfriend," he muttered, looking down at the shiny linoleum floor.

"She's as good as your girlfriend if you're buying her stuff dude," He laughed, "She's got you wrapped around her finger."

Kashino pulled on the collar of his shirt, was it just him or was the room suddenly hotter? "W-well, I'm going to buy it for her," He answered, "But she's just my friend."

"Whatever you say," The employee told him. Kashino took the dress and its matching hat and gave it to the guy who scanned it, "Good luck," He told Kashino as he left the little shop.

XxXxX

Kashino clutched the shopping bag protectively, as if someone would take it away. He walked slowly back to the group, something like an invisible string was holding him back. His conversation with the employee stuck in his head.

"_She's as good as your girlfriend if you're buying her stuff dude."_

He suddenly felt scared, what if Ichigo took it the wrong way? Swallowing nervously, he took a step back; he wasn't ready for something like that. It was a bad idea from the start, why had he decided to go through with it?

His heart beat quickly, he took one step forward, and then another. Finally, he sat down beside Andou, not daring to sit beside Ichigo any longer. Casually, he stuffed the bag under his chair.

Ichigo watched Kashino in silence; he had come back with a shopping bag, so obviously he had not just gone to the bathroom as she had been told. She felt angry at the guys for lying to her, but then again, it wasn't like she was allowed to know everything. They had their privacy.

XxXxX

"Kashino, can I talk to you?" Ichigo asked, after the volleyball game was over. She looked a little ticked off, Kashino worried it might not just be the heat.

"Y-yeah?" He wondered, pulling on his shirt collar.

"Where did you go?" Ichigo snapped, clearing her throat, she tried to sound less upset, "What's in the bag?"

Kashino gulped, "N-nothing! I was just..." He trailed off; honestly, he didn't know what to say.

Ichigo looked dejected, "Why can't you tell me?"

"It's because..." Kashino stuttered, "I-it's a secret."

"So you don't trust me enough with your secrets?" Ichigo asked, a pained expression in her eyes.

Kashino ran his fingers through his hair, "No, it's just I don't..."

"Fine, never mind." She sighed loudly, "Just forget it."

"Wait... Amano..."

She shook her head, "You know, if you keep secrets from people, it just shows how much you actually care about them." And before Kashino could think of anything to say, she ran off.

XxXxX

_Oh man, _Kashino thought, while chasing after her, _I really messed up. What do I do now? _He saw her stop at a soda machine and buy another can of ice tea. _I could give her the present... No! I can't. I don't want to have Amano as a girlfriend! Or... Am I just scared of being rejected?_

"Amano," He said, before beginning to blush. He hadn't meant to call her out, it was like his body was acting on its own.

"What?" She asked, opening the can. _Shhk!_

"H-here," He mumbled sheepishly, holding out the bag to her.

"Now you want to show me?" She asked crossly, taking a sip she said, "What if I don't want to know anymore?"

"Please don't be mad," He murmured, "I'm sorry."

Ichigo sighed and took the bag, "You know, sorry doesn't always work."

"Well, it works on you," He said without thinking.

With her eyebrow twitching, Ichigo sifted through the bag, "Now just what did you get... Ah!" She almost dropped the can of ice tea, but Kashino quickly took it from her. Ichigo took the dress out of the bag, "K-Kashino... You didn't."

"I did," He mumbled, "Sorry I didn't show you, I was just kind of scared to be give it to you."

She pulled out the matching sunhat, "E-even the sunhat!" She breathed, putting it on, "Why would you be scared of giving it to me?"

The boy, in turn, began blushing a light shade of pink. "I was scared you were going to reject me."

"Reject you?" Ichigo asked, "Why on earth would I reject a gift from you?"

"B-because," He stammered feverishly, "I... I bought it for you because I knew how much you wanted it. I did it because I like you!" He exclaimed finally. Ichigo's mouth formed an 'O' shape. "And I was afraid of being rejected," Kashino continued. Closing his eyes he said, "But at least I said it. Go ahead, laugh and ridicule me all you want."

"Kashino..." Ichigo grinned slightly, "Why would I ever do something like that?"

He opened one of his eyes, "You mean... You aren't going to make fun of me?"

"No," She shook her head. Taking off the sunhat and holding it in her hands she said, "Because... I like you too."

His eyes widened, "R-really?"

"Would I have said it if I didn't?" She asked; a smile on her face.

Kashino's cheeks began turning red, "W-well, I don't know. I just kind of thought that-"

He was cut off however. By Ichigo's lips.

His eyes widened in shock, before closing. _Oh._

Ichigo broke apart from him and smiled, "Thanks so much Kashino."

He nodded, not sure what else to say. Summer sure was promising.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I hope you guys are having an amazing summer! Please review.<strong>

**Kashino: I'd like to see you guys try to get her to update faster. Even with all the free time she has...**

**Me: You be quiet before I replace you. -_-**

**Kashino: I'd like to see you try. :P**

**16 REVIEWS FOR THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER! That has to be a record!**

**StrawberryDream15 - Hah. Ikr? It's not everyday I update. So 3 in a row is pretty busy. LOL. I love Christmas time, it's such a nice snuggly time that it's just so cute to imagine couples during Christmas. Hehe. Kashino's story was so darn adorable. Even I squeal about it and it's my own writing. Haha... xD**

**Kimmiko T - Aw thank you! Here's the update! :D Look forward to the next one. :)**

**Moon-Raven15 - "Truth or Truth" happens to be a game me and my best friend play. It's a lot of fun! Especially when you get people you don't know that well to play. You get to know a lot about them, so for sure you should try it out!**

**Dr. TeriyakiCxh - First of all. I don't know why every single time I would put in your name to thank you for reviewing, it wouldn't show up. Blame technology. -_- Sorry for you remaining nameless for so long. I honestly didn't notice it until you pointed it out... ANYWAY. Thanks so much! You're too kind really!**

**14AmyChan - Thank you! :)**

**Tsukiyomi Aori Hotori - Sure you can make a request. I like those. Because sometimes I run out of ideas. Hehe. Hm, I shall try that! I don't usually do 1st person POV, so it was kinda hard for me. I like challenges though! So I'll do it! Be sure to watch out for it in the future. :D**

**kashinoxamano - I totally understand! I want a boyfriend too. Urrr. Just waiting for my own Kashino to come along. LOL. Usually, I picture what I would like to happen to me when writing stories and they end up really fluffy and cute. Just how I want it! :)**

**SugarADdiccT - LOL. I'm glad you liked it. I was actually really tired when I wrote this. It's probably why Kashino was so tired too. Haha. I have a lot of unique ideas! It's so weird. Some of the stuff I write would never come true in real life. Heh.**

**bookworm1519 - Awww! Thank you! :)**

**Aoi Kobayashi - I'm in summer vacation at the moment. And I'm really trying to get lots of writing done. I've been slightly better than during the school year... But not quite. Still got to work on that. x)**

**xtheBLEACHEDalchemistx - IKR? I can totally see her eating something like that. Actually, I can see myself doing that too... Hm. And, I adore a stuttering, blushing Kashino. He's so kawaii like that! ;)**

**Deathly Jester - Aw thank you! Thanks for reading. Hope to see you review again soon. :)**

**Rei Star - LOL. Yup. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Lusaay - No I haven't. Hehe... Well. Um. I've got a lot of people telling me I should, so I will at some point. Right now I'm obsessed with the manga 'Kodomo No Omocha' so I've been watching the anime version called, 'Kodocha' but I'll watch it soon! And then I might try writing a fanfic, I'll see how good I am at expressing the characters. :)**

**Princess Bananabelle - Yeah you were my 200th! Thanks so much! I feel so honoured to have such a high reviewed story. In fact, it has the most reviews in the whole fandom. To think, no one even gave this series a second glance when I first published it! I had maybe 5 reviews for 3 chapters. LOL.**

**Guest - Wow. I'm stunned you can read the whole thing in 2 days! It's so much! Thanks so much. I can't believe they're that addicting... LOL. :3**

**Thank you guys so much! I love you all!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	31. Admire In Secret

**Me: Sorry for the wait guys... I got a bit too obsessed my story, "My Journey, My Story" Hehe...**

**Ichigo: It's alright. :)**

**Me: Anyway, this is the longest one-shot I've ever written for this series. It's 4k words. So proud of myself. :')**

**Ichigo: Well... "My Journey, My Story" chapters are usually around there too. **

**Me: But that's different. Please enjoy! And thank you to Moon-Raven15 for PMing me this awesome idea. Thank a ton girl! ;)**

**Ichigo: Mikashi doesn't own Yumeiro Patissiere! **

* * *

><p><span>Admire In Secret<span>

Amano Ichigo was a typical girl. She went to St. Marie; a school specializing in baking sweets, had friends and was generally liked by people. One day, she was in regular gym class like every other day, when her life began changing into something that wasn't so typical.

She was tying up her laces, when the gym teacher told her that she was being called to the office. Ichigo was slightly nervous to leave, she couldn't think of anything she might have done to get herself into trouble.

Rumi pulled her aside, "Ichigo-chan, what do you think it's about?"

She shrugged; she honestly had no idea herself. "I'm not sure," She replied, "I'll tell you after."

Her friend nodded, reminding her to meet her in the cafeteria later and let her go. Ichigo walked down the hall, holding a hall pass in her hand.

"Where are you going?"

The young girl turned around. One of her friends, Kashino Makoto was standing behind her. His usual blank expression occupied his face, though his eyes somewhat had the emotion of curiosity.

"The office," Ichigo said shyly, "They called me down, for what reason I don't know."

"Maybe your grades are so low they're expelling you," He teased, sticking out his tongue.

Ichigo growled, "Excuse me? I'll have you know, my grades are improving!"

"And it's all my from my help," Kashino replied lightly, with a wave of his hand, "Who else would help a baka like you study?"

"Kashino you meanie!" She pouted indignantly, her hands squeezed into fists resting at her sides, "Just go away!"

"Someone's not getting help with their homework tonight," Kashino smirked, watching Ichigo's expression change.

"Why not?" She asked, her mouth open wide.

The aspiring chocolatier shrugged, "I don't like being called a meanie, that's all."

"Why I ought to..." Ichigo grumbled, clearly agitated, "Whatever. I'm going to the office. You better help me later Kashino!"

He rolled his eyes, "Because, that's totally what I want to do."

She lowered her eyelids, her eyes turning to slits, "If you didn't help me so much I swear I would..."

"Do what?" Kashino asked, smirking once again, "Bake me a cake? It's not like you've got any way to hurt me."

Ichigo huffed, puffing her cheeks out, "Urgh you!"

"Didn't you have to go to the office?" Kashino asked, laughing at how easy it was to tease her, "Better get along then."

Ichigo's expression was priceless, "JERK!" She exclaimed before stalking away to the office.

XxXxX

Upon arriving at the office, the secretaries gave her the weirdest look. "Um, I was sent to the office for something?" Ichigo asked them, trying to ignore the way they were eyeing her.

"This was dropped off at the office for you this morning Amano-san."

Ichigo gasped, it was a bright red rose. Slender, with its thorns cut off and a huge blossom. It stunned her. "W-why would I get something like this?"

"We'd like to know too," The secretary laughed, "There's a note attached, maybe it will tell you."

Ichigo opened the note and read it:

_Roses are red, violets are blue._

_You may not notice, but I like you._

_From, _

_Your Secret Admirer_

Her eyes widened; a secret admirer? "Um, thank you for giving me this," Ichigo mumbled, still quite in shock.

"Now back to class with you Amano-san," They reminded her.

She continued staring at the note, "R-right."

XxXxX

Later, after gym class, Ichigo was putting things away in her locker. She stared at the rose she had placed neatly on top of her textbooks. She couldn't help but keep thinking about that note. Secret admirer, which meant someone secretly, liked her. Right?

"Ichigo-chan!" The brunette girl shook her head and closed her locker.

"Yes Rumi-chan?"

Her best friend smiled and leaned against the row of lockers. "So," She grinned cheekily, "What did you get sent to the office for? Obviously you aren't in any sort of trouble right now."

Ichigo felt her face beginning to warm up. Why was she feeling like this? She didn't even know who the person was, why did it make her feel all light and happy?

"Ichigo-chan," Rumi stared intently at her friend, "You're blushing."

"Um..." She pressed her lips together in a fine line, "Well, you see..." She fiddled with the lock on her locker and opened it. "I went to the office and this was waiting there for me."

Rumi peered into her locker and saw the red rose sitting there. She gasped, "No way! Someone sent you roses?"

"It's just one," Ichigo mumbled sheepishly. She took the note out of her pocket, "And this came attached to it."

Rumi eagerly took the note from her, "NO WAY! Ichigo-chan!" The orange-headed girl had sparkles in her eyes, "You have a secret admirer! No fair!"

"What do you mean?" Ichigo looked down at her shoes. "It's not a big deal."

Rumi shook her by the shoulders, "Of course it's a big deal!" She re-read the note, "You have to figure out who this is. What if they're absolutely cute? You'd finally have a boyfriend!"

Ichigo hunched her shoulders. Rumi was always pestering her about finding herself a boyfriend. Rumi was in a long-distance relationship with a boy named Takuya and it was obvious Rumi was smitten with him. Ichigo herself had never had a crush, let alone a boyfriend. So, Ichigo having a secret admirer was a huge opportunity for her friend. "I don't want a boyfriend," Ichigo grumbled.

"Every girl wants a boy who loves her!" Rumi placed her arm around Ichigo's shoulders encouragingly, "Come on, you know you do, deep down inside."

"All I need are my friends and family. I don't see the point in being in a relationship right now..." Ichigo insisted.

Rumi laughed, "Stop being so moody! You and I are going to figure out who this secret admirer is!"

Ichigo looked at her and finally agreed, "Okay."

XxXxX

Days later, the subject of Ichigo's secret admirer had been somewhat forgotten by her friends. Kana had been asked out by Andou and that seemed to be the only thing they had been talking about. Ichigo kept the rose in a vase that was sitting on her desk back in the dorms, but other than that, she was sure her life was back to normal.

"I can't believe Andou asked you out though!" Rumi continued chattering with Kana.

The shy girl blushed pink, "W-well, I still can't believe it either."

"Can't believe what?" The two girls turned around. The 3 sweet princes were standing behind them. Andou in the middle, behind Kana.

"A-Andou-kun!" Kana stammered sheepishly, "Hi."

He smiled warmly at her, "Hello Kana-chan." He took her hand, causing her to blush harder, "I'd like to talk to you, mind stepping out for a moment?"

Rumi and Lemon snickered to each other before Kana nodded and walked off with him. Hanabusa and Kashino remained. "Hello Rumi-chan," Hanabusa greeted warmly, "Lemon-chan."

"Hi," Rumi answered casually.

The green-haired boy sat beside Lemon. Smiling in his normal princely way, he asked, "What are you guys talking about?"

Rumi seemed unaffected, "Stop flirting. I have a boyfriend you know."

Hanabusa flinched and began laughing nervously, "I wasn't trying to..."

Ichigo looked down at her lunch. It was times like these she felt weird and awkward around her friends. She didn't understand the point in relationships and flirting and all that stuff. She was already happy, what more did she need? "Oi, what are you eating?" Kashino's head was nearly resting on her shoulder as he tried to see.

"WHAT'RE YOU DOING?" Ichigo exclaimed. He was too close. Way to close for her liking.

He took a step back, slightly alarmed by her outburst, "I'm trying to see?" He asked confusedly. Kashino was used to her being loud, but it was never this sudden.

"Oh," The brunette girl whispered. He wasn't trying anything. It was just a question. Ichigo's heart was beating quickly. What did it matter that Kashino was close to her? It wasn't like that was the first time. "S-sorry," She stammered lightly.

"Never mind then," He waved his hand carelessly to dismiss the topic. "So, again. What are you eating?"

Ichigo rolled her eyes and proceeded in pointing to her solitary cold cut sandwich, "This."

"Oh I see," Kashino replied dryly, "As boring as ever I see."

Ichigo was about to retort, when Hanabusa stood up from the table. "Well," He said, eyeing Lemon with a slight twinkle in his eye, "I best be going now." He looked to Kashino who had seated himself beside Ichigo, "Are you coming with me Kashino? Or are you going to keep talking to Ichigo-chan?"

The blond, in turn, grumbled. Rumi and Lemon stared at him and he hated attention on himself. "Yeah yeah, Rose Boy. I'm coming."

Hanabusa rolled his eyes at his friend, "Alright. No need to get moody."

The two boys left together, leaving Rumi and Lemon to start their questioning. "What were you and Kashino-kun talking about?" Rumi asked excitedly.

Ichigo wondered why it was such a big deal. Kashino and her were friends. Well, maybe acquaintances was a better word. "We were talking about lunch..." She answered, trailing off awkwardly. Why did they make everything a huge deal?

"Wait," Lemon continued, "Like... You two going out to lunch?" Her voice escalated excitedly.

"No," Ichigo replied, crushing their hopes. She held up her sandwich, "About what I was eating."

The two almost fell to the floor. "Something you two would do," Rumi sighed. She picked up her fork and continued to shovel down her lunch. "Well, anyway..."

The girls got into the groove of a conversation. Lightly chatting about pointless things that seemed likely that they wouldn't remember the next day.

Suddenly, all talk in the cafeteria halted. The three girls looked up to see what all the commotion was about. At the door, one of the student volunteers from the office was walking in. Everyone stared at what she was holding. It was a small bouquet of flowers, lilacs, tulips and buttercups. They were very bright in colour and very eye-catching of everyone in the room. The student volunteer was blushing at all the attention she was getting.

It was like everyone was holding their breath. All wondering the same question, who could the flowers be for?

Ichigo had a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach. And she knew it wasn't her lunch. The student volunteer walked briskly towards their table and just as Ichigo had thought, she addressed her. "Amano Ichigo-san?" She asked.

The said girl began blushing as all eyes were turned to her. "Um, yes," She mumbled quietly. This was so embarrassing! It was like she could picture Kashino laughing at her. Thank everything; he had left the room with Hanabusa a long time ago.

"This arrived at the office for you," The volunteer told her, handing her the bouquet. Ichigo took it and stammered a quiet thank you in her direction. As quickly as she could, the volunteer nodded and hurried off. It probably wasn't that fun having all eyes on her either.

Everyone was whispering. Ichigo tried to ignore it all. She looked down at the flowers. They were all 3 of her favourite flowers. Their sweet smells wafted up towards her, filling her nose with their lovely scents. "Ichigo-chan!" Rumi gasped, "There's another note attached."

There was a small white card with a pale blue border.

_Okay, this one doesn't rhyme. But who cares anyway?_

_Hi Ichigo... You may not have figured out who last sent you that rose, but that's okay. I grow to like you more with each passing day. I wonder you'll figure out soon who exactly I am. I'll be waiting. Not so patiently. Haha..._

_From,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

Ichigo could feel herself blushing all over again. Who could this person be? They sure knew how to confuse her feelings and make her speechless. They wanted her to figure out who they were. Ichigo sighed in frustration. How was she supposed to know?

Rumi grabbed the note from the girl's fingers and read it over. "Aw Ichigo-chan!" She gushed, passing the note on to Lemon, who began reading it as well.

"Who do you think it could be?" Ichigo asked. Maybe Rumi or Lemon would have a better idea. They knew a lot more than she did when it came to love and relationships.

"Let's try and think about what guy we know talks like that," Lemon suggested. They paused to think for a moment.

"Well, the only guys we really talk to," Ichigo began, "Are Hanabusa-kun, Andou-kun and Kashino."

"Andou-kun asked Kana-chan out," Rumi continued, nodding her head, "So it can't be him."

Lemon agreed, "Plus, Hanabusa-kun doesn't talk that way."

Ichigo rolled her eyes, "And it's definitely not Kashino. He doesn't have a romantic bone in his body."

Rumi bit on her lip as she thought, "Then, it must be someone we don't talk to very often. Maybe they only know you from afar."

Ichigo liked that idea. Maybe it was someone she would never talk to. Maybe she could put this secret admirer business behind her. But, her thoughts ruined that idea. "Wait, but these are my favourite flowers. How would they know my favourite flowers if they didn't know me well?"

"That's true," Lemon sighed, "Well, maybe it's someone in our class. They probably would know you well enough for that."

"We're just going to have to wait and see," Rumi agreed.

Ichigo sighed and stared at the bouquet of flowers. Why did this have to happen to her of all people?

XxXxX

Later that day, after much pressing and pleading, Ichigo was waiting in the library for Kashino. After constantly bothering and annoying him, he had finally agreed to help her with her homework that day.

She sat down at a table near the window and waited for her blond haired friend. When he arrived, he sat beside her and tossed a book onto the table. "Okay," He said, "What's first?"

Ichigo sighed. Right after school, she had to do even more school work. "Well, I need to finish this assignment for French..." She answered, showing him what needed to be done.

She had hardly started it at all and it was due the next day. "You're such a procrastinator..." Kashino grumbled. But, he sighed and began to help her. He was strong in French, so at least that was some kind of aid.

After a few hours they had finally been able to crank out the last bit of Ichigo's assignment. The brunette girl slid it into her bag victoriously, a big grin plastered on her face. "Thanks so much Kashino!" She exclaimed happily. It was times like this she didn't worry about what she was going to say. Kashino didn't ask many questions or pester her about her love life, much like Rumi and Lemon did. So, she felt much more free when they weren't there.

"So... Where'd you put those flowers?" Kashino asked lightly, leaning back in his chair.

It took Ichigo a while to realize that he meant the flowers she had gotten at lunch. She had put them in the vase alongside the rose she had gotten. She was about to say so, when a thought occurred to her, "How did you know about that?" Kashino hadn't been in the cafeteria at that time. So how could he have known?

The blond sat up abruptly, "W-well..." He answered, "Isn't it obvious that the whole school is talking about it? I mean, come on. I heard about it everywhere."

"Okay..." Ichigo answered slowly. Geez, he was being super defensive.

Kashino turned to look at the window, watching the sun set, sinking into the ground disappearing for the day. It had just gotten really awkward. "Well... I put them in a vase, it's at my dorm." Ichigo continued awkwardly, "N-not that it's any of your business."

"Whatever," Kashino grumbled. He stood up, the chair scraping against the library floor. "I'm leaving..." He sighed and pushed the chair into the table.

He walked out and Ichigo furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. What was with him?

XxXxX

A few days later, it happened again. Ichigo was again called out of gym class to go to the office. People continued to whisper as she walked out of the gym. It was becoming a normal thing for everyone at St. Marie. Everyone knew, Amano Ichigo has a secret admirer.

She walked down the hallway, feeling a strange sense of déjà vu. Walking into the office, she saw Kashino sitting outside the nurse's office that was attached to the main office. "What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked him. The secretary told Ichigo to give her a moment and take a seat. The brunette sat beside Kashino.

"Someone hurt themselves during our gym class..." Kashino sighed. "I was their escort. The teachers always send me, just because my family is made up of stupid doctors."

Ichigo rolled her eyes, "Yeah, whatever. I swear, I'm probably here because I got another one of those secret admirer letters."

Kashino smirked at her, "You make it sound like it's a bad thing. I thought all you ever wanted was attention?"

Of course that's what he would say. "Attention as in everyone looking at me and wondering who my secret admirer is? I'll pass. Everyone's just trying to snoop into my personal business."

Kashino said nothing for a while. "Well... Do you want to know who your secret admirer is?"

Ichigo looked up at the ceiling and wrung her hands together, "I guess I kind of do. I mean, what they say is kind of sweet but it's so casual at the same time."

"I would guess so," Kashino agreed, "But then again..." He added quickly, "I've never read the notes."

Ichigo stared at him curiously, "How did you know it was written in notes?"

Kashino looked away and crossed his arms, "Why wouldn't they be?"

Ichigo sighed and sank back into her chair. This was just too confusing. "I guess so."

"Amano-san," The secretary called her back. Ichigo stood up and walked to the desk. "I found this in the office this morning, it's addressed to..."

"Me," Ichigo finished for her. This time, it was a small box the colour of pink cotton candy. There was a note attached to it.

_Another un-rhyming note. Rhyming notes are just cheesy if you keep sending them. I made these with care and hope you like them. Maybe you'll be able to taste just how much I admire and love you. Your smile makes me feel happy. You're beautiful, I love the way you wear your hair and the way you're smile works magic on people. Maybe after eating these you might know who I am. I wish I could tell you my feelings in person, but I'm too shy and nervous. Sorry about that. Anyway, enjoy them._

_From,_

_Your Secret Admirer (Who might not be so secret anymore...)_

This had to be the longest note she had gotten. The note was written on both the front and back of the card. Curiously, she opened the box. Inside, were three chocolates. Above each was a number, 1 on the far left side and 3 on the right. Ichigo supposed it meant she should eat them in that order.

She popped the first into her mouth and chewed slowly. This one was sweet milk chocolate with tart strawberry filling. As she pondered over it's flavour, she felt feelings of love and endearment. She felt just how much this person loved and adored her. Swallowing, she picked up the second chocolate marked with the number 2. It was milk chocolate with candied strawberry bits in the middle. It was very textured and chewy. Ichigo could feel their feelings of shyness and reluctant nature. It was like she could understand why they would send her notes and gifts instead of going out and telling her they liked her.

Ichigo wondered how these chocolates would reveal just who was her secret admirer. She picked up the last chocolate and put it in her mouth. It seemed to melt on her tongue. She closed her eyes to savour it's taste. It was a bitter chocolate with a white chocolate center. The bitterness made Ichigo think of Kashino. He was a bitter and annoying friend, but deep down he had some sweetness to him. That part of him that would help her out and watch out for her.

The chocolate itself just reminded her of him. Her eyes snapped open. No way! Her secret admirer... She looked to the chairs where Kashino had been seated minutes ago. But he was already gone.

XxXxX

Ichigo could not get the chocolates off her mind all day. Immediately after school, she declined the invites from Rumi, Lemon and Kana to go to Salon de Marie. She ran back to her dorm and dialed her phone.

It rang and rang. _Come on, come on... _She thought. Her heart beat quickly. _Pick up!_

She heard the click of the line, someone was on the other end of the call. "Hello?" Ichigo asked, holding her breath.

"... You figured it out?"

"Of course I did!" She exclaimed, "How could I not? You know my palette is good!"

"Right, I'm sorry," The person on the other side of the line answered, "Meet me by the lake in 10 minutes."

"Okay," Ichigo replied. Before she could say anything more, she heard them click off the line.

XxXxX

Ichigo sat on the dock, overlooking the lake. How could she have missed it? The way her secret admirer spoke in the notes. How they knew her favourite flowers and seemed to know her so well. How could she have missed the complete obvious?

It was only a few minutes later when he sat beside her. "Why didn't you just tell me?" Ichigo asked him, turning to face him.

He sighed, "I told you already. I'm shy and nervous."

"Come on, of all the time I've known you, when have you ever been shy to say anything?" She countered.

The boy leaned back and stared at the blue sky. The wispy white clouds floated by. "That's true I guess, but I guess I was afraid what your reaction would be."

"Kashino," She said, her tone light and soft, "Why would you be afraid?"

Kashino sighed deeply, "Okay, I know you're not a mean person or anything, but seriously I was so scared you were going to laugh or reject me."

"Why would I do that?" Ichigo asked, alarmed. Did she seem like the kind of person who would reject someone?

"I don't know," Kashino answered, "You just always said how you didn't have time for relationships and stuff. So I just thought..."

Ichigo bit her lip, she really didn't know what to say. "Look..." Kashino continued rambling, "I'm sorry it I made you uncomfortable and messed up your life or something... If you don't feel like this is going to work... I just... I couldn't..." Kashino began stumbling on his words. It was so hard.

All the while, Ichigo watched. She couldn't take it anymore. She reached forward and pressed her lips against his own. They were soft and warm. They tasted of chocolate and made her melt. He began kissing her back. How long he had wanted to kiss her, he didn't know. But now that is was coming true, it was like the whole world was spinning and spinning. Just tumbling and turning and so wonderfully, blissfully...

Perfect.

"Amano..." He whispered in awe as she broke apart from him.

"I may have said I wasn't looking for a relationship, but... I think you changed my mind," Ichigo said softly into his ear.

He decided to take his chance. "I-Ichigo," He mumbled. It made Ichigo feel as sweet as honey.

"Makoto..." She whispered back. Her voice trembling slightly, full of anticipation and awe.

Kashino never thought it would work. All the notes, all the flowers, everything he had done in an attempt to say what he felt because he was too shy to say it out loud. But maybe, just maybe everything had finally worked out.

As Ichigo leaned forward to kiss him again, Kashino closed his eyes and savoured each moment. He supposed, he probably didn't have to admire in secret now.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Thank you to everyone for reviewing! I love all of you from the bottom of my heart. Thank you for sticking with me! I'm at the 250 review mark, almost at 300! You guys make me proud to be a writer. Thanks a lot!<strong>

**18 reviews for the previous chapter! (OMG. That's almost 20! O_O)**

**StrawberryDream15 - LOL. The name takes a pure genius to come up with. :3 Lol, jks. I agree, I love Kashino that way. It's fun to write and fun to imagine. You're really really sweet and very kind. Your reviews always give me this huge smile on my face. Cya soon! :)**

**Aoi Kobayashi - Aw man, I love summer, but burning weather pushes me over the edge. I live in Canada so super hot weather is an uncommon thing. Haha. Thank you for your support! I can't believe I'm in the 200's either. :D**

**kashinoxamano - No way is that crazy! I do it all the time. It's like a break from reality because seriously, anything can happen in an anime/manga. Haha. Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**Dr. TeriyakiCxh - Awww, thanks. You're really sweet! Thank you! Actually, that line actually was said to me by one of my guy friends joking around about me asking too many questions about their personal life. Just another way that I integrate my life into my stories. Thank for reviewing! :)**

**Rei Star - Very short review. LOL. Nah, I don't mind. Any review makes my day. If that face was possible to make in real life, I'd make it too. Hehe. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Tsukiyomi Aori Hotori - My Kashino is a softie. Hehe. I like him that way. I promise you're idea will come soon. Just be patient a little longer! Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**DeathlyJester - I love the guys at the store. Hehe. Extra characters are always fun because you don't have to get into depth as to who they are, but they add so much hilarity. Hehe. Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**Guest - Very short and sweet. I'm glad a lot of people like this story! Thanks a lot for sticking around to read my stories even when I take so long to update. Thank you for reviewing! :)**

**SugarADdIccT - I get a lot of reviews about how people like my story, but saying that my writing is improving really makes my heart jump and a smile to come over my face. Because that's exactly what I want! I'm so glad my writing is improving, just so I can present my stories ever better! Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**Moon-Raven15 - Wow! Good luck with all the stuff you're doing. I hope this chapter was to your standard. Your ideas are so interesting and I can so easily expand on them. Thanks a ton for that! Oh, and thank you for reviewing! :)**

**14AmyChan - Aw thanks! Really short and sweet, always a good thing. Thanks a lot for sticking around and supporting my rise as an author. Thanks for reviewing! **

**Kitsune Jackson - Hm, that idea sounds cool. I'll have to think of a plot line, but of course I can try it out. I've got a lot ideas in my head and a lot of stories I promised to do for people... So, I'm sorry in advance if it takes a long time... Hehe. Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**xtheBLEACHEDalchemistx - Woah. Can't believe you like it that much! Thanks a lot. It makes me feel very special and proud of myself. It was really nice to read! Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**DarkXFeatheredCosmic - Thanks for your kind words! Hm, a love triangle story would be fun! Hehe. I'll try it out too! Man, I say yes to like every idea people suggest... So, it might take a while. Sorry about that in advance. But I'll get to it some time! Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**Theia Pallas - Hehe. Thanks a lot! Ikr? I remember writing this story because it was SO HOT where I live. Another way I can integrate my life into my stories. Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**Lusaay - The employee was hilarious. He was fun to write about. Hehe. Kodocha was my obsession for like, days! I love it. If you get the chance, you should totally read the manga. It's up on mangafox. Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**Schyuler Nicole Van Allen - Um, not sure what you mean. Do you mean in each chapter it's like sometimes they are bf/gf and in other chapters they aren't? In that case, it's supposed to be like that. None of the chapters are in anyway related to each other. I hope I cleared that up for you. Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**Yumi-san89 - Aww, thanks! I don't plan on ending this series any time soon. So look forward to more and more Kashigo fluffiness! Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**You guys really are amazing. Thanks for all your support and I'll see you all soon. Please review!**

**Love From, **

**Mikashi-chan :)**


	32. Refusal

**Me: Okay. First of all. Don't kill me for not updating in forever and then all of a sudden appearing again with 2 story updates.**

**First and for most, I have a lot of time today. Second, I don't even consider this a story. It's about 600 words long. It's more of a figurative language piece. I'm thinking of writing a similar one for a writing contest. I was trying out a style a little different from my usual. Please give me some good feedback!**

**P.S If you don't read My Journey, My Story you wouldn't know this, but I have a blog to keep you all updated with how the stories are going! The link is on my profile!**

**I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere! :D**

* * *

><p><span>Refusal<span>

He refused to believe he had fallen in love.

He couldn't be falling in love. No way.

Girls were stalkers. Not people to fall in love with.

That was Kashino Makoto's take on romance and love. But that all changed when he began to be one of the fallers. He didn't like the feeling of love. It was tingly and unorganized. He being the meticulous person he was; didn't like that.

Not to mention, the person he had fallen in love with. Why her of all people? She was so... Bright, and optimistic and so darn happy. But was that what he liked about her? He wasn't sure.

Amano Ichigo. Soft brown waves flowed from the scalp of her head to the end of her shoulder blades. Her big brown eyes matched her milky complexion and her smile made her lips look so much more pink and beautiful.

Kashino Makoto did not want admit he had fallen in love with her. He was supposed to hate her more than he hated any other girl.

Besides, he had a reputation to keep a hold of. Everyone knew, or at least assumed, Amano Ichigo was not his type of girl. In fact, no type was.

And yet he found himself constantly staring at her, his eyes wandering toward her and her angelic beauty. He feasted on those moments, as he was quickly forced to look away. He did not want to raise suspicions.

Her touch when they reached for the same thing at the same time. Her skin was warm and sent shivers running down his spine. Blood would rush to his cheeks and he was forced to explain.

When she spoke, he loved the sound of her soothing voice. Sweet, like drinking honey tea with a sore throat. When she stopped, he craved for her to speak again.

He kept these feelings to himself. A delicious, juicy secret for him to keep.

Yet he found as time wore on and on, it was harder to keep the feelings pushed away. The way she walked, the way she called his name,

"Kashino."

It was the sound of birds chirping melodies to the sunrise. Beautiful, pure and absolutely stunning.

Each time she approached him, he looked as though he had been hit on both cheeks. They seemed to be permanently red when she was around. He prayed that she didn't notice. At the same time, he wished she did.

And then one day, he summoned the courage to finally spill everything. He was tired of all the boys chasing after her, wanting her, craving her as much as he did. He didn't want her to be anybody else's but his.

On a snowy day, he led her out for a walk. No matter how many times he had dreamed out the moment, it still came out unrefined and seemingly awkward.

"I... I-I... Love you."

He drew in a shaky breath waiting for her reply. She was still for a moment, before reaching forward and giving him a kiss on the lips. A gentle, soft, heart warming kiss. It surprised him that after imagining what it might feel like to kiss her, it was finally happening.

"I love you too," She answered, purring softly in his ear, so smoothly and perfect.

And then he did something that surprised even himself, he opened himself up. To happiness, to love and most importantly...

To her.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it! :)<strong>

**21 reviews for the previous chapter...?**

**OMG. YOU GUYS ROCK! I'm almost at 300! Let's see if I can get there! :D**

**Kitsune Jackson - Thanks so much! I actually very much like that idea. I'll see if I'll be able to write it well. Sometimes I have awesome ideas or have awesome ideas given to me, but I can't write them well enough :(.**

**StrawberryDream15 - Awww! You're too sweet Hana-chan. And that's why I love you! But you haven't been on recently. I hope you're doing well with your studies! I hope you find your guy too. Because it's obvious you deserve one! :)**

**14AmyChan - Thanks! I try not to make it so sappy that it's trashy. I'm glad it balances well! :)**

**apandas327 - Thanks so much! I'm glad you enjoy them! :D**

**Deathly Jester - Good luck with updating your own stories! And thanks again for reviewing! :3**

**Lusaay - LOL. And yes, I have been thinking about writing novels. I'm actually too busy with school and fanfiction to actually get around to writing it. But I've actually got one planned! And I'm glad you're so attached to my characters! That's awesome and it means I'm developing them right! :D**

**Guest - OH YOU'RE SO SWEET! THANKS SO MUCH! Your words actually made me feel like I was on cloud 9. That was so so so nice! Thank you! :)**

**Theia Pallas - I never really thought of Kashino as a shy guy either. The things I do to him. If they made like an OST based on one of my stories I would literally cry! But it would be pretty cute, wouldn't it? :D**

**xtheBLEACHEDalchemistx - LOOOOOOL. That literally made my day. That's hilarious. I'm glad that my stories give you such joy! :)**

**Tsukiyomi Aori Hotori - Well, that sounds like a pretty big fight. Awww! What did he do? I'd love to write a story like that if I know some details! :3**

**kashinoxamano - ROFL. No, it's not weird. Actually, some of my story ideas come from my dreams. Hehe. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**DarkxFeatherCosmic - Thank you! I was hoping I didn't get too cheesy with the secret admirer stuff. Some stories tend to do that. I'm glad I didn't. :D**

**AnimeManagaVicki - Aw thank you! That's really nice and sweet of you!~ :)**

**Rei Star - Thank you! :D**

**Michelle Potter-Black - AW! That's amazing! You read all 31 in 2 days? That's a lot to read girl! Good for you! Thanks for the comments. I'm glad you enjoyed them! A lot of my ideas come from reviewers. I can't take all the credit. xD**

**Aoi Kobayashi - SAME! Actually, I don't know what I would tell my parents if something like that happened to me... LOL. That'd be an awkward conversation. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Otaku12367 - Thanks so much! I hope this satisfies you! :)**

**Dr. TeriyakiCxh - OOH~ I liked that line too! LOL. I'm not that good. I'm not published or anything. Hehe.**

**Neko-chan - OH OH OH! Valentine's Dance? I'm totally gonna save that for my Valentine's Special next year! That's awesome! Thanks! And thanks for reviewing! :)**

**Phew. I love all the reviews, but it takes so long to answer all of them! I love you guys to the moon and back!**

**Happy Days For Life,**

**Mikashi-chan :)**


	33. Spirit Day

**Me: Hi guys! I've finally got another chapter of I'll Love You Forever done! YAY!**

**Kashino: Took long enough.**

**Me: Shut up. I think this chapter is pretty hilarious. I hope you enjoy!**

**Ichigo: Mikashi doesn't own Yumeiro Patissiere!**

* * *

><p><span>Spirit Day<span>

Her friendship was like needles, it didn't hurt, but it was just oh so annoying. Kashino Makoto sighed as Amano Ichigo went on and on about a day he hated with all his heart.

Spirit Day.

"Come on Kashino, you never do ANYTHING," The 15 year old girl insisted. "Every spirit day, all you do is sulk and dress completely normal."

"Maybe I like sulking," He grumbled in response, "Maybe I like being normal."

Ichigo huffed and crossed her arms, "Geez. You are so boring! Don't you want to have fun?"

"Yeah, but I don't consider spirit day... fun," Kashino answered, using air quotations around fun. "Our school colours are ugly anyway."

Spirit day was St. Marie's one day out of uniform. Everyone dressed up in the school colours, pink and gold, in crazy ways just to show their loyalty to the school. Well... Almost everyone. Everyone except for Kashino participated.

Presently, Ichigo was trying to get him to do something. Anything. She just couldn't seem to let it go that he refused to participate in spirit day.

"Ugly...?" She muttered, her brow twitching, "Pink and gold are so pretty together! You should be lucky, Natsume's school colours are green and yellow. Now THAT'S ugly."

Kashino began putting his books into his bag. He had come to have quiet study, not to be nagged by his only female friend.

"I know, I know," He said, slipping a notebook between two textbooks, "But seriously, I would think you would know I'm not exactly the 'preppy' type in the first place."

Ichigo sighed exasperated and sat in the chair beside him, "Yeah, well, even non-preppy people can support their school."

"Our school uniform is already pink, why should it matter if I dress up?" Kashino continued to argue his point.

"BECAUSE," The brunette retaliated, "The point of spirit day is to get out of uniform, don't you want to?"

"I already told you, I'm not that kind of person," Kashino insisted stubbornly, doing up the zipper of his book bag, "I'm leaving."

As he got up and began to walk away, Ichigo called after him, "I bet it's because you can't do it."

This got the chocolatier's attention, turning he asked her, "What do you mean by that?"

"You can't be crazy and have fun, you're too scared of judgement," Ichigo replied smoothly, smirking at his tensing face.

"I could if I wanted to!" Kashino exclaimed, "I just don't want to."

"Prove it," she said. Then, he stormed out of the library.

XxXxX

Ichigo woke up the next morning, extra excited for today. She loved her school uniform and everything, but a change was always nice. She slid out of bed and crossed the chilled floorboards to her closet. She'd had her spirit day outfit ready for weeks now. It was the middle of June, a perfect day to wear preppy school colours. Her outfit consisted of ripped white jean shorts and a loose off the shoulder baby pink shirt. She placed a golden headband on her head with matching gold bracelets hung on her wrist, not to mention her new golden coloured converse. Just to make her outfit crazy, she painted two pink lines on her cheeks with face paint, and a golden star at the corner of her lips. Finally happy with her appearance, she grabbed her book bag and headed for class.

As she walked through the campus, she was happy to see the many people dressed in spirit day attire. It was like she was engulfed by a sea of gold and pink. Some people went subtle, wearing a pink shirt with golden bracelets, some went more out there than Ichigo herself, wearing curly golden wigs or painting their whole faces gold.

Then Ichigo saw him, sticking out like a sore thumb. Kashino, still dressed in the overseen St. Marie uniform.

"KASHINO!" She yelled loudly. He turned at the sound of his name, as did Hanabusa and Andou who were also with him.

At least they had dressed up for the occasion. Hanabusa had on a white dress shirt and magenta and gold patterned tie. Andou was wearing a golden shirt and a pink watch. Both were subtle, and that was fine with Ichigo. Her only problem was Kashino's efforts to make her mad and refuse anything she suggested.

"What?" He asked her, raising his brow as if he hadn't done something totally wrong.

"You're not dressed for spirit day!" She exclaimed, her mouth open wide. Waving her hands wildly to show off the many different pink and golden aspects to her outfits, she said, "You didn't have to go full out like me, but something, ANYTHING, would have been nice!"

The blond sighed and pointed slowly at his uniform, almost as though if he spoke faster, Ichigo would not understand. "My shirt is pink," Kashino answered simply, "And my hair is blond, which is essentially golden. I have both colour elements. Isn't that enough?"

Ichigo was almost taken aback by this. It wasn't as if he were lazy or anything, he just didn't feel the need to do anything at all. "But..." She stammered, unsure of what to say, "It... IT DOESN'T COUNT!"

"Why not?" He replied smoothly, "There's no rule against using the uniform and your hair colour for spirit day is there? It's not like you told me what exactly to do, all you said was to wear school colours and I did."

Ichigo could feel her cheeks turning red in frustration, "YEAH. But... I mean... YOU'RE SO FRUSTRATING!"

"Amano, I thought you would expected that by now," Kashino shrugged.

The whole time Hanabusa and Andou were trying to keep themselves from laughing at the pair, both knew that deep down inside, both Ichigo and Kashino liked the other. They were just burying the feelings and trying to keep them away.

"You're a jerk," Ichigo argued, pointing at the star on her face she said, "I painted my face with gold and pink. What have you done? NOTHING. You look the same as you do every day."

Kashino brushed her off lightly, as if what she was saying didn't matter to him, "Whatever. You can be mad or whatever, it's not like I'm going to change."

Ichigo really had no response to that, as she couldn't really force him into anything. "Just you wait Kashino Makoto," She grumbled, "By the end of today, I'll get you into a spirit day worthy appearance."

He scoffed at her and rolled his eyes, "I'd love to see you try."

XxXxX

"Why am I doing this again?" Vanilla asked, floating to be above Ichigo's shoulder, "And why are we hiding in the bushes?"

"Likewise," Chocolat added, "Why am I here?"

"SH!" Ichigo scolded, peering over the bushes to see if Kashino was anywhere in the vicinity, she told the two spirits about her plan. "Kashino refuses to dress up for spirit day right? Well, I'm going to make him. Here's the idea, you Chocolat, go distract him while Vanilla makes that card that conjures up outfits."

"What?" Vanilla asked, her eyes widening confusedly.

"Make up a card that Kashino will walk through to change him into spirit day clothes," Ichigo clarified, "Like you did for me and the other spirits that time? You know, when it changed Kashino into a teddy bear?"

Chocolat laughed, "I remember very well. He doesn't have a good experience with those cards... Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm very sure!" Ichigo answered, "This is the outfit I want you to create Vanilla, pink top with a golden pattern, normal jeans and gold running shoes. Got that?"

"Yes Ichigo," Vanilla replied obediently to her partner. "Are you absolutely sure about this...?"

"Of course!" Ichigo replied, with a wave of her hand. Peeping over the bushes, she saw Kashino begin to approach. "Go Chocolat! Go!"

The spirit stealthily moved from the bushes to meet her partner at the path, "Hi Kashino!" She said, keeping her voice very steady and normal.

"Where have you been all day?" Kashino asked her, almost in a bad mood. "All this golden and pink makes me want to throw up. I just want the day to be over already."

"Sorry, Vanilla and I had somewhere to be..." Chocolat answers, using a twisted version of the truth. "Well, class is over for the day, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but it's still a few more hours until everyone takes those stupid outfits off. Not to mention to mandatory pep rally at the end of today."

Ichigo almost gasped from behind the bushes, she had almost completely forgotten about the pep rally. It was set to start in 2 hours in the school's auditorium. She glanced at Vanilla, as she prepared the card. "Are you ready?"

"Yup! All set, all you need now is for Kashino to look somewhere else and walk into the card."

"Now Chocolat!" Ichigo coughed from the bushes, to get the dark-haired spirit's attention.

"KASHINO LOOK OVER THERE!" Chocolat exclaimed, pointing her little finger behind him. As the chocolatier turned, Vanilla sent the card out in front of him and it expanded to be at his height.

He was about to turn around before walking into it, "Chocolat... I don't see anything..."

"Just keep looking!" Chocolat insisted, pushing his head to stay put, "It's there!"

"What the hell am I looking for?" Kashino snapped irritably, he then slapped her away and sent her flying into the magic card. With a pop, it disappeared and Chocolat landed on the ground in the outfit Ichigo had designed for Kashino, in a mini version. Looking forward, Kashino saw her sudden change in outfit, "How'd you do that so quickly?"

"Just a little... Magic, you know?" Chocolat grumbled, pulling at the shirt not meant to fit her attractively. Glaring at the bushes she added, "Just a little magic."

"Well, take it off," Kashino insisted, "I don't need any more people or spirits dressed up in stupid spirit day wear."

"Yes Kashino..." Chocolat agreed, changing back into her old clothes and the two continued down the path. From the bushes, Ichigo gritted her teeth.

"I almost had it!" She moaned, "I was so close!"

"If only Chocolat wasn't so clumsy," Vanilla agreed.

XxXxX

"Ichigo-chan... Tell me again what you're trying to get me to do?" Rumi asked.

Ichigo sighed, this was the third time she had to explain. "All I need you to do is trip Kashino so I can put this on his head and take a picture." She lifted her camera in her right hand and a golden and pink jester hat in the other.

"I get that," Rumi answered honestly, "What I don't understand is why you want to do something like that..."

"It's obviously because Kashino doesn't want to get into the spirit day spirit!" The brunette insisted, "Could you please do this for me? PLEASE?"

"Okay, okay," Rumi agreed, breaking at her friend's constant begging, "But what do I say? What do I do? I can't trip him out of nowhere."

Ichigo bit on her lip as she thought, "Just... Make it look like an accident. Pretend to fall and take him down with you."

"This is the strangest thing you've asked me to do for you Ichigo-chan, you're lucky we're best friends," Rumi reminded her.

"Thank you Rumi-chan! I promise, I'll pay you back, a trip to Salon de Marie on me."

"Fine." Both girls looked around, "There's Kashino-kun now. Here goes nothing." Rumi proceeded in leaning against the wall of the building and Ichigo hid around the corner and turned the camera on.

As Kashino walked past, Ichigo heard Rumi exclaim, "K-Kashino-kun! How are you?"

By his reply, it was obvious he was confused at her sudden interest to talk to him, "Um... Hi?"

"You're not dressed for spirit day," Rumi said awkwardly.

"Like every other year," Kashino said flatly, "Now if you'll excuse me..."

"WAIT!" Rumi screamed, taking Kashino by surprise.

"W-what?" He asked confusedly. Rumi, not sure what to do in the sort of situation, panicked.

Grabbing her ankle, she yelled, "My ankle hurts so much!" and fell to the floor. Kashino was so confused as to what happened. She was fine up until now.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked her, as she lay on the floor.

"Yeah... I don't know, the pain suddenly overwhelmed me," Rumi muttered, her cheeks bright red. Ichigo so owed her. "Would you mind helping me up?"

Even more confused then he already was, Kashino extended his hand toward her and tried to pull her up. Instead, she yanked on his hand and brought him to the floor. "AH!" He yelled, startled.

Rumi popped up and shrieked, "Ichigo-chan! Now now now!"

In a flash, Ichigo jumped out from behind the corner and tried to tackle Kashino to get the hat on his head. "Amano?" He exclaimed, "What the hell?"

She jumped on top of him and tried to pin him down so she could shove the hat on his head. Although, her plan backfired she forgot Kashino was much stronger then she was. He managed to push her off and pin her down instead.

"What are you doing?" He asked her, "Are you completely insane?"

"I'm just trying to get you into spirit day spirit..." Ichigo mumbled sheepishly, limply shaking the hat from her hand that was pinned to the floor.

"Geez, you're trying too hard," He grumbled, "You're never going to get me dressed up for spirit day."

It was then both the chocolatier and patissiere realized the awkward situation they were in. "Uh..." Ichigo murmured, her face turning red.

Kashino was the one who jumped back onto his feet, his face turning an equal shade of red. "Just leave alone Amano!" Then he stalked away, almost exactly as he had in the library.

"Well... That went well," Rumi finally said, her tone sarcastic.

Ichigo sighed, "Tell me about it."

XxXxX

Ichigo refused to admit defeat, but at the rate she was going, it didn't seem as though she was going to get Kashino into spirit wear after all. It was already time for the school pep rally. Ichigo had to admit, the odds that she was going to get anything peppy out of the blond sadist was very slim.

She was in her room trying to plot another way to get Kashino into something in the spirit of the day when Rumi reminded her she was going to be late for the pep rally. In her haste, Ichigo had no time to touch up the face paint that was quickly fading from her face. She had quickly grabbed it before leaving for the pep rally and decided to fix it there.

Now she was sitting in the bleachers trying to fix it with by looking in her little compact mirror. "Dressing so ridiculously is difficult, isn't it?"

She lowered her eyelids into the mirror before snapping it shut. "Come on Kashino, stop being so mean."

"I'm just being me," He replied with a shrug, "You're just too sensitive, don't you think?"

She glared at him and took in his appearance; he had changed out of his uniform into a simple white shirt and jeans. It was obvious there was no effort to dress in school colours. Touching up the star at the corner of her mouth, Ichigo asked him, "What do you have against spirit day anyway?"

"Nothing really," Kashino answered, "It's just so stupid and pointless. I don't see the point in wasting energy trying to coordinate an outfit for something so shallow."

"Maybe if you had just let me do it for you, there wouldn't have been any more work required of you, just that you don't argue with me," Ichigo retaliated.

Kashino had nothing to say in response. One of the teachers signalled for the pep rally to start, a few girls in the older grades came up to perform a special dance for the celebration. "... What would you do?" Kashino asked finally, "To... To help me for spirit day that is."

"Well, it's pretty obvious you don't want to dress up with your clothes," Ichigo told him, "Because you absolutely refused that hat."

"You tried to force it on my head, of course I wouldn't want to wear it."

"That's beside the point," Ichigo pouted, "Maybe for you... I'd put a little bit of this face paint. Just a little. It's crazy and fun, but not intensely overboard. Kind of like your personality."

Kashino paused, "Wait a minute, are you calling me crazy and fun? Because I obviously am not."

"Well, what I mean is... You're not really as cold and heartless as people say you are. You are a person with feelings after all," Ichigo admitted sheepishly.

"Hm," Kashino answered with interest, "Tell me Amano, what exactly would you do?"

Turning pink, Ichigo slowly dipped her index finger into her pink finger paint and reached forward, "I'd put these pink lines on your cheeks, just like mine." When her fingers met his skin, she felt shivers travel down her spine.

"What else?" He asked quietly, staring intently at her eyes.

"And a golden star, just at the corner of your lip, just like mine," She whispered, slowly dipping another finger into the golden paint and brushing her finger tip against his warm skin.

"Why just like yours?" Kashino asked her, his voice turning tender and gentle, a totally different voice from one she had ever heard.

"Because in the end, you and I are the same," Ichigo whispered, filling in the star and allowing her finger to quickly touch his bottom lip.

"The same," Kashino mumbled, entranced.

"Kashino..." Ichigo said slowly, unsure of what was happening. Around them, people cheered, firing up the pep rally.

"You're a crazy girl, did you know that?" Kashino told her, moving her hands away from his face, "But maybe I just like you that way. Just the way you are."

Before she could say anything more, Kashino kissed her and it was almost as if the room erupted in a series of screams.

She felt herself melt into it and just allowed herself to feel just full of spirit.

When Kashino broke apart from her, he flicked the tip of her nose playfully and she added a playful streak of pink over his brow. Maybe spirit day wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! Just a note, I'm moving review reply to my tumblr blog! So check out for it, I should post it within the next couple of days. ALSO, please follow my tumblr blog! I have a mini series up there called "Facebook and Patissiers" it's in script form, so it's posted exclusively on tumblr!<strong>

**Thank you everyone for reviewing, you guys are amazing! :)**

**If anyone still needs the link to my tumblr, it's on my profile.**

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews, and please review once again and tell me what you think!**

**xoxo**

**Mikashi-chan :)**


	34. Super Star Crush

**Me: Hey guys! Guess who's back from her vacation? THIS GAL!**

**I love you all. I really missed you guys. Actually.**

**Here's a long delayed chapter of I'll Love You Forever. It finally occurred to me I haven't updated it since November. Oops. So here's one. This is my first time writing completely in a character's POV. So, this whole story is in the POV of Kashino. It's weird, I can write as Kashino, but not as Ichigo. At least, it's easier for me. Weird huh? I hope you enjoy.**

**Mwah.**

**I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere! :)**

* * *

><p>Super Star Crush<p>

I hate celebrities. I'm not saying that because I'm jealous. I'm not jealous. But does Ichigo really have to go on and on about him? He isn't even that talented. He's not even good looking if you were wondering.

I could care less about what she likes, but did she really have to put up a poster on her door and kiss it every night? Think of all the germs. She'll get sick. And then we will never win the Cake Grand Prix. That's what I'm thinking of. It's not because I'm jealous. It's not because I wish it were me she was kissing every night. Of course not. It's the damn germs on that damn poster that she's putting to her damn lips.

Honestly, I don't see the point in celebrities. They are just people. Heck, the guy she's obsessed with is probably just like any other guy. The only thing that makes him different is that he pays a studio tons of money to alter his voice and release it to the public. Damn it.

"Kashino?"

I turn around and none other than celebrity obsessed Amano Ichigo is once again trying to gain my attention. "Yeah?" I ask.

She smiles brightly, leaning back in the dining chair, "It's your turn to do dishes."

The amount of dishes she uses is insane. How can one teenage girl eat so much? Geez. Hanabusa and Andou both look at me. It's like they're waiting for a reaction. "Damn it Amano," I grumble, "Have you ever heard of reusing?"

She sticks out her lower lip, like she's trying to make me feel guilty for being so mean to her. It's not going to work. "Mou Kashino," She whines, "You don't have to be so mean about it."

Her face is so annoying. Why does she have to have such a forgivable expression all the time? "Fine, whatever," I say finally, stacking the dishes up and storming off to the kitchen sink.

She wonders why I'm so moody all the time. It's her fault anyway. It's that stupid forgivable face of hers. I turn the faucet on and plug the drain. I stand there, watching the water level rise. I toss the dishes inside. They make horrible noises. Ceramic hitting ceramic is never a pleasant sound.

The soap goes in next. I honestly don't know why the hell she bugs me so much. I don't know what it is about her that makes me want to slap her and hug her at the same time. Wait, what the hell? I don't want to hug her.

But she wants to hug that celebrity. Damn it.

I scrub the first plate viciously with my bare hands. Soap bubbles start forming and crawl up my arms as I dip them in the water. "Stupid celebrities, stupid Amano, stupid dishes!" I grumble to no one in particular. Today is not a good day. It just isn't.

When I'm done murdering the dishes with soap, I rinse them off and go to dry them. I take the hand towel off the towel rack; it's pink with strawberries. A touch Amano has added. I don't know why, but that just makes me more moody. She's always meddling into my life. I look around the apartment our team is sharing while we stay here in Paris; she's completely changed how it looks from when we first got here.

Why does she always take charge anyway? And why do I always listen? Geez, sometimes I can't even understand my own logic.

I dry off the first dish, placing it on the drying rack. I bet Mr. Celebrity Hot Shot doesn't wash his own dishes. I bet he gets his fangirls to do it for him. I bet he uses them and treats them like gum stuck at the bottom of his shoe.

I bet he'd do that to Amano too.

I'd never do that to her. She deserves better than that celebrity scum.

What am I thinking? I treat Amano like chewed up gum every day. But that sounds really mean. I guess I treat her more like a cat. You just keep prodding at them until they react. And it's fun to watch.

What the hell. Why am I thinking about Amano like a cat? I think I'm seriously getting messed up in the head. I blame all the time I have to spend with her and her stupid forgivable face.

5 more dishes follow the first into the drying rack. I don't think I'm really drying them at this point. I have one in my hands when everything turns disastrous.

"HEY KASHINO!"

I drop the dish. It shatters at my feet. Actually, more like _on _my feet. "Ow!" I yell aloud, wincing and jumping back. Who the hell...? I turn around; Amano is staring at me, her eyes huge. "AMANO!"

She's got earphones in her ears, so I guess that's why she yelled at me. She probably didn't realize she was talking so loud. Wait, why am I defending her? She made me drop a ceramic dish on my bare feet. She laughs nervously, "Are you okay?"

"Do you think I'm okay?" I snap, "You just made me drop a heavy dish on my foot."

Her laugh gets higher. She always does that when she's nervous. "I'll get a broom..." I keep glaring at her, "A-and I'll clean it up."

"Darn right you will."

She runs off to get the broom from the closet and I sit at the counter. When she returns, she sweeps up the pieces of broken dish and throws them into the garbage. She looks at me for a moment, her eyes wandering down to my feet, "Kashino, you're bleeding!" She exclaims.

I look down at my feet. She's right. I have a shallow cut across the top of my foot. It must have been from when I dropped the dish on my foot. This is all her fault. "... I guess I am."

Amano has the tendency to fret. And when I say fret, I mean she really gets all up in your face. She looks through the cabinets for the first aid kit. All the while she's got the earphones in her ear, probably listening to the freaking celebrity. Once she finds the kit, she kneels at my feet. It's kind of weird. She has this look of worry on her face. I honestly don't see why she's so upset. It's just a cut.

She gets a cotton ball and starts cleaning out the cut. Let me say, I am fourteen years old. Regardless of your age, cleaning a wound hurts like hell. "Ow," I say, flinching a little.

It's not even a scream, I'm just saying it. But Amano freaks out even more. "I'm sorry!" She wails. She's more hysterical than I am; and I'm the one that's hurt.

"Calm down!" I bark at her, "Geez. You're making a big deal out of something small."

She narrows her eyes at me, "I'm sorry." She's still speaking too loud. I blame the celebrity's auto-tuned voice screaming in her ear.

"Amano, take the stupid music out of your ears. You're making my ears bleed, it's _worse _than the bleeding of my foot."

She rolls her eyes and puffs out her cheeks. "You're such a devil," She grumbles. However, she pulls the earphones out of her ears and they dangle to just above her knee as she leans over my injured foot. As she proceeds in bandaging a minor cut, which may I say is a waste of bandages, I notice her hair is swept over to one side, just from the way she's crouched over. Her head is tipped to the left, and it looks kind of... Cute.

What am I thinking? Amano isn't cute.

As she finishes, she begins humming the damn celebrity's song. That ticks me off. "Why do you obsess that guy anyway?"

"He has a name you know."

I don't care what his name is. The only reason I care of his existence is because he distracts Amano from more important things. After discovering him she spends less time on school work. She won't stay with me to tutor her anymore and that makes me angry.

Not because I don't get to hang out with her anymore, don't get me wrong. There's nothing worse than hanging out with Amano, especially when she's having a bad day and is trying to hide it. That can honestly get annoying. I am angry that she doesn't want me to tutor her because if her grades slip, so do mine.

That is the only reason why.

"I don't care," I tell her, "It's not like he cares what your name is."

I seem to have touched a nerve, because she flinches. She tightens the bandage and secures it, "There." She says it kind of harshly too. It must be a more sensitive nerve than I thought. "We're going to meet one day Kashino," She says finally, "And he's going to love me. And we're going to get married."

I scoff. As if. There's a more likely chance that I'll fall in love and get married to her than him. Not that I want to marry Amano. It's just statistics.

"No you're not. Stop believing in your little fantasy world and realize that there is reality and that is that you'll probably never meet him. He'll never learn your name. He probably won't ever know about you. He won't think about you and he definitely won't love you."

That sounded a little harsher than I planned. Amano still kneels in front of me. Though she is very still and doesn't move. "You... You bitter devil!" And she shoots up, literally at the speed of a jack-in-the-box and knocks me off the stool.

And I fall. I thought my day couldn't get any worse, I don't know what I was thinking, because I fall _on top _of her.

She screams.

"KASHINO, GET OFF OF ME! GET OFF! GET OFF! GET OFF!"

She's really going to make my ears bleed one day. I try to get up, but it's actually hard to do when you're foot is injured and there's a struggling girl beneath you. I get into a half push up position and her eyes kind of just look at mine.

It's this strange second that feels longer than a second. And our eyes kind of just hold there; I just stare into her eyes, like I can see the whole universe encased in those pupils of hers. The longer than a second moment finishes. Her eyes look away. Her face is red. I think mine is too.

I finally get myself off her. She crawls back, sitting against the counter. "K-Kashino," She stammers, her face is a bright shade of red.

What the hell was that? I can't even think straight. There's this weird foggy feeling in my brain, like it won't let me think. My heart won't stop beating so fast. What is it with Amano that she can do that to me?

I don't say anything. She doesn't say anything more. We kind of sit there for a moment before she gets up and goes into her room. I stand up and continue to dry dishes. It's like nothing happened.

What I do notice over the next few days though is that she stops talking about Mr. Celebrity Hot Shot all the time. His poster comes off the door. She doesn't really listen to his music anymore. Instead, she spends time with me.

And it's actually not so bad. At least, not as bad as it used to be. I guess, I kind of like it. It sort of feels good to be noticed by her. It also feels good that she doesn't kiss his poster anymore; it's gone, stored away at the back of her closet. And that's not because I was ever jealous of that damn celebrity. Because I wasn't jealous. I'm still not jealous.

As time passes, Amano starts talking about me as if _I'm _the celebrity; and that feels good too. And let me tell you, if I were ever to meet Mr. Celebrity Hot Shot I won't be jealous. If anything, he should be jealous of me. Because I've got Amano as a friend; and he doesn't. And maybe she'll be more than just a friend. I don't know.

But I think I'd like it. And I think it would feel good too.

* * *

><p><strong>WAH. Remember when I used to give personalized messages? I'd really like to, I would. But I have NO TIME. Vacations really smack you in the face when you get back, because I have homework to do. I wrote this in the plane and just thought I had to share something as celebration of my return. But really, I'm busy and I'm only taking a few minutes to post this. I'm sorry guys!<strong>

**Thanks for the reviews regardless, you all mean the world to me.**

**1. Deathly Jester**

**2. AnimeMangaVicki**

**3. EmergentWriter**

**4. 14AmyChan**

**5. kashinoxamano**

**6. Aoi Kobayashi**

**7. Rei Star**

**8. Michelle Potter-Black**

**9. Adrienne Lynne**

**10. AmandaCxh**

**11. The girl-A**

**12. Guest**

**13. tlteeny**

**14. Neko-chan2604**

**You guys are awesome. Love y'all.**

**Mwah.**

**xoxo**

**~Mikashi-chan :)**


	35. Hug Me Tight, My Lullaby

**Me: I'M BACK GUYS!**

**Kashino: Where have you been? -_-"**

**Me: My laptop broke last week... I was afraid I lost everything. Every fanfiction I have ever written is on this old laptop here...**

**Kashino: And-?**

**Me: Well, obviously I didn't lose everything! In fact, I lost absolutely nothing! SCORE! I'm so happy, considering I have fanfictions that are super long and almost finished. It really would have _sucked _to lose them, since they're well over 8k! What am I talking about? LOL. You'll have to see ;)**

**Kashino: So what's this?**

**Me: In honor of my old laptop making it out alive, I found this. This is a really really old story I started all the way back in 2011. LOL. Um, I revised it, and actually, uh, finished it, and I'm here to publish it today! Happy Wednesday everyone! ^_^**

**Kashino: Mikashi doesn't own Yumeiro Patissiere.**

* * *

><p>Hug Me Tight, My Lullaby<p>

Kashino sat silently as his group members bustled all around him. They were all preparing for a good and hearty baking practise, but the poor chocolatier just didn't feel into it.

"Kashino?" Ichigo asked, setting up a stationary mixer to the counter; "Is something wrong?"

"No," He mumbled thickly; not in the mood to deal with her optimistic attitude.

Andou was clearly able to see when things were amiss. The aspiring culture fusion patissier looked to his friend who had buried his face in his arms.

"What's up Ma-kun?" He asked quietly into his ear. As so, neither Hanabusa nor Ichigo could hear him.

"Nothing," He grumbled again, his voice sounded strained and Andou was all the more confused.

"It doesn't sound like nothing," He replied, "What's wrong?"

"Stomach hurts," The blond finally admitted softly.

Since they were young, Andou and Kashino both knew that Kashino was prone to having stomach aches. There was no medical reason; it was just something that happened. With Kashino's family being doctors and everything, they could not find a single thing wrong with him that would cause the sort of thing. And still, it happened anyway.

Andou pursed his lips together; it had been a long time since something like that had happened. "You just need to relax, remember?"

The simplest cure to a stomach ache was to relax. To put it even more simply, when a stomach ache was to bother Kashino, he was told to rest. He hated it of course, feeling like he was being unproductive, but it always worked.

His parents were never really around, so whenever his stomach started to act up again, his sister would lie him down on the couch and cover him with a blanket. She would turn on the T.V or invite Andou over to entertain her little brother. Though, Kashino was never easily entertained.

Kashino groaned audibly to his best friend. He had finally thought he was over it; but obviously he wasn't.

He lifted his head, "You know me, and I don't relax."

"And that's probably why you get so many stomach aches," Andou replied matter-of-factly, "Go back to your room and rest for a while, it'll make you feel better."

"But..."

"Um, sorry to interrupt your most charming conversations," Hanabusa cut in, "But we do have a practise we want to start."

Kashino rolled his eyes at the green haired rose boy, "I know, I know. Sorry to keep you waiting your highness," He mocked. He was even more snappy and irritable when he had stomach aches.

"Are you okay Kashino?" Ichigo asked again, feeling concerned. He wasn't acting like himself at all.

"I just don't feel 100%," He assured her carelessly, "I'm fine, don't worry about me."

Ichigo didn't bother him anymore, though Andou could still see the concern for her friend all over her face.

Kashino slightly winced as they continued. He was currently helping Ichigo with the simple skill of using an icing bag. But there was pain in his stomach that made him just want to curl up into a ball and die.

"Kashino...?" Ichigo asked, looking up from her work.

The blond boy responded by feigning a smile, "Why'd you stop?"

"N-no reason," She mumbled back sheepishly, returning to her work. _What was with that smile? _She wondered to herself, _it was fake. _

Later that day, Kashino returned back to his dorm room and immediately lay down in bed. Using his pillows he elevated his feet as his sister would do for him while he was young. The ache in his stomach was not doing well at all. Besides already hurting, he was starting to feel nauseous, and that was never a good sign.

Laying his head back and closing his eyes, he tried to distract himself with a technique he had used when he was little. It was something his sister had taught him long ago when he was a small child, not more than age 3. Whenever he hurt himself by falling down or whatever it might be, there was a soft song she would sing him and he would forget almost instantly._._.

XxXxX

After baking practise, Ichigo found she could not get her mind of Kashino. She worried about him. It wasn't as if the feeling of worry was new to her or anything. She tended to worry about anybody's well being, but this time it was different.

She felt like her heart was in her throat. She wondered why she would worry about someone like that; and Kashino of all people as well.

He was the sadist, the bully, the devil. She wasn't supposed to like him, let alone be worried about his well being. She wondered then, when exactly had Kashino and she gotten so close?

So maybe he helped her out a little. Well, a lot. But that had nothing to do with it! He was still supposed to be the evil, sadistic Kashino that she knew. Or, she thought she knew.

She was really thinking hard, going into thoughts she had never dared think of before. Was Kashino really as sadistic as she had thought? He was always helping her and accompanying her everywhere. He didn't bully her any longer; he only tried to keep her on a straight path so she would stay focused.

So she decided then, it was time to visit the chocolatier a visit. Just in case. If he was unwell, she certainly wanted to make sure he was well cared for. After all, that was a normal thing for friends to do for each other. Right?

Ichigo made her way to Kashino's room and knocked on the door, "H-hello?" She called softly.

Kashino had been trying to sleep, but it was obviously no good. He felt ready to throw up and the fact that someone was at the door was not helping.

"What?" He snapped irritably at the door.

"It's Amano, can I come in?"

Kashino groaned to himself, Ichigo had the worst timing. "Whatever," He answered flatly. Ichigo opened the door and Kashino closed his eyes again.

Ichigo noticed how pale he looked. "Are you okay...?" She asked reluctantly. Hesitating in front of his bed, she finally decided on sitting down by his feet.

"Do I look okay?" Kashino asked blandly. He sank back into his pillow, not sure of what to do. He didn't even understand why she was there in the first place.

Ichigo got up and began pacing. Kashino had noticed a long time ago, that's what she did when she didn't know what to say.

"Well..." She murmured. Her pacing was beginning to make Kashino dizzy, as he was following her with his eyes.

"Could you stop pacing, you eyesore?" He snapped finally. Ichigo stopped short upon hearing his command, though frowning at such a disrespectful tone.

"You know, I'm here because I'm worried about you," She shot back, "Is that any way to treat someone?"

He was silent in response. Kashino had a very blunt attitude, and it came across as rude to many people. It wasn't like he could help it though. "Sorry," He replied, though he didn't sound all too sorry, "I'm just in a bad mood, okay? Leave me alone."

"I can't leave you alone when you're suffering," She murmured.

"I'm not suffering," He rolled his eyes; "I'm not that weak you know, it's just a stomach ache."

"You can say that, but I saw how you acted through practise. Kashino, just admit it for once, your weak."

He was quite offended to hear her say that, "What the hell do you mean Amano? You can't just say those sorts of things!" He sat up quickly, though regretted it when he hunched over, his insides twisting around from his sudden movement; further backing up Ichigo's point.

"It's okay to be vulnerable Kashino," Ichigo said, "I don't know why you always act so tough; no one expects anything of you."

"You wouldn't get it," He spat back. Clearly, she was hitting a nerve. Though, she wasn't sure why he was so sensitive about his persona.

"Well, maybe I would if you weren't too all tough guy macho and just told me."

"How would you feel if your parents kept telling you what a disappointment you were?" He finally barked at her, "You've got to protect yourself somehow! Always hurling insults at you and your dreams... You can't let them see you flinch, and you're _dead_ if they see you cry from what they say. You just have to suck it up and act like you don't care, even if it kills you inside."

Ichigo didn't move for a while. Kashino's face was bright red with rage. She finally looked him deep in the eye, with a certain look of sympathy. "Kashino..."

"Why I wouldn't tell people these things? Because of that damn look!" He continued, "I don't want sympathy! I'm just like everyone else, okay?" Suddenly, it felt as though he'd been punched, right in the abdomen. He curled up, sort of like he was in fetal position. He lay like that for a while before finally choking out, "... They would take care of people all day; but they didn't even take care of me." His breaths were ragged, from the sharp pain contained in his body, "It was always patients first, family second. I never understood that."

"Hey, hey," Ichigo murmured softly. He felt her arms wrap around his curled figure, soft and gentle like when his sister would cover him in a blanket when his stomach acted up. "It's okay."

"I don't want your sympathy Amano," He grumbled, trying to push her away.

Although, she held her ground, "It's not sympathy; I really understand what you mean. This is coming from one ignored person to the other."

"What are you talking about?" He asked finally. His body seemed to relax a little at her touch; her hands gently drawing circles on his upset stomach. "Everyone loves you Amano," He laughed in spite himself, "You and your damn optimistic heart."

"When I was little, my parents ignored me too. It was always about Natsume and her amazing piano playing skills. Who was talentless Ichigo again?" She bit her lip, "We're the same Kashino."

She lifted his head, giving him a sweet smile, "You don't need to act strong all the time you know. I know it's hard to show your weaknesses to people, but you know, you are only human. It's only a natural reaction to smile when you're happy and cry when you're sad."

"Why'd they always ignore me?" Kashino asked finally. Tears that had been locked away long ago, pooled in his eyes. Immediately he went to wipe them away. He didn't want to cry; especially in front of Ichigo of all people.

"I don't know," Ichigo replied, "But there's one thing I can tell you, you won't be ignored anymore. There are a lot of people who care about you; Andou-kun, Hanabusa-kun, and even me." She held onto his hands, preventing him from swiping away his incoming tears. "We all love you."

Ichigo realized that was true. Why she truly worried about him when he was down, why she was closing the distance between them was because she loved him. "Kashino, you're one of my best friends; if you ever need to cry, or just need someone to listen to you... I'm here."

He said nothing, but began trembling. That's when Ichigo noticed he was really crying; feelings bottled up since his childhood, uncapped at one moment. She gently let his head rest on her shoulder, feeling his tears soaking into her shirt. Smoothing down his blond hair, she looked out the window at the bright sunlight coming in.

_I'll be your sunshine Kashino. There's no need to be alone anymore..._

And she began to hum a sweet lullaby she had heard her sister play on the piano many years ago. The same one Kashino's sister would sing to him, ever since he was little.

_I love you._

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Alright, today I actually have time. So I'm going to do a review reply, for the first time in a LONG LONG time! Alrighty, here we go!<strong>

**~*Review Reply*~**

**StrawberryDream15 - Aw man, Hana-chii, your words always warm my heart ~^_^~, I love you for that. Of course, this chapter is in honor of our amazing celebrity crushes on Nobu and DJ! Yay :). I'm sure if I had a poster of DJ I'd be just like you. LOL. A girl can only wish... Oh! And yeah, this is my first time writing in the POV of a character already made; cause you know, Lynne doesn't count, cause she's mine xD. Oh, be sure to read chapter 33 when you can! And LARFD 20 and 20 Seconds. LOL. I can't wait to hear what you have to say about 'em! :)**

**Moon-Raven15 - Oh, it's quite alright. My life is pretty busy too! It really is quite the rollercoaster ride; especially in high school! Ehehe... Thanks again for your kind words, they always bring a smile to my face :).**

**Neko-chan2604 - Kashino's my amazing honey ;). LOL. I'm joking. But you're absolutely right. He's amazing *0*. Thanks for reviewing!**

**AnimeMangaVicki - Thanks! It's great to be back! I would totally do that too! Except mine is a Filipino celebrity far far away in the Philippines xD.**

**Kitsune Jackson - Now that I read the summary again, it could seem like Henri-sensei. But nope. Haha. I love that side of Kashino. He's such a tsundere when I write as him. LOL.**

**MikatakiArichika - Aw, thank you! ~^_^~**

**Deathly Jester - It's okay! I don't expect you to like every single chapter! There's bound to be some that don't appeal. Ehe. Thanks for reading anyway! I hope you liked this chapter! :)**

**miramisa90212 - I try to... Sometimes I just don't get the time, I'm working on other stories, or I'm completely stuck xP! I hope you enjoyed the update! **

**14AmyChan - Thanks! A jealous Kashino is the best Kashino there is. Bahaha. :)**

**bakamonostalgic167 - Aw, I'm happy you liked it! The whole reason I never mentioned the name of the celebrity Ichigo was obsessed over is because I have no idea. You can picture whoever you'd like! LOL. I did have a nice vacation, thanks! :D**

**Michelle Potter-Black - You're so sweet! Thanks for your kind words. Vacations are the best; especially ones that are 3 weeks long. Aha, though school sure hit me in the face when I came back xD. Kashino's always best when he's stubborn, neh? ;)**

**RedNeko22 - I love you! Ehehe... Thank you! :)**

**Aoi Kobayashi - A girl can definitely dream! Cause... Aha, I kinda dream of marrying my fav celebrity. LOL. Kashino's learned his lesson! Never mess with a fangirl! ;)**

**TheLastofUs - Thanks! I love writing as Kashino. He's my favourite anime character by far!**

**guest - MJMS 23? Real soon, I promise. I'm going to work on it right after I finish publishing this!**

**Kuroi Neko Kagamine - Thanks. I love Kashino when he's all jealousy. Such a cutie! **

**DarkxFeatheredCosmic - That's true. Kashino does grumble a lot. Aw man, I completely missed White Day... Darn it. I guess I'll have to try again next year. LOL.**

**Ryuuohjin - I like you! ~^_^~ LOL. Thanks!**

**Rei Star - I love you more! Ehehe... It's nice to see your reviews again :P, I'm gonna assume you're all caught up? :)**

**xBaka-chanx - Aw, you're so sweet! To review on 34 chapters would take a long time... LOL. Thank you for reading them though! That already takes up a lot of time on it's own! I'll be making plenty more stories, don't you worry! :)**

**And that's... 20 reviews! WOW. You guys are so awesome!**

**I love you all. See you in the next update!**

**xoxo**

**~Mikashi-chan :)**


	36. Insomniac

**Me: LOL. Hey guys!**

**Kashino: What are you doing? Isn't it summative and exam time?**

**Me: I know, I know but-**

**Kashino: THEN WHY AREN'T YOU STUDYING?!**

**Me: Mou, you meanie! Let me explain, summatives are in class assignments. It's actually against school rules for me to do them at home. So I really have no homework, since all my work is in class. Believe me, it stresses me out because I think I should be doing something because I'm so busy, but I can only do it in school.**

**Kashino: ...**

**Me: So, for now, I'll try to destress by writing fanfictions. I think this one is hilarious, but you can be the judge of that. What I think is really funny is there's only one word of dialogue in this whole thing. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! As always I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere! :)**

* * *

><p>Insomniac<p>

Kashino was a tough guy; that much was obvious. Constantly, he scolded, argued, and bit back with passion, because that was just the kind of person he was. It didn't even bother him. What did bother him however was the reputation he had to uphold.

The top of class, who never got a grade below perfect; the blunt, never-one-to-back down, chocolate master; basically, the perfect individual. And maybe it was because of that fact that he had his prickly, unsociable character, because he wanted to remain perfect in the sights of others.

There was one problem though. And the longer it went on, the harder it was to hide it.

Kashino Makoto, the most intimidating of all boys, the sadistic devil, was having insomnia. Nightmares, to the point where he couldn't sleep at night. Now, he didn't tell anyone this; not his roommate Hanabusa Satsuki, his childhood friend Andou Sennosuke, and _certainly _not the cake obsessed glutton Amano Ichigo.

The first nightmare came upon a winter night. It was early December, when the sun began to set early and rise late. The blond was actually unaware as to what had happened. The room was silent, the world outside dark, with only the hazy glow of the moon shining slightly through the curtains. He woke with no memories of what he had just dreamt of, but one thing was for certain, whatever it was must have scared him half to death.

First of all, the blankets were tossed around everywhere, as if he had been rolling and kicking around. He was freezing, noticing that he had broken out into a cold sweat. His heart hammered loudly in his chest, blood flow pulsing in his ears. He sat up, inhaling deeply.

_What was that all about? _He wondered to himself. His mind was still foggy with sleep, trying to process his thoughts. The clock read 3 am. He had only been asleep for 3 hours. 12 am was his usual sleeping time, because he spent the evening practising, along with the early morning at 6:30. Ruffling his hair a little, he stretched before lying back down in bed, staring up at the blank ceiling.

He could hear all the others in the room sleeping peacefully, Hanabusa's even breaths from the other side of the curtain, the sleepy mumbling of the sweets spirits in their own little beds. He shut his eyes tight, begging for sleep to take over him once again; but it didn't.

His body felt all tense. He couldn't relax enough. After half an hour of tossing and turning, he finally gave up on the idea of getting any more sleep. Slipping out of bed, he pulled on a jacket and did up his shoes. If he couldn't sleep, he might as well do something productive.

That night, he had practised tempering from 4 to 7. He was very much tired by the time school started, and quite frankly he was very irritable because of it. Kashino was aware that 3 hours of sleep was in no way healthy, and it definitely did make sense. His head felt foggy all day, his eyelids heavy and his reaction time slowed. Many times he had to pause because he felt so dizzy. It probably wasn't a very good thing that he hadn't eaten anything. He had felt nauseous to the point where he couldn't eat.

Though, he did his best to hide it from everyone. He was Kashino Makoto, to whom many looked up to; or at least held a reputation over his head. He certainly wasn't going to let one sleepless night ruin it. He would get good 8 or so hours of sleep that night and everything would return back to normal.

However, he woke again, no less even earlier than previously. It was only 2:30 am, his eyes snapped open and he shot up like a bolt of lightning. His head seemed to spin and he closed his eyes to soften the whirling of his vision. Again, he couldn't remember what he was dreaming about that got him so riled up. Certainly it had to be something bad, because every single time he woke so tensely, it was impossible for him to fall asleep again.

Thankfully enough, no one seemed to notice his dilemma; as he did his best to keep the secret away from prying eyes. For the next days, the boy survived on seldom 2 to 3 hours of sleep every night. No doubt, his chocolate making skills vastly improved, but no doubt because he spent the time in which he couldn't sleep at night to work on it.

However, his sociability took a great blow with his lack of sleep. He was very snappy with anybody, coming off as more sadistic than usual. In particular, Ichigo was often targeted, for what reason he didn't even know. Countless times he snapped at her to do better or even just to stop bothering him, even when she wasn't doing anything at all.

It wasn't like he didn't feel bad about it either. In fact, he had come to like her more. Well, certainly more than he had when he first met her. Up until that point, he was actually almost nervous to see her. Just the thought of her made him nervous. For reasons he didn't even understand.

His insomnia stuck to him almost like the obsessive fangirls of his childhood. He couldn't shake it off, and it was becoming extremely frustrating because he didn't know what on Earth he was dreaming of that shook him so badly.

After a while, his lack of sleep started to become more and more obvious; to the point where he began to doze off in class, to which he received many shoves from Ichigo of all people to wake up. Dark circles formed under his eyes, shaped like crescent moons, shadowing his eyes to look almost hallow. Indeed, it sure felt like it. His mind was constantly exhausted; after being unable to rest for so long. His appetite decreased, to the point where he hardly ate anything at all.

His friends were becoming very concerned for his health; he was losing weight due to his loss of appetite, likewise, always feeling faint from exhaustion and starvation. He was starting to lose his grip on his focus. It became a difficult task even to practise when he couldn't sleep, he couldn't remember what he had done, and what he needed to do. It was hard for him to work with heat, because very often, he was too slow and burned whatever he was doing.

Worst of all, due to all of this, his grades were starting to slip. That was something he swore would not happen. He just wished it would all go away. He just wanted the peaceful sleep he used to have and basically begged for every night. But it wouldn't come.

Many times, Ichigo nagged him, asking him if something was wrong, and he constantly pushed her away. This upset her and he knew it. She wouldn't talk to him for a very long time after he had continually shunned her; which left the chocolatier in even more distress.

When he finally worked up the courage to apologize, she finally began to be friendly again. For that, he was very pleased. He noticed instead of asking him what was wrong all the time, she began to do little things for him that made his sleepless life so much easier. She didn't question him anymore, rather, finally picked it out herself. She didn't address it with him directly, but she certainly was quite diligent in helping him.

She copied the notes in class for him, while he was either completely zoned out or even half asleep. She gave him coffee every morning, just the shot of caffeine he needed to make it through the day alive. She made sure he ate at least something, trying to ensure he wouldn't pass out.

And he was greatful of all these things. He really was. But the thing was, for some reason all her actions were making his insomnia worst. Kashino woke up even earlier, to the point where he was lucky to sleep at all. When he was, it was constantly on and off, tossing and turning, his mind jumbled in a series of blurred dreams he could never pick out.

It was a horrible cycle, because of Ichigo's actions, he couldn't sleep. Because he couldn't sleep, Ichigo tended to him even more to help him, which in turn made his insomnia worst than before. It was like he was stuck in a dreary, sleepless vortex.

It was until days later he finally collapsed. Despite Ichigo's great efforts, there was only so much a 14-year-old boy's body could stand; especially when it was running on 2 or so hours of sleep. He had passed out in baking class, to which Ichigo, Hanabusa, and Andou rushed him to the nurse's office.

For the first time in a while, he slept for hours. It didn't even matter what he was dreaming about, his body was just so drained to the point where he was just out cold.

Apparently, he slept for 36 hours straight; because when he woke up, it was 1 and a half days from the time he last remembered. Regardless of the amount of sleep he had just gotten, his head felt very light and his body was aching all over.

"Kashino!" Her voice rung through his mind, almost scraping the inside of his head, causing him to wince.

Ichigo, Hanabusa, and Andou had all come to check on him and were happy to see he was awake. Ichigo hurried over him to give him a hug, because in all honesty, she admitted; she was very worried about him, and had been ever since she had noticed his insomnia.

Kashino promptly pushed her away, his fierce a dark shade of red, mistaken as blood rushing up to his head. The nurse was quick to tell Kashino he was bedridden for the next few days, in order for him to rest. Finally, Kashino admitted to his problem of being unable to sleep, to which the nurse replied she had medication for him.

He asked the nurse if he was sick. To which he reply was that he wasn't, though his health was definitely not as strong as she would see fit. Ichigo bubbly said that she would be happy to help nurse the exhausted chocolatier back to health.

He declined her however and soon the nurse asked Ichigo, Hanabusa, and Andou to leave their friend in peace to rest some more. She left a bottle of sleep pills at his bedside, along with a glass of water in case he was unable to sleep again.

When everyone was gone, it was quite apparent that Kashino was distraught. His face was still flushed, his eyes wide. He thought he was going _crazy_.

After sleeping for 36 hours, he had finally held onto one of his dreams. He _finally _figured out what he was dreaming about that rendered him sleepless, and there was no doubt in his mind that he was absolutely frustrated.

What had he been dreaming about?

Why, the poor chocolatier had been dreaming of none other than the darling Amano Ichigo. In the particular dream he remembered, they were all alone, in the kitchen room. It wasn't like it was an uncommon occurrence. Many times, he and Ichigo were the first to meet up for a group meeting and it had never bothered him. However, in his dreams, Ichigo was much _much _sweeter to him than she was in real life.

She got so close to him, to the point where he could simply lean forward and kiss her. And very many times, that's what he was about to do right before he was jarred awake. _She _was the reason he couldn't sleep, because he was so disarmed having dreamt of her in that way.

Wearily, the boy reached over and downed some of the sleep pills from the bottle. He was going to need them. As the medications began to take effect, he thought one thing only. He really was sick.

Love sick.

And the problem was he didn't want that love to go away.

Oh, the things the boy went through because of his feelings for her; and certainly, it was just the beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: And that is it! Now time for the review reply! Thank you for the followsfavourites! :)**

**~*Review Reply*~**

**1) Moon-Raven15 - Aw really? That sounds like it really sucks! I save everything on my USB now that that's happened. As you said, better safe than sorry! I would cry to lose all my fanfictions, both completed and uncompleted. They are all very special to me!**

**2) RedNeko22 - You're soooooo sweet! I'm glad you like them. I'm trying to update lots, really! :)**

**3) Deathly Jester - I get what you mean. It's like at that point where Kashigo isn't really Kashigo yet, but it's like what triggers it. I'm a sucker for them in general, so I love them to bits and pieces at any stage ^_^**

**4) Neko-chan2604 - Aw really? I hope you feel better! Stomach aches are super sucky. I hate 'em Dx**

**5) 14AmyChan - Yeah! That's the lullaby I based it off of! I'm glad you caught the reference! ^_^**

**6) MissLovelyPrincess - Kashino's so much fun to torture! (Sorry Kashino~~ ;3) It's just his tsundere like character just makes it all the more cute when he does! Man, I wish I was Ichigo too. All. The. Time. I'll find my Kashino some day! You will too! :D**

**7) Kuroi Neko Kagamine - Right? Kashino is always perceived as a tough guy, because of the way he acts. But at the center of it all, everyone is equally fragile, you know? I thought I would just dip into Kashino's inner emotions a little. **

**8) Aoi Kobayashi - OMG. You read my MIND. Did you know I was actually writing that? (THAT'S SO WEIRD!) I started writing it when she first released it as a preview to her album. Unfortunately, it's been stuck for a while. I'll finish it soon, just for you. Promise! :)**

**9) Rei Star - Aw, it's okay! Girl, sometimes you just have to _rant, _I've done it a lot too, so don't worry about it! I hope all your tests went/will go well. I know I've got exams coming up T.T I'll be sure to read your story when I get the chance, I like it a lot! P.S I love Andou and Kashino's friendship, because it's just so comfortable. LOL.**

**10) Ryuuojin - Thank you! I'm glad you liked it! :)**

**11) Thank you! I try ;) LOL. I'm kidding. Thanks anyway, though! ^_^**

**Wow you guys. I'm almost at 400 reviews! Can you believe it?! And now that I look at it, this story is almost 2 years old! I'm super pumped. June 30th is the anniversary for ILYF guys! And thankfully, that's after exams! Score! As always, please review and I'll catch you all later. Cya!**

**xoxo**

**~Mikashi-chan :)**


	37. Cuddle Buddy

**Me: GUYS GUESS WHAT. I'M FINALLY _FINALLY _DONE SCHOOL! I'M SO HAPPY YOU DON'T EVEN UNDERSTAND.**

**Kashino: I think they can, considering you used all caps. You know, _DOING THIS _doesn't make any difference. You just look like you left the caps lock on by accident.**

**Me: ... Oh be quiet. :(**

**Kashino: But it's so true.**

**Me: Whatever. Anyway, here's a quick little drabble I wrote for fun, cause you know, I can! No more homework and studying for me. I'M FREE!**

**Kashino: *Sigh* I guess now I'll have to deal with more of you-**

**Me: So, enjoy and as always, I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere! :)**

**Kashino: Hey! I wasn't finished!**

* * *

><p>Cuddle Buddy<p>

_What is that? _Kashino Makoto thought groggily. He felt very warm and comfortable, lying in bed. It was different from his bed at the apartment though, it was tougher and definitely a lot less luxurious. Yet, he felt cozy and content, not too sure why.

Little light was coming through the frail window, a thin beam of early morning sun filtering across the wooden floor boards. Something soft and breezy blew against his cheeks and he moved his arms to rub his eyes, but found them held to his sides.

Confused, he willed his eyes to open, breaking through the sleep that had formed on his lashes. And surprisingly enough came face to face with none other than Amano Ichigo.

Her head rested gently on his shoulder, as she exhaled she blew at his face. No wonder he had woken up. His whole body stiffened. What was going on? He tried to sort through memories in his sleep fogged mind. Right. He and Ichigo were at Monsieur Blanc's place. They had been there for one night already.

Though, he still didn't know why he had woken to Ichigo glued to his side. He thought about the cardboard wall they had set up the night before. Tilting up his head ever so slightly, he spied it on the floor, bent at awkward angles and obviously pushed away in their slumber. He turned to look at her, and he had to admit, she looked quite cute.

Her face was not as he usually saw it when she slept. For one thing, she wasn't drooling; most likely, she wasn't dreaming about sweets. That was a pretty rare occurrence. But then again, her cuddling him was an occurrence he thought would never happen.

The weirdest thing was, Kashino didn't hate it the least bit. In fact, he rather enjoyed it. Despite the prickly character he had been labelled with, he had to admit. He really did like Amano Ichigo.

She was definitely the sweetest person he had ever met. He loved the way she smiled all the time, how her optimism just lifted the spirits of everyone she was around. Countless times, they had only made it so far in the grand prix because of her. He liked the cheer she greeted him with all the time, always casually looping her arm around his and giving him that gorgeous smile.

Ichigo murmured in her sleep, scrunching her eyes tightly. She turned over, her forehead pressed against Kashino's cheek. He stared for a while, absorbing the feelings he felt. Her hands rested gently on his chest, and he wondered if she could feel his heartbeat. His arm was tucked under her body, wrapped around her shoulders. He felt so close to her in that moment, and felt almost guilty that he was enjoying the moment without her.

The aspiring chocolatier was quite aware that his face was a brilliant shade of red. Ichigo just had that way about her, always confusing his feelings and making him blush. But he supposed he liked that too.

She seemed quite content as she snoozed beside him. Her lips were turned up in the slightest of smiles, her eyelashes fluttering softly, as though she were going to wake up soon.

Speaking of waking up... Kashino lifted his head once again to look at the clock perched at the front of the room. Judging from the time he read on it, he and Ichigo should get up soon.

Though he was blushing like mad, and probably looked 10 times more ridiculous than he thought, Kashino quietly began to shake the slumbering brunette. She moaned, not enjoying being awoken while so comfortable. She moved in closer to him, her head cradled in the crook of his neck. Her lips were against his skin; as lightly as the beat of a butterfly's wings and she murmured quietly, "5 more minutes..."

Kashino felt as though hot coals had just burned the rosy skin of his cheeks, though he said nothing. Ichigo curled up closer and he sighed contently. Shyly, he turned his head and pressed a short and sweet kiss on her forehead.

5 more minutes definitely wouldn't hurt.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: So I hope you enjoyed! So anyway, I've got a few announcements to make because of the summer. So I'll start now.<strong>

**1) There's a poll on my profile that I would love for you guys to answer! Because MJMS is wrapping up pretty soon (we're down to the last arc! :D) I want your opinions on what story I should do next. I've listed all the names in the poll, and summaries on all the stories listed are just below on my profile. So please vote for what you would like to see! :)**

**2) Also, I recently joined a group called "Sweet Writers: Unique!" We're just a group of fanfic writers who love writing fluffy fanfictions. If you're interested in joining, just pm leavepandasalone and I'm sure she'll let you join. Just tell her Mikashi-chan referred you! :D I'm actually the "senpai/sensei" of the group and I'll be mentoring all the newbies in the group. So... LOL. If for some reason you wanna be mentored by yours truly, the group is definitely somewhere to go! :D**

**Alrighty. So without further ado, I'll start the review reply. ^_^**

**BTWS GUYS. Thanks so much for allowing me to hit 400 reviews on this story. I'm so incredibly proud and I'm so happy to have all of you wonderful people supporting me! :')**

**~*Reviewers' Corner*~**

**Neko-chan2604 - LOL. The chapter was kind of inspired from my lack of sleep from exams and summatives. LOL. Thank you! I'm pretty sure they went swell :)**

**14AmyChan - Yup. Poor Kashino. I always make him suffer. It's so much fun! As sadistic as that sounds x3**

**MoonRaven-15 - That's my favourite kinda story to write. I love the "falling point". You know? Where someone just realizes they're falling head over heels for someone extremely special? That my favourite :')**

**Kitsune Jackson - LOL. Dramatic eh? I'm really bad at dramatic, so nah. It was just light and fluffy Kashigo romance! Ehehe. I've always seen Kashino as someone who could over-complicate things, so... ;)**

**RedNeko22 - Aw, thanks! You're a sweetheart! :D**

**Kuroi Neko Kagamine - ROFL. Yeah. It's like, "Darn it. If I'm not sleeping because of such a romantic dream, I could at least dream of the romance!"**

**MissLovelyPrincess - I don't know. They just come to me sometimes. Usually they have some sort of tie to something that happened to me in real life though. LOL. Thank you! Ever since Grade 9 English, I've been trying to mature my writing style. (I'm not 12 anymore. LOL. I'm trying to grow as an author xD). It's great to hear from you! Whoever did such horrible things to you is just jealous! Work hard Elise-chan ^_^**

**Shuusui11-11 Blade - Aw, sorry. I'm not very good with updating when it comes to the school year. That's why I cram it all into the summer. LOL. You're so sweet. Thank you! :)**

**Deathly Jester - Aww, I hope you get better :). LOL. Kashino falling in love is the most ridiculous thing though. He's such a cutie, I could just hug my cute chocolatier to death ^-^"**

**StrawberryDream15 - Aw, HANA-CHAN *blushes* You're so sweet to me! LOL. But really though, I've been trying to improve lots over this year. My goal for the year was to reshape and mature my writing style, so I'm glad it's working! Fluency was always a problem for me when I started writing 4 years ago, so I'm glad it's improved! :O**

**Rei Star - Comfortable as in, Kashino and Andou know each other so well, because they're childhood friends, nothing is awkward between them xP. Seems as though everyone can relate to a lack of sleep. Ah, the generations of today. LOL. I'm probably the worst though. Haha. ^_^"**

**bakamonostalgic167 - Kashino is so cute when his lovesick side is showing! LOL. I hope you liked the update :)**

**DarkXFeatheredCosmic - Yeah... Ichigo trying to help really wasn't helping at all. But I just love the idea of Ichigo fussing over a woozy, sleep-deprived Kashino x3.**

**spykids41399 - Aw, why thank you! I like this writing style! So I plan to use it a lot more! :)**

**PuddingMonkey526 - Bless your soul. Thanks for such kind words! And yes, I'm Filipino; very proud to be one too! One of my summer projects is to learn Tagalog. LOL. Thanks for making me smile with you're sweet compliments! :)**

**And as always, thank you to everyone who reads but doesn't review, favourites, and follows. You all mean the world to me!**

**Until next time, **

**(Which I hope'll be real soon!)**

**xoxo**

**~Mikashi-chan :)**


	38. I'll Love You Forever

**Me: NO! Dx**

**Ichigo: What's wrong Mikashi?**

**Me: I-I... I missed the 2 year anniversary of "I'll Love You Forever"! T.T**

**Ichigo: Aw, that's nothing to be upset about.**

**Me: *sniffles* Aw, well. I guess the specialism of the day is gone ~_~**

**Anyway guys, so yesterday, I officially published I'll Love You Forever 2 years ago. And it is very special to me, and I... ARGH. I missed it. It makes me so mad. I was away from home all of yesterday... So... AWAH. **

***Clears throat and tries to regain her composure***

**So, in honour of I'll Love You Forever's 2 year anniversary, I was looking back on all my old fanfictions to see what could make this special. At least, to me. Please bare with me as I spill some of my feelings okay?**

**Okay, so I've always been the "weird child" or the "awkward one" or the "shy girl in the back", and I guess that for a long time I was okay with that. But you know, sometimes it was lonely being all alone, you know? I'll admit, I'm not very good at making friends with people in real life, so I was a loner most of the time. Then, when I was 11 I stumbled across this beautiful website and I met all of you.**

**I'll be honest, I wasn't very popular on this website for at least a year. I mean, I look back on my old fanfictions, that while I'm proud of them, they weren't anything special. In fact, they were rather boring. And yet, people still told me how they liked it, or it made them smile, or whatever. That really made me happy. When I began to socialize with you guys and talk and become friends with you all, I was overjoyed. I felt important somewhere, and that I actually had friends. And this is why you're all so special to me. **

**At the end of last year, and even now, I've started getting messages from so many of you. Lots of you ask if we can be friends as if I'm someone high and mighty, and while it's flattering and all, I really just want you all to know, I'm just a 14 turning 15 year old girl who does this for fun. I want to be friends with all of you, so please don't think I will reject your friendship! I love you all, and you mean the world to me. **

**I hope this year and in the future we can all be friends. My one wish for this fandom, if anything, is to have everyone united. Like an online community. Like a family. And I really hope it'll come true.**

***Blushes***

**Anyway, thanks for listening to me ramble. I do that a lot, so... I'm sorry. Haha.**

**In regards to this fanfiction, I read the first chapter of I'll Love You Forever, which I literally wrote June 30th 2011. Now, 2 years from then, I've 'rewritten' it, so to speak. No, they're different stories, but I just thought for the anniversary of this story I hold so close to my heart, I would do another simple confession story. Granted, this one is a little bit longer, though it's only 745 words. Actually, "Forever In Love" is about 200 words long. Haha. So, I hope you'll all like it!**

**And as always, I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere! :)**

* * *

><p><span>I'll Love You Forever<span>

Through his prickly exterior, Kashino Makoto was actually one of the kindest, loving people out there. Though, there were only few people that could pull that character out of him. In fact, there was only one.

She reined queen over all others, her bright brown eyes and brunette hair that glowed in the sunlight like a crown on her head. She was the golden girl, an angel in disguise, the first person to bring a genuine smile to his otherwise stoic face.

He had come to learn that there was that side of him he had never discovered; that side of him that wanted to love and cherish her like no one else before. It was a burning feeling within him, a desire stronger than bonds of iron. He wanted to be her prince, the protector of her optimism, and the one she chose, sealing her decision with a kiss of fate.

This was what he wanted, though he was never _ever _going to tell her. That was just the kind of person he was. It was an embarrassing feeling. To feel so obsessed with someone, he thought it was scary. What if the gorgeous angel thought he was a creep for wanting these things? When he said it aloud to himself, it certainly sounded borderline stalker.

However, it seemed she had other thoughts. That one day in the spring, when she had pulled him into the cherry blossom trees. The sky was a dark shade of tangerine, filtering through the shuddering sakura blossoms. Her eyes were filled with tears.

He was alarmed at this, and asked her why she was crying. She took hold of his hands, projecting herself closer to him. Her brown eyes wide and crystal with tears, she demanded him, "Why? Why can't I stop thinking about you?"

Silence settled upon the both of them, the wind rustled through the cherry blossoms, scattering around them. "W-what?" He asked stupidly.

Her hands folded around his, holding them close to her chest. With tears beginning to roll down her cheeks, she asked, "Why do I love you so much?"

And his whole world felt like it was still.

"You're so cruel to me!" She rambled on, her words crashing and tumbling over one another, "All you do is criticize me and tell me what I'm doing wrong. You'd never accept someone like me!" Almost as though she had given up, her shoulders fell, "So why do I love you so much?"

Deep inside him, it felt like his heart was being torn into two pieces. To see her cry over him, no less the fact that she loved him so much, and thought he would never reciprocate those intoxicating feelings. He didn't know what else to do.

So he did what he felt was right. He lifted her head, having her look into his eyes; holding her cheeks tenderly. Those suffocating feelings of endearment, love, and affection pouring out of him all at once after being pushed away for so long. "Why you love me..." The words sounded better in his head, though sounded special to her nonetheless, "It's only because I love you more. I've been foolish enough to lead you on, because of my own feelings. But I've always pushed them away at the same time. I never knew what I was doing to you. I'm sorry."

Stray tears fell from her eyes and he wiped them away, "Amano Ichigo, I am so desperately in love with you." He admitted achingly.

Before she could say a word, he sealed his confession with a kiss. The kiss of fate he had been waiting for. "I love you and I'll never stop," He promised, swearing on his soul, "I don't ever want to make you cry, ever again."

That's when she took a deep breath and smiled at him. She pulled him into an embrace and held him close to her, resting her head on his shoulder. "I love you too. Please, don't ever leave me."

And she pressed a kiss into the crook of his neck, sending chills down his spine and making him hold her that little bit tighter. "I won't," He whispered.

He was her protector now. He couldn't let anyone else hurt her, not even himself. He felt more of her tears, soaking into his shirt as he held her, "Do you promise?"

He nodded, stroking her hair, "I promise. Ichigo..."

"_I'll love you forever."_

* * *

><p><strong>So, if any of you were wondering where the namesake of this story came from, it's from this. LOL.<strong>

**Okay, now I've been thinking for a while... This story is very special to me. And I'm sure you all know this. This story projected me to you guys. If it makes any sense, this is what put my name into this fandom. And, I'm very grateful for it. The thing is...**

**This year, my aim is really to grow as an author. It's what I want to do with my life, among others. But, here's the thing, being an author requires me to write my own stories with my own characters with my own ideas. And, I'm coming closer to reaching this. With My Journey, My Story, those characters are mine. They may be based off of fanfiction, but to me that's a great start.**

**Now, don't get scared. I'm not leaving fanfiction. And I won't be any time soon. It's just I feel as though I might take longer with updates, because I want to work on a fiction story of my own.**

**I don't know what it will be yet, but as of now, there are a million different fiction ideas wandering inside my head that are just dying to be pulled out and used. So, if I'm taking long with updates... I'm sorry. **

**Then again, I could be wrong. I love writing fanfiction, and it's my favourite way to get rid of stress. But just in case, I'm telling all of you guys these things, now.**

**So anyway, I want you all to know that I treasure all of you. I love you all very much. And I will for a very long time.**

***Sighs***

**Alright, time to get all this serious stuff outta here! Let me get on the review reply! ^_^**

**~*Reviewers' Corner*~**

**Sammaayyy - Aw, thank you! Right after this, I'm going to work on MJMS. So, I hope to update it soon!**

**Shuusui11-11Blade - Thank you! Adorable fanfiction is my forte. LOL. **

**MoonRaven-15 - Yeah, I've always wondered what happened the other nights Kashino and Ichigo spent together at Monsieur Blanc's place. LOL. So I just thought I might write my own take on it. Wow! You sound pretty busy, good luck with all your stuff! :)**

**ninjagr55 - Oh, you're so sweet! Thank you! :)**

**Neko-chan2604 - YAY for summer vacay! ^_^ Kashino's my cutie, alright. I love him! :)**

**Rei Star - LOL. Are you now? I bet. I've been crashing early on in the night recently. LOL. The unicorn from... OH! IT'S SO FLUFFY! LOL. ~^_^~**

**14AmyChan - Aw, thank you Amy-chan! :)**

**Kuroi Neko Kagamine - RIGHT?! If this were included in the anime, I think I would die. **

**Leavepandasalone - Haha. That's what I do best ;). I'm joking. LOL. I just love fluff, if it were real, I could cuddle it all day long. ROFL.**

**Guest - Man, I thought up the idea of European Chocolate a long time ago! I really will get to write it someday, but so far, the sequel to My Journey, My Story seems to be pulling ahead!**

**PuddingMonkey526 - LOL. I still haven't started yet... Shame on me! Aw, thank you! It took me a while to really get inside Kashino and Ichigo's minds. LOL. But I guess I've been working on it so long, it comes naturally now. Haha.**

**8melody23 - Haha, fluff is the most powerful weapon, I swear! Thank you for such kind words! :)**

**spykids41399 - Right? If only it were to have actually happened. Then I would have been squealing, fangirling, and choking in fluff the whole time. Haha. **

**DarkxFeatheredCosmic - Yeah... Right? Now that I think about it, that was the time when Kashino started showing obvious signs of liking a certain brunette who loves strawberries... LOL. Maybe Ichigo was dreaming about him! *hint hint* I may write a oneshot about that some time soon. ^_^**

**All of you guys are amazing! As always, I thank all you reviewers for reviewing, all the favourite(rs) for favouriting, all the followers for following, and all the readers for reading.**

**I love you all and I'm glad you're all here with me. **

**Much love, from me to you. And as always, please leave a cute little review! **

**xoxo**

**~Mikashi-chan :)**


	39. Imagine

**Me: So. I've finally done it!**

**Kashino: Oh no... What have you done now?**

**Me: Aw, don't be so mean to me Kashino. This was hard for me!**

**Kashino: What was?**

**Me: I've finally written in Ichigo's POV! :)**

**Kashino: ... Is that something important?**

**Me: Ack. You meanie. **

**Anyways, after 2 years on this website, I've finally written a piece in the point of view of Amano Ichigo, the main character. **

**IT'S SO MUCH HARDER THAN I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE.**

**Forgive me, I can't seem to grasp Ichigo very well. No matter how long I've been writing for this fandom... *sigh* to me, Ichigo sounds very ooc. She sounds very deep and thought provoking when I write as her, so I don't know what to say... But please enjoy!**

**As always, I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere!**

* * *

><p>Imagine<p>

Even with my eyes closed, I can picture everything I love.

I can see the school campus, almost like being transported into a little European city. Cobbles stone paths, gorgeous fountains, trees that shade the smooth waters of the lake; St. Marie Academy, the school that I love. It brought to me my hopes and dreams, and I can never thank the school enough for that.

I can think of all the sweets I've made at St. Marie; they almost seem to sparkle in my imagination. All Different cultures, different designs, different ingredients, but with the same feeling of love buried inside them. Sweets that make your whole body feel warm, that tickle your heart and dance across your tongue. I've been blessed enough to have sweets such as these, and again, I can only thank the school, and my parents that have fueled me with money to buy them for so long.

If I think a bit more, I can still picture what my house looks like. A humble home, where I spent my childhood, I can remember every time I tripped down those very stairs. I can still see myself sitting against the wall, secretly listening to my sister's piano lessons. Her pretty melodies that I never got tired of hearing; ones that I could never play myself. Natsume was always Mom's favourite, not that I ever really minded.

My family are the best I could dream of, silly, but lovable in every way. Dad, his over-protectiveness cute at times; he never really wanted to let me go. I can see why; thinking of all the dangers the world possesses. Though, I'm thankful he really did give me the things I dreamed for; allowing me to spread my wings and fly. But maybe, it's just thanks to Mom that I got to do that. She was always nagging Dad, and accusing him. She always had that spark in her eye, and at the end of the day, you really could tell she loved her family, she still does. She sends me letters sometimes, and they really are nice to read. She tells me how well they are doing, even though they miss me. She tells me if Natsume's hectic piano recitals and competitions, and that she really is proud of how far the both of us have come.

And then there's Natsume, still as lively as ever. Her honey coloured hair that I've always been envious of. She still pursues what she loves, and goes so far as to tell me I am an inspiration to her. How could that be? All my life, I've been looking up at her. She's always been more suited to be the older sister, but she's never disowned me as a horrible older sister.

My family, all tied together, sharing the same blood. Nothing can ever pull us apart, no matter how far away I am; or how busy they are.

And yet, there are still those that aren't related to me at all, but they mean everything to me. They _could_ be my family. There are so many stories we share, memories that bring us together. I love them all very much. My very first friend at St. Marie, Rumi-chan; all this time, she's been supporting me. I can still think of all the late night talks, hiding under the covers with our voices hushed; just in case the dorm advisor is near. I think of all the secrets we whispered for just the two of us to know, the tears, and the laughs. How she stands tall in front of others, her body language busting with confidence. Her orange locks, longer than I could ever manage, with eyes bold and never willing to back down.

Then there are those three. My biggest supporters; always there when I need them, always there to pick me up when I fall. And I need them quite a lot. A clumsy girl like me can only sum up the strength to pick herself up on her own so many times.

Hanabusa-kun, the rose prince. He's always been somewhat of a narcissistic character, but beneath it all, he's one of the princeliest people I have ever met. His kindness, always extending a hand out to me, pulling me back up; whenever I've cried, he's always the one with the handkerchief to wipe away the tears. The beautiful sculptures he's made, the candy roses he's given, his generosity is ever present. His bright emerald eyes, with green hair to pull it altogether; an amazing friend to have.

Andou-kun, like the older brother I never had. He's always there to give me advice, always encouraging, even when it seems hopeless. I've always been the oldest of the family, always been pressured. My sister can do everything I can and more. But no, he's taught me that there are some things that only I can do. I am special in my own way, and he can bring it out of me, with the right amount of nurturing and brotherly love. He's always there to help stop fights between me and his best friend, no matter how vicious they can get. He's always the sensible mind, pulling us all in the right direction.

And lastly... Where do I begin with him? The only thing I can think to call him, the devil. His sadistic ways that always made me feel prickly inside. The bitterness he always brought into my mind, the constant teasing that drove me up the wall. He didn't seem to smile, didn't seem to have feelings, if anything, hated me with his heart and soul.

Kashino, the chocolate devil; who'd been mean to me since I first came into his sight. Piercing caramel eyes, with a glare that made my blood run cold. His words that never hid anything, always telling me what I was doing wrong. My enemy from the beginning, always getting my hands clenched tightly into fists. That smirk that always played on his lips, as though he were amused pushing on every one of my nerves.

But time does funny things, and I can only wonder at what time did those things change? The slow turning point, where he stopped being so cruel. Sure, he was always snubbing me, but the harshness in his tone stopped. His quiet compliments, he mumbled for just me to hear. His shyness, hiding his softening caramel eyes behind his golden locks. The blood that rushed to his cheeks, how he twiddled with his fingers when he had something to tell me.

If I think hard enough, I can still see that day; the snow crunching beneath my shoes, the wintery breezing nipping at my nose. I can still hear the sincerity in his words, as if it were just yesterday. I can still feel his arms wrapping around me, warmth that lingers, his minty breath against my skin.

I can still hear his words.

"_Stay with me forever!"_

And I think that's when I realized, time really does do funny things. The blond devil, who I swore I would overcome one day. The one I said that I would surpass and become better than. No, time did a funny thing to me, and I can't really complain.

After all the years, I had come to love the blond devil. I don't remember when it started, or even why it did, but as he held me, and I could feel his heart pounding in his chest, I realized it; and only a moment soon enough.

I really did love him, and he meant more to me than I thought. Knowing he reciprocated those feelings sent my whole body tingling. He looked into my eyes, and I looked into his; warm caramel eyes, different from the ones I first saw, but belonging to the same person. It's weird how time can change people.

If I close my eyes, and let my mind wander just a little, I can still feel him pulling me in just that little bit closer, dipping me back slightly, a gentle swoop so to say. I still remember what it was like when he kissed me, and he still does; every single day.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Ack. How was it? As bad as I think it was? Special shoutout to StarlightFangirl who inspired me to write a story in Ichigo's POV. How did I do? LOL.<strong>

**~*Reviewer's Corner*~**

**Sammaayyy - HAHA. Oh McDonald's... They don't even seem to use it anymore. Thanks for your advice! I'm not sure where I'm going with fiction writing at the moment... But hopefully I'll get a book published one day! Most likely I'll try doing it the traditional way, rather than trying to self publish. That sounds extremely difficult. LOL.**

**Rei Star - *Sigh* I know how you feel. I'm not usually allowed to go out with my friends, even then, I feel awkward when I do, because I don't say much. It's sad, really. Same. I feel very close to all of you, and it's a great feeling! Haha, thanks! While being regarded that was is flattering and all, sometimes it's a little eerie how everyone seems to be so polite and respectful. We're around the same age, after all. LOL. Don't you wish the anime ended better? I know I did. At the end, I was screaming and flailing my arms and ranting to anyone near me. I was obviously not satisfied. That's why I came to write fanfiction in the first place xP.**

**14AmyChan - Aw, thank you Amy-chan! That's so nice of you! ^_^**

**DarkxFeatheredCosmic - I will get around to writing about what Ichigo was dreaming! Just remind me, I'm bound to forget. LOL**

**8melody23 - Haha. The "flowers of moe". I like that expression. Bahaha. Aw, I'll be your friend too! :)**

**animefanaticforever28 - Aw, you're so sweet! Thank you! The support means a lot! I hope you continue to enjoy what I write! :)**

**ShuusuiBlade11-11 - Haha. I try to write adorable. This one isn't so centered on Kashigo fluff, but more on Ichigo's thoughts about it. How did I do? LOL.**

**Guest - Aw, you're such a sweet person! I love having the support and I'm very grateful for it. Arigatou! As to your question... I'm not offended. Take a deep breath, calm down. I'll answer. Okay, so... No. I don't have a crush on anyone. Not at the moment at least. (Unless you want to count my unrealistic celebrity crush. LOL.) But as to the reason I write fanfiction... I just really like it. LOL. It's fun to take characters that already exist and put them into your own situations and plots. Not to mention, it's easier than coming up with characters on your own. Plus, I was frustrated with how Kashino and Ichigo never ended up being a couple, so I wanted to make it happen myself. Haha.**

**Moon-Raven15 - Aw! Such a sweet story. It's nice to know that I'm not the only one who feels that way sometimes. Good luck with your own endeavors and thank you so much for your support! :)**

**PuddingMonkey526 - No! No! Nononononono! I am not letting go of this story _any _time soon. So rejoice in that! LOL. In all seriousness, I love this story so much. It means a lot to me, and I don't plan on ending it any time soon! My goal in life is to reach 100 chapters by the end of my high school life. LOL. That's stretching it though, since I only have 3 years left and I'm only at 39 chapters. I'll see if I can make it! Haha.**

**Kris - Aw! Thank you! That's so nice! Arigatou!**

**ANNNND, as always, leave me a review and tell me what you think! I'd be happy to know! :)**

**See you later! Ja ne!**

**xoxo**

**~Mikashi-chan :) **


	40. Candy Coated Bubbles

***An ominous figure stands in the corner, she is disguised in a long trench coat, a fadora covering her eyes from onlookers...***

**Kashino: Mikashi, I know that's you.**

**Me: EH? *The fadora comes flying off from the wind* How?**

**Kashino: You are the only person I know that would try to hide! Notice one thing, YOU HAVEN'T POSTED ANYTHING SINCE AUGUST.**

**Ichigo: Kashino! You're scaring her!**

**Me: ;w;**

**Kashino: Well, she deserves it.**

**Me: Gomen, I've been so busy... Life's been pretty hectic lately. *Turns to the readers* Hello! (I'm breaking the fourth wall, awesome!) It's been a while, hasn't it? I'd like you to all know, I'm still alive and well. I'm just alive, well, and very, extremely, busy. If you've gone to my profile anytime after October 1 (it's okay if you haven't) I officially announced a month hiatus. I'll be back in November. And I'll try my best to update better. But anyway, for this month, you can expect there won't be very many updates, if any at all. **

**And you may be wondering, how is Mikashi posting this, if she's on hiatus? WELL! It's Canadian Thanksgiving! YAY~ **

**So. I have a 4 day weekend, and I thought it was only fair that since I have a few days of free time, I'd write as much as I can before I go back to school on Tuesday. Does that sound good? I'll try my hardest to make up for September and October all in this weekend! You're all very lovely and I appreciate you dealing with my horrible consistency. I love you all! :3**

**Anyway, so this idea came to me from a writing prompt from the tumblr "imagineyourotp". It's actually an amazing source for romance writing prompts (I choose to ignore the NSFW though xD) so feel free to check it out! And with that, enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><span>Candy Coated Bubbles<span>

"Makoto! Look what I bought!" Amano Ichigo cheered happily, rushing over to her best friend, and boyfriend of 6 months, Kashino Makoto.

The blond, who had been hunched over textbooks all morning, looked up. He was busy studying for midterms that were fast approaching. And he thought that was what his girlfriend had been doing as well.

Obviously not.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Kashino looked up reluctantly, to see the brunette bounding toward him with a bubble gum pink shopping bag swinging on the crook of her elbow. Before he knew it, her arms engulfed him in a hug from behind, nearly cutting off his air supply. "I-Ichigo! I can't... Breathe...!"

"Ah, gomen," She replied sheepishly, quickly giving him a kiss on his cheek and plopping down next to him, "Look what I bought!"

Kashino wasn't very interested at the moment, though gave her the motion to continue on. Beaming contentedly, Ichigo fished out a bottle from her shopping bag, letting it land on the table with a loud _thud. _"Look!"

He scanned over the bottle, seeing the bright pink bottle that very much matched the eyesore of a bag, "... Bubble mixture?"

"Not just _any _bubble mixture!" Ichigo squealed excitedly, "_Coloured _bubble mixture!"

"What does that even mean?"

"If you blow bubbles with these, they'll be _pink_!" Ichigo said, "Isn't that cool? It took me forever to find them at the store!"

"I guess..." Kashino trailed on, turning back to the work laid out in front of him, "Is that what you've been doing all morning? I thought you were supposed to be studying."

"I can't study!" The brunette pouted, "You wanna help me Makoto?"

"Why didn't you ask sooner?"

"Because I was out buying this bubble mixture," Ichigo argued, sweeping the bottle off the table and back into her bag, "Come on please Makoto? I'm your girlfriend!"

He hesitated a moment, before sighing deeply, "Oh alright. You know I can't refuse you."

"Oh, I know," Ichigo said sneakily, loosening the tie around Kashino's neck, "You always have this on too tight."

The boy could feel his face growing hot, "Ichigo..."

"I've got one more request of you," She responded, clearly oblivious to how she was embarrassing him.

"What would that be?" The blond asked curiously.

Rummaging through her shopping bag again, Ichigo pulled out 2 neon coloured bubble wands, "Come out and blow bubbles with me."

XxXxX

It just occurred to Kashino that he hadn't been out of the library since he had first set foot there in the morning. The afternoon sun beat down on his head, the gentle breeze in the air shaking the dust from his clothes. He squinted slightly, peering around.

"You haven't been outside all day, have you?" Ichigo asked.

Peeling off his blazer, leaving him in his white dress shirt, he watched Ichigo quickly settle herself down on the grass. "Come on Makoto, sit!" She exclaimed, patting the spot next to her. He sighed, complying by sitting next to her as she shoved a bubble wand in his hands.

Unscrewing the cap on the bubble mixture, Ichigo dipped her bubble wand in the container, and then gently blew on it until a small pink bubble floated out into the air. "Ah!" Ichigo squealed, "They're so pretty! Do you see it Makoto? Do you?"

"I see it, I see it," The blond replied it, his enthusiasm notches below hers. "It's all nice and dandy, but I don't see why you're making such a big deal about-"

Hurriedly, the brunette shot up on her feet, obviously not listening to Kashino's pessimistic talk. "Hey Makoto, blow some bubbles for me. I wanna pop them!"

"You're acting like a five year old."

"... So?"

She was always too childish for her own good. Sighing again, which he seemed to be doing a lot that day, he took the bubble mixture from her and began to blow out some of the pink bubbles for his girlfriend.

He had to admit, she looked pretty cute running across the grass, chasing after the bubbles. She missed quite a few of them, some floating up into the sky and other popping against her clothing. The pink dye left splashes on the flowy white top she was wearing. Though, Ichigo was never one to notice thing like that. But of course, Kashino was.

Finally becoming bored of watching her boyfriend sit and make bubbles for her, Ichigo said, "Okay Makoto, you're turn!"

His golden eyes flickered with confusion, "What do you mean my turn?"

"You have to pop some bubbles too," Ichigo insisted, kneeling in front of him and taking the bubble mixture from him. "Go on!"

"Ichigo, I don't want to get pink dye all over my shirt, look at you!" He argued back, and for the first time _she _noticed her white shirt wasn't so white anymore.

Though, as usual she had an opposite reaction. "Aw! It's so pretty!" She gushed happily, "Now you have to do the same, so we can match!"

"That's not what I meant!" The blond yelled hastily, beginning to back away from her.

"You're not getting away _that _easy Kashino Makoto!" Ichigo exclaimed triumphantly, dipping her bubble wand into the bubble mixture, she was poised for an attack.

Kashino sprung to his feet, attempting to evade her barrage. "Ichigo! Stop it!" Though, there was a lively glow in his expression, a smile slowly making its way onto his face. The brunette simply chased him around, bubbles floating around everywhere as she blew into her bubble wand.

At this point, Kashino wasn't really dodging anymore, and soon his own white shirt was speckled with pink dye. Both were giggling, and running after each other. Time was lost to both of them, and for a moment, Kashino forgot all of his stress from earlier that day. And maybe that was what he loved about Ichigo so much. She always knew how to make him feel better.

Eventually, the bubble mix was forgotten. Ichigo had realized she was being slowed down trying to blow bubbles while chasing the blond. Screwing the container shut and putting it away, she now had both her hands to pursue her ultimate goal. Tiny as she was, the brunette pounced on top of Kashino, successfully knocking him down into the grass. Lying with his back to the ground, the grass blades tickling his skin, Kashino looked up at Ichigo, who was sitting on his stomach, a sly grin on her face. "I win," She said finally, a gleam present in her chocolate brown eyes, "Do I get a prize?"

And the blond, always knowing exactly what she wanted, replied, "Of course you do," leaned forward, and planted a kiss right on her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Did you like it? My writing is really rusty, because I don't have English this semester, and I haven't written since August... So... Gomen, once again.<strong>

**~*Review Reply*~**

**14AmyChan - Arigatou! ... Showers? You mean like, I should write about rain showers? LOL.**

**SammyWriter - Aw! That's so sweet. I really should get to writing more, because my skills are getting rusty from my lack of practice! *SIGH*. I'm really happy in Canada! It's getting cold now, but I love it a lot! It's a great place to live :)**

**StarlightFangirl - No, _you're _amazing. LOL. I think Ichigo sounds too mature and unlike herself, but that's my own opinion. Haha. I'm glad you liked it!**

**Moon-Raven15 - Arigatou-desu! I never meant it to sound like graduating day, but now that I think about it, it's so nostalgic and reminiscent it sound a lot like it is. LOL.**

**Leavepandasalone - YEAH. I understand what you mean! Ichigo doesn't know big, long, intellectual words that I do. I forget that I can't use them when I write as her. LOL. I'm going to work hard and make an amazing in character Ichigo POV one day. I swear I will! Thanks for your advice btw, it's very helpful. And nothing happened to Kashino and the others! It's just Ichigo reflecting on her life, is all.**

**Animelover0508 - I know. I was really into deep, intellectual writing when I wrote this. I've opened up my inner child a little bit more, so the next time I write in Ichigo's POV I'll be sure to do just that! Anwyway, thank you! Sorry the update took so long ^-^"**

**RedNeko22 - Writing as Ichigo was very difficult for me, but you know, practice makes perfect! I'll definitely try and write some more Ichigo POV. :)**

**Aoi Kobayashi - Aw, thank you! That's so sweet ~^_^~ Help is always a good thing! I actually wouldn't have thought of the idea in the first place without it :P**

**Kitsune Jackson - Why, thank you! I do think there could be improvements, but I'm glad you enjoyed it! :)**

**spykids41399 - Thanks! If Ichigo were real, man, she'd be my best friend. AW, imagine that! Ichigo as a real person, a real best friend. uwu**

**8melody23 - I hope your vacation was fun! UGH, I really have to watch Kaichou wa Maid-sama! It looks so cute! It's been on my "plan to watch" list for so long now. I've just never gotten around to it. **

**Neko-chan2604 - Kashino is indeed awesome, and forever one of my babies. Eeee, Ichigo is so lucky to have him! It's okay though, we'll all find our own Kashino sooner or later :3**

**AngieChii - Oh, arigatou! I will keep updating! I will! Sorry that it takes a long time, but I will! :)**

**PuddingMonkey526 - I'm definitely not ending ILYF any time soon! I would be sad and a little bit empty without it there to update, ya know? *Internet high five back* ^_^**

**Kuroi Neko Kagamine - OuO. Arigatou! You're so sweet! :D**

**Rei Star - Aw thanks! I guess in some aspects it's OOC, but then in others it's not. LOL. I usually can't go out very often, but it seems as though my parents are starting to loosen up a little! I'm actually turning 15 in December! And my birthday is on the 15th, so I'm turning 15 on the 15th! LOL. YOUR BIRTHDAY WAS OCTOBER 7TH? HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY! :) The anime ending was one of those things where it frustrated you to no end, but at the same time, you don't really know what to feel about it xD**

**Guest - Thank you! I shall never stop! DETERMINATION!**

**MythicalG5 - There are lots of stories everywhere with more reviews and oneshots (though, not in this fandom. LOL. I've been here too long xD) but thank you! :D**

**Zessxyuki - HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER WITH MORE ROMANCE IN IT! I hope you liked it! :D**

**And there! I've finally answered all of you!**

**I hope you publish something again before my long weekend is over! So, cross your fingers and hope! Ja ne! :)**

**xoxo**

**~Mikashi-chan :) **


	41. Affection

**Me: Ehehe... Hello guys.**

**Kashino: ... I don't know _what _is going on with you. But where the hell have you been?**

**Me: B-busy! ;w; I'm so sorry.**

**Ichigo: Kashino, don't be so mean to her! She has a life other than writing fanfictions!**

**Me: But really, I'm so sorry for being so inactive. I literally am the worst person ever. URR. Anyway, here's my day late Christmas special. I guess you could say it's a Christmas special cause it takes place during Christmas, but that's about it. LOL. I hope you guys enjoy it! And as always I don't own Yumeiro Patissiere! :)**

* * *

><p><span>Affection<span>

Ichigo's one true wish for Christmas was for her boyfriend to be more affectionate. It wasn't that she didn't know if he loved her. She just wished he would give her more kisses and love to show off to others. Her boyfriend, none other than Kashino Makoto, had been her significant other for well over a year now. However, with the way he handled their relationship, it honestly didn't seem like they were dating at all. She expected that was just how he was. After all, he was icy. It had taken forever for her to warm up to him, even longer for him to warm up to her. His stare was piercing and judgemental. He was quick to argue, and always ready to pick a fight.

But she had come to love him anyway. Deep down inside, he was a sweet heart. He protected her with all his might when she needed it. He was always giving her gifts, remembering important dates, and paying for everything. He really was her sweets prince, the beautiful, dashing blond sweets prince, who made chocolate better than anyone.

The fact still remained however. Kashino Makoto was the most perfect boyfriend Ichigo could ever ask for. But he failed when it came to showing his affection through his actions. They had really only kissed a few times, and he was always too flustered to hold her hand in public. He had always been one to blush, and when she did anything like kiss his cheek or put her arms around his shoulder, his face went as red as Rudolph's shiny red nose. Ichigo supposed he was just shy.

Yet, she wished. She even wrote a letter to Santa, even though she knew it was futile.

_Even just for Christmas, I would love for Kashino to be affectionate._

In the meantime, she was at a party. It was a simple little gathering for the second year high school students, held in the boys dorm lobby. Christmas coloured streamers were strung around the room, carols played from the surround sound speakers, and people were wearing Santa hats and tinsel galore. Ichigo was sitting quietly on the couch, nibbling on a peppermint cookie, waiting for Kashino to come back. Getting up, she went in search of her friends. She heard noise coming from the little kitchenette adjoining to the lobby room. Peering inside, she was surprised to find all her friends there.

Ichigo's brow twitched irritably, what were they doing there leaving her on the couch by herself?

"Guys?" She asked curiously, peeking her head further into the room.

Rumi and Kana were the first to turn, saying, "Ichigo-chan! Come here!"

Hanabusa and Andou had Kashino trapped with each wrapping an arm around the shorter boy's shoulder. "The party is just getting started!" Hanabusa cheered.

Kashino himself looked quite annoyed, and it was written all over his face, "Sorry Ichigo," He grumbled, "these two wouldn't let me go."

"It's fine," Ichigo sighed finally. On the counter was a bowl of fruit punch, and a plate of cupcakes, courtesy of Salon de Marie. Ichigo reached for a cupcake, carefully peeling the foil cup. "What have you guys been up to?" She asked.

"Not much," Andou said, turning his gaze toward Kashino, "Only trying to get him to loosen up a little. Look at him, he looks so angry."

"Maybe because you're holding me against my will!" The blond snapped back irritably, trying to pull his arms out of his two friends' grasp.

"Aw, Kashino lighten up!" Hanabusa said, "Have some punch!" With that, the rose sweet prince handed him a paper cup filled with the pink juice.

Gulping it down, Kashino asked, "Who the hell made this? It tastes awful."

"Ouch, I'm hurt," Rumi bubbled, feigning a hurt expression, "I made it!"

Ichigo shot Kashino a look, and he sighed. "Fine, fine. I'm sorry."

"To make up for it, you can have more of it," Hanabusa decided, pouring the blond another cup.

Kashino took it and downed it once more, "You guys are the worst."

"But you love us anyway," Kana said.

"Sure, whatever."

"I say it's time for a Christmas toast!" Hanabusa announced, pouring 6 fresh cups of punch, "To the wonderful holidays, and I pray to the Sweets Queen that Kashino will stop being a pushover this season!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" The chocolatier protested, however everyone downed their drinks and cheered.

Once drinking it, Ichigo realized Kashino wasn't just being rude. The punch really did taste awful. Though, Ichigo would never admit that to Rumi. "Rumi-chan, what kind of punch is this exactly? It tastes kind of different."

"Oh, it's my special recipe!" Rumi replied, putting her arm around Ichigo's shoulder, "It's absolutely magical!"

XxXxX

After that, the party really started to pick up. More of the students arrived, and there was much more mingling. Ichigo escaped the crowded kitchenette for the more peaceful lobby room, striking up conversations with some of her classmates she hadn't spoken to in ages.

She was speaking to one of the girls in her French class, and they were sharing a plate of cookies, when another student rushed toward them, almost knocking the sweets out of Ichigo's hands. "You're Amano Ichigo right?!" The asked rather quickly. They seemed to be in a hurry, and quite a frazzled hurry.

"Yeah, why?" Ichigo asked, stuffing the rest of the cookie in her mouth.

"Kashino Makoto's your boyfriend, right?!"

She almost choked, embarrassed, "U-uh, yes. W-why?"

"Well he's... You should go see for yourself. He's a little bit..."

"What's wrong with him?" Ichigo exclaimed, standing up hurriedly.

"Nothing's the matter! He's just a little-" But the brunette had already made her way to the kitchenette, where she had last seen her apparently in trouble boyfriend.

XxXxX

Ichigo rushed into the kitchenette, "Makoto?" She called aloud, scanning the small room.

"I-chi-go!" She heard him call her name, but she couldn't see him. Puzzled, she looked around the room again, before a pair of heavy arms wrapped around her shoulders. She squeaked in surprise. "Ichigo~ My beautiful girl, where have you been all this time?" Kashino mumbled into her ear. She turned to face him, surprised to see a gigantic smile plastered on his face. It was like someone completely different had taken over his body, he moved freely and easily, and it was like his entire head was red, from his collarbone all the way to his ears. "Naughty, naughty Ichigo. I'm putting you on Santa's naughty list for abandoning me!~" Kashino slurred, before planting a kiss on the brunette's neck, "I just wanna hold you all night~"

"M-Makoto?!" Ichigo exclaimed, her own face turning red in embarrassment. "What's wrong with you?"

Hanabusa, Andou, Rumi, and Kana were laughing from the punch counter. "Who knew he was such a lightweight!" Hanabusa chuckled, "He's absolutely _smashed _after only a little bit of punch!"

Ichigo's eyes widened, "What? What did you guys do?"

Rumi shrugged, with a sly grin on her face, "I may or may not have spiked the punch bowl?"

"RUMI-CHAN!"

"Hey, hey! At least he's being more affectionate, just like you wanted, right?"

"B-but not like this!" Ichigo stammered confusedly, "You guys got him drunk!"

"And it's quite hilarious actually," Hanabusa said, wiping tears from his eyes, "Look at him!"

"Ichigo!~" Kashino slurred some more, "I think I know exactly what I want for Christmas~"

"W-what would that be?"

The blond whipped her around, pulling her in close so that their lips nearly touched. His breath smelled like fruit punch, and especially like alcohol, "You." He murmured softly, before connecting their lips together. Ichigo was taken by surprise for sure.

His arm snaked around her waist, pulling her in closer, "I love you, beautiful Strawberry Girl."

Kashino had never called her beautiful strawberry girl before. Suddenly, the blond broke off their kiss, grabbing Ichigo by the wrist, "I wanna spend the rest of my life with you!" He sang happily, pulling her out of the kitchenette, out of the lobby, and out the building. Ichigo couldn't have been more embarrassed. At least she was away from her laughing friends.

XxXxX

"Hey Makoto, where are we going?" Ichigo asked, as the boy pulled her along the cobblestone paths.

"On an adventure of course, silly Strawberry Girl," Kashino giggled, very much out of his usual demeanor. "I wanna go on an adventure with my beautiful girlfriend," He said, his voice turning serious in the blink of an eye, "Don't you want to go on adventure with me?~" He pulled her in close once again, "Don't you?" He whispered once again, before beginning to kiss her again.

Ichigo never thought she would say this, but Kashino was kissing her a little bit _too_ much.

"Makoto..." She mumbled, trying to pry his lips off hers, "Hey Makoto, come on..."

The blond broke apart from her, his eyes sad and watery, "Don't you love me Strawberry Girl?"

"Of course I love you!" Ichigo responded quickly, "But you need to calm down a little bit..."

"How can I calm down when I have the most beautiful girl in the whole wide world with me?" Kashino exclaimed aloud, his voice magnified in the still air, "I love Amano Ichigo and there's no one in the universe that can convince me otherwise!"

"M-Makoto!" Ichigo screeched, grabbing Kashino's head from both sides, "D-don't stay stuff like that so loud!"

"Why not?~" He whined, acting childishly, "I love you Strawberry Girl, don't try to change my mind." He pulled her into a hug, before kissing her ear lobe, "Would you love me if I did that?"

"H-hey, stop that!" Ichigo said, her face felt like it was on fire, "Y-you don't have to do anything for me to love you!"

"But what if I did something like this?" Kashino asked, his hands settling on the curves of her waist. Without hesitation, he kissed her neck, "Would you love me more if I did something like that?" Fumbling a little, Kashino dipped her down like they were dancing, "What about this?" He asked, a goofy smile on his face, "Je t'aime mon amour." He spoke suavely, kissing her on the cheek. "I want to spend forever with you, Strawberry Girl."

Ichigo really felt like a strawberry girl. After all, she was _definitely _as red as a strawberry. "Makoto... Maybe it's about time we called it a night? Huh? Maybe it's best if you sleep it off now, and we can spend forever together after that!"

"That's no fun," Kashino pouted, wrapping his arms around her, "But if that's what makes you happy Strawberry Girl, I'll do it."

"R-really?"

"As long as you take me there," Kashino spoke matter-of-factly, "I want to be with you until the moment I close my eyes, my Sugar Angel."

Now he was calling her strawberry girl _and _sugar angel? Ichigo didn't know how much her heart could take. For now, her biggest task was getting her plastered boyfriend to bed before he hurt himself. The blond began running down the path back to the dorm rooms. He was swaying so much, he was just barely staying upright. Ichigo didn't even know how he remembered which way to go. "Come on my Strawberry Sugar Angel Girl!~" Kashino called, beginning to run backwards to give her a gigantic smile, "Christmas doesn't stop for slowpokes!"

_Strawberry Sugar Angel Girl? Sounds real classy, Makoto._

XxXxX

With great difficulty, Ichigo managed to get Kashino back to his room. Halfway there, the blond had decided he was tired and didn't want to run anymore. He had both his arms wrapped around Ichigo's shoulders, and she was basically _dragging_ him now. Dropping him off at his bed, she took a deep breath, finally free of his weight across her shoulders, "There, you're home now. Isn't it about time to sleep?" Ichigo asked wearily, inhaling deeply.

"I guess," Kashino said, rolling over in his bed, "But..." He patted the space next to him, "You gotta be here with me."

"W-w-what?" Ichigo squeaked, "I didn't agree to that!"

"Sugar Angel, you don't have to agree to anything, just come here and snuggle with me."

"That requires me to agree!"

With a pout of his lips, Kashino asked, "Don't you wanna snuggle with your loving boyfriend?"

"W-well... Just for a minute then," Ichigo finally caved, lying down beside the chocolatier. He was surprisingly warm. His face was still bright pink, and he had a glazed look in his eye.

Nuzzling his nose into the crook of her neck, he asked, "Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are Strawberry Girl?"

"Only a million times," She replied, almost getting tired of the snuggles, the cuddles, the hugs, and the kisses.

His voice was becoming more distant. "Be my gorgeous girl forever, okay?" He said, pressing his warm lips to her shoulder, "We can spend forever together, happily ever after. My stunning Sugar Angel and her devoted Sweetheart. Happily... Ever... After..."

It was quiet for a moment, and Ichigo turned around as quietly as possible. Kashino was fast asleep, knocked out, really. His head rested on her chest, and he snored softly. Ichigo couldn't help but laugh a little bit. Finally, it was her turn to give the boy a gentle kiss on the forehead. After all, he had been initiating the kisses all night.

XxXxX

Ichigo awoke to sound of Kashino's rough voice, groaning as he tried to sit up. "What the hell..." He moaned, clutching his head. It was obvious that he was hung over. His cheeks were no longer red, but ghostly pail. He turned slowly, "Oh my g- Ichigo? What are you doing here?" He asked.

She sat up, "Snuggling with you."

"What?" He said, narrowing his eyes. He swayed for a moment, "Ugh, I feel awful. What the hell happened?"

"Our friends are hopeless meddlers, that's what."

"What? You're making no sense..."

"I'll explain it to you later," She replied, trying to hide the laughter bubbling up inside her. He was so cute when he was hung over, she thought to herself.

He stretched, struggling to stand on his feet before running his hands through his blond hair, "You better. Once this killer headache goes away, I deserve an explanation."

"Oh you'll get it alright," Ichigo responded, "Don't worry your Strawberry Girl's got your back Sweetheart."

The blond raised his eyebrow at her, "... What?" Though, he didn't let her answer, a smile appearing on his face. "Well, Strawberry Girl, let your Sweetheart give you a little bit of love..." And he leaned down for a supposedly rare kiss, but Ichigo stopped him.

He pulled back, surprised, "Ichigo...?"

"No offense, but I think I've had enough of your kisses for a while."

"Enough of my... _WHAT DOES THAT MEAN_?"

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Annnnd, that's it! Special thank you to Whatsoever101 for the idea. I handle sugar as horribly as Kashino handles alcohol. I wondered, if I'm a lightweight with sugar, imagine Kashino as a lightweight with alcohol. LOL. I'm so rusty with my writing skills. I'm so sorry if it sucked -.-<strong>

**~*Review Reply*~**

**14AmyChan - Aw, thank you. And I'll be sure to write a oneshot on "showers" soon, just for you :D**

**MissLovelyPrincessFan - Thank you! I'll try my best!**

**Kitsune Jackson - Maybe my writing seems different because I haven't written in ages, so my writing style has gone out the window. WAH. I really need to make more time. LOL.**

**Annabelle Prinx - Aw thank you! I pride myself in my fluff writing. Haha. Canadian Thanksgiving is in October, yes. So I had a long weekend! :)**

**8melody23 - Hello! I shall watch it soon. I promise!**

**Neko-chan2604 - I AM CANADIAN. WAHOO~ CHEERS FOR CANADIAN AUTHORS :D**

**Ritsu the Otaku - Aw, so sweet it rots the teeth. My bad. LOL. The tumblr's great! It gives me a lot of ideas :D**

**DarkxFeatheredCosmic - Thanks. LOL. I tend to put a lot of my own feelings into writing by accident. (Oops) I was probably really stressed back when I wrote the oneshot. Haha. And YES THANK YOU FOR REMINDING ME. I WILL GET TO THAT. I PROMISE.**

**ZeroxNina - Heeeerrrrreeeee'sssss ttttthhhheeee neeeeew chapppter! I hope you liked it :D**

**PuddingMonkey526 - LOL. I am so sorry. I spend way too much on tumblr, which is why I barely release fanfictions anymore. I'm so bad. LOL. I'm not dead. I promise. I'll try to update more. xD**

**Theia Pallas - I agree. Kashino and Ichigo are the most compatible thing I've ever seen. OTP FEELS ;w;**

**Moon-Raven15 - Aha, I know exactly how stress feels. I so feel you. Good luck with your studies! And your welcome! :) (oh, and of course, thank you for the review. Ehehe.)**

**OnigiriLuver - AW, Arigatou-desu!~ ;w;**

**Ponqu1 - Aw, thank you so much! :D**

**Whatsoever101 - Haha hello! Guess what? I took up your request for drunk Kashino. LOL. How did I do? (My lifestory is pretty blah. But no need to pity me! And LOL Ryan Higa is hilarious xD)**

**MintyAngel - Thank you! I'll try my best to update faster! :)**

**www . L. O. V. - All that moe though~ Thank you for your review! :)**

**And that is all! As always, please leave me a lovely review and let me know what you think! I know I'm bad at updating, but honestly, your reviews are one of my greatest motivations. I love you all and I'm going to try to be back real soon! **

**xoxo**

**~Mikashi-chan :)**


	42. Everything

**Me: Guys. I. Did. It.**

**Kashino: Did what?**

**Me: I... I FINALLY WROTE A THING AFTER LIKE 3 MONTHS ;w;**

**Kashino: ... And what excuse do you have to offer up this time?**

**Me: I won't even bother anymore. Guys, I'm sorry. I'm a sucky person who doesn't deserve for anyone to ever read my stuff and I feel so bad for leaving everyone in the dark for so long (not to mention this story is so short. what.) I've just been very preoccupied. With school, with friends, with tumblr, with anime, with my life in general. I've been fighting stress, over-tiredness, extreme anxiety, and everything else in between but I'm so grateful that all of you that are reading this wait for me. I love you all very much, and I mean it. I started writing fanfiction for fun, I never thought I would get to meet so many wonderful people like you guys. I'm sorry for being inconsistent, and not publishing nearly as much as I did a year or two ago. I just want to thank you for being here anyway. Please enjoy this short drabble of mine. Sorry that it's nothing much. (And sorry for my awfully rusty writing skill.)**

**As usual, I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere!~**

* * *

><p><strong>Everything<strong>

_A kiss he would never forget. Her lips were soft, supple, and smooth. She was so fragile, he was so gentle. A perfect moment. Her lush lashes fluttering, tickling his skin. His fingers tangled within her chocolate hair, twisting it into little love knots. The heat of her cheeks like warm sunshine, the way her body melted into his. For one blessed moment, they felt like they were the only two in the world._

Amano Ichigo was Kashino's worst enemy, the personification of everything he hated. She was lazy, and gluttonous, and heaven forbid anyone let her near any of his precious chocolate. She had those stupid curly pigtails that were illogical, and papery pale skin. He swore there would never be a girl to break the lock sealing his heart away. Most definitely, never in his _life_ could it ever be her.

But time is a funny thing, and feelings are fickle. Over time feelings that were there before disappear. And sometimes, new ones appear. The kind of feelings that make your thoughts turn to jelly, stealing away every last word waiting at the tip of your tongue.

He hadn't noticed before, but Kashino had a worst enemy who was really something. Maybe Ichigo wasn't perfect, but there were a lot of things about her that were absolutely _wonderful._

He hadn't noticed before, but that pale skin of hers accented the rosy flush in her cheeks. Her eyes sparkled whenever she smiled, the brightest stars could never compare. Her laugh was sweet, the delicate twinkling of fairy bells. She understood in a way no one else could. She opened the door to a world he had never seen before.

He hadn't noticed before, but the world she lived in was one different from the one he had lived in. Ichigo lived on the words, "You never know until you try." She charged forward with all her might. She took the mistakes like a champ, cried like a child, fought like a warrior. Her world was full of wonder and mystery. God, how enticing it was.

He hadn't noticed before, but she really was beautiful. She was an imperfect ballerina; the embodiment of grace, while being clumsy at the same time. Her touch was light as silk, words she whispered in his ear sent chills down his spine.

He hadn't noticed, but she was the perfect match. Her positivity overruled the negativity he drowned in. She was always there to run into his arms, always there to hold, always there to support. The subtle curves of her waist fitting into his hold like the missing puzzle piece. He wanted to hold her forever and ever.

Amano Ichigo, his worst enemy, his best friend, his lover. There was something about her that he couldn't quite place his finger on. She was simple, but he could talk about her for hours. She was complex, but he knew her down to the freckles that dotted her nose in the summer. She was happiness, yet there were days when it was just so hard, they broke into tears. She was sadness, yet he couldn't remember a day where she hadn't made him laugh. Separate, they were imperfect. He was just a cold, bitter hearted jerk who didn't know how to love. She was just an aloof, clumsy ball of sunshine. But together, there was absolutely nothing more precious. Together, there was nothing more perfect.

He hadn't noticed, but she was everything he wanted.

He hadn't noticed, but she was everything he could ever ask for.

He hadn't noticed, but she was and would always be, his _everything_.

* * *

><p><strong>I actually apologize for how short this is, but it's kinda short and sweet so I hope it's good enough? Who am I kidding, I'm so sorry for this. Bleh. I'm just a mess ;w;.<strong>

**~Review Reply~**

**14AmyChan - Drunk Kashino is a pretty adorable Kashino if I do say so myself. But like, being drunk is horrible (probably, I've never even had alcohol. OTL.) and I don't encourage it. LOL.**

**Whatsoever101 - Aw, you sound so happy! I'm so sorry it takes so long for me to update. Now I feel bad ;w; I'm glad you liked the request, to be honest I usually suck with ideas I don't come up with on my own. Oops. I'm not the greatest writer, but thank you for enjoying it anyway! I hope you had a good Christmas and New Year as well! :D**

**Kitsune Jackson - It's not perfection. What are you talking about D: thank you though, it feels weird to be back (but not really). I should really get on more, but yes, it's good to be back publishing something new again! Happy Holidays! (LOL. I love writing hilarious things. It makes me feel happy!)**

**Lychee115 - Awee!~ Thank you sweetie ;w;**

**Moon-Raven15 - Oh my, I'm so sorry bby, I haven't had a chance to write fanfiction, let alone read any recently. Ugh, I'm so horrible. I will look it at when I can. Feel free to remind me like, _constantly_, okay? Thank you! (Oh, and I'm glad you liked lightweight Kashino as much as I did OTZ.)**

**Aoi Kobayashi - The end was the best part, right?! Poor Kashino, doesn't even get a conscious kiss from his bby girl. Haha. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you! I missed out on a New Years chapter. Woops. Maybe next year? Haha.**

**blueangel - LOL. I have to try writing a drunk Ichigo! That'd be hilarity. Although, she's so hyper half the time, I can't really see a difference. LMAO. You're from Germany? THAT'S AWESOME. (and like oh my gosh, the amount of people who don't get the whole Japanese last name, first name thing is unbelievable o.o)**

**CANDYLOVER - I'M NOT OFFENDED AT ALL DEAR. YOU'RE ACTUALLY SO SWEET. I'M SO SORRY I DON'T UPDATE AS MUCH AS I SHOULD. I gladly accept your cookie and offer up an apology for my inconsistency. You're such a sweetie! **

**CookiesNCreamNess - I'm glad you liked it so much! Thank you! ;u;**

**DarkXFeatheredCosmic - I just figured Kashino would be the kind of guy who's a completely different person when he's well... Smashed. LOL. My writing is trash, what even. I was getting better and then suddenly took a nosedive. Wah. I have to practice more! Emotions are what give a story a backbone in my opinion. It's kind of flat without it, especially if the author has never felt it themselves. It doesn't seem as realistic if it's done without the proper execution. :/(OMG. PLEASE DON'T STOP REMINDING ME. I WILL DO IT. I PROMISE. OMG. I FORGOT AGAIN. I'M TRASH. GOMEN ;w;)**

**Ristu the Otaku - Can I just say that you are like the sweetest person ever? I almost cry when people say such nice things to me. Omg, it makes me feel five times worse for being so inactive. Thank you so much though. You made me really happy! I'm glad I can get you so excited!**

**Guest - Do I want to be a writer? YES. Am I gonna do it? I HAVE NO IDEA. Oh geez anon, I get so scared of the future. Please tell me I'm not the only one? I don't see myself being a pro singer when I grow up. I do it more for fun because I like it. Though, as of right now, my future career path is veering towards an editor (you know, where they edit and publish novels. I'd love that.)**

**KawaiiAnimeGirls - You guys are too nice, OMG. *Hugs* I'm glad I can make your day, your review made mine!**

**Tara and Tory M - Thank you so much cuties! x3**

**AmuxIkutoLover - Oh my gosh, I don't approve of excessive drinking either. LOL. This gives me a bad image? Haha. I feel for Kashino, the poor guy is gonna get harassed by his friends, and teased forever. (He's never gonna accept drinks from them ever again. LMAO.) Omigosh, there are so many perfect anime boyfriends to have. AEEE!~ Don't even get me started, I might explode. Good luck with your love endeavors! :D**

**And everyone who reviewed other chapters as well, thank you so so much! I've read every word and love you all so much. It's just too much to reply to every single person so I replied to all the reviews from the most recent chapter. Thank you though! Keep being awesome guys. I'll try my VERY best to be back. Thanks for being so supportive. Catcha later!~**

**~Mikashi-chan :)**


	43. Lustful Thinking

**Me: Oh wowie, I cranked out another oneshot. I'm actually so happy with myself! Just a note for all of you: I am putting MJMS on _haitus_ until summer. But don't be worried! I just want to clear my mind and focus on my school work and exams that are fast approaching. I hope you'll understand.**

**Anyway, while I know I have tons of requests (they're all jumbled up in my brain) I got a request from asking for me to do this: "Could you add a heated moment in one of your next stories? (as in naughty smexy kawaii-overdrive kinda heated moments?)" and it had the gears in my brain turning and I couldn't help it. **

**This chapter is strongly rated T, alrighty? Turn away if it makes you uncomfortable (though don't worry too much, it doesn't go past kissing). This is probably the most "nsfw" I'll ever get. ^/^**

**With that said, enjoy! And as always, I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Lustful Thinking<strong>

Her eyes were warm like chestnuts toasting over a crackling fire. Amano Ichigo leaned over his shoulder, chocolate hair tickling his pale skin. "What's wrong Makoto?" She asked, snaking her arms around her boyfriend's broad shoulders. He stiffened at her touch, clearing his throat as he did.

See, Kashino Makoto had a problem. And it was definitely one he didn't really want to tell his girlfriend about.

When Kashino had first met Ichigo, they were fourteen. She was a scrawny, less than lovely, stick of a girl. She was bony and thin. He thought she might snap if he shoved her too hard. Long story short, she was a pretty unattractive girl. At least, in the chocolatier's eyes.

Though, he eventually learned she made up for it with her personality. She was touched by an angel, it seemed. She was kind, always willing to lend a hand. But she was willing to speak her mind, and take a stand. She was strong willed and didn't back down. Yet, she was the sweetest, most understanding person he had ever encountered. It wasn't long before she had waltzed her way into his heart.

Kashino really did love her. Granted, she wasn't the prettiest girl. She constantly compared herself to people around her. Someone was taller than her, someone had nicer hair than her, someone had a better figure than her. But all that didn't matter to Kashino. Ichigo was Ichigo. That was enough for him. He could still remember the first time he had kissed her, way back on her fifteenth birthday. She was so small and fragile, and yet she fit perfectly in his arms. It was almost as though she melted into his body, and for a moment his senses could only feel her. Her lips pressed softly against his; her arms thrown around his neck, pulling him closer. To him, Amano Ichigo was truly the most beautiful girl in the world, whether she be skinny, small, or slim.

While he believed strongly that Ichigo was beautiful for who she was on the inside, when they got older, things began to... change. Ichigo was one of those girls they liked to call 'late bloomers'. They were about seventeen when Kashino began to notice his girlfriend changing before his very eyes. Almost overnight, she transformed into someone entirely different from his stick skinny girlfriend. Suddenly, Ichigo had _curves; _soft little curves at her waist that were a holding place for his hands. He could hold her from the waist and kiss her forever. And he had to admit, she was becoming better developed in... other areas. Her chest, which he hadn't particularly noticed before was there. When he kissed her, he had the sudden urges to wander. His hands were greedy and curious, and it felt so _weird. _

Strange thoughts crossed his mind. Terrifying thoughts crossed his mind. Just thinking about it made his face feel hot and his whole body felt funny. Anytime he saw her, that feeling came back. When she came close to him, the room suddenly felt too hot. When she went in for a kiss, he couldn't bring himself to kiss back. He thought if he did, he wouldn't be able to stop. He felt hot and bothered around her, and worst yet he couldn't explain _why. _

It was embarrassing. It was uncomfortable beyond belief. He didn't know what to do. And there was no way in _hell _he would tell Ichigo.

Now they were in his dorm room, books scattered across the bed. He had been helping her study for their upcoming French test. He would have thought at eighteen, Ichigo would have figured out how to study for herself. But he was her boyfriend, and he loved her and would do anything for her. An hour into it, they had yet to give up. Though, Ichigo was more concerned about the peculiar expression on his face. "Makoto, are you alright?" She asked again, when he wouldn't respond.

He was terribly lucky she was behind him, because his face was a heavy shade of scarlet. She smelled like strawberry shampoo and the sweet scent of soap. It sent the blood rushing to his head, and he felt extremely dizzy. "N-nothing," he mumbled back. That mysterious feeling was back. The room suddenly felt stifling.

Ichigo began to pepper kisses on his neck, "Come on, you can tell me anything. I know you're lying."

The kisses were the tipping point for him. He made some sort of noise at the back of his throat. "Y-you're really _really _beautiful," He murmured, kissing the back of her hand.

Ichigo giggled lightheartedly, "You only say it every five seconds."

"No, but I mean it." The blonde insisted.

He turned around to face her. She sat with her legs crossed like you would in kindergarten. Chocolate eyes staring innocently into his caramel ones, with hair trailing down her shoulders like a waterfall. His body felt full of desire. All his senses felt heightened. He leaned forward and kissed her. It wasn't one of those soft, comforting kisses either. It was a kiss of need, desire, of lust. Ichigo was taken by surprise, an exclamation suppressed in her throat as the blonde continued to kiss her.

Kashino knew that what he was doing was dangerous, but he felt wild and out of control. He couldn't help himself. "Kashino? What are you doing?" Ichigo asked, breaking apart their kiss. They were both out of breath, cheeks flushed, chests heaving with every breath.

He didn't even know how to respond to her. His fingers trembled, and he bit down on his bottom lip, lest he start to kiss her again. "Have you ever felt this unexplainable desire build up in the pit of your stomach?" He asked finally. The words sounded embarrassing when he heard tjem in his own voice. "Sometimes, when I'm with you, there's this feeling inside of me that I can't help. The room feels too warm, everything is spinning, all I can see is you. And all I want is you."

The brunette's entire face was flushed with blood. Kashino was worried he had scared her away. She refused to meet him in the eye. He opened his mouth to apologize, when she threw her arms around him, fingers tangling in his blonde hair. Her lips met his, and he made a noise he didn't even know he was capable of. His fingers found her waist, pressing into her delicate skin, to which she responded with a happy hum against his lips. He felt charged with energy, pushing forward so she fell amongst the pillows and he was on top of her. Her hands travelled down his neck, to his shirt where she held tight like her life depended on it. His kisses became more spastic, travelling down her neck. Coming to the neckline of her shirt, he kissed the spot where her collarbone branched into two. He heard her call his name and it set off a fire in his senses. He couldn't remember anything except Ichigo. The way her skin felt where he kissed it, the way her fingers trembled against his chest, they way her voice quivered when she spoke. He could find no other way to describe what he felt except that he was desperate. Desperate for her. He wanted her. He wanted her in a way he had never felt before. And it felt so wrong, but so unbelievably good.

"Ichigo..."

"Yes?" She whispered, her breath tickling the skin of his ear.

He took a deep breath, "I-"

Ichigo stared at him expectantly, before they heard someone insert the key in the lock on the door.

As soon as the moment had started, it was over. Both scrambled to different sides of the bed, equally as embarrassed as Kashino's roommate Hanabusa Satsuki, opened the door. "Hello-!" He stopped when he saw both of them, hair awry and faces bright red. "Am I interrupting something?" He asked dumbly, staring at them.

"N-n-nothing!" Ichigo stammered, "NO! You aren't interrupting anything!" Both boys watched her scramble around, gathering her books and nearly falling off the bed. "I-I-I have to go, thank you for your help!" She bowed politely, before nearly running into the door, and rushing out.

When the door shut, and the two teen boys heard Ichigo's footsteps fade down the hall, Hanabusa smirked at the blonde who sat stupidly on the bed. "Kashino... Were you and Ichigo about to...?"

The chocolatier could feel his face burning. Chucking a pillow at his laughing roommate, Kashino yelled, "Shut _up_! You stupid rose boy!"

If it meant anything, Kashino and Ichigo never did something similar again.

At least... Not in Kashino's dorm room.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Did you like it? Am I any good at writing make out sessions? I shall never know! (Or you could leave me a really nice review and maybe critique me. idk.) Thanks for reading!~<strong>

**~*Review Reply*~**

**NarniaPotterPercyClues15 - Aw thank you. That's so sweet of you! :)**

**Aoi Kobayashi - Ahaha, I feel you! You're a fellow tumblr user? OMG, I'll follow you as soon as I'm done this. Haha. Tumblr's my life. Like literally. It has consumed all the time I used to put into fanfiction OTL. I miss my extreme love for YP too. I guess years can really make you forget a thing or two. My feels aren't quite the same. I suppose I'll have to rewatch it as well!**

**Kitsune Jackson - If there is one thing I will never do with this drabble series, it would be that I would never _ever _end one of them with a sad ending or throw in a sad plot twist. This is my venting space for my fluffy feels and happiness. I don't like sad endings. LOL. Thank you!~ It's great to be back. I miss all of you so much ;w;**

**Deathly Jester - Aw, thank you sweetheart. That makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside! I'm not sure if you read the last chapter! Maybe you should scan it over and see if it's familiar to you? I know it's been a while. My bad! D:**

**14AmyChan - KASHINO IS PRINCE CUTIE PIE. I SWEAR. ;w;**

**Ritsu de Angelo - Aw, thank you! That's so nice! I'm glad the chapter made you happy! Hopefully this one did too :)**

**vocavocavocaloid - You're welcome sweetie! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! ^u^**

**CaNdYfLoSs - CAN I COME THROUGH THE SCREEN AND GIVE YOU THE BIGGEST HUG EVER? OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH. I literally needed this. You're so precious, and kind, and sweet, and eqoirjqeoifglqwjngfqofd. Thank you so much! You're too nice. Thank you so much. Your words mean so much to me! ;w;**

**Theia Pallas - I like going into a deep perception of Kashigo's relationship, since it didn't get that much development besides being cute and 'doki-doki' worthy. Kashino is my baby and I love how I can write his perspective so easily uwu.**

**AmuxIkutolover - Aw thank you! Ehehe~ I LOVE CUPCAKES uwu. AW! Congrats to your teacher! I saw my grade eight teacher recently (I'm in grade 10 now. Ew.) and she has a baby too and he's the cutest thing in the entire world. omg~ I FEEL YOU ON CRUSHES. I literally would fall in love if a guy even so much as picked up a pencil I dropped or something dumb like that. I gotta rewatch Yumeiro Patissiere too girl. I might in the summer or something. I need some inspiration for more fanfictions. Thank you for kind words! I try my best and hopefully I'll be able to update more in the summer! :)**

**UDntKnowMe - Ahaha~ Thank you cutie ^w^!**

**Moon-Raven15 - Really? That's so awesome! I'm glad you liked it that much. Eheh~ (It's funny though, because I'm awful with poetry.)**

**SweetPrincess101 - I'm trying to pick up the inspiration so I can write tons. Hopefully, I'll be able to pick it up in the summer when I have more free time!**

** - I hope you liked the request I filled for you! Oh my gosh, it was actually so interesting but difficult for me to write. (I've never had a kiss, let alone make out with someone.) But I hope you liked it! ;w; Thanks so much for your kind words!**

**Annnnnd, that's it! And GUYS PSA SIGNAL BOOST THIS: I am not taking requests right now. BUT, I know I've got tons stacked up and I can't remember anymore. If I owe you a request filled, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE either review or PM me that I need to fill it. I'll write it down in a nice little list and fill them as best and quickly as I can. Thank you so much! Love you guys tons! **

**~Mikashi-chan :)**


End file.
